Fairy Tail: Generation X
by Johno 343
Summary: A boy farewells his world before the wormhole consumes him, accepting his fate he prepares for the inevitable- only to be spat out of the wormhole and into the new world, with only his prized possessions and his previous powers, he silently walks away to blaze his path in the world unknown to him. A new Character debuts in the world of Earthland! Fairy Tail: Generation X!
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail: Generation X!

A/N Hello everyone! This will be my first fanfiction story, this story will take place 20 years before the main canon and during the main canon as well of Fairy Tail, and I hope everyone who reads it will enjoy it! A bit of warning my wording is far from pro (maybe far from average) so I apologies for the bad grammar. Without delay let us play the game!

I do not know Fairy tail and Naruto; those belong to their respective creators. I also acknowledge their work to; you guys are doing one hell of a job!

I also don't not own the songs.

* * *

Prologue

**The 4****th**** great ninja war**

Somewhere among the barren wasteland, laid thousands of lifeless bodies covered in blood. Multiple craters and holes found everywhere, mountains were blown apart of sliced and not a single mile of untouched earth was found, the 4th great ninja war had taken its toll on everyone on both sides...nearly everyone one was ether wounded or dead. It was a horrible sight that no one should see. Amongst the corpse stood 4 people: three of the four were standing on one side and one standing opposite of them.

"Just little more guys we got him on the ropes, we can beat him!" A boy says to his teammates on a war-worn battlefield, he pants while saying his already knowing that he doesn't have enough chakra to go on however he knows they won this fight against the man who threatened to destroy their way of living, this man had many names: he was called Tobi at first, Madara and then his true name Obito Uchiha, it was this man who wanted to control the world using a Genjutsu powerful enough to control the world. To complete his goal he needed to gain two tailed beasts since he had the other 7, however that goal was going to be difficult for him: the two jinjuriki he needed to capture was inside two people: Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B.

"Yeah just one more push and he's finished dattebayo!" Naruto said to his comrades as they surveyed the area for any oncoming attacks from Obito, the clouds of dust settled to reveal a badly damaged Obito with deep cuts found everywhere on his body, he had even managed to lose his right arm after the last brutal attack from the three combatants. "It's….it NOT POSSIBLE! HOW CAN MERE NINJAS PUSH ME TO THIS STATE?! I'M INVINCIBLE!" "That's because we have something that you a mere uchiha cannot understand to comprehend fool ya fool" Killer B starts to rap in his Bijuu form "It's something that we- us ninja made when this war started, it's protected us from harm and strengthened our mind and spirit since then we never looked back." The tension in the atmosphere starts to thicken and all combatants beings to fall into offensive stances. "Oh? And what might be? You poor excuses for a ninja?" Obito Smirked, The 3 ninjas took their stance.

"Never….." Killer b quietly spoke for Obito to hear.

"Underestimate….." Naruto gritted through his teeth

"OUR RESOLVE TO PROTECT OUR PRIDE AS SHINOBIS!" cried the boy and all three ninjas dashed at the handicapped man.

Naruto tapped into Kurama's Chakra and glowed like the sun and flashed stepped behind Obito and cocked his right hand back to hit him in the back, but Obito anticipated his moves and jumped into the air and blurred his hand with handsigns and fired **Katon: Fireball Jutsu **at Naruto which engulfed his body in fire, this only lasted for a second and Naruto's body puffed into clouds revealing he had used **shadow clone Jutsu** and now had enough time to charged up a numerous **Rasengans **with his other clones and they ran towards the just landing Obito.

"**MULTI RASENGAN BARRAGE! **TAKE THIS BASTARD!" Yelled Naruto who came into impact with the man and the ground, dusted instantly rose up from the attack and both Naruto and Obito could not be seen by B and the Boy.

"Naruto!" both Killer B and the Boy screamed in unison, they stared at the dust storm for a moment before they heard cough and saw that Naruto was on one knee trying to catch his breath after the attack, he reverted back from Kurama's Chakra since he exhausted all of it during the long battle. "D-Don't worry about me, focus on him!" he pointed his finger at a now rising from the ground figure, "fufufufu….have you forgot Naruto-kun? I can make my body intangible from all attacks, give up your beast and I'll make th-"

Obito never finished his sentence as he was collected by a tentacle belonging to none other the B who surprisingly snuck up behind him as if he knew where we was going to appear, "You touch Naruto and I'll beat you to a pulp! Bakayarou, konoyarou!" and charged at a still dazed Obito and when to work on him releasing fury of punches and strike at the ground, B could hear the screams of the victim, this however did not bother B and continued his onslaught of punches, finally relenting of his attacks B looked at his work to see a pair of legs sticking out of the ground twitching. B took his leg and flung him into the air- only to be blasted in the face by a fireball. The airborne body had been replaced with a log; it was a **Body Replacement Technique **that Obito used to avoid any uncanny attacks and now counter-back with **Katon: Great Fireball Technique **to B's face. Killer B covered his face and creamed to pain and tried to block Obito's counter-attack with his tentacles but to no avail.

"KAMI! THIS HURTS LIKE A BITCH! CAN"T YOU GUYS GIVE ME SOME BACK-UP OR SOMETHING?! I'M GETTING MY ASS HANDED TO ME!" Killer B yelled over the sounds of searing flesh on him.

Naruto couldn't move due to the intense pain that was now catching up to him "Kuzo…..I can't move…..I'm so useless" Naruto closed his eyes to hide the tears that were coming from his eyes, frustrated Naruto bang his fist to the ground "why out of all the times? WHY?!" he could only hear the cries of B as he was being burned alive and Naruto could do nothing, he wanted to help B, He wanted to hurt Obito for want he was doing to B, but he was out of power…..

"Don't worry Naruto-nii!" Naruto opened his eyes to reveal the boy now wearing full body armour that was coloured in orange and black kneeling beside him, his face was a happy expression and wearing a grin that told 'everything would be ok'. "I'll take your determination…." His faces changed into a serious expression "and take down that nincompoop whose hurting B, so regain you energy and come to us when you're ready!" The boy placed a hand on Naruto and smiled once again. Naruto chuckled softly "…..I'm lucky to have you as my brother" Naruto now placed hand on the boy's shoulders and in a firm tone said "Kick his ass good for me dattebayo" and yelled "GO! NERO!" The boy now known as Nero stood up, nodded and like a flash: ran towards the fight.

"HAHAHA you're nothing!" Obito laughed at a now charred Killer B who was still on fire but fallen unconscious, twitching uncontrollably. Obito sauntered towards the body that was returning back to its original form, He was a dark skinned man in his thirties, he wore an oval shaped sunglasses and a white coloured forehead protector. He also has his village's single strapped shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard village hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. His physical appearance was dark skin and a muscular build, as well as white hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he adorned a tattoo of the kanji for "iron". "And now…." Obito continued, "I'll be taking your beast from inside you and there nothing you can do about it!" Obito sniggered as he reached B's position knelt down and placed his hand on his stomach "Farewell….jinjuriki of the eight tailed ox".

"**WATER TECHNIQUE: HYDRO CANNON!"** a voice cries from a few meters away from the two, "che" was all Obito said before jumping out of the way of a pressurised cannon dowsing an knocked out B of the fire that still was on him. Obito landed back on the earth to see Nero standing in front of B, decked out in Orange and black Armour, his hands were protected by heavily padded material. Sizing each other for a moment, Nero signed and brought his right hand and scratched the back of his head "Good grief…and here I thought that you would submit defeat and come quietly but…" Nero turns towards Bee "…..you had to burn my friends to a crisp. Now….." Nero now turns back with an angry look towards Obito "I'm going to kick your ass". Bright red flames appeared on the hands and legs of Nero, burning so bright that he looked like a lighthouse on a dark stormy night.

Obito only chuckled "Oh Ruzuzaki-san, you never ceased to amaze me, how a ninja with so much power, even greater than me and even the great Madara has been put on the leash by the village? You could achieve great things!" Obito said feeling giddy "You have the power to take down nations and make people bow at your mere presence, people feared to look you in the eye and yet you fall to something this low?! A mere ninja? YOU ARE A GOD NERO RUZUZAKI! Tell me why you, a 'god' has chosen to live with commoners?" Obito said, he exerted his pressure toward Nero who only looks at him with a blank expression.

Nero stayed silent for a while before sighing again, then a quietly spoke enough for him to hear "That's a question that always gets me, I mean why? Before all this I was wandering around the continents with nothing for a goal, then I wound up in the leaf village. At first they seemed like nice people….then a started to fear me; maybe because of my powers, they were just like the others….I made up my mind and decided to leave the village." Nero paused for a second "however he stumbled into my life…."

* * *

Flashback:

"_Get him! Kill the demon!" Nero heard cries coming towards him "Ara? What's going on?" Nero though as he turned around and saw a crowd of village run after a little child, "what the hell?" he muttered and walk toward the child and crowd coming before him. The child running a Blonde spiky hair, he had cerulean blue eyes and strangely had 3 whiskers like features on both side of the cheek. He wore a sleeveless orange jacket over a blue shirt and short was also orange as well. Nero looked at the crowed and borrowed his brows. As soon as the little child ran past him he step in front in front not allowing for them to pursue the boy anymore. "What the hell is going on here? Why are you chasing that boy?" Nero said, however not realising that he has let his pressure rise made the crowd run back into the village, Nero sighed at turned back to the child who looks at him " Y-y-you saved me." "That I did, do you know why they were chasing you?" Nero asked looking down at the boy, "Any reasons why?" The blonde boy just stared at his feet and looked down at the ground and stayed silent, finally he murmured "it's always been like this...being chased, shunned by the village and everyone hating you for something you don't even know." The boy looked at Nero with tears running down his face; Nero took pity on him but continued his interrogation "Really? That serious huh? Where are your parents? How come they haven't dealt with the problem?" Nero realised his words had struck the boys nerve had he saw him shake uncontrollably and fall on his knees "My...Parents" The boy said between loud sobs "I never knew my parents, I am an orphan...no one told me how they died..." Nero was taken aback from his statement and stayed silent "He's...He's an orphan...just like me..." His mind though._

_Nero snapped back to reality and looked at the still crying boy, he reminded him of himself: alone abandon and no one to help him. Nero sighed and knelt beside the boy and ruffled his hair and hugged him, the boy instantly grasped his clothing and sobbed into his chest. After the good 10 minutes Nero pulled away from him and asked "what's your name fella?" giving a big smile to the boy "Nar-Naruto Uzumaki". "And what is your dream Naruto?" Naruto flashed his grin at Nero with big puffy red eyes "to become the Hokage of the village! Then everyone will respect me dattebayo!" even Nero smiled at that. "Hn? really?" Nero stood up from his position "then why don't we make the reality Naruto? Naruto looked at him like he was a madman and then all of sudden he broke into cheers and whooping, dancing around Nero. Nero laughed at his reaction and ushered him to come back to the village which Naruto happily obliged, Naruto then ask "Mister what's your name tebayo?" "Good grief, where are my manners? My name is Nero...Nero Ruzuzaki."_

(Flashback end)

* * *

"It's because of him...It's was him that made me change my mind" Nero spoke with his head down.

"It was him at made me care about others, to protect them. It WAS him that in the end: he taught all humans that feel pain and happiness when you are around the ones you love. Nero looked up towards a confused Obito.

(Insert Music: Daiki Kasho – **5oul On D**!**splay Intro)**

"And I'll be dammed if you are going to take everything I love away, just for your stupid make-believe peace!" Nero reignited his flames and when into his fighting stance. "And if I can't stop you, then my name is not Nero Ruzuzaki!"

"kukukuku...Very well Ruzuzaki-Kun, then this be our final encounter, I guarantee that shall rise...and the other shall...well you can guess what it is." Obito said as he too got into his fighting stance, his right arm slowly regenerating.

The tension in the air was getting so thick that a regular person could suffocate and die in an instant, both fighters waiting for the right moment to strike, to begin the final battle for the elemental Nations.

"COME NERO! SHOW ME WHY THEY CALL YOU THE BLAZER!"

"...Just Bring it." Both fight disappeared in a flash of light.

(Insert Music: Daiki Kasho – **5oul On D**!**splay)**

Both collided with each other in the middle which caused monstrous shockwaves throughout the area, they quickly jumped back and moved on each other to strike again.

"**FIRE RELEASE: PHOENIX SAGE FIRE TECHNIQUE!" **Obito took a deep breath and spat out a multiple flames at Nero, they all came at him at blinding speed, Nero however used his speed to (at the last second) avoid his attack, Nero then blurred his hand and fired a **WIND TECHNIQUE: RAZOR TALONS **back at the Uchiha by jumping and expertly kicking wind off his feet, homing on its target Obito used his eye to make himself intangible and the winds went right past him. Knew the attack would fail Nero rushed in to capitalize on his enemy and started to trade kicks and punches him him, Nero then attempted a flying roundhouse kick on the man: only to have his right leg caught by him. Nero grunted and increases the flame of his leg to try and make Obito release him; The Uchiha winced at his dislike and flung Nero opposite of him.

"Cheeky boy, let's see how you deal with this!"

Obito used his time to perform multiple hand signs and fired **Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction **at Nero.

"Oh my….that could be a bit of a worry, nevertheless….." Nero preformed a number of hand signs and yelled "**WATER TECHNIQUE: AQUA CANNON!"** At the oncoming fire, the two attacks colliding causing steam to come out, still feeling each other's presence, both of them rushed into the cloud of steam.

Seeing Obito first, Nero increased his right hand flames and delivered a **FIRE TECHNIQUE: BLAZING FIST!** At the shadow which connected….only to explode into a puff of smoke. Nero clicked his tongue and scanned the area for any sudden movements; a fist emerges from out of nowhere right at him and narrowly misses it, taking no breaks Nero grabbed and pulled the hand from the cloud to reveal Obito coming right at him.

"TEME! Take this as a parting gift and burn with my flames!" Nero yelled cocking back his right fist and cloaking it with burning flames.

"**FIRE TECHNIQUE: FIRE PUNCH!"** the flame coated fist made contact with Obito's gut, sending him flying out of the cloud. Obito screamed as Nero's flames burned into him, reveal and charred patch on his bare skin. Obito felt the pain as he lightly touched the blacked spot.

"Che, the kid has got some moves I'll admit, but don't think this is not over. Not by a long shot" Obito yelled at the cloud. Suddenly the lighting blot flew out of the cloud and made it way to him, Obito. He manages to dodge with ease. The cloud slowly disappears to reveal Nero raising his hands to show the flame-fists now had electricity dancing around it.

"Oh? Is that so? Then let's see if we can cut down the time down shall we?" Nero flashed stepped his way towards Obito in a zigzag formation. Obito stood his ground and waited for the boy the engage him in hand to hand combat; there they would prove who would be better than the other. Nero performed another roundhouse kick to him for only him to duck head, he then used Nero's momentum to spin him face himself and then punching Nero in the stomach, the air from Nero escaped his lung and soon he was gasping for air. Obito did not lay of Nero and began attacking Nero from all side, only hearing grunts and coughs form the winded ninja, the barrage only lasted for a moment before Nero (through the attacks) caught Obito's leg and punched him in the stomach and carried him into the ground, causing a small crater to appear. Nero steadied himself before jumping into the crater and preparing another attack to the wounded Uchiha.

**FIRE TECHNIQUE: RED COMET PUNCH!** Nero's fist now changed into a deep blood red and grew bigger by the second; "take this!" was all Nero said as his attack made an impact with Obito. There was a huge explosion coming from the crater while boulders and rocks also came out.

* * *

Naruto was still trying to regain energy and he heard the explosion, he looked towards it and grimaced "please be careful elder brother" Naruto though as he close his eyes and resumed his objective.

* * *

The smoke continued to billow out of the crater, a shadow appeared after a while to reveal Nero who was panting after his last attack, "heh….looks like I'm nearly out of chakra, well it is possible if you are fighting the strongest Uchiha, the tailed beasts and did I forget to mention the strongest kages of the past?" Nero took his to regain his breath "At least he done for" Nero said and turned his back on the crater.

"Didn't a ninja always check if his opponent is dead? You surprise me Ruzuzaki." A second figure then appear and quickly ran towards Nero, Nero not expecting this turned around to find the a large gash on his chest, Obito's attack had penetrated through his armour!

(End song here)

"GAHHHHH!" Nero cried as the pain from his chest spread through his body the pain was intense and felt like a white-hot iron rod impaled him. Not able to contain the pain Nero fell to this knee and began to cough up blood, the pain gradually rising. Obito Looked at his handiwork and laughed.

"HAHAHA a simple trick is what got you?! Pathetic! You should know better Nero! Now because of your foolish battle you will die by my hands." Obito walk towards a downed Nero with a black rod ready to do the deed, but suddenly stops when Nero slowly gets up and falls back into his fight stance.

"Ah….ah…ah…T-this is nothing! Do you think that this will end me, are you high?" Nero bluffed but still knowing that the attack really did a number on him, however he couldn't afford to lose, too much was riding on this fight. Nero knew he had to finish Obito fast.

"Do not fool me Nero you are in pain, and I bet you can tell I'm in to" Obito pointing at his burnt flesh and presenting himself with all the previous cuts and gashes. "So why don't we finish this in one final attack? Winner takes all... permanently" he offered.

"So you want to die early huh? I guess that can be arranged." Nero ignited his flames on his hands once again.

"Oh? You've just sealed your fate Ruzuzaki-Kun" Obito then once again blurred his hands and nick blood from his right thumb **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** and planted his right hand to the ground, instantly and seal appeared underneath him and a cloud appeared out of nowhere, after a moment and cloud dissipate to reveal the Gedo Mazo was the summoned. The statue then began tapping to the captured tailed beast's power, creating a slowly growing ball sphere in front of it.

"No way, it can even do that?!" Nero stared with disbelief, "there's no way I can overcome that! It's not possible! Unless…." Nero then held out his right palm and began channelling the last of his chakra to it. He to begin to create a sphere, the sphere first looked like a light blue ball, then pumping more of his chakra; it changed into a multicolour ball. "Just more power and concentration, I cannot lose here! After so much I've been through! I WON'T LET IT END HERE!" The ball was spinning faster and faster and colours of the ball began to seep through and cover Nero's arm in Red, yellow and Green. Knowing the technique was complete, Nero clasped his hand underneath this ball. It was difficult trying to maintain the shape and power.

"That move… have you mastered **RASENGAN**?" Obito asked in astonishment, looking at the ball that was now generating a light whirlwind around his opponent. "The shaped look like it was rasengan but the colour is different, what has he done to it?" Obito thought.

"**Elemental technique: Tri-sengan.** My ultimate move." Nero said.

'Tri-sengan?' Though Obito "Impressive, as expected of a god…..however that is not even closet the Complete **Bijou-Dama**!" Obito then yelled. "COME NERO! YOUR TRI-SENGAN VS MY TAILED BEAST BALL! LET US END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Nero didn't need to be told twice "BRING IT!" using his last strength he ran towards Obito and the Black sphere.

"FIRE! **TAILED BEAST BALL!**" Obito screamed and the Gedo Mazo did just as that.

Everything seemed to slow down. Nero felt like he was moving in slow motion having his TRI-SENGAN in his right hand and looking at the approaching black sphere coming at him. Nero knew it was do or die. It was time to see who would take over the Elemental Nations: The proud shinobis or a crazy Uchiha.

"IKE!" Nero screamed at the top his lungs and upping his speed- turning into an orange and black blur, ran at the black sphere. Using his flame coated legs he applied more pressure to send him propelling towards the sphere and brought back his right arm and waited for the moment to strike the ball of mass destruction.

"**TRI-SENGAN**!" yelled Nero as he brought forward his technique and came in contact with the enormous black sphere.

(Insert Music: Rebuild of Evangeilon 2.0 ost: Fate)

A sudden but violent shockwave echoed throughout the battlefield, the conflicted force from both attacks had enough energy to create and earthquake. Cracks began to appear on the ground reach to the size of craters. The pressure coming was unbearable for anyone: even for Nero.

The blazer continued to apply pressure on his attach to counter his Obito's but he found it was easy said than done. Blacks wisps came from the tailed beast ball while and bright colour of red, yellow and green came from Nero. Nether attacks gave way and Nero found himself in a pickle.

"This is not good; it's getting too powerful for me! I've gotta keep going! For them! For me!" Nero called the last of his energy stores in him and pushed, he quickly realised that his attack wasn't pushing back the sphere, but the sphere was sucking him in, Nero found he helpless and continued to be enveloped into the sphere.

"KAMI DAMMIT IT!" was all he said before he was sucked in.

(End Music here)

* * *

Nero found himself in a ball of light, floating in endless space; he sighed heavily "yare-yare...looks like I failed huh?"

"Not exactly" said a voice "you have not died and yet you're not alive, you see you are in your crossroads: one lead to life and other..."

"Will lead to the end of my life" Nero finishing the voices sentence.

"Correct. Now what are you going to do about it?" a man now appeared in front of Nero. He had short hair that spiked up in the front with two distinctive pieces of hair that resembled horns. He wore what appeared to be a cloak with a high collar showing his necklace with six red magatama.

"You knew the answer before you even asked the question" Nero smirked at his answer.

The Man then smiled at the boy "Good. Now let me assist you this time, the Tailed beast Ball is powerful but let just say I know how to beat it."

"How exactly do you plan on helping me?" Nero asked inquisitively.

"Let me teach you something about this sphere..."

* * *

Obito look up to see his work demolish his enemy he smirked and laughed loudly.

"HAHAHA!" "EVEN A GOD CANNOT BEAT ME! I AM INVINCIBLE!" Obito bellowed out for the world to hear. "Now let me make quick work of the two hosts and quickly and finally start my plan." Obito started to walk towards the fallen combatants. 'Nero Ruzuzaki...you have earned my respect, you have pushed me to the limit, I can see that my body is starting to fall me. But you will be never be better than me.' Obito then turned his head and snapped his fingers "explode and move on."

Nothing happen.

Obito snapped his fingers again "Explode."

No response.

"What the hell?" Obito asked. He then felt a great energy coming from sphere his eyes widening at the rapidly increasing pressure, the ground shook which cause him to fall 'W-WHAT IS GOING ON?!'

Soon enough everything stop and wind began to pick up and swirl around the sphere, it began to grow smaller by the second. The wind now howled loudly and whipped up gale winds causing Obito to shield his eyes from any damage.

'Masaka, it can't be!' Obito's mind was racing trying to find an explanation for the expected occurrence that was taking place.

The ball continued to shrink until it was nothing more than wisps of energy, it was cloaking another ball shone red, yellow and green with black tips coming from behind it. It was being held by someone: and that person was none than...

"NERO?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? YOU WERE FINSHED!" Obito yelled at him.

Nero was covered in his blood, cuts everywhere on his body and his armour was shredded. But his eyes held determination that bore into Obito.

"**Elemental Technique: Tailed Beast Tri-sengan**" Nero muttered quietly but loud enough for Obito to hear. "It's over Obito." Nero then flew in and zeroed in on Obito.

"IT WILL NEVER BE OVER! I WILL BEAT YOU!" Obito then used the last of his Chakra to use **Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance **and fired it at Nero "DIE!" he screamed.

Nero having no energy to dodge the attack took on the flames; he winced at the flames searing his flesh. Holding up he continued to travel towards the Uchiha. "TAKE MY PAIN, MY SORROW, AND MY SADDENESS AND GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Nero screamed.

"Well fuck." Obito said and Nero was a second away from him.

"**TRI-SENGAN!"** Nero had come into contact with Obito's stomach; the colours began to grow brighter and swirled slowly around the ball in Nero's hand, Nero continued to bury the ball deeper in Obito's stomach. The impact caused a hole underneath them and the ground lightly shook. Nero's eyes squinted from the pure brightness of his attack, but he fought through the light and widened his eyes, veins appeared on his eyes.

"DOMOROV!" Nero with the last of his strength gave a final push, causing the ball to expand and explode engulfing them both; Nero was spat out of the light and careened into the ground while Obito screamed from the intense pain.

"Ah...ah...ah...i-i-I did it..." he murmured before passing out, only hearing Obito's screams.

* * *

"Nero...nero...oi Nero!" the groggy boy was woken up by a teenager's voice, despite his body's refusal, Nero slowly sat up.

"Who's there?" his eyes still blurry, he could only make out the figure's blonde hair.

"Nani? You don't remember your own brother? That's cold dattebayo." The boy said, Nero instantly recognized that catchphrase.

"You decide to finally move when the fight was over?" Nero smirked at Naruto, only to receive a punch to the head.

"BAKA! You knew I was incapacitated! I only recovered just know tebayo!" Naruto pouted.

"Fair enough I suppose" Nero's vision cleared up and stood back up, stumbling a bit, but stable. "Heh...looks like we won the war, Obito is defeated" Nero smiled at Naruto who returned the smile as well.

"We sure did! By the way Bee is ok if you're wondering." Naruto informed his brother.

"Ah thanks for the heads up Naruto" Nero then stared up into the sky 'it's time' he thought, began to glow white.

"Nero! Your body! It's...!"

"I know Naruto...I have to go..." Nero said through closed eyes, Naruto was shocked by his statement, Tears welling in his eyes.

"Go? Where? Where are you going brother?" Naruto said trembling.

Nero bit his lower lip "I'm leaving this earth Naruto...my time is up" he too was fight back tears that threaten to come up.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE! I NEED YOU! You're the only family I know!" Naruto fell to his knees and sobbed. "I don't won't you to go, please...please don't leave me alone." Naruto quietly spoke through the sobs.

The white shinning on him grew brighter. Nero sighed and walked up to Naruto. "Stand up my brother." Naruto did what his brother told sniffing frequently hold the mucus, "you are Naruto Uzumaki and strongest ninja I know and trained. This is life: we live and we die, sometimes we die quicker than expected...the thing is we all lose people precious to us, yes it can be difficult to except, but you must remember" Nero placed a hand over Naruto heart "that they will be always in your heart and on your back as long to continue to believe.

The White cloaking Nero began to disassemble him, starting with his legs; Nero realising he didn't have much time left brought Naruto's forehead to his and spoke in a commanding tone "May the road rise up to meet you, May the wind be ever at your back. May the sunshine warm upon your face and let the rain fall keep you safe. Continue that path you believe in all the way to the end, that is your last mission from your elder brother." Nero said with a huge grin and hugged his brother for the last time, the white light finished consuming him.

"NERO!" Naruto yelled clinging on to Nero as if he was a life support, and then Naruto grasped the air. Nero was gone.

'Farewell my precious brother' Nero said before heading into a dimensional riff sucked him in.

* * *

**Earthland, Foire, 26 January X767 unknown location: **

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!" screamed a voice, in a grassy field far away from civilisation. A wormhole appeared out of nowhere. It stays there momentarily, it then spat out something at high speed, colliding with the ground causing a crate to form, the object slowly crawled out of the crater and standing up.

"Stupid thing, WHY DID YOU PUT ME HERE?" the figure yelled at the wormhole expecting an answer from it...it didn't, the wormhole then slowly disappeared vanishing without a trace. The figure the Sighed heavily and turned around... Only to be blown back by the beautiful scenery- a deep blue beach. "wow...this is not bad" the figure then assessed himself check he had everything: his armour now reverted back into heavily padded gloves which were tattered and worn out, the colour of it were dull blue and red, and pair of headphones which had the leaf symbol expertly scratched, the colour of the headphones were matte white with black stripes and an iPod, behind the metal piece he wore a grey long sleeved sweater underneath a black shirt, he wore a dark blue tracksuit with three white stripes going top to bottom and a pair of sneakers.

The boy then sighed again and spoke to himself "looks like I'm starting again aren't I? Looks like I'm going to start a new chapter in my life uh? I like it." Nero then took a step before wincing in pain. And remembered the fight took a lot out of him. "I guess it can wait for now." Nero found himself a warm spot on the beach and went to sleep.

Who knew what adventures awaited him...wherever he was.

* * *

A/N: That's the beginning of Fairy tail: Generation X...Well I needed to build up a back story, before Nero came to Earthland, I'm planning to write how Nero ended up in the wormhole, and if you're wondering: It was to do with the old man (Sage of six paths) in the white room.

Like I said, this is my first Fan Fiction story and the pairing is already done, I hope I didn't put anyone off with my horrible grammar, and I thank you if you did finish it to the end.

Like everyone says when the finish their story: Review Review Review!

Johno 343.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail: Generation X!

A/N: Hi there and thank you for taking your time to read a fanfic story, if you haven't read the prologue of this story then I suggest you do as it shows where the main character is. This story was running in my mind for quite some time and I get needed to express it. I hope you like my story and without further delay: let us play the game! Please excuse my grammar: I know it's bad.

Disclaimer: I do not fairy tail, Naruto or any of it characters, please do not sue me, i also do not own the songs.

Arc 1: The path the blazer walks. Chapter 1: Where in blazes am I?

* * *

**Earthland, Forie, 26 January X767 unknown location: **

Somewhere far away from anything was a forest that was dense and lush: brimming with many varieties natural food. Other from that were the creatures of this green forest. They were vicious and deadly if not taken seriously. If a brave person were to venture into the forest and make it to the end of the forest, they would find a beautiful beach. Where the sand was soft and fine and the colour of the sand was blonde-white and the baby blue sky coloured the water. It would be the best place to take a vacation. If that person where to explore the luscious beach, they would find starfishes that were washed up ashore, lots of seaweed and many (but small) treasures, but the strangest thing they would find on the beach: would be another human being taking a nap- having nothing to care for in the world.

The boy was sleeping on the beach with his hands behind his head and his right leg resting on top of his left. The wind was rustling the clothes he wore. He had a black shirt that was covered by a grey long sleeved sweater; his wore dark blue pants that had three white stripes on each side of pants going from the top to the bottom of his pants. His shoes where…..out of the ordinary. The boys shoes were grey net-like features with spider like marking that were white going to each side of his shoes; the bottom of his shoes had plastic spring like soles and the inside lining that was visible was blue.

His skin was light brown and his face had a slight v-shaped build, his eyes were dark brown and his hair was jet black that waved slightly at the breeze, there were three front tips they were on ether sides of his face and a between his eyes, his eyes were small and oval shaped. His ears were not visible since his ears were covered by two metallic devices both connect by a black wire that joined together inside his shirt and ran down to the right pocket of his pants.

The boy was soundly asleep and had a smile of his face, enjoying the sun that warmed his face up. He wanted to sleep here a bit more and he knew that it would not last forever.

Because of a passing bird chose it's time to poop.

And it landed on the boy's forehead.

"Huh? Wazzthat? Whatsssss growing on?" The boy promptly got up from his sleeping position still dazed from his slumber. He took his time to look around and tried get the blurriness of eyes his hands, he did succeed his doing so but noticed a white substance on his hand.

"What the?" the boy then felt a wet blotch on his forehead and touched it instinctively to reveal more white on his hand. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" the boy yelled "I've been shat on!" he then ran towards the clear water and cupped his hands and brought water to his face cleaning the excrement instantly, what he didn't realised that his washed his face in salt water, the salt instantly burning his eyes as soon as he opened them. "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUU" the boy screamed and now was in pain as he squinted his eyes and covered his face. After 10 minutes of rolling in the sand in pain, the boy stood up and assessed the area he was in through his red stinging eyes.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" the boy wondered trying to reveal any possible information in his brain, a light bulb then lighted inside his mind and in a flash information soon flooded his brain. "Oh right….stupid wormhole, the fight…..Naruto…" The boy mused and stared to the ground. He was pulled from his world and spat out here after the fight that determines that fate of the world. He won the fight and was transported here. Knowing that was his time there was up. "I guess I should find some village or something and find where the heck I am" The boy then patted himself to check that his possessions where still with him. "Headphones…..check, Iplay….check and still working…..battle glove….battle gloves….oh my….. Where did I put it?" The boy then searched the area around to find that his gloves where right next to him where he slept. They were big gloves and on the outside they were heavily padded, they had two colours adorning it, a dark blue that were on the outside of the glove and a dull dark red that was on the inside of the blue. The boy took his beloved gloves and slipped it onto his hands.

'I guess I should head of then.' He thought. He began to walk into the forest but not without taking one more glance of the beach. "Arigatou everyone, thank you for being my friends and comrades in arms….especially you Naruto, follow your dream and you will achieve it, Blaze down the path you believe in and create a better future, you better do it or my name isn't Nero Ruzuzaki." Nero gave a small smile at the beach and headed into the forest.

* * *

**The forest…..deep inside:**

Nero had been walking for a while and had found himself deep inside the forest, the light was still there. "Man I wish my Chakra stores would top up soon so I can fly outta here" Nero whined. He was glad that his chakra system was in check or he would be in a bit of strife if wild animals were to come and attack him.

Which happened to him…in a form of a pack of wolfs, they looked pretty hungry.

"Whoa! I was nothing expecting this! Nice wolves I'm not pretty tasty and you should head of and find something else to eat" Nero tried to persuade the hungry wolves which were no avail. The wolfs slowly circled Nero and stepped closer to him. "I'm telling you I'm not tasty! Go awa-"Nero ducked as a wolf lunged at him. "Oh for the love of Kami," Nero jumped into the air while perform hand signs and yelled: **"LIGHTINING TECHNIQUE: RAIJINS WRATH!"** Nero's body instantly crackled with electricity with multiple thunder strikes hitting the ground, the strikes were to scare of the wolf and in which it did. The wolves knowing they were in danger they tucked their legs between their tails and ran. Nero body of electrical charge died down, Nero took in a deep breath and sighed "yare-yare…..I wish I didn't want to use my energy, but you gotta do what you gotta do." The boy stared walking again.

"Ara? Is that the opening? Finally! It time to get out of this crap forest." Nero had spotted an opening in dense forest and began running towards it. Nero reached the clearing and stretched his arms and legs, he had been walking in the forest for a good 4 hours and he needed to stretch out his limbs. After he did some light exercises he surveyed the land: it was a green grassy field that reached the horizon, Nero sweatdroped and gave a frustrated cry "There is NO way I'm walking that! It's time to blaze on the sky!" Nero then took out is Iplay and selected his song.

(Insert song: TC feat. Sub focus: Borrowed time)

The song beginning to play through his headphones, Nero planted his hands on the ground and began charging chakra to it, flames appeared and grew fiercer until it was raging and dancing with red flames. Nero knelt to the ground and closed his eyes and waited till the song reached its end intro.

"Let's blaze" Nero smirked and took off; he was nothing but a blur with red streaks trailing behind. Nero pulled up into the sky; he then eased off the flames for a split second before an explosion of flames erupted behind him and took off.

Nero enjoyed the bird's eye view and looked down at the fields, they very cool to look at high speeds: the seemingly endless line of green as he went past them, occasional he would see cattle grazing by nearby farms, he even manage to grab the attention of one farmer by his tricks he did the sky. He enjoyed every bit of flying and never got bored of it, back in the elemental nations Nero trained himself to fly, was a painful experience at first since he would fly face-first into the ground. After a good year of flying he had mastered the art of flying, seeing his potential he trained himself in offensive and defensive flying which proved its worth on the battlefield, his speed could reach could reach up to Mach 14, however he could only control for a small amount of time since his body wasn't aerodynamically built for such speed. Being in Mach 14 would cause his body to disappear and then re-appear whenever he decreased his speed. Nero was dying to reach his own top speed but being in a new area he couldn't afford to, his chakra level were quickly depleted too if traveling at such high speeds.

After flying for a least an hour, Nero had spotted a small town which was not far away, Nero decreased his speed to a leisurely place to a graceful landing. Nero then walked the rest of the way to where the village was.

(End song here)

* * *

**Cedar Village**

Nero had reached the town and marvelled at the productivity of the town, there were shops everywhere he looked, the air was clean was full of life, he started to walk and explore the town, and he had never seen such life in a town. Decided he needed to know where he was, he stopped a woman who was going about her business, Nero took of his headphones and placed it on top his shoulders.

"Excuse miss," Nero began "I was walking and got lost on my way, could you tell me where I am?" Nero asked the woman, she had woman hand ivory white hair that fell to her mid back, she had a Purple shit on and black skirt, her eyes were bright blue and had a smile that lit up the place wherever he went.

"You're in Cedar town, it's north-west of Era."

"Cedar town? Era? Are they anyway related to the Elemental Nations?"

The woman chuckled (Nero had a tick mark on his forehead) "Young man there is no such thing the Elemental Nations, you're in Fiore."

Nero tilted his head.

"In Earthland?"

Nero's head tilted further.

The woman sighed "I guess you are really lost, do you have amnesia or something?"

Nero scratched the back of his head slowly with an embarrassed smile. "Heh...you could say that, does waking up on a beach having no idea where you are count?" Nero asked sheepishly.

The woman went wide eye at his last sentence and took him by the (gloved) hand "It most certainly does count! We need to see a doctor right away!"

Nero also went wide-eye at her last sentence and applied all his weigh to his legs causing them to stop abruptly. "You're taking me to the doctors?! No way no how! I've just met you! Beside I HATE the doctors!" Nero was shaking his head and refusing to budge.

The woman used to all her might to move him but it was no avail, she attempted this for 5 minutes, she bent over to catch her breath. "Huff...puff, just a second ago you were light as a feather, now you're heavy as a stone! Are you a mage?"

"A mage? What is that woman I have just met?" Nero asked her.

The woman sweat dropped at that sentence and gave a big sigh "Ok how about this, you come with me to the doctors to check if you really do have amnesia, if you're not then as repayment you accompany me to do shopping." Nero to sweat dropped at that. "Then I school you in the world you are already supposed to know, do we have a deal?"

Nero pondered on the deal, he could go with his lady who was already being generous to him and help her, or he could simply refuse. He asked her one question "No needles?"

"No needles"

Nero sighed "Yare-yare, I guess I have no choice huh?" Nero then flashed his big grin "I'll accompany you" Nero slightly bowed towards her, "my name is Nero Ruzuzaki miss."

The woman gave him a smile back "I'm glad you accepted Nero-san, it's a pleasure to meet you." She brought out her hand which Nero did the same, "My name is Eliza Strauss."

* * *

**One hour later...**

"So let me get this straight: You actually don't have amnesia, but you came here through a wormhole? I take back about having amnesia, you must be crazy" Eliza jokingly said to Nero.

She had taken him to the clinic to see about his 'sickness', the doctor declared him healthy and (abnormally) strong, however both were astounded by his skeleton, instead of having a white skeletal, his was blue, the doctor was dumbstrucked and urged an already jumpy Nero to come for an x-ray and other exercises. Then the doctor pulled out a needle.

That's when shit hit the roof.

And it resulted in the doctor to go flying through the wall.

The other patents waiting were scared out of their wits and ran out the door, Eliza apologised furiously while scolding Nero for his actions forcing him to bow in regret which he did in time. They need ran off while Eliza took Nero by the ear. Nero was scared of her. As a punishment Nero carried the groceries that she purchased and began walking home, they had engaged in a conversation about his fears to needles. Nero had told how did didn't like sharp thin things plunging into him. He couldn't tell her about her past; it was too much for him.

"Come one Eliza-san! I may not know about Earthland but I'm not crazy! I get confused most of the time!" Nero pouted behind the mountain of bags he was carrying. They had been walking to her place which was in the middle of town, it was a peaceful walk beside the noise from the crowd, but Nero had to keep a constant eye out for her so he wouldn't lose her. "So how long before we get to your place?" Nero asked her.

"It's over there" Eliza replied, taking a quick glance of him to check he was safe, over the past few hours she had been with him, she was wary of this boy, his looks, his personality….his weird clothes, she was cautious of him. But Eliza had warmed up to him seeing he wasn't bad person, in fact she liked him, the aura she sensed coming from him was warm and bright, just like the sun itself.

As they reached her house the door swung opened to reveal a small child standing in the doorway, she a white hair that reached her shoulders and her eyes were deep blue, she wore a black dress that reached her knees and had white frills on her dress; she had looked about 3 years old "Mum you're home!" The girl then tackled Eliza hugging her legs, in the process burying her face in Eliza clothes. Eliza then pried the girl of her legs and hugged her.

"Yes dear I'm home, how are you? Is everything ok?" Eliza asked her.

The child nodded her head "yes mum, I've kept the house clean and Elfman is sleeping soundly."

"That's a good girl, I know I can always count on you" Eliza said ruffling her hair.

The child giggled at her affection for her, it quickly stopped as the child turned her attention toward the boy who was taller than her.

"Huh? Who the heck are you? And what are you doing with my mum?" the girl's personality changed into dark cold stare, Nero was taken aback by her and slowly place the bags on a nearby table. Knowing how to handle her, Nero softly spoke.

"Hello miss, My name is Nero Ruzuzaki, to answer your question I lost my way and wound up here, your mum kindly helped me find my location and a repaid her by helping her carrying the shopping bags." Nero sighed and scratched the back of his head "I'm really grateful for her help."

The girl slowly walked up to him and began inspecting him, circling him a couple times looking him up and down, Nero felt a bit awkward being looked by her. "Alright I'll believe you, but don't get any funny ideas with my mom! You got that?" The girl pointed her finger at him. Nero and Eliza suddenly blushed and her statement and looked away trying to conceal their blushes. 'Why did she say that? And how does she know about 'that'?' Nero thought.

"AHA! You did do something with my mum! Take this!"

Nero was interrupted in his thoughts; he looked to see the girl now flying at him with her leg cocked back, before he could say anything the girl preformed a roundhouse kick to the side of his head the sound filling the room. Eliza had her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from gasping loudly. The girl smirked at her handiwork expecting to see the boy in front of her clutching his head in pain and crying, but the only thing she got from him was a stare and a sneeze.

"That tingled miss, you have good leg strength," Nero caught her by her waist and gently put her down. "But you have a long way before you can hurt me." Nero said to her.

She was surprised; no one stood against her kick, not even the boys at school. She didn't know what to do; she could only look at him with a surprise look, until someone tugged her ear.

"You do not do that to people young miss! What on earth made you do what you did just now? You should be ashamed of yourself! Apologies to him right now!" Eliza said in an angry tone. Her hair was waving wildly and her expression was an angry persona, Nero stepped back from her. He was scolded by her but she never saw this angry, it was almost like a demon possessed her...

What seemed like an eternity, the girl bowed her head and spoke in a small voice, "I-I-I'm sorry for attacking you mister, and I was rude of me to judge you like that. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Before Nero had a chance to say anything (again), the girl burst into tears and ran out the door. "MIRAJANE! Come back!" Eliza called out to the running child, Nero placed a hand her shoulders to comfort her.

"Not worry Eliza-san, I'll go after her, you can believe that she'll be safe when I'm with here!" Nero gave a good guy pose to her, Eliza bit her lower lip and nodded "Ok….Just please keep her safe" Eliza said with her eyes watery. Nero flashed his smile and bolted out of the door.

* * *

**Somewhere outside the town:**

Mirajane was rubbing her eyes to wipe her tears she had previously produced, it wasn't fair that that boy got off scot free and she coped it, she only to protect her mum from bad people, ever since her dad died she stepped up and protected the family anyway she could, it wasn't fair that she was yelled at by her mum for something heroic. She looked at her left leg, she winced at the bruise she received from kicking Nero, and his head was hard as stones, 'maybe it is filled with stones…..that blockhead.' She tried to cheer herself up but to no avail, she buried her head into her tear-soaked dress.

She heard footsteps coming towards her, she snarled "if you came to gloat of my downfall then get it over and done with already and leave!" The footsteps continued to come close to her. She turned around and screamed "DID I STUTTER?! GET IT OVER AND DONE FOR ALREADY!"

No response.

She opened her eye to reveal not the boy she thought it was, but a large gorilla-type creature that have large eyes, that seems to have no pupils, possesses large arms and a muscular torso. It also behold pointed heads, massive chins, and pointed ears. The hair on the arms forms some kind of hole-pattern; its fur was dark green. It looked at Mirajane with a perverted look and sniggered "pretty girl, I want to marry."

"A forest Vulcan!" Mirajane yelled, "Out of all the times, why now!?" She had broken out of the former status and stated running trying to escape her enemy. The beast was no match for her in speed and had caught up to her in a short amount of time.

"Pretty girl" The Vulcan repeated before it caught the young girl, "Let me go you stupid ape! Unhand me!" Mirajane was struggling to get out of its grasp but to no avail. The Vulcan then proceeded to bring her to its lips intending to kiss her.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Mirajane commands had fallen on deaf ears, still edging close to the Vulcans lip, "I don't wanna lose my first kiss to an ape! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"

"You called miss?"

In a matter of seconds, Mirajane found herself out of the Vulcan's grip in the arms of none other than Nero. "It's you! What are you doing here?!" Mirajane yelled at him, Nero response was to dig his ear that was yelled at.

"I promised your mum that I would look after you and keep you safe, she's worried about you." Nero spoke in a low tone; Mirajane blushed at his comment, but kept her face hidden to conceal it. "B-Baka! As you can see I'm perfectly fine, was feinting my distress, that's all!" She was waving he hand in a comical fashion which amused Nero. "Yare-Yare, don't get your bloomers in a twist! (Nero dodged a swipe from her)Beside I'm pretty sure that 'SOMEBODY SAVE ME!' is not feinting. So let me help you out on this."

Nero placed her on the ground and turned to the on-coming Vulcan. "GIVE ME BACK MY BRIDE!" the beast screamed. Nero's response was to sigh heavily and hold out his right hand. A multi-coloured ball began to enlarge on his hand, causing wind and colours to spiral his hand, Mirajane looked at him with awe once again before she realised the wind Nero created was blowing up her dress, She squealed and placed her hands on her dress "NERO NO BAKA!" she yelled at him. Nero only smirked and waited for the beast to come at him, and then he struck.

"**TRI-SENGAN!"** Nero launched the ball onto the Vulcan's torso, it screamed in pain from the attack. Nero gave of another burst of energy into the ball, sending the beast flying off into the sky in a spinning tri-coloured discus. Nero looked at his worked and turned back again to the girl. "Problem solved." Flashing his grin at her.

* * *

**Later on that same day: **

Nero and Mirajane was sitting next to each other on the bedside of a creek, Nero stared into the pink afternoon sky while she stared at the ground. The two had been silent since arriving to the creek. Finally Mirajane spoke up and faced her saviour, "I'm sorry...ok?" Nero turned his head to meet her gaze, "What are you sorry for?" he asked her question which caused her anger to flare up "You dimwit! You know exactly know what I'm apologising for, so don't act stupid with me!" she was dumfounded by his question, 'was he playing dumb with her? Was he trying to rub it in?' "My actions towards you!" she looked away from him, not trying to show her tears in her eyes, "It was stupid of me to do that, that's why I'm apologiesin-"a gloved hand was place on her head, it was soft and warm, she closed her eyes and took in the sudden comfort, she then looked at Nero with tear-glazed eyes, he had a soft smile on his face. "That thing? You don't need to say for sorry for that, you were just protecting Miss Eliza- your mom from me," he chuckled and brought her to meet his eyes, "If I was in your place I would do that exact same thing, you're a good person and I can tell that." He then turned his smile into this trademark grin. "Believe what you think is right and follow it no matter what anybody tells you, except from your mom, she'll end us both." The girl took a moment to take in the information. He had told her that she was right for what she did, most people who of accepted her apology and be gone with it, 'most people wouldn't have done that, but him...he's something else.' She though.

Not expecting anything from her, Nero was about to get up when he was introduced into a bone-crushing hug by Mirajane, he was confused for only a second to process what just happened before returning the hug back, they embraced each other before pulling away. "T-thank you, I wasn't expecting that kind of answer, but for what it's worth- thank you" Mirajane said while wiping her tears with his clothes. "Anytime kid," Nero looked up into the sky seeing that it was night time already. Nero nudged her and spoke up, "It's night time, I promised your mother that I would return you home ASAP, if I didn't she was going to kill me, you ready?" Mirajane nodded and started walking back with him, she suddenly remembered something earlier, and she tugged at his clothes to get his attention.

"There one thing I forgot to say," She stuck out her hand "My name is Mirajane Strauss." She grinned at him "it's nice to meet you!" Nero smiled at her introduction and did the same "The pleasure is all mine, the name's Nero Ruzuzaki." Shaking her hand. Mirajane then piped up again "Nero, what is 'marrying'?" he looked at her with funny expression, "why do you want to know Mirajane?"

"The ape said something about 'marrying me' I didn't understand it" she said with a confused expression. Nero sighed and began his explanation, "this is going to be hard to explain to a 3 year old girl', "Well marrying his actually called marriage, it's when two people of the opposite gender are typically recognized by law, by which they become husband and wife, which mean that are in love with each other and want to be with them for the rest of their lives." Mirajane was shocked at his answer –'the ape wanted to be with her?' she shivered at the thought. She then looked at Nero "S-so how you say you're married to each other?" Nero tilted his head and pondered at the question, "well there are many ways to signify a relationship: Kissing, hugging and just being with each other shows that you're in a happy relationship." Nero happy with his answer. Mirajane stayed quite for the rest of the trip back to her place. They had entered into Eliza house to be attacked (in hugs) by Eliza herself.

"Thank kami you're ok! Do you have any idea with state you put me through? "Eliza said in a serious tone, Mirajane looked at her mum and spoke "I'm truly sorry mum, I was caught up in emotions before, and was attacked by a Vulcan." Eliza gasped at the last of her sentence; she then proceeded to scan her daughter for any cuts or bruises, Mirajane pushed forward, "I'm ok mum, I'm fine! Nero saved me and talked me about my actions, he showed me my mistakes," Mirajane then ran towards Nero and embraced his torso, he was surprised once again by her actions "which is why I made up my mind." All eyes were focus on her, she took a deep breath.

"I'm making Nero my husband for life," She looked up at Nero with affectionate eyes. "Isn't that right Nero-Kun?"

If anything was to happen now, it would be a perfect time.

But it didn't, now all eyes including a pissed expression belonging to a pissed offed mother were on him.

Nero sighed heavily once again. "I'm dead; curse me and my big mouth." It was going to be a long night of explaining and dodging items.

* * *

A/N: There begins the story of Nero Ruzuzaki. Once again I thank you for reading my Fan fiction story, I will sure to put more chapter up as soon as possible. On other note I know Mirajane was born in X765, but I kind of mixed it up and I can't be stuff changing the timeline. Please review my work so I can improve it for my/ your benefit, It will mean a lot to me.

I'll see you guys later!

Johno 343


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail: Generation X!

A/Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 2 of FT G:X, I have been reading the review that Recor55 typed of Ch. 1, I'm pleased that he liked it and he also gave me pointers on what I should improve for next time, For that I thank him for the constructive feedback, I really appreciated it. As for ANON's comment: I know that my OC is OP (But not for long), but he will not be a ' (100%)gray-stu' I can assure you that, that's why I'm asking the community to help me tone down my character, I am not getting rid of this story!

Thank you Marcinq, Moonlit Monstrosity, dracometeo , s1bl1nk, whatisee and semaxx3 for Liking/Following my story, I promise I will not fail you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not fairy tail, Naruto or any of it characters, please do not sue me.

Arc 1: The path the blazer walks. Chapter 2: The blazer and the demon

**Earthland, Foire, 27 January X767 Cedar Village.**

The sunlight had risen over the small town of Cedar, Nero found himself sleeping on the couch at Eliza's house after what seemed a night long of explanations and at the same time dodging pans that seemed to come out of nowhere. Nero had feared for his life after the words that Mirajane said to her.

'I'm making Nero my husband.'

Nero re-lived those words and the memories that transpired; he was kicking himself for saying those words. Mirajane! No older than 3 years old had declared her intentions to him. "Yare-yare, what the hell did I get myself into last night?"

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

(Insert music: Naruto: - Go Go Naruto!)

"_NERO RUZUZAKI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO MY DAUGTHER!?" Eliza screamed at a dancing Nero, she was rapidly throwing just about anything she could get her hands on, she was having a hard time to hit him right on the head, "JUST WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?!" _

"_I swear to kami! I didn't say anything! She ask want marriage means, that all I swear Eliza-san! Dear sweet Kami!" Nero had narrowly dodged several knives that were intended for his body and one for his head, they all lodged themselves on the wall behind him, and he sweat dropped and saw the blades of the knife go deep into the wall. "Yare-yare, what the blazes is this woman capable of?" he then looked at Mirajane who was shelled shocked from the sudden scenario change._

"_Mirajane! Is your mother always like this!?" he yelled over the rambling Eliza, Mirajane shook herself to reality and returned the answer to him._

"_I've never seen her this upset! Do you think it is because of what I said?" Nero gave her a sarcastic look ('you don't say' Look,) "Nah I'm pretty sure she stubbed her toe and now she's taking her rage out on us, OF COURSE SHE'S PISSED AT ME! YOU DID DECLARE YOUR LOVE FOR ME! A PERSON WHO YOU BARELY KNOW!" Nero yelled back at her. "OI BAKA YOU DO NOT TALK TO YOUR WIFE LIKE THAT!" Mirajane had thrown a clock at him which surprisingly struck him on the side of the head, Nero was momentarily stunned him giving Eliza enough time to swing a heavy lid onto his head._

"_TAKE THIS NERO NO BAKA! __**KITCHEN STYLE: DEATH BY BLUDGEON!**__" Eliza then swung the lid and made contact with Nero's face. The sound was defining, and then silence crept into the room._

_(End song here)_

_Expecting to fall from that blow, Eliza found Nero still standing, stumbling but standing. Nero looked at her with a red (and rapidly swelling) cheek; he stared at Eliza for a while: Her eyes were mixed with anger and awe, her face was flustered from the barrage of item thrown at him. Nero looked at her with tired eyes. _

"_Eliza-san, I'm surprised you have so much stamina" he then proceeded to place a gloved hand on her shoulders, "The truth is I told Mirajane what marriage was and what it signifies, I had no idea she was going to do this, I'm sorry that I put you through ordeal Eliza-san, Mirajane." Eliza studied his facial expression to detect any fault- nothing._

_Eliza sighed and moved onto Nero and gave him a motherly hug "Nero you don't have to say you're sorry to anyone, although you did say something that was too mature for Mirajane, I'm glad you got her out harm's way, just leave the mature topics to me next time ok?" She released him from her embrace and patted his back, "Now it's time for bed, Mira you too, Nero you can use the couch tonight, I'll get you some blankets." She smiled at him. A cry from a nearby room echoed out of the room "as soon as Elfman is put to sleep." She then briskly walks into the nursery._

_Nero sighed and smiled, he looked at Mirajane was yawned while rubbing her eyes "Come on Mira-Chan, you heard what your mom said, and I don't want to get into another tango with her again" he smiled sheepishly at her. Mirajane nodded her head in agreement, she ran towards Nero and hugged him before heading off to sleep, "See you in the morning Nero-kun!" And she ran upstairs._

_Nero made his way to the couch and disarmed his equipment and placed it on a side table, Nero lay down and closed his eyes, Nero replayed the events the occurred today in his mind and quickly fell into slumber. A warm blanket was placed on him, Eliza looked at the boy who was sleeping, 'this boy...will be something one day, I just know it.' Eliza looked at him with admiration, she silently moved closer __to him and whispered to him "Thank you for saving my daughter." And pressed her lips on his forehead. She too made her way into her bed._

**Flashback end.**

* * *

Nero smiled with his eyes closed, the sun had hit the window sill and was illuminating his face, it was perfect, he wish he could sleep like this forever, however a small girl prevented that from happening, she jumped on top of him while giggling and nuzzling at his neck, the scent of strawberry enveloped his nose, he slowly opened his eyes to see two blue orbs staring right back at him.

"Good morning Nero-kun, did you sleep well?" Nero smiled back at her ruffled her hair "Aside from the fiasco, it was alright, morning to you Mira-Chan." She was wearing a pink PJ's with heart decorated all over it. Nero moved into a sitting position while Mirajane got up and pulled his hand.

"Come on Nero-kun! Mum's making breakfast!" Mirajane said while attempting to pull him from the couch, Nero instantly recognised those words, his stomach rumbled and a string of drool escaped from his mouth. Nero not wanting to waste anymore time, picked up Mirajane by the waist (Mirajane 'eeped' at the sudden movement) and walked into the kitchen "You don't have to tell me twice Mira-Chan!"

* * *

(Insert Music: Naruto: Afternoon of Konoha)

Nero had his way in the kitchen with Mirajane to find Eliza at the kitchen stove, her white hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a aqua blue night gown, she turned around to greet them, Nero used his willpower to prevent stream of blood escaping his nose, her night gown was hanging loosely over her large breasts, she had a curious figures and the gown hugged her waist, Nero was struggling got keep eye contact with her. Eliza smile at him and Mirajane, sauntering towards them, she wrapped her arms around his body and pull him closer to her.

"Morning Nero, did you have a nice sleep? "She asked with a warm smile.

Nero flashed his smile back at her, "Sure did Eliza-san, and I wouldn't have woken up if it wasn't for Mira-Chan," replied Nero while looking at Mirajane "the word 'breakfast' got me here." Eliza exhaled and turned back to the stove top.

"Well you know what they: boys only think with their stomach and nothing else" Eliza with a sad tone, "I'm in the process of making pancakes, scramble eggs and bacon, take your seat and I'll be there soon." She turned her head and gave them a soft look. Nero nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table.

Nero found himself looking at the baby known as Elfman; he too like his mother and sister, he also had white hair, 'must run in the family' he thought. Elfman was looking at him with a vacant expression. Nero slowly raised his right hand towards to baby, Elfman reactively grabbed his hand and giggled with happiness, 'heh nice baby, he sure had a strong grip.' Nero though. Mirajane took her place next to Nero and smiled at the interaction between him and her baby brother.

"Elfman likes you" Mirajane smirked at him, she waited for a response from him but never happened, Mirajane look at him to show that he was in some though of trance, his eyes were distance and he wore a small smile of his face. She wasn't sure why, but she left him alone with his thoughts.

'Elfman, I hope you never have to experience what I went through when I was your age, treasure your moments with your family, experience thing with your family, love and protect them, do these thing, which I couldn't do.'

"Oi! Nero! Snap out of it!" Nero returned to the present and he was greeted by a plate full of various foods, Nero's mouth instantly watered looking the food. Nero smacks his hand together and bowed, "Thank you for the food Eliza-san!" Nero said in a childish manner, Eliza lightly chuckled and ruffled his hair, "anytime Nero, now eat up! We have some shopping to do afterwards, and you missy," Eliza turn around to faced her daughter "you have school so eat up and move out!" she commanded.

"Hai!" both yelled in unison.

(End song here)

* * *

**Some time later…. **

Nero and Eliza were walking to the shopping district; they had dropped Mirajane of at school. Nero was carrying a sleeping Elfman in his arms, he was difficult at first since it was his first time carrying a small child, but he got around to it.

"So Eliza-san, what are we doing here?"

"What we're doing here is getting to know each other a little more, I just meet you yesterday and yet you already I had a big impact on our lives, it's only fair that I take you out and see the village. I did promise you that I teach you about magic and everything else, can I trust you that you will tell me where you came from? She asked with a cute expression on her face.

Nero slightly blushed and smiled coyly "it's a deal Eliza-san, do you want me to go first?" he asked back. Eliza nodded waiting to begin his introduction.

"Well my name is Nero Ruzuzaki, I'm only 2 years old….."

"Whoa whoa hold up! You're only two, but you look like your twenty!" Eliza yelled at his statement, Nero raised his free hand up in a calming down fashion "All in good time Eliza-san, just hear me out." Eliza hesitantly nodded and Nero continued.

"As I was saying I'm only two years old, the reason being is my body in way different to the regular human being, you see…..I was artificially created, I grew up in some weird underground surrounded by doctors and surgeons, I had no family or friends during my childhood. I was trained to become a weapon: a Bio-human weapon created solely for wars, and this took place…..in another world, I was transported to a beach after a big war and that's how a meet you...from test tube to treadmill." Nero opening his eyes to see where Eliza was.

She was still right in front of him, shocked.

She couldn't believe what she heard: A boy who never had parental love, created into a cold world and prematurely growing up before his time, how could anyone live through that, it was unbearable! "H-how did you cope through all that?" she manages to face him once more with tears flowing down her face "how did you live through that entire ordeal?

Nero looked at her with a saddened smile "I didn't, I died during the training, my personality and dreams died, I became nothing more and a mindless shinobi who did what he was told, it was like this until that fateful day…."

* * *

**Flashback: **

Elemental Nation, Location Unknown:

"Good job subject N, you completed your mission, now return to your quarters" said a voice in darkened room, Nero stood in the middle and gave his report, it was always like this since he could remember, however something was brewing inside of him, something he though was gone a long time ago.

"There's something else I would like to report Echelon-sama." Nero said, his hair was covering his eyes.

"Oh? And what would they be?" the voice replied.

Nero looked at the screen with a new look, vicious murderous eyes.

"This bases annihilation." Nero said burring his hands.

"**FIRE TECHNIQUE: FLAME EXPOSION!"** and the room was covered in red light.

End flashback:

* * *

"…..My emotions return in full burst and I destroyed the place that created me, I killed every doctors and surgeons, I even killed the subjects that destined to have the same fate as me, I ended it all." Nero said ending his 'childhood' story.

Eliza couldn't take it anymore, this boy had been through so much, more than anybody he could think of, the pain in her chest was painful, without her knowing her own body got up and flung her arms around him bringing him close to her chest.

"Nero….you been through so much, I never knew you had such a childhood, I'm so sorry for bringing it up….please forgive me." She stuttered, Nero shook his head and smiled.

"There is nothing to forgive about, I've cried enough tears for my stolen and 'created' childhood," Nero shows his grin to her again "I can only look towards the future and protect the bonds I create, and it's what my younger brother said."

Eliza look at him with awe, 'a boy… no a man already has his everlasting resolve….amazing.' she slowly brought her lips to his cheeks and planted a loving kiss on him; Nero blushed and smiled, "thanks Eliza-san, for listening to my story." He pulled her away from her, "We don't want Elfman to be squashed in your embrace you know?" he laughed and rocked the little boy once again to sleep. Eliza looked at Nero with happiness in her eyes 'But what you do will be up to you.'

"KYAAAA!"

Nero and Eliza turned around to see the shopping district on fire, people where running around to put the fire out.

A group of people appeared out of the flames and took down anyone who got in their way; Nero clenched his fist at the chaos and proceeds to walk over where the commotion was.

"Nero where are you going?" Ask Eliza, "We need to get out of here!"

Nero only look at her and smiled, he handed Elfman back to her, "Eliza-san, you're about to see the benefits of my training." He turned back to begin walking again.

Eliza sighed heavily and shook her head "That kid…is going to be the death of me" She spotted one of her friends and gave Elfman to her, "Take him back to my place now!" she commanded her, the woman nodded and headed back to Eliza place. Eliza ran off to find Nero.

* * *

**Shopping district: **

"HAHAHHA! Cower in fear! We will be taken over this town and there nothing you can do about it!" shouted the leader of the bandits. "Fear the black heart guild!"

"The what now? You must forgive me, the raging flames are giving me a hard time of hearing" the bandits turned around to see Nero walking through the fire with a smirk on his face, he seen these types of people: evil, corrupted and downright dirty. Nero stopped right in front of them "Who did you say you were again?"

The bandits growled at the boy who was standing in front of them. The leader took a step from the group "We are the Black heart Guild, we're well known around these parts." The leader sniggered "We take what we want and do what we want! Isn't that right fellas?" The crowd behind him roared in approval.

Nero shook his head, the looked at the group with serious and focus in his eyes. "Right….I'm going to ask you to leave and never come back." Nero said in a low tone.

The group laughed hysterically while Nero expression didn't change. "You're serious aren't you? Theirs 14 of us and 1 of you? Want can you possibly do to us boy?" The leader asked.

"He's not alone."

Nero sensed another person through the blazes; He turned around to see Eliza running through the flames, her facial expression was the same as Nero's.

"Eliza-san want are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to help you; beside I did promise you that I'd teach you the basic factors of our world." Eliza said with a confident smile. The air around her began to swirl and her hair started to defy gravity, seals magically appeared on top of her, a dark aura started to engulf her. "After I 'am a mage myself, and this is my magic!" A wide grin appeared on her face, and then the darkness swallowed her.

"**SOUL TAKEOVER: SATAN SOUL!" **

Her outfit changed entirely, the once light blue outfit now replaced by a skin tight, jet black latex piece that just barely covered her modesty. The front of it was cut all the way down with criss-cross straps stopping just above her pelvis with ample amounts of cleavage and stomach open for all to see. Her forearms had been replaced by large chrome fitted gauntlets that ended in massive clawed hands. White leggings rose high up her legs, the material so fitting it almost looked glued on. Rising back from her shoulders were a set of black, bat like wings that was complimented by a thick gold plated, segmented tail that thrashed around agitatedly from her lower back.

Nero was impressed; in his lifetime he had never seen anyone change their appearance drastically, except for Killer B, but he was a man. Nero smiled back at the demon form Eliza, nodding his head.

"Wow, I would have never saw it coming in my lifetime, so this is what magic is." Nero mused, he got into fighting stance: His right foot behind his left and vice versa with his arms, he pointed his right shoulder facing the sky. "I can't change my appearance, but I what I do have are techniques: Elemental techniques." He blurred his hand and inhaled "**WIND TECHNIQUE: GALE FORCE STRIKE!**" He exhaled from his mouth and a sudden force of wind hit the bandits.

The wind had snuffed out the fire causing all chaos to die down; he managed to knock a few member of the guild off their feet. Nero admired his work and turned to Eliza "see?"

Eliza was in awe by him, she never anyone do what he just did. "Hmmm impressive Nero, but what about offensive?"

Nero's answer was brightly lit flames on his (gloved) hands, "You just leave that to me Eliza-san."

"Like hell I'm going to leave it up to you! I'm taking part in this dance!"

(Insert music: Naruto-Heavy violence)

"Ara? Is that so? Then let's see who can rack up the most body count." Nero smugly said crouching down to attack.

"Heh now you're talking my language Nero" Eliza said also getting into her fighting stance.

The bandits who were proud and confident had been reduced to nothing more that frighten (in some cases crying) young men, The leader tried to rally up his men but to no avail, Nero yelled back at them "I'll give you to the count of five to leave. Five."

"Just because you have fancied magic doesn't mean you're strong!"

"Four"

"We'll beat you up and the devil woman and then we'll see who's strong!"

"Three"

"You hear us!? We'll end you so stop counting!"

"Two"

"DON'T UNDERISTIMATE US!"

"One"

"Well shit."

"IKE!" Nero and Eliza screamed in unison.

Nero was the first to make contact with the group, he planted his knee into frozen mage's lower jaw and sent him flying, and he then spun around and blurred his hand again while making a bee-line at top speed to 4 other guys.

"**WATER TECHNIQUE: FIERCE WATER BLADES!" **Nero's hand of fire was extinguished and in its place sprouted two water blades, Nero ran up to the first guy and rapidly punched him the stomach causing the guy to be winded, he then finished him off with an x-scissor slice to the chest and a kick to the winded mage in the stomach, a trail of blood followed him until he crash into a nearby cart. Before the other mages could react, Nero places his hand on both mages and yelled "**WATER TECHNIQUE: HYDRO PALM!**" Water rocketed out his hands into the poor mages; they were sent careening into a nearby shop that collapsed in an instant. He turned around to the last mage and smirked at him, "boo" the mage screamed and then collapsed on the spot. Nero yelled over the noise. "Six"

Eliza trailed behind him and headed off in the other direction of the mages; she punched her first mage in the face causing him to go unconscious on impact, another mage had managed to get behind her for a sneak attack, only to be flung away by her tail. She turn towards the other mages and smiled deceptively as she raised her hands towards them "**DARKNESS STREAM!**" A violent stream of dark energy burst forth from her hand and straight towards them, they could only watch in horror before the darkness engulfed them. A moment later the darkness disappeared into air revealing several mages twitching but unconscious. She heard Nero yelled over to her, Eliza smirked and yelled back "Eight!" she took out another mage with her "**EVIL PUSH!**" "Make that nine!"

(End music here)

The leader of the Bandit could only watch in dismay as his men were tossed around like ragdoll by two people, not even standing a chance against them. He tried to run back into Nero who had a venomous grin on his face, he raised a hand that was once again covered in fire.

"I'm letting Eliza-san getting this on, your mine!" Nero said with an evil grin on his face. Before the bandit could protest Nero grabbed a handful of his clothes and lifted him up into the air with ease and look into his eyes.

"Here's what I want you to do, I want you to go back to wherever you came from and never set foot in this town again, can you do that fella?" the leader profusely nodded, Nero set him down and patted him of in the right direction, "off you go then."

The leader stared running for his life, praying to kami that he would change his way for good. His though was interrupted and hear the yell coming from behind him, Nero was crouching with his arms outstretched in opposite directions, and he smirked and the frozen man and yelled "**FIRE TECHNIQUE: DRAGON CANNON!**" A rush of flames erupted from his hands and shot forwards to the man, the flame formed into a dragon's head and engulfed him in flames; the force of the attack was so strong it blew the leader away deep into the forest.

Nero extinguished his flames and sighed: "That's how you finish the job."

Eliza landed next to him and reverted back into her regular self, she saw what Nero had did to the leader and was immensely impressed by it.

"I have to hand it to you, you have some strong moves there, and I'd be lying if I told you I have seen those moves." She said. Nero scratched the back his head and smiled.

"Any more powerful and I would have killed them, I'm trying to cut down on the bloodshed you know, however you have some epic move sets!" Nero took her by the hand "You must teach me all about magic!" Nero looked at her with awe in his eyes. Eliza look at him and saw the determination is his eyes, 'those eyes...they're so warm...it's just like...when he proposed to me.' She though. Eliza broke free from his hands and enveloped him in a hug.

"Of course, I'll teach you about Earthland, it's the least I can do for you." She said with a smile.

One month later...

* * *

**Earthland, Foire, 23 February, X767 Cedar Village.**

The sun once again lit up the town with its glow, however instead waking up to a scent of food, he was standing at the outskirts of the village, and with him were Eliza and a sleepy Mirajane and Elfman, he had he usual get up- his gloves and his headphones. He looked up to the morning/night sky and sighed.

"Looks like I'm finally heading off huh?" he faced his surrogate family for the past month, he said with a sad smile, he bowed towards them "I truly thank you for your generosity Eliza-san"

Before he bowed a pair of hands kept in place, he faced up to see a teary Eliza looking at him she brought him up into a vertical position.

(Insert music: Naruto- Morning)

"N-Nero you don't have to leave so soon! We don't mind having you around! Please! Don't go..." Eliza buried her head in his shoulders; she was clinging to his clothes like it was a life raft.

In a short amount of time, Eliza had bonded with Nero; they shared common interest and similar personalities. True to her words she taught him all about Earthland: its currency, council, wildlife, countries and most importantly the difference between guilds, she payed extra close attention when teaching him the use of magic. He had soaked it up like a sponge, the information burnt into his mind, and in return Nero taught her a use of chakra and the history of his village. Eliza was fascinated by him, she soon realised she looked at him not as a stranger but as her son.

"Eliza-san you know I can't do that! Beside I want to explore the new world before me, I want to meet new people. You know as well that sooner or later I'll become a burden to you."

"No you won't!" Eliza pressed harder into his shoulder, "You'll never be a burden to me! You've help me out in many ways, Mirajane and even Elfman have bonded with you, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Nero sighed and wrapped his arms around her, "Believe me I'll never forgot the people who love me for who I am, I'll always treasure the moments with you guys. You've been my family and I'll always love you guys, I want you to know that." Nero meet Eliza gaze with a soft look, "But soon the mother's babies will have to leave the nest the venture out into the big world, it will be the hardest thing you will ever do, but know this" Nero left hand ignited and placed it over his heart" No matter where I'll be or what I do, as long a carry you on my back and heart: you guys will never leave me, that's my promise to you Eliza –san."

Eliza was touched by his words, she too knew that Mirajane and Elfman will grow up and leave her. She sobered up, turned around and picked something up and turned back to Nero: "this is my gift to you," she placed a bag into his hands "It may look like an ordinary bag, but if you unzip it you will see it leds to a pocket dimension, I've already packed snacks in there and a sleeping bag so you don't get cold, there's extra clothes in there and some money from me for your travels." Eliza struggled to get the words out. "If you ever find yourself in trouble, I want to you to promise me that you'll come home straight away!" Eliza notched up her voice.

Nero was smiling and the way through, he looked at his backpack, it was army green with a diagonal zip going across it, it also had two clips on each end of the straps that was meant to clip together in the middle of his chest, he did so and sighed, "I will Eliza-san, thank you"

Nero walk towards Mirajane and knelt before her, he ruffled her while she pouted, and she slowly wrapped her arm around him. "I don't want you to go Nero-kun, please stay for me and my mum?" she gave him the saddest look she could muster up, Nero slowly shook his head. "You know why I can't stay Mira-Chan, beside there too much in this world your mum told me about for me not to explore." Mirajane hung her head in failure and let her tears fall freely from her face.

"WAHHHHHHHH DON'T LEAVE NERO-KUN, STAY HERE WITH US!" she too was clutching to him life he was a life support. Nero Sighed and took off his right glove, he cupped Mirajane's chin and meet his gaze; he carefully wiped the tears from her face. "Mirajane Strauss, you cannot cry anymore, even though we're separated from each other, I will always be by your side, don't forget what I taught you in self-defence." Nero brush way the hair from her forehead to his own. "The next I see you is when you're a strong woman who can protect anyone she loves, can you do that for me?" Mirajane nodded her head and smiled "You bet I can do that, just you wait I'll be stronger than you!" Nero flashed his trademark smile "I'll wait till that day comes Mira-Chan, take care of yourself." Nero hugged her once more to which she returned, she whispered into her ear "The next time we fight, if you lose you _will_ become my husband!" Nero eyes widened but slowly closed "Let's not get to far ahead ourselves shall we?"

Nero bend towards Elfman "Take care of your mother and sister, you're the man of the house and it's a man's job to protect." Nero said to the baby.

"Man!" Elfman yelled suddenly.

Everyone's eyes widened: Elfman had said his first word! Nero grinned widely "Well what do you know; he seems to get the idea!" They all smiled at Nero's comment.

Nero sighed again "Well this is it, till next time!" He said to Eliza and her family, they nodded and moved into a group hug. Nero moved back afterwards and nodded at them, he turned around and started walking, raised his re-gloved right hand and pointed his index and middle finger up in the air and with the flick of his wrist he moved it into a diagonal position. "GOODBYE AND SEE YOU SOON!"

Eliza and Mirajane shouted their goodbye as well, as soon he was out of sight, Eliza placed a hand on her stomach, and Mirajane looked at her gasped.

"Mum...you never told him about the arrival, didn't you?"

"No I didn't, he wouldn't had left me if I did tell him...it's so hard to see your son leave you." Eliza had tears welling up but managed to hold it back, Mirajane hugged her arm "Don't worry mum I'll help you! Nero said I needed to be strong to!"

Eliza smile at her and ruffled her hair, she looked back to her stomach and smiled. 'When you grow up and see the world, I hope you will cross paths with your elder brother: Lisanna Nero Strauss.'

She and Mirajane walked back towards the town with the sun casting its glow over it.

(End music here.)

* * *

A/N and that concludes Ch 2, Just bit of information: Nero is OP (for now) and will attain new powers; however...he will not be using these powers like a pro: I Have an idea for a twist...in a good way...You'll see soon, My OC will change drastically, so please don't lose interest.

Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next time! Please Review! Any feedback for scripting or for my OC is welcomed.

Johno 343.


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Tail: Generation X!

A/N: Hello everybody and welcome to chapter 3 of FT: G:X! Thanks ot the poeple who liked or started following my story, it mean a lot. But aside from that I've planned how my character will be changed, and it will happen in the coming chapters. Anyways please enjoy the new chapter and please review it so i can improve!

Disclaimer: I do not fairy tail, Naruto or any of it characters, please do not sue, I am broke

Arc 1: The path the blazer walks. Chapter 3: The road to where now?

* * *

**Earthland, Foire, Magnolia-Fairy Tail guild, X769, 11 July:**

A short elderly old man was sitting in his office, he was giggling perversely at the magazine he had in his hands, he very much enjoyed the cover girls that posed for the sorcerer's magazine, he wished someone from this guild was willing to pose for the magazine; it would bring much reputation to his beloved guild. He sighed when the pictures ended, however the next article provided much interest to him, it displayed picture of a young man in action. He looked at the title: 'Elemental Mage on the scene! The self-proclaimed Blazer!' The old man twirled his moustache and grinned "Now this I've got to read!"

"I had just finished a weekend away and was heading back to Hargeon Town via the local railway. Before I boarded the train to head back home, when I heard a loud commotion behind me. Hearing the noise, I couldn't help but be drawn to it. A number of people were looking out the window. Wondering what could possibly be going on, I took a look a look at what it was, and this teen was in the middle of a fight with a number of dark guild mages (that looks like S-class) who circled around him!"

"I was shocked like most everyone else with me, a teen no older than 15 was facing off against of bunch of mages! The all attacked him at once but he miraculously escaped unharmed, however the most shocking part was the mages surround him were lying flat on the around, he had beaten them in a flash! His strangest part also that his hands were on fire! The boy tied him up and left them there for the authorities to handle them."

"I took the photo, but wouldn't you know it, he disappeared the second after I took it!"

"Anyway, later on the train back home overlooking Hargeon Town, I overheard some of the locals talking about this light-brown skinned boy dressed in a Grey sweater and blue pants. I listened in good readers and found that he was from not from any guild at all, however rumours floated over say that people started calling him "The blazer", apparently he's been seen in parts Foire.

What evening more intriguing is he's been taking down dark guilds! I couldn't believe that no guild as picked him up before! Whoever has somehow recruited him must be the luckiest guild!"

"So my faithful readers, I felt it my duty to report back to you with this breaking news as quickly as I could. I have no idea what this mysterious mage's name is so for now we'll by his title: the blazer! This is all I have for the moment, but do look forward to hearing plenty more in the near future!"

* * *

The old was impressed by this young boy, his eyes widened at the 'Beaten S-class mages single-handed ', A knocked was heard at the door, "come in" said the old man. A tall and muscular man with shoulder-length reddish orange hair, which is kept slicked back, and some stubble around his mouth and on his chin. The man's attire was simple and practical, consisting of a dark, tattered cape over his bare chest, with a high collar and armored plates on the shoulders, held closed by a belt and usually covering his whole figure, and loose dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard with plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

"Ah Gildarts, What can I do you for?" The old man stated.

"The guild stared another brawl master Makarov; I was going to stop them, but you know about my power….."

The Guild master known as Makarov began to sob "It's always those brats! I'm up to my wits with them you hear!" Makarov shouted.

Gildarts smirked at him "there your brats old man, now will you stop them?"

Makarov sighed and followed behind Gildarts into the main hall, bodies were flying everywhere and furniture broke, Makarov looked on in dismay- but he was never got over it, Makarov shivered, Glidarts stepped back from him, he knew what was going to happen next .

The old man's whole figure had stared to change drastically; his once skinny body began bludging muscles all over him, his height was rising rapidly, his clothes he wore disappeared, he was now the largest and tallest man in the guild, he jumping down from the rail and boomed his voice "YOU BRATS! STOP THIS NONSENSE NOW AND CLEAN UP THE MESS NOW!

The members of the guild stopped in their tracks, "Shit! Gramps is pissed! Everyone do what he says!" Numerous mages nodded and got to work.

Makarov exhaled and turned back into his normal self, his clothes somehow appeared back on him, he adorned an orange and blue jacket which was unzipped, he wore a white shirt and a jester's cap on his head, he had elf shoes on. He placed himself on a bar and helped himself to a mug of ale, Glidarts sat next to him and admired the master's work.

They continued to watch the rest of the guild clean of at an alarming pace; Makarov slid the magazine he had in his hand and slid it over to Glidarts. He looked at Glidarts and waited for his reaction, Glidarts lowly whistled and place the magazine back on the bar top.

"Well I'm impressed, taking down dark guilds is no easy thing, and yet he's doing it with ease, and yet how come we haven't heard of him as of late?"

"Oh he has been in the news for some time, it's now their realizing him, and the council may want to keep a tab on him, or try to recruit him. But I doubt he will never do that."

Glidarts nodded, "Isn't nearly time to go to another guild meeting?"

"Yes I leave to tomorrow; can I trust you to look after the guild?"

"You always know the answer Master, who knows? Maybe you'll meet the blazer himself!"

Makarov chuckled" Maybe I will."

In another location...

**Earthland, Foire, Oshibana Town, X769, 11 July:**

Nero had sneezed for the umpteenth time, "Man, I wonder who's talking about me, I bet it's Eliza san, It's been years since I've seen them." Ever since Nero had left Cedar village, he had been traveling all over Foire, seeing town and new things. Nero even overheard people talking about him and his vigilante acts, Eliza had taught him about dark guilds and how they should disbanded, so he thought he would do the council a kindness and 'clear the rubbish', people started recognising him. Not that he enjoyed being well known, it was unexpected: We would have thought people would have hated him for doing what the council couldn't. He also letter back to his family time to time.

His arrival at Oshibana Town was quite just like he wanted. He spotted a café and sat at a table and order a light meal, he opened his (Newly dubbed) 'bag of epicness' and stuck his whole hand in there, he moved it around for moment, he brought and stack of notes, and payed the waiter plus tip. His elimination of dark guilds didn't go without rewards. The mayors of the towns he passed by gave him and weighty amount of money for his deeds, he was stunned at first for their generosity and bowed to them, Only to be bowed back at.

"No matter how I try to get accustom to this world, something new springs up, yare-yare, this is going to be a head doer" Nero rose from his seat and decided to explore the city. The town had many things to offer, there were restaurants, dango shops, magic shops and spas. Nero was intrigued how they did their spa from his worlds.

"Now this is relaxing! I love spas!" he slid deep into the springs and moved around. He let the water do its work in his skin, opening the pores of this skin. He resists the pleasure and rested his head on the edge of the spring take and let his mind wander into dreamland.

Some hours later…..

* * *

Hotel Oshibana:

Nero checked into a hotel after his time in the hotel, he was tired and wanted to get some sleep, seeing that was nothing else to do, Nero plonked himself on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Earthland, Foire, Oshibana Town, X769, 12 July:**

Nero left the hotel early in the morning to catch the train leading into the next town, he walk through the still sleeping town.

(Insert music: Avicii – Levels)

Seeing no one was watching or minding his own business, he started the dance while listening to the tune playing through his headphones; it was the good to dance, since it warmed up his muscles. "Oh oh sometimes I get a good feeling! Get I feeling that I've had before oh oh, I get a good feeling yeah." Nero danced all the way to the station.

"Good morning good sir and where would like to board today? The Ticketmaster ask Nero, Nero though for a while, 'if I can head anywhere….where would it be?' A smile crept on Nero's smile.

"I would like to go to the heartland of the council: Era, can I have one ticket please?" Nero asked the man. The ticket master looked at him and smiled, "of course you can, just hold on for one second please."

Nero boarded the train and took his seat; he glanced out the window and watched as people when by his carriage, the music pumping into his ears. "These trains are pretty cool to ride on once you get used to it, the first time I rode on a train wasn't exactly pleasant….."

(End music)

* * *

**Unknown location, Train carriage, three years ago….**

"GET ME THE FUCK OFF THIS TRAIN NOW, IT FEELS LIKE I'M GOING TO PUKE! Speaking of puke….", Nero ran to the nearest window and heaved violently, he slid onto the ground while breathing heavily, it had never been ( or even seen or heard) a train, being fascinated by it, Nero decided to go on it, only to freak out and (unintentionally) knock out a couple of the people who had tried to help him, he couldn't take it anymore but due to the movement of the train, his body didn't response, he sobbed and fell into darkness…..

* * *

**Present time**:

"LAST CALL FOR ERA! LAST CALL!" the intercom blared over the train docks which knocked Nero back to his senses, he shook his head like a dog and slapped his face to wake him up. "Remind me never to flashback to that again, it was embarrassing" Nero muttered under this breath.

"Sure thing, but I don't think keeping it inside will do you much good"

Nero looked up to see an elderly old man wearing a wine red in suit and a cape over his shoulders, his hair and moustache were grey and the man had many wrinkles on his face, he was also short. Nero stared at him blankly and then chuckled "Forgive me sir, but I was thinking about the first time I went of a train, it was horrible- the last thing I remember was waking up in shackles and tied to a pole."

The old man's eyes widened "Oh and why was that?"

"Motion sickness, never happen to me before, but rest assures I've got over it." Nero gave to man a smile. He unglove his hand and brought it front of him, "Forgive my manners sir, my name is Nero Ruzuzaki, its nice meeting you."

The old man laughed hard which made Nero confused "It nice that some kids have decent manner, you never see enough of them," The man did the same with his opposite hand and shook "My name is Makarov Dreyer." Nero nodded and began a conversation with him.

"So where are you heading Makarov?" Nero asked

Makarov sighed at the question "Some council meeting in Era, being a guild master is never easy my boy, the council telling you this and do that, it's no wonder no one likes them."

Nero mused at his answer and realised his man answer in the words contained in it, "Guild? Master? Era?" Nero laughed lightly and flashed his trade mark smile at Makarov. "You must forgive Makarov, I forgot who you were, you are Master of the well-known Fairy tail guild, and you guys are doing one hell of a job!" Nero said with his smile intact.

Makarov Chuckled at the boy's comment and sighed "well we do tend to go overboard with all mission, it near impossible to finish one mission without destroying something." Makarov stared sobbing "Just thinking about it make me cry, the complaints and the constant bills..."

Nero was about to put a hand on his shoulders when he flashed a grin suddenly "But who gives a rat's ass about the council, 'Do who you think is right!' that's our motto!"

Nero took a moment to process the information "Those are some honourable words Jiji-sama, you truly have the right to be called guild master" Nero answered back.

Makarov smiled at the boy, and then his expression turned serious.

"Now that I have introduced myself, don't you need you should do to?" Nero sighed and nodded " I guess you're right Jiji-sama, my name is Nero Ruzuzaki, however people know by..."Nero hands light up in an instant, the bright light caused Makarov to shield his eye. "The Blazer."

(Insert Music: Fukasaku's theme)

Makarov was stunned momentarily and inspected him looking up and down, he jumped off his seat and looked at him funny, and Nero was taken back at this and began looking on his body "Jiji-sama is there something on me? Is it food?" Nero began taking of his sweater and black shirt to reveal a well-built muscular body underneath him, Nero then closely inspected his clothes scouring everything on it. Makarov realised what he did and activated his magic and punch Nero in the face.

"BAKA! DON'T DO THAT IN FRONT OF PEOPLE!" Makarov waved his hand in a comical way; Nero just sat there and removed giant hand from his face and stared at him "Ah my bad Jiji-sama, I'm just paranoid when people look at me, it feel like I've done something wrong...I haven't done anything right?"

Makarov sighed and went back to his seat, "No my boy you haven't I was checking if you were telling the truth." He looked up at the boy, "I've been reading about you- the whole wizard world knows about your actions, how?"

"How what?"

Makarov shook his head "You're fights against the dark guilds, there's countless of them that have S-class mages, and yet you finish them with ease, what magic you possess?"

Nero shook his head this time "I don't possess any magic Jiji-sama, I just have my hand to hand combat skills and my..." Nero raised his right hand and channelled chakra his is fingers and thumb, Instantly fire, water, wind (from outside), earth and lightning appeared, "Elemental chakra techniques."

Makarov stared intently at the five elements before him, "My boy I've never heard of this 'chakra' in my life, is it a branch of magic?"

"It's not Jiji-sama, you see the chakra I use is made inside my body, I then preform the hand signs to use the element I chose, I can also manipulate elements from external sources to use as my attacks." Nero ending his demonstration.

Makarov sat there with amazement in his eyes, "You are one of a kind Nero Ruzuzaki, that kind of power will put you high up with S-class mages," Makarov narrowed his eyes at Nero and took a deep breath "My boy, have you considered joining a guild?"

Nero closed his eyes "Can't say it hasn't crossed my mind, why?"

Makarov shifted in his seat "I mean, you joining a guild with that kind of power could make any guild formidable, you see each guild has a certain amount of mages, that could be on par with you skills, you would have friends to have around go on missions with, I'm sure with your personality you would be easy to get along with."

Nero nodded at words Makarov said, He cupped his chin "Like I said I have considered join a guild, but not a the moment, my first objective is to see all of Foire first, then I want to head back to see my surrogate family again." Nero smiled a little just enough for the old man to see "Going away for 5 years would make anyone worries right? Beside I really want to see Eliza-san, Mira-Chan and Elfman, they took me in like I was there son, well one actually considered me her husband the next time we met..."

Makarov laughed loudly causing Nero to giggle as well, "My boy you have a lot to look forward to: A loving family who isn't your real family, A girl who consider you her soul mate and mother who treats you like her own son."

Nero flashed his smile once more "You bet Jiji-Sama!"

Nero and Makarov laughed once more before settling down, Nero peered outside the window. "Huh, I guess the trained moved with us knowing...hey Jiji-sama..." Nero peered back to the old man, "You said you have to attend a council meeting at Era, I was going there to do some stuff, mind if I tag along?"

Makarov smiled at the boy and patted his head "Normal I go alone, but I just want to see the reaction people will get when I have the blazer accompanying me, it's a deal."

Nero smile back at him, Feeling comfortable around the old man, Nero crossed his legs and sighed, "Jiji-sama, this trip is going to take a while, got any stories to pass the time?

Makarov nodded, "I think I got a few for your age, but you have to tell some of your past stories as well."

"Deal."

(End music here)

* * *

Seven hours later, afternoon….

**Earthland, Foire, Council Heartland Era, Train Station, X769, 12 July:**

The train slowly came to a halt at the station, Makarov and Nero were the first one to leave the train, they were both laughing hysterically, causing some of the on lookers to at them with funny looks.

"So you're telling me your brother's first kiss was with a guy!? And it was completely an accident? I find that very hard to believe brat." Makarov said through fits of laughter.

Nero to had trouble composing himself, "As much I would like to tell you it's false, it did happen, He told himself, apparently another classmate knocked him over and laid one on him, he spent the day running from the girls who like that boy, he got his ass handed to him good." Nero said with a cheeky expression on face. Makarov roared with laughter with Nero follow to, They both laughed of the way out of the station.

Era:

Nero and Makarov made their way towards the large hill that was in the middle of the city, they took a pit stop at a restaurant, and Makarov ordered a steak and ale, while Nero ordered ramen, fried chicken and sushi.

"Nero, you do like to eat a lot." Makarov commented

"Yeah, but you should see when I really get hungry, it's un-human." Nero said with bits of food in his mouth, he then scoffed more food into his mouth. Makarov sighed and activated his magic once again to punish the boy for his tacky table manners, his raised his augmented hand swung down on head boys head, "Oi brat, learn to eat properly!"

Makarov expected for the boys head to go through the table after the impact, but Nero simply raised one finger and stop Makarov's motion with ease, he then looked at Makarov.

"Jiji-sama, sorry for not using my manners but the food here is really good! Not as good as Eliza-san, but it's somewhere there." Nero swallowed the last of his food in his mouth and exhaled, "I've meaning to ask you, what your magic is? I've seen one person expand the body parts, but he's back home."

Makarov cleared his throat and ended his magic, "Well my magic is 'TITAN MAGIC', as it implies I can enlarge my body and muscular strength, it's was one on the many reason I became guild master, my former guild master believe I could carry the guild with my will and power, I can also use other magic to if you must know."

Nero nodded at Makarov's answer, Nero finished his meal and brought forward his big and pulled out a large amount of notes once again, he paid for both meals and thanked the waiter, he patted his stomach and waited for Makarov to finish. Makarov said quietly "You knew I could have pain for my food, you didn't have to do that." Nero shook his head and smile "I could of let you paid for your meal, but I wanted to repay of for you company, to be honest it would have been boring and I would have left this city already, so think of it as a 'thank you.'"

Makarov smiled a grandfatherly smile at him, "My boy you have earned my respect and thanks." Makarov jumped of his seat, "Now then shall we head of to the council?" Nero nodded and left the restaurant with the old man.

Makarov and Nero walked to towards the hill, they were stopped by a couple of fans of both Fairy tail and the blazer, who asked if they could get there autograph, the obliged and signed photos of them, they were soon swamped by crowds of people, Nero having none of this pick Makarov up and jumped onto the roof tops at fast speed to get find somewhere quite, Makarov being surprised the movement began moving his arms in comical way, Nero spotted a spot of this large hill and made his way there.

"Brat! Next time you do that make sure to tell me! It's bad for my heart" Makarov said through deep breaths, Nero shrugged his shoulders and sat down, "I just don't like people I don't know crowding around me, I'm not use to fame you know?" Nero helped Makarov to his feet and continued to the council building.

* * *

Era: Council building:

"I never expected it to be this big, but damn." Nero commented of the building, Nero continued to walk but Makarov grasped his pants, "Jiji-sama, something going-"Nero suddenly felt malicious present within the building, he ignited his hand on fire and looked at Makarov "I see, I'll follow your lead. Makarov nodded and went in.

They marched up to the door way, Makarov gave him the nod and blasted the doors wide open.

"You have got to be kidding." Nero deadpanned; the main lobby was littered with guards lying unconscious on the ground, Nero slowly scanned the area-nothing, he slowly walk over to one of the guards.

"Oi fella wake up, what happened here?" The guard's eye's flickered into focus, "A human...we though...were a human...became a beast...attack us and when upstairs..." He went limp; Nero placed him back on the floor and turned to Makarov who looked on in concern, "Looks like we have a human-beast thingy lose inside the building, the guards really that weak? Where are the head wizards and that?"

Makarov sighed, "My guess is good as yours, and it's hard to believe something like that took out a whole squadron."

"Hmm, so what's our next step Jiji-sama? Are we going to take down his beast?

Makarov stared past him and commented, "I don't think we have to look for it." Nero looks at where the guild master was pointing at a stairwell, he heard footsteps coming down, and they were almost like... stilettos on hard concrete. Nero got into a defensive stance as did Makarov. The footsteps got louder; a shadowy figure appeared in front of them, from what he could tell it was a female.

"My my my, I didn't expect company so soon," a silky voice echoed through the lobby "Maybe you came to play with me? I would be delighted if did, I have been waiting for strong men to help with some... personal chores."

Nero lowered his head and scratched the back his head, this lady's voice of 100% seductive and it was working, He couldn't help to notice Makarov giggling like a girl at the woman's comment to. The figure came into light and both the men's jaws hit the floor: A buxom brunette with large breast walked into the lobby, she wore a red short kimono that barely covered her curvious thighs and her bosom, her eyes were brown and her face was a heart shaped face. She wore a seductive smile and swayed her hips as she walk. Nero lost in fantasy regained reality and took his stance, "So I presume you are the human changing beast that attacked the guards?"

The woman reacted with a hurt expression on her face, tears began falling from her eyes, "I didn't mean to! The guards were mean to me and ask me to leave; I got so angry I didn't know what I was doing..." Nero found himself the woman's seductive hold, her face very close to his, "You believe me don't you?" Nero cursed himself 'Dammit! I let my guard down, well time to play it cool.' Nero shooks his head "I-i-i-i-i don't know..." The woman placed a delicate finger on his lips and softly chuckled, "well let's see if I can change your mind..." Her borough her face to his just inches apart, the lips a millimeter apart.

Suddenly a giant fist came crashing upon them, the woman kicked Nero in the stomach causing him double over, and Makarov was in his titian mode.

"Boy! There's no time to dawdle! Get up and help me fight his she-devil!" The woman growled and began changing form, fur covered her body and her face changed shape. In a matter of moment the beautiful woman had change into a werewolf.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I WAS SEDUCED BY A SHE-WOLF!?" Nero yelled at her, He was ticked off and angry fire soon shone on his hands, Nero lowered his head "Jiji-sama, watch my back for me ok?"

"Just be careful kid, we don't want you turning into a werewolf yourself" Makarov said.

Nero nodded and looked at the were-wolf, 'you're done now' and ran after the wolf

* * *

(Inset music: Naruto Shippuuden- Beni Soubi)

Nero engaged the wolf in hand to hand combat, the wolf easily dodging his moves, it found an opening and strike at Nero's ribcage, Nero's trap was successful, Nero being quick on his feet sidestepped the attack and grabbed hold of the arm, Nero jumped applying his weight to the arm causing the wolf to be levelled with his right leg, Nero building momentum preformed a spinning kick on top of its head, Nero having momentum left jumped once gain and blurred his hand signs : **"FIRE TECHNIQUE: BLAZE BLITZ!" **Joined the heels of his hands and a blast erupted from it, the fireball traveling straight down to wolf, The fire contacted with it and ignited in a fire star. Nero jumped to the ground and scanned the area once again.

"Kid behind you!" Makarov yelled over the blaze.

Nero ducked down and leg swept behind him, the wolf was caught off guard by his movement, losing its balance the wolf stumbled to the ground, Nero seeing his chance for a combo of attacks went in for the attack, Nero fired a barrage of attacks from all sides, causing the wolf to shield itself, Nero Grabbed it by the waist and threw it into the air causing the roof to give way, Nero smirked and waited for the impact, The fallen wolf came back to earth with a thud. Nero closed his eyes and slowly preformed the hand signs, "EARTH TECHNIQUE: STONE IMPRISONMENT!" The earth underneath clasped on to the wolf and raised it up, Nero performed the Ox, Rabbit and Monkey signs and charged chakra to both of his hands, "heh sorry Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to take a page from your book," Nero looked at the wolf, "It's game over for you, be lucky: I'm hold back my energy, this won't kill you." Nero ran at top speed causing him to blur, his hands were now filled with electricity. He cut his speed and launched his right hand into the wolf, "Take this you stupid wolf! **Lighting blaze**!" the impact of the attack caused the prison to shatter Nero guided his hand with the wolf and took off, he caused a white zigzag line to follow him, Nero right hand finished and flew past the spinning wolf, he waited for the right moment and flew into the wolf with his left hand.

"**DOUBLE LIGHTING BLAZE!" **Nero screamed at the top his lungs, the impact of white flew straight down in middle of the pervious lineand into the ground, Nero backflip out if the impact and skidded right next to the Guild master. Nero sighed and extinguished his hands, and sat of the ground, "and that is why you don't piss me of."

(End music)

* * *

Makarov was astounded: Not only did he take down the beast; he did it in record time, not even he couldn't do it in the amount of time, Makarov stared at the kid intently, 'just what are you Nero Ruzuzaki?' Makarov let his magic go and returned to an old man, he patted Nero head "Good boy, you've done well, for a brat**." **Nero chuckled and smiled at him, Makarov walk towards the hole to examine the damage. He look on to see the wolf twitching due to the excess charge running through its body, it fur charred from the fire, the wolf was unconscious. Makarov assessed the damage and returned to the prone boy.

"So what do we do now Jiji-sama?" Nero asked Makarov, Makarov was about to answer when a legion at guards burst through the door, "Nobody move! We are the rune knights and we heard commotion going on in the council building?"

"Your right about the commotion, his boy here stop a beast going rampant on everybody inside the building." Makarov said respectively, the rune knights nodded and order the men to round up the wounded and take the beast away. The head knight when forwards a contacted the council chairman and informed him of the incident that took place.

"Excuse me, But why aren't the council leader aren't here in his building?" Makarov replied.

"They are on vacation."

Nero and Makarov sweat dropped at the response and shook their heads, "So I came here for nothing huh? Oh well better luck next time." Nero responded and stood back up, I get guess we should get of here huh?" The guard nodded, "there is nothing future we need to know, we'll contact you if something comes up." The two nodded and head off back to the station.

* * *

Era station:

"So I guess this is where we part huh Jiji-sama? I didn't even get to see a guild master in action" Nero said with a sad look, Makarov chucked and smiled, "My boy your actions back there prove that you didn't need my help, say Nero boy where are you going to head of now?"

"Where ever the road takes me I guess, I don't where, but it will lead me somewhere." Nero Responded with a smile.

Makarov knew this was a time to strike "Nero...would you like to come join Fairy tail? If you ever need a place to be, there's always family waiting for your return."

Nero Smile and the master, "thank you for the offer Jiji-sama, but I'll to refuse. For now" Nero looked at Makarov "I made up my mind to join your guild- it seems like a cool place to be! So I hope you'll have a position when I do join?"

Makarov smile widely at his answer "Of course there will be always for you to join!" Nero smile back at him, he shook his soon to be master's hand, "until next time Jiji-sama, the next time we meet I'll be stronger! Just you watch!" and took off in the opposite direction to catch his train.

Makarov Grinned at the departing boy and walk back to his train "Soon huh? I'll be waiting then brat."

* * *

**Earthland, Foire, Magnolia-Fairy Tail guild, X769, 14 July:**

The guild was lively as it ever was, Makarov was sitting next to the Bar with a mug in his ale in hands, and Glidarts smirked at him "So did you meet him?"

Makarov Grinned at him "I did meet Nero, and wait a couple of years brat."

Glidarts mused at his master comment and smirked.

"I'll forward to that day...Nero Ruzuzaki."

* * *

End of Arc1.

* * *

A/n and that's about it, please review my work.

See you guys later!

Johno 343


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy Tail: Generation X!

A/N: Hi everyone, and welcome to Arc 2 of fairy tail Gen:X, This will will tell the 'change' of the main character, i hope my idea will be accepted by the viewers, so please give me any ideas for the up coming chapters! I would also like to thank to people of liked and are following my story: i truly appreciate it! *bows*, with that out of the way, let us continue the story!

Disclaimer: I do not fairy tail, Naruto or any of it characters, please do not sue, I am broke

Arc 2: A friend's peril. Chapter 4: The forest of deaths creatures.

* * *

**Earthland, Fiore, Unknown forest, X770, 25 November**

Nero found himself in a predicament; he was surrounded by ogres, Vulcans and every kind of animal that ate meat. Nero assessed his situation and sighed, he was fighting his way in to place special item that was taken in this forest according to the town mayor. He took down at couple of his enemies that saw an opportunity his strike and devours him. Nero sighed once again and lowered his head in regret, "How the hell did I find myself in this hellhole!?

A couple of days ago…..

* * *

**Earthland, Fiore, Oak town, X770, 21 October**

Nero ventured into town with a smile on his face; the previous town had offered him a large amount of jewels to clear another dark guild and some creature terrorising the town, He had finished the tasks with ease had was rewarded. His faced turned into a concerned expression: Prior leaving the town, Nero wrote a letter to both Makarov and Eliza, He was greeted by a mail back from the old man but his face saddened when he received nothing from his family. Nero continued to go forward despite his mind telling him to go back to Cedar Village.

"So this is Oak town? It's pretty cool at a glance, but it's nothing compared to Clover town….I guess I'll have to take a look around." Nero re-fitted his bag and his new attire: he now wore neutral orange shorts that reached to his knees, it also showed off black flames that were on the bottom of his shorts, his shirt was bright white and plain. He wore his gloves and headphones the way they it used to be. 'I guess it's time to go sightseeing huh?' Nero mused and walked into town.

A sudden explosion bloomed the middle of town, followed by multiple screams….then bodies flying at scene, Nero stared at the action unfolding and hung his head in disbelief "Why must the bad things happen to every town I go to?! Is it some sort curse that I must bear?" Nero sighed and ran off to the action.

* * *

"So tell me, what incident is happening today? Vulcan attack? Dark guild raid? Cute bunnies on a stampede? You can tell me, I've seen a lot of unusual things." Nero said to himself as he ran cross the town square and jumped on top of the roof, he then saw large human like figures causing mayhem, Nero Sweat dropped and shook his head, "Ok I have seen everything but Ogres, this is a first." Nero jumped to the nearest building and whistled to gain the ogres attentions. "Oi fellas, why are you terrorizing this town? You sure picked a bad day to attack." Nero felled to the drop and blurred his hand performing hand-signs and slapped the ground with his right hand.

"**EARTH TECHNIQUE: STONE EDGE!**" Multiple jaggered rocks struck the creatures from underneath the ogres, slicing their flesh into pieces. The ogres roared with agony as the rocks made contact; some of the them were dead before they had a chance to fall to the ground. Nero followed up his attack with fire swords on both his hands; He killed the remaining ogres one by one, each on screaming with pain.

"Arg, I killed again, this is not looking good on my kill ratio, and I really need to cut down." Nero sighed while looking at the corpses, "Well I better get to burning them." Nero dragged the bodies on top of each other and bowed his head in respect, "I really don't know why I do it, I guess it the least I can do for them." Nero finished this silence, and set the bodies alight. The town's people came out of the hiding and cheered for the hero who saved them. "Look! It's the blazer! He came to save us!" More people came out and formed around the boy and hoisted him into the air, Nero sighed and enjoyed the moment. Nero was then placed back on the ground and was confronted by a man in a suit.

"Greetings blazer, I am the mayor of this town; on behalf of all these people I thank you for saving us." The mayor said while cheers were heard all around. Nero smiled back at him "Nah, it's ok ; I get these types of scenarios a lot on my travels, just happy I can make could make the save, who knows what will happen?" Nero felt the mood shift instantly, he turned to see heads looking at the ground, "...this happened before hasn't it?" The mayor nodded, "For the past month actually, they starting attacking us without mercy, many live were taken." The mayor look at him "We barely stand a chance against them, please Blazer!" The mayor pleaded. "You must stop those things before they wreak havoc once again!" Nero only nodded his head in agreement, "Where can i find these things? They must live somewhere." The mayor pointed into the west of him, "They live in the forest, No one goes there since no ever comes out alive." Nero raised a brow, "It's call the forest to death's creatures, legends tell of creatures long..."

"Spare me he details sir, but I like to find things out for myself." Nero cutting of the mayor, "I'll find what's causing the problem." Nero Jumped onto the roofs and sped off.

* * *

**Earthland, Fiore, Oak town outskirts west, X769, 21 October**

"Why do I get myself into stuff I don't to do, why can't other mages handle it? I just want to travel, that's all!" Nero mopped while running toward the forest, "I just want to finish off my travels, Then go back to Cedar Village and be with them...Eliza-san, Mira-chan...What are you guys doing? How are you doing?" Nero lowered his head. "I just want to see them again..."

* * *

_Flashback:_

**Earthland, Foire, 31 January X760 Cedar Village**

_(Insert music: Naruto: Morning)_

"_Oi Mira-Chan! Over here!" Nero was standing at the gate of Mirajane's school; Eliza was busy cooking lunch for the both of them, and Nero offered to pick Mirajane from school. Mirajane look to find him, she smile and ran towards him but tripping over in the process. Nero winced at the downfall and walked towards her._

"_Yare-yare Mira-Chan, are you ok?" Nero asked to prone girl, Mirajane slowly got up to reveal a scrapped knee, She looked at Nero with big eyes filled with tears, Her chin wobbled as she attempted to hold back the tear- to only fail. "WAAHHHHH! NERO IT HURTS!" Mirajane said as tears ran down her face as spoke; she sat on her backside and covered her knee. Nero Sighed and kneeled before her. "Come on...let me see how bad it is." Mirajane sniffed a couple of times before letting Nero see her wound. It wasn't that bad, just a bit of dirt in her wound, blood trickling down her leg. Nero nodded and placed his right hand on it. "Just hold still Mira-Chan, this will take a second" a light blue light shone over her leg, Nero concentrated on it and lifted his hand. The wound had vanished, Nero gave a smile to her "there all better, you alright now?" Mirajane touched her leg to expect pain, but felt smoothness return to her. She jumped up and gave Nero a hug. "Thank you Nero-kun! I feel better now!" They both smiled at each other._

"_Come on, your mother is cooking us lunch" Nero gave her a sly grin "So do you want to take the normal way or the Nero-express way?" Mirajane jumped into the air and yelled, she had known what 'Nero-express' meant. Nero laughed at the child's happiness. He knelt on one knee and ushered her to get on. Mirajane obliged and jumped on his back._

"_Mush Nero-kun! Onwards to home!" Mirajane said point the direction in front of them. Nero nodded "Hai!" and took off into a blur._

_Eliza's house:_

"_We're home!" Nero and Mirajane said in unison, they were greeted by Elfman gurgling in happiness by their arrival. Eliza came from the kitchen and smile and them, "Welcome home" She kissed Nero on the cheek and hug Mirajane, "You guys hungry?" They nodded. "Then come one! Don't let the food get cold! But wash your hands before you eat!"_

"_Hai!" They once again said in unison._

_End Flashback and music._

* * *

Nero woken from his trance and stop to recollect his thoughts "Once I'm done with his, I'm going back home, being gone for nine years isn't exactly short." Nero smiled at his decision. "Hold tight guys...I'll be home soon."

Nero found himself at the entrance of the forsaken forest, "Well someone was kind enough to place a sign saying 'warning: do not enter here!' I guess it's time to find out what the hell is going on." Nero took a deep breath...However a pigeon landed on his shoulder carrying a mail in its beak. Nero took the letter and thanked to bird, it then flew off "Kami speed you magnificent beast." Nero's eyes widened as he looked at it. "It's from Cedar Village! Eliza-san must have got my message!" Nero hesitated at ripping the cover; He sighed and placed the letter in his bag "I'll look at it once I'm done of this." and walked into the forest.

* * *

...

Dear owner of the previous letters,

You must be Nero Ruzuzaki they must be talking about, the one who lived with Eliza a long time ago? If you get this message then it is with a heavy heart that I must inform you the Eliza Strauss died one years ago from a disease she carried with her, rest assure that her three kids are safe and settled into a guild called fairy tail, that was the last I heard of them. I found out you were writing these letters when I found out who Eliza was caring for a while. You must forgive me for not letting you know sooner, I thought it was just random letters after her death.

Once again I deeply sorry for your loss, I hope you and the Strauss can come together to pay your respects to her.

Regards,

Madeline Firerose.

...

* * *

"Ahhhhh...soooo what now? Do I come and find you or you guys find me? "Nero called out into the forest expect to hear some roar or anything of answer.

No response.

"Yare-yare...looks like I'm the hunter huh? So be it." Nero channeled his chakra to his hands and lit his hands on fire and ran deep into the forest .

"**So...he's entered into my lair huh? This should be interesting..."** A voice rumbled from the darkness. **"Who would of though he would be seeing me?"**

* * *

Forest of death's creatures: Clearing:

"There is no one in this crappy place! I'm so bored! Just come out and let me end it!" Nero yelled, he was walking to the middle of the forest in hopes of finding any signs of life but to no avail. Nero sighed in frustration and sat on the ground; he brought his back in front of him and grab a chocolate bar and a bottle of water out, 'Huh...this place is quite-peaceful like, wonder why...' Nero wondered as he took a chunk out of his bar. Nero's train of though was suddenly interrupted by a rustle in a nearby bush. Nero stared at the bush and growled; he ignited his hands and pointed his index finger at the bush. "You have the count to five to show yourself before I turn you into a crisp."

The figure came out to reveal a grey furred creature not smaller than his bag, it's eyes was a blue and looked at Nero was a puzzled look.

"Ah...a baby wolf, that's boss." Nero looked at the wolf, it looked like it hadn't eaten in days and it's fur was muddy and stained with blood. The wolf gave a small whine and stared back at the boy. Nero sighed and broke a piece of his bar and held it for the pup to eat. "Come one...I won't bite, you must be hungry, go on, have it" Nero said with a smile on his face. The pup hesitated, taking small steps before grabbing the piece of his Nero's hand. Nero chuckled and smiled at it "Take care of yourself, it's going to be a battlefield soon, it's best if you're not caught in it." Nero stood up and walk off deeper into the forest.

Only for the pup to follow him by his side. "Yip!" the pup barked at Nero but he kept walking, "I'm sorry but I don't want you to be caught in what's about to happen." Nero words reached deaf ears, the pup suddenly jumped up and grabbed on to Nero shorts, Nero stared at it and sighed again "Looks like you want to accompany me on my wacky quest?" he gently grabbed the wolf and held it up to his face, the wolf licked his face and Nero cringed, "ah Please don't do that, I'm sensitive there." The wolf only yawned and response. Nero looked at it and smiled "Now what should I call you?" Nero mused while the wolf sniffed at his gloves and sneezed.

"From now on: you shall be known as Gendo Ruzuzaki! How about that?" The pup barked happily and wagged it tail; Nero grinned and placed the pup back on the ground ready to walk off again.

Only to narrowly miss a club aimed at his head, Nero barrel rolled out of harms way and stood up with Gendo still in his arms, Nero once again got his bag and placed Him inside, "Sorry about this Gendo, but this is what I was talking about, and it's really spacious! I'll see you soon." Nero said placing the wolf back inside his bag. Nero turned an eye to his attacker: a group of ogres stood before him with Silvia escaping from their mouths, their skin was pure black and held clubs had spikes on them.

"So you guys like to attack people from behind huh? That's not very nice." The beasts roar back in response, Nero having enough of this ran at the first ogre and snapped his neck, dropping him dead. The ogres saw what he did and screamed at him, Nero growled and jumped towards his second kill, he was met by a club that pierced his stomach; Nero yelled in pain but his movement carried forwards, he cocked back his fist which was coated with fire "DAMN IT THAT HURT! TAKE HIS YOU STUPID HALFWIT! **FIRE TECHNIQUE: COMET PUNCH**!" Nero hand was in blood-red fire when the made contact with the giants face, he knew the crunching sound was the giants; the force of the impact carried the giant back into the forest.

The remaining giants rushed at him, Nero winching at his pain and charged electricity on his left hand a pointed towards his foes, Nero smirked "**CHIDORI STREAM!**" the white light that escaped from his hands instantly pierced the ogres heart, all of them dropping one by one.

Nero tried to stand-up but the found it hard to do so. "Why can't I stand, it is because...you're shitting me, poison!?" Nero saw the clubs the ogres had were covered in something green. "Dammit I was so careless...I am going to die here?" Nero body shut down on him. "Heh...looks like my promise to you won't happen huh Eliza-san...I'm so sorry."

A black light engulfed Nero, however he was already claimed by the darkness, the light shone brighter and disappeared leave nothing behind.

Somewhere, not in Earthland...

* * *

**Unknown location: **

Nero slowly opened his eyes, he wasn't expecting to see the blue sky again, His body was stiff from the poison, but he didn't feel excoriating pain. "Where am I? Who saved me?" Nero using all his willpower to stand up, he felt a bit woozy, but he was alright. He scanned the new area he was in: Everything around was ice: ground and the mountains cracks could be seen everywhere he looked.

'Ok, this is new, so where am I?' Nero asked himself.

"**You gaki are in my dimension, welcome to my home"** A voice boomed from nowhere startling to nervous boy.

"A new dimension!? Don't tell me I gone into a new world!" Nero yelled out in frustration, "I've just got accustomed to this one!"

"**Quite Gaki, and let me finish: It's true you are in a dimension, but it is still connected to Earthland, I am the one who brought you here" **The voice echo over the wasteland.

"Uh huh...so you brought me here and treated my wounds?"

"**That is correct; I'm also the one responsible for the ogres attacking you."**

Nero went eye wide "You what? You're the one that attack me! Show yourself fool!"

The ground shook violently causing Nero to fall to the ground, "**DON'T NOT TEMPT ME MORTAL! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING EVER!" **the shock wave died down, "**It would be wise not the anger me."**

Nero stood up once again and dusted himself off "At least can I have an explanation? And at least show yourself so I can see you." Nero said in a small voice.

The voice chuckled, "**Don't worry you will see me soon enough, however the reason I saved your ass is for one reason only."**

There was silence for a moment, and then the voice spoke.

"**Nero Ruzuzaki, I need your help to get out of here."**

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, see you next time and please review!

Johno 343


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy Tail: Generation X!

A/N: Hello poeple, i'm sorry i haven't been able to upload the chapter, I've been busy with exams, beside that please enjoy the lastest installment of Ft: G:X!

Disclaimer: I do not fairy tail, Naruto or any of it characters, please do not sue, I am broke. I only own the OC's.

"But dad!" Regular Speech

'I don't Care!' Regular Thoughts

**"Barrels!"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Hello Pewdie I have waited for you!'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thought

Arc 2: A friend's peril. Chapter 5: My help?!

* * *

"Wait, what did you just say just now? You need my help? You are sure you're not pulling my leg?" Nero replied after a long amount of silence.

"**Kid if I didn't bring you here, its mean two things: I sure as hell I wouldn't have brought you here and two, you would have stumbled here and I would have eaten you up already."**

"Ah, so why should I help you, I mean you nearly killed me back there."

"**Because I saved you as well and besides: I'm your way out of this Iceland" **the voice replied, Nero sensed a tinge of arrogance in his voice, but decided to let it go**, "so will you accept my request?"**

Nero just shook his head and scratched the back of his head" as much as I don't like it…..I accept, what you need me to do?"

The voice only laughed while the ground underneath Nero shook uncontrollably again, causing him to fall of his behind once again, only this time the ground beneath him split in two swallowing Nero before closing up. Nero wasn't surprised by the sudden event; he only sighed and closed his eyes.

'This may take a while isn't it?' Nero wondered as he continued to fall.

"**Before you help me, you need to learn about how a got here." **The voice spoke, being more loud and deep than usual, Nero nodded "alright spill it."

* * *

A few hours of falling…..

"So you mean that Mayor of Oak town has taken something of yours, causing you to be trapped in that Iceland and now to getting revenge, and you have been creating with your power: ogres to destroy that town and take back what is yours?"

"**yep"**

"And now you're some sort of 'almighty being', you can't risk to be exposed to 'mortals' since the council would hunt you down and use your power for their own purposes?"

"**Pretty much" **

"And cannot use you true powers because it is 'above everything else' and it will cause a scene?"

"**Uh-huh."**

Nero nodded his head as he replayed the information from the voice, it was not expected, the mayor taking something that was the voice's and being trapped here, he wanted to know one thing before he made his move.

"Alright first thing first: Why are you asking me? I'm sure there's been plenty of mages that have venture into that forest way before me."

"**Yeah there has been a few that have come there, but they died."**

Nero nodded his head again; I'll see what I can do, but what in it for me if this is done?"

"**You'll see once this is done, but beware if you DO complete his: Then you will have to prove that you have the right for what I give you."**

"Fine by me, so when do I get out?"

The voice chuckled at his questions **"Right about now, but I must remind you about something."**

Nero sweat dropped at the last sentence, "And what is that?"

"**The dimension runs faster than Earthland, you been in here for 3 hours, so you'll return to Earthland…."**

'This is going to be hurtful' Nero though as he waited for the outcome. **"…. 3 days after you entered the forest."**

"For kami's sake." Nero sighed.

The voice laughed at the sad aura around Nero **"Don't worry about it, just come up with an excuse and it will be fine, remember: You must return in 4 days and give back to me what is mine, otherwise…."**

"Right, I know it already, destruction on the town." Nero deadpanned.

"**Good, now be gone! I'll see you at the appointed date Nero Ruzuzaki" The voice said.**

Nero saw light appear below him and felling into it. "Well, time to get his over and done with."

**Earthland, Fiore, Forest of death's creatures: Entrance, X769, 24 October**

Nero woke up to find himself just outside the forest, he yawned and look for any hostile enemies, Nero sighed and got back up, Nero stretched his legs and arms and started to walk.

"Let's finishes this shall-oh shit GENDO!" Nero rapidly un-clip his bag and stuck his hand inside, "Gendo! Where are you?" Nero felt something pull at his glove; He sighed and slowly lifted his hand out the bag to reveal a gnawing Gendo, Nero smile at the curious pup and pats him, "I'm sorry boy for leaving you in there." He put Gendo down and starts walk back to the town, "Oi Gendo! Let's go!" The wolf/pup barks and starts running after him.

* * *

**Earthland, Fiore, Oak town, X769, 24 October**

Nero walked into town with his face lowered, his hair was covering his eyes, and Nero wanted to get this over and done with quickly. The townspeople quickly swarmed the boy, but Nero only pushed his way through the crowd with Gendo behind him, he stopped a person, "Where is the mayor's building? I need to see him...now." he spoke. The man blinked and nodded "If you want I can take you there." The black haired boy nodded at him, signalling to lead the way.

"Let's see what do you have to say for yourself mayor, it's time for you to fess up because I am not in the mood." Nero muttered.

The mayor office:

"Ah Blazer you came back! Where did you go for long? Did you solve the problem?" The mayor said as the blazer was shown into his office, Gendo still trailing behind him. Nero shook his head and sighed deeply. "Mayor...I didn't solve the problem, I'm dealing something way over my head." The mayor was taken aback from this "My word blazer! I though his would be a piece of cake, what is it that makes it 'way over your head?'" Nero gave him a cold glare "It's simple: there are many creatures in that forest who want to destroy this town, I'm not going to allow this: However..." Nero raised his chakra levels to intimidate the mayor "...I'm giving you a chance to come clean and hand over what rightfully belongs to him...her...whatever it is." Nero said.

The mayor widened his eyes and gulped, "I-i-I don't know what you are talking about! Why do you speak such foolishness!?" Nero shook his head and headed towards the mayor, "You better fess up now because I am not in the mood for this crap, I'll ask again : Where is it?" The mayor backup to the nearest corner with Nero slowly closing on him "Get away from me! I won't let you have it! Guards!"

Suddenly the room was filled with 20 men covered in armour, Nero instantly fell into fighting stance, Gendo whined had hid between Nero's legs, "Stay close to me boy, this will be all over soon." The men all lunged at him but Nero held his ground and stook them head on, the blazer punched and kicked his way out and blurred his hands **"LIGHTING TECNIQUE: VOLT IMPACT!"** his body became charged with electricity, "Game..." Nero took off and instantly hit the men at once "Set..." Nero repeatedly did this until none of them were left standing, the mayor was still in disbelief that is men were down in an instant, and Nero appeared in front of the mayor within an inch of his face, "Match." Nero eyes bore into the mayor his eyes were pure black that look like he was staring into his soul, the chakra pressure made him more terrifying.

"...I'll ask once more: Where is it? If you value this town you will hand it over, I will make sure this will never happen again." Nero calmly ask the terrified mayor, the mayor slowly nodded his head, Nero stepped back and sighed "See? Wasn't that so har-"The mayor struck Nero with a gold statue, hoping to render him unconscious, but his plan failed, the only reward he got was a pair of angry eyes staring straight into his.

* * *

Outside the mayor's office:

CRASH! The pass byers suddenly stop their daily routine to see their beloved mayor-held by the neck dangling outside the destroyed window. "You should have never done that mayor, you know what will happen and I'm giving you a chance, hand over the item and I will save the town from their demise. It is your choice mayor; I do hope you will make the right decision." Nero said in a dark tone.

"Alright! I'll tell you! Just spare me, I'll tell you about everything, just don't kill me!" he pleaded.

"Whatever," Nero chucked the mayor back inside his office; he landed with a thud "Get talking my patience is wearing thin."

The mayor walked over to a painting that was hanging on his wall and dismounted it to reveal a combination lock, he quickly opened the safe to reveal nothing more than a golden cross with a footprint of a of some kind, "Way before all this happen if was nothing more than a explorer, I travel all over Foire in search of treasure, it was a wild goose chase if you ask me, I went everywhere and yet I found nothing. I was beginning to lose interest in my work," The mayor firmly gripped the item, I then I found it...in the forsaken forest, I admit it was hell with and the creatures trying to kill me, but it was worth it." The mayor had a greedy look on his face which made the boy raise a brow.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"What is this?" The explorer said to himself. The he stubbled upon a buried ruin that was opened up due to the destruction the ogres caused, there was nothing inside, only a alter that held a gold item. The man slowly inched his way toward the altar and picked up the item, only for the ground to rumble. He could have sworn that he heard a deep cry from deep from the forest, but he dismissed it and ran off with the treasure._

_Flashback end:_

* * *

"You've had a good run with it, but it's time for me to return it" Nero finally says standing up from his chair. The mayor nodded and handed the item over. Nero smiled at him "Don't worry, all this will be over. You just need to focus on rebuilding the town, I'll handle the rest." Nero turns towards the door, "Oh yeah sorry about your window!" and walk out of the office.

On the streets of Oak town:

* * *

"Well that escalated quickly huh Gendo?" The dogs wined and walk by his master's side, Nero frowned and looked a Gendo, he was still covered in dirt and dried blood, Nero shook his head picked up his pet "Come Gendo we have to clean you up and get you something to eat." Gendo barked and tagged his tail. Nero smiled and headed towards the outskirts of the town to find a creek.

Hours later, Oak hotel:

* * *

Nero watched as Gendo happily ate his food, the fur was much cleaner, underneath the much his a mixture of grey and white all over his body, the underside of him was dominate with snow white, Gendo was eating mince that Nero purchased after he washed him, it was a pleasant experience.

"So how do you like the food Gendo, is it nice?" The pup barked happily and tucked into more his food. "I'm glad you like, from now on I'm look after you! " Nero ruffled the dog's head. Nero leaned on his bed and sighed, he look at the gold item "So why does it want this so much, it looks like just a boring piece of junk. "Hmmm, well I guess I'll find out soon enough, I hope this is really worth the trouble, by now I could be in Cedar Village with them now...that's right." Nero mind clicked into action and brought out the envelope contain his surrogate mother letter to him.

(Insert music: Journey: Don't stop believing)

"Time to see what Eliza-san sent me!" Nero opened up his letter expecting to see Eliza scolding him for being way from home for so long, however Nero never saw it- he would never saw it coming in his lifetime.

"Wh-what? Eliza died? No...no...it not possible! SHE COULDN'T HAVE DIED!" Nero's anger and sadness consumed him entirely, his Chakra was off the chart causing the room to shake violently.

Gendo sensing evil radiating whimpered and hid under the bed, Nero was shaking: His emotions coursing throughout his body, he didn't want to believe that his mother- the person who helped him to where he was now, was gone.

Nero got up and slowly walk to the door, "Gendo, stay here and DO NOT leave this room!" His voice was deep and demonic; the only response he got was a scared yelp from under the bed. Nero slam the door shut on his way out.

* * *

Outside Oak Village: empty field

Nero was venting his angry out on everything we saw, it wasn't doing him anything. Nero eyes were full of rage and tears falling down his face: He never cry for anything for: The 3rd hokage, Jiarya, not even for Itachi. He was the one to comfort people's sorrow and help them. This time there was no one to comfort him.

"WHY!? WHY DIDN"T SHE TELL ME! I COULD HAVE HELPED HER!" Nero screamed as he punched a tree which caused to snap in half, "I COULD HAVE SAVE HER! SHE COULD HAVE LIVED!" Nero continued to break the trees; he didn't care what was happing to them. He wanted to get rid of the pain inside his heart.

'Nero-kun, you like my eldest son you know.'

"WHY WHY WHY?! DAMMMMIT!"

'Nero! Be a dear and help Mirajane with her work!'

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN SOMETHING WAS WRONG, IT'S BECAUSE OF ME!"

'Nero...Please don't leave me.'

'You why I have to leave Eliza-san, I want to explore the world."

"I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT HER! NOW MIRAJANE AND ELFMAN ARE ORPHANS!"

'Nero-san look after my kids no matter want happens.'

"I BROKE MY PROMISE! HOW CAN I FACE THEM NOW!? I FUCKED UP!" Nero screamed at the top of lungs, his chakra was raging wildly, breaking more trees in its path, there were craters in the earth. Nero destroyed most of the forest in his wake. Nero fell to his knees and panted "It's my entire fault, I caused this to happen, I was so blind to not notice!" His bare hands ignited into black flames, they grew brighter as Nero cursed himself finally he snapped.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRR!" Nero roared, his cry was loud and defining, it was like a dragons cry. The flames swirled around the enrage boy, destroying everything around him.

Nero finally stopped his attack; he panted and stood up, tears still flowing from his eyes. He look around to see nothing but a burnt wasteland, only the moon looking down at him. Nero lowered his head and cried "Please...forgive me Eliza-san; I'm so sorry for what I did! Just please forgive me." Nero exhausted the last of his chakra and let the darkness consume him once more.

"Please forgive me..."

* * *

Flashback:

**Earthland, Foire, 3 February, X760 Cedar Village.**

"_So if I have 3 boxes of 12 apples, how much do I have?" Nero ask Mirajane, she was having trouble with her maths and Nero offered to help, it was going off without a hitch, to Nero it seem that Mirajane got the hand of it fast. "ummm.. I would have 36 apples?" Mirajane said with uncertainty, Nero smile and nodded "Correct! It looks like you got a grasp of your multiplication, good job!" He ruffled her white hair causing her to giggle "Thank for you help Nero-Kun, It time to show the boys what I can do!" she jumped of her seat and turned to him, "I'm going to play outside ok?" Nero nodded "Just don't run into any Vulcans ok?" _

"Don't worry i won't!_"_

_The boy watch as she ran outside, he sighed and smile at her, "you know that she wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you Nero-san." He turned around to see Eliza standing in the doorway with her arm tucked beneath her chest, Nero chuckled and scratched the back of his head "It was no problem Eliza-san, she really smart! She needs a gentle push in the right direction that's all." Eliza nodded and walk towards Nero, "Nero there's...something I want you to promise me."_

"_Anything Eliza-san, I will do it!" Nero said standing up. _

"_If anything should happen to me, I want you be there for my kids through thick and thin, and no matter what happens you will protect them, will you do this for me Nero?" Eliza said._

_Nero nodded and took Eliza hands "I promise on my life I will protect them life, and If I can't do that I'll protect them with my dying will!" Nero ignited his right hand and placed it over his heart; Eliza smiled and leaned towards her adopted son "I'll hold you to that Nero-kun." And gave Nero a loving kiss on his cheek._

_Nero's face became the same colour of a beetroot, Eliza laughed and hugged him. "Come on I'll fix you something to eat."_

Flashback end.

* * *

Nero's Chakra was still lingering, causing the clouds to open up and rain on him, lighting struck all around him, but the events did not wake him up, Nero's didn't know what to do.

* * *

A/N: And this starts to fall of Nero Ruzuzaki, he will completely change pretty soon. I Hope you guys don't mind! Anyways please review my work!

Till next time!

Johno 343


	7. Chapter 7

Fairy Tail: Generation X!

A/N: Hello fellow reader and followers! Welcome to chapter five of generation X! This this scene there will be a fight going on and don't worry it's a nice fight Anyways please review, your review and you following/ liking my story is what his making this story happen!

"But dad!" Regular Speech

'I don't Care!' Regular Thoughts

**"Barrels!"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Hello Pewdie I have waited for you!'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thought

Disclaimer: I do not fairy tail, Naruto or any of it characters, please do not sue, I am broke

Arc 2: A friend's peril. Chapter 5: A shattered resolve.

* * *

**Earthland, Fiore, Outside Oak Village: Destroyed field, X770, 25 October**

Nero stirred before opening his eyes, the pain form yesterday had not left him, his heart felt like it was on fire and at the same time- Crying, Nero tried to claim himself but to no avail. The death of his surrogate mother who had died three years ago was nothing he felt before. He looks at his hands, they were still shaking, his eyes were red and puffy and the tears were not stopping.

"Eliza-san...what have I done?" Nero's body began to shudder, "I thought I could protect everyone...what a joke...I'm useless, just a trash who can run his mouth" Nero gritted his teeth as he spoke.

Nero felt something drop into his stomach, but he shook it off and wiped the remaining tears of his face, He notice that he was sleeping a crater, he climbed out of it to have a look: The once green and luscious field was now a blacken area with dead trees, the scent of smoke still lingered through the area. Nero only looked his destruction in anger.

"I knew it, I'm only good for destruction and nothing else!" he said through his teeth, Nero shook his head and walked away from the torn area, his eyes close and his fists shaking.

"Once I've done this bullshit...I'm done." Nero walks back to the village.

An hour later...

Oak town hotel:

Nero opened his hotel door to see a Gendo waiting for him, Nero gave him a sad smile "I'm sorry boy, it's just...I have a lot of stuff going through my mind now...and I don't know what to do..." the boy spoke as tears once again escaped his eyes.

Gendo whined ran to his master and tried to comfort him, Nero only shook his head and laid down on his bed, " Gendo...please leave me be, I don't won't to be disturbed." Gendo barked and jumped on to the bed, curling next to the boy to provide warmth, "Thanks Gendo..." Nero mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

...

'Why Nero...'

'Who's that?'

'Why did you leave?'

'Who is that? show yourself!'

"You know me well Nero...You're the one who killed my mum.'

'Mir-Mirajane!?'

'YOU LET MY MUM DIE! BECAUSE OF YOUR LITTLE ADVENTURE, YOU FORGOT ALL ABOUT US! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!'

'Please Mirajane, I didn't know! I'm sorry!'

'Oh so your sorry, but is it going to bring but my mum? NO!'

'Please Mirajane! Forgive me.. .'

'For all I care you are dead to me, NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME AGAIN!'

...

* * *

"NOOOOO MIRAJANE!" Nero screamed at the top of lungs causing Gendo to yelp in surprise, Nero sat upright on his bed covered in sweat, "Just a dream, I could have sworn..."

Nero shook his head and got up; he backed his gear and cleaned his room. "Come on Gendo I don't care what that thing says, I'm giving back this hunk of junk and returning back to Cedar village." Gendo barked and followed the boy out of the hotel. Without saying a word Nero payed for his stays and walked out the town with a deadly aura surrounding him.

"It's time for me to finish this once and for all, I don't care if I live through this, I just want to atone for my sin... sin...when was the last time I heard that..." Nero dark aura gain more colour and smiled manically, pleased that Gendo was not seeing this since he was locked inside his bag, It was highly unusual when he lost his cool, and it wasn't pretty when he did.

* * *

**Earthland, Fiore, Forest of deaths creatures, X769, 25 October:**

Nero once again stood in front of the entrance, the forest was in sort of frenzy but the boy payed no attention to it, his eyes were close to calm himself, his anger always got the better of him and it resulted in people getting hurt, he wasn't about to let that happen. "Now where do I start finding that thing?"

"**Oh you know where to find me, the question is: Why are you here before the assigned date?**"

Nero growled "Because I wanted to get this over and done with quick, I have other things to attend to- which are none of your concern!" Nero clenched his fist.

"**Boy... do not lie to me...but I'll let it go for now...Meet me where you fell in combat, there something you must do before you see me.**"

"Bullshit! You said it was easy as pie! Now show me where you are!" Nero's anger rose.

"**Hehe impatient as always, but it a required tasked, you see: There something that's blocking my power to bring you here, so I need you to take it out."**

Nero growled louder "Tch, fine where this thing blocking your powers?" Nero asked the voice with anger in this voice.

"**The clearing boy, be warned: There's something lurking near that place...be careful**"

"Whatever, I'll be done with it then give me whatever you were going to give me" Nero walked into the forest briskly, however there was something that was missing in him, but he chose to put it aside: The mission was his main priority. With the light still bright Nero found it easier to walk in the forest.

'Just wait Mira-Chan, Elfman-otouto, I'll come back to guys, and I just hope you can forgive my sin.' Nero noted as he ran into the deeper into the forest.

Somewhere far away from the forest...

* * *

**Earthland, Foire, Magnolia-Fairy Tail guild, X770, 25 October:**

Makarov was doing the usual: working through the paperwork that was caused by his guild destruction and ending the guilds many and pointless brawls, but it was all in the day of the 3rd guild master.

"I swear the pile of work is never ending! It doesn't stop! I've been doing this since morning ….I need a drink."

Makarov set down his pen and reached for his cup, as he about to reach it, a crack appeared on it, this startled the guild master as he inspected the cracked cup.

"This is not good; something bad is going to happen, but whom?" Makarov placed the cup back and looked out the window, It was a clear sky.

"Just what is going to happen?"

…

* * *

**Earthland, Fiore, Forest of deaths creatures clearing, X770, 25 October:**

Nero reached the place in record time, but for some reason he was feeling more tired than usual, regardless he regain his strength.

"Oi are you there? I here where ever you want me to be, so what do I do now?" Nero yelled at his surroundings. There was no answer to reply to him, "Looks like I'm in there dark huh? Well that's just fantastic." Nero sighed and starched the back his head. "I guess I should start looking…" Nero heading off deeper into the forest.

"This….is getting on my nerves big time, WHERE THE FUCK DO I START SEARCHING!?" Nero yelled once again in the darkness, his answer of a vicious howl behind him, the boy turned around into battle stance to see a scaly creature behind him. The creature had dragon-like features, with large wings that are attached to its arms, a scaly torso and tail, its eyes were white and the scales on him were pure black. Nero was stunned by the size of him, his gazes meet the creatures and nether backed down.

"I….have no idea what you are back I know one thing, your dead." Nero said as he ignited his hands on fire…..

But the flames never erupted from this hands, they were still a pair of gloves, "What the?" Nero said was he looked at his hands, the creature before him roared and lurched towards him at blinding pace, Nero narrow missed the attack but collided with its tail, sending the boy into a tree. The beast went after him once more. Nero groggily got up- still shell-shocked from the surprise attack.

"The flames, why aren't they working?!" Nero channelled his charka to his hands, his hands still did not ignited, "What the hell is going on?" Nero yelled to himself. The creature reach the surprised boy and back handed him into multiple trees, the followed his attack with a fire attack from his mouth.

Nero realising that he was in danger channelled the charka to his legs and jumped to the near-by tree trunk "Well at least my charka still works to an extent…I wonder if it still works for…" Nero jumped down and flashed stepped behind the creature, Nero blurred his hands and yelled "**FIRE TECHNIQUE: DRAGON CANNON!**"

Nothing happen.

"Well that's great…." Nero cursing under his breath and the failed attempt gave the beast time to make a counter attack, Nero jumped backed trying avoid the sharp claws, the creatures attack were successful as large cuts began appearing on the boy chest, the boy winched in pain, he prayed as he use a desperate attempt: he concentrated his charka to his right hand and landed into the creatures torso, he felt his fist connect and began pumping more into his hand, the impact caused the creature to go flying back into a tree, it was hurt but still raring to go.

"Well at least I still have one form of attack, at least I can protect myself, and "Nero looked at the beast that was doing the same, he pointed his finger at him "Know it's time you know pain! Prepare yourself!" Nero once more got into his fighting stance as the beast roared at his comment "Just bring it you overgrown beast!" Nero ran at the beast while it did the same.

Nero cocked his hand and hurled it at the beast, but the beasts dodge his attack and brought a knee to his stomach, winding the boy. The beast then grabbed him and hurled him into the ground causing a crater to form. It followed up and brought a fist into the crater, expecting a sicking crunch the beast roared in victory, but the sound never came, instead the beast was lifted into the air and slammed into the ground opposite of him.

Nero let of the beast and jumped out of the hole patenting, 'this is not me at all, happen to my powers? I should be finished with him already!" Nero saw the beast rise, he got back into his battle stance "Never mind, a good old beat down never hurt!"

The creature spread its wings (Which surprised Nero) and flew up into the air. The dragon-like beast dove down before opening his jaws and unleashing a ball of flame. Nero back flipped to avoid the attack before running at the airborne beast. The beast barrel rolled and then went into a circle before crashing head first into Nero's stomach. The momentum transferred itself from its skull to Nero's body sending the boy skidding backwards. Nero then stopped, only to appear as if he vanished into the wind. The beast screamed in pain before he was sent flying by a strong kick to his skull. The creature spread his wings and stopped his motion only to be sent skyward when Naruto appeared beneath him, crashing an uppercut to the chin. The dazed beast was then sent to the ground from a strong axe kick to the skull.

Spiralling downwards, the beast spread his wings and suddenly his body glowed with a dark aura. His speed suddenly increased as Nero landed on the ground and Nero was suddenly sent flying from a powerful head-butt to his side. A fireball followed quickly and sent him flying through the air. Nero flipped as he landed against the trunk of a tree. He pushed off the tree trunk and closed eyes while having his hands in front of him.

"Kami let this work." Nero channelled his charka back to his hands, "**Wind technique: Force palm!**" The attack some-what worked: The wind from his hands extinguished part of the fireball, but the flames came in contact with him, burring bits of this clothes, "Fuck that hurts! But at least I can still use basic moves, but better stick to close quarter combat."

Nero tore off the shirt which was burnt and snarled, "You're dead, beast."

The black haired boy backward flipped along the ground before taking off at high speeds. His hands curled into a fist and charged with charka, he hurled at the creature only for the beast to avoid each attack. The black dragon-like creature ducked beneath a horizontal uppercut before nailing an uppercut of its own to Nero's chin. The boy when skyward, but quickly barrelled rolled to the side to avoid the stream of fire that followed after. However, the agitated beast flew up after him and slammed a fireball into Nero's body before lashing out with a kick. The beast lunched a clawed foot before slamming into Nero's side. Sending the boy flying once again into the trees with a thud, Nero slowly got up and shook his. Nero scanned the area for the black creature, waiting for an attack.

Nero suddenly felt searing heat behind him. Nero quickly jumped to a nearby trunk to avoid the fireball that tried to hit him only for the white eyed beast to appear above him and slam a fist down on his skull. The force cause the trunk to give way, Nero tumbled through the air before barrel rolling to avoid the clawed hand that aimed to impale him. He then took a breath and ran at the beast preforming a roundhouse kick which was aimed for its head, but he avoided the attack before slashing his oversized claws in a downward motion. Nero countered back with an overloaded charka in his right hand, forming a spear on his hand. Both attack collided midway and resulted in a explosion of dust. The two combatants were covered in dust and scratches when the cloud dissipated.

Both combatants growled at one another. Nero clapped his hands together and resumed his stance; the beast of darkness launched a round of fireballs at the boy. Nero lay flat on his stomach on the ground as he dodged the attack before getting back onto his feet in one swift monition. As his feet met the earth as he kicked off the ground before blurring towards the beast. The beast at his max speed knew he wouldn't be able to dodge at. The creature inhaled and let out a howl of wind at the boy, Nero momentum wouldn't allow him to be blown back, the boy continued to run at max speed towards the idle creature. "It's time to finish this now!" Nero bellowed and unleashed an array at kicks and fists at the beast causing it to roar in pain, Nero jump backwards and into the air performing a downward kick onto the beast's head cracking it in the process, the creature slumped to the ground, blood trickling from it head.

Nero knelt to the ground and panted, the fight was expiating, and he looks at the fallen creature and stood up. "I guess that about wraps it up huh?" Nero sighed heavily and scratched the back of head. He was covered in blood and cuts, Nero wished there wasn't more to come.

* * *

That wasn't the case.

Nero found himself in a predicament; he was surrounded by ogres, Vulcans and every kind of animal that ate meat. Nero assessed his situation and sighed, he was fighting his way in to place special item that was taken in this forest according to the town mayor. He took down at couple of his enemies that saw an opportunity his strike and devours him. Nero sighed once again and lowered his head in regret, "How the hell did I find myself in this hellhole!?"

"This is fucked!" Nero bellowed.

"**You're right it is kind of unfair to you, so let me help you out on this.**"

"Wait a minute, what the fuc-"

Nero was enveloped in a black light, Nero looked for a way out but to no success, he felt energy building up inside him- it was pure and….holy…..

The light faded to reveal Nero standing previously, but the boy noticed something on his hands, they are not covered by a bright red light, instead it was enveloped in a pure black with reddish tint flames around his hands.

"Whoa…this is new."

"Of course it is, now repeat what I say gaki…."

Thoughts enter into the mind Nero who clutch his head for a second, Nero then straightened himself and smirked, he raised his right hand above him and brought it down to the ground.

"**Ten'nohashira!"** Nothing happen for a second, then the same colour of Nero's hand rose beneath the surrounding combatants, impaling them and killing them instantly. The flames vanished from Nero's hands. The energy also left his body leave him dazed before return back to reality.

"Now what was that? That was cool!" Nero said after a while.

"**That is a fragment of my powers I gave you, now I believe you have something of mine.**" The black light shined once again, surrounding Nero once again. All that was left was bodies of dead corpses and a outline of a black circle.

* * *

In another dimension...

**Unknown Location, Ice world, unknown date and time:**

Nero opened his eyes to see the pure White Mountains in the distance, he rubbed his eyes and yawned, and admire the scenery "You know for something that's been trapped in here for a while, you've got it pretty good here, I mean I would mind living here." Nero nodded to himself before unzipping his bag to bring his companion out. "Hey buddy, how have you been? Was the ride a little bumpy?" Gendo barked and wagged his tail.

"**So kid you got yourself a pet, isn't that cute?**" The voice spoke; Nero chuckled and smiled at the wolf.

"Yeah he's my friend alright." Nero patting the wolf on its head, "Now are you going to show yourself or what? I'm hurting all over and it feels like I'm going to black out pretty soon."

The ground rumbled slightly "**Very well, continue to journey across the mountains, it should take you an hour, you will see a altar place in the middle of the area, all you have to done is place the item in the middle, then await further orders.**"

Nero sweat dropped and yelled, "You get love playing with me don't you!? Whatever I'll do it, I need to think things over." Nero started walking in front of him with Gendo walking by his side.

* * *

(Insert music: Pokémon red mystery dungeon: Mt blaze.)

"What the hell is going on with my charka!? I mean I can attack physically but nothing happen when I use elemental techniques, just what is happening to my system?" Nero mused as he kept walking the endless white land. Nero revised his techniques by performing the hands signs he knew by heart.

"Let's see…..Bird, Boar,Dog,Dragon ,Ox,Tiger,Snake,Rat,Horse,Monkey,Hare and Ram." Nero performed the hands and a slow pace to affirm that he knew them correctly; he then performed the handsigns for his favorite move hoping that it would work. "**FIRE TECHNIQUE: COMET PUNCH**", nothing happened causing Nero to curse under his breath.

"This is not good at all, my moves are not working at all, not even….." Nero eyes widened as he held out his hand and pumping chakra into it "**ELEMENTAL TECHNIQUE: TRI-SENGAN**" Nero concentrated all his power into his hand.

Nothing.

"Well this sucks, I've lost my powers!" Nero hung his head in defeat "Why is this happening to me? Is it because I came into this world? Is it screwing up with system…..it can't be, I've been here for only 4 years. Ugh this so frustrating!" Nero kicked the snow in front of him and sighed. "At least of can perform basic chakra moves and a small amount of wind techniques, at least I can do something of a genin." Nero exasperated and picked up the pace.

Gendo looked at his owner funny, he was doing something weird with his hands and yelled at himself, the cub ran close to owner and barked at him, Nero startled by the reaction looked at the cub. "Ah Gendo, don't worry about me, I'm just testing something out." Nero looked away from the wolf and continued forward at a faster pace, the cub following being him.

One hour of walking later…..

"Fuck my legs are killing me! Where is this place anyway?" the boy wined at his demises. For the past hour he had climbed up the mountain, side-step in steep cliffs and even jumped over 50 foot deep cravens. Nero soon reverted back to his old attire due to the cold climate and placed Gendo back into the pocket dimension.

(End music here.)

"**You're there gaki, it's just behind this over pass.**" The voice answered. Nero looked at the steep hill and sighed.

"Whatever, I'm just glad I'm here." Nero muttered as he began his climb once more to the top. When he arrived, he was in awe was he saw: smooth surfaces of a giant circle with mountains surrounding it. "Well is this cool! Hey I can see the altar from here!" Nero yelled and he skidded down the hill. Nero ran towards the altar and assessed the structure: Pure marble white was made for the altar, the stone tablet with a missing shape in the middle.

"**Good you have found it, now place the item in there and see what happens, but when I reveal myself: Don't be surprised of what I am.**" The voice said with excitement.

Nero nodded and placed the item into the tablet which instantly glowing white, Nero shielding his eyes from the brightness, the ground shook violently causing the altar the crack and spilt into two. Nero already blinded was having trouble with his footing, he wasn't able to keep it up for long and falling on his behind. The booming voice rang through the valley causing Nero to cover his ears.

"AH COME ON! I'M IN PAIN AND NOW I HAVE TO GO THOURGH THIS BULL CRAP!?" Nero yelled over the noise, the shockwave coursing through the area increased causing cracks and fissures all over the valley, then it the light died down as well as the light, then silence.

Nero slowly opened his eyes to see the once beautiful area covered in cracks, "Yare-yare what just happened, and where are you now?" Nero called in into the air.

"**Right behind you gaki.**"

Nero swirled around to see what was behind him, his jaw dropped. Nero was not expecting this.

Not for thousands of years.

* * *

Flashback:

**Earthland, Foire, 14 February X760 Cedar Village:**

_Nodded his head trying to understand what was saying to him. "So you telling me they are real but they never show their faces to the public?"_

_Eliza nodded her head before taking a bite of her biscuit "Pretty much, apparently they are extremely hard to find, they either blend in the back ground of nature or set themselves on dangerous high-up places, but mostly they move from place to place."_

_Nero cupped his chin before taking a bite of his sandwich "And let me get this straight: The council have been trying to capture them for the immense power? Talk about being oppressed." The black haired boy shook his head in disapproval, Eliza doing the same._

_Nero spoke up again "And what are they called again?"_

_Eliza smiled and shook his head, "You're forgotten already?"_

"_Meh, happen most of the time." Nero said as he scratched the back of head._

_Eliza flicked his forehead causing Nero to flinch "What was that for?"_

"_So you don't forget Nero no baka." Eliza sighed and took a deep breath._

"_They are called dragons." _

Flashback end.

* * *

The dragon before Nero stood with pride, It's scales were pure black and gold markings on it body that travelled to it fore and hind legs, it had large pointy scales that ran along down to his spine and to its tail. The wings on the beast were large and wide causing gales of wind to rise, the underside the dragon was white with multiple scars on it stomach. It had orange/red eye and rectangular irises. To Nero he just look like a leviathan, even his claws were bigger than him.

"**AT LAST I AM FREE FROM MY OWN PRISON, I WILL MAKE THE WORLD TREMBLE AT MY NAME, AND THEY WILL SOON NOW THE ALMIGHTY BORIGARTSU ****RYOJIN! THE MYTHICAL GOD OF THE DRAGONS!**" Borigarsu cried out. The ground trembled once more.

Nero only uttered two words from his mouth.

"Holy shit."

* * *

Chapter 5 finish! Just a bit of heads up: I am not trying to create any religion, you will see in the next chapter, until then:

See you!

Johno 343


	8. Chapter 8

Fairy Tail: Generation X!

A/N: Hey there everybody! Welcome to another chapter of generation X!: Once again I thank you for your reviews- especially rescue 007: He was honest to say that my story was 'gay'- fair enough. I'm still a greenhorn I need advice from people who have typed stories to give me pointers how to make the story more interesting, that's all I ask. Anyways still chapter will explain something's about Nero's current situation: hopefully.

"But dad!" Regular Speech

'I don't Care!' Regular Thoughts

**"Barrels!"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Hello Pewdie I have waited for you!'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thought

Disclaimer: I do not fairy tail, Naruto or any of it characters, I only own the OC's.

Arc 2: A friend's peril. Chapter 7: Crumbling mind: A unexpected meeting (Part 1)

* * *

**Pocket dimension, unknown time and date:**

The dragons shook itself to rid himself of the dust the still covered him, with each step the ground trembled, "**It is so good to be free! Trapped in that complex prison can really hurt your body ya know?" **Borigartsu said looking down at the human who was lost in space "**Hey gaki….you alright?"**

No response.

"**Answer me mortal!"** The dragon then effortlessly raised a claw and smacked Nero in the head, causing him to fly back into a nearby mountain. **"Oh…that wasn't supposed to happen, are you ok brat?" **The dragon walking towards the mass of rubble was surprise to see Nero standing on top of the pile rubbing his head.

"Ouch…..that really hurt, why did you do that for!?" Nero barked at the dragon that remained emotionless at his question.

"**That's because you didn't answer my question Nero no baka" **Borigartsu growled at the boy, Nero stared at the leviathan that answer back to him, "Whoa you talk?" Nero said in a surprised tone, to which the dragon backhanded him again but with less power. Nero was skidding along the ground until he halted himself by stabilising himself. Nero snarled at the dragon "Are you going to do that all the time, because I'm hurting all over!"

Borigartsu smirked at the boy **"Of course mortal, if you don't address me as proper and ask stupid question, then you are going to get hit, and you can forget about retaliating if you know what's good for you."**

Nero sweat dropped at the comment, he stood up and dusted himself off, and he thought of a question but didn't want to risk getting bowled like that again. "Ah…..so Borigartsu…" Nero approached his question with caution "What makes you a dragon god, I mean what makes you so different?" Nero shielded himself to cushion the blow he was going to receive.

But it never came.

Nero looked at the dragon who was doing the same, the closed his eyes and nodded, **"A worthy question, I will answer that for you mortal."** Nero sighed a breath of relief…..

Only to be backhanded into another mountain.

"AH WHAT THE HELL YOU JACKASS! I THOUGH YOU WAS IN THE CLEAR!" Nero yelled as he walked out dusty explosion covered in dust, Borigartsu laughed at the boys downfall which made Nero pissed. **"Gaki….you didn't address me properly, it's supposed to be 'Ryojin-sama' or 'Borigartsu-sama', you may address me as such." **

"Whatever, so why do you call yourself a dragon god Borigartsu-sama?" Nero said emphasising on the 'sama'.

Borigartsu growled at his comment but decided to let it go **"Before I answer that, let me ask you: how was the world made?"**

Nero scratched his head, "well I kind of don't know, heck I'm not even from this world! But to give you answer I guess the 'world created in seven day?'" Nero nodded with his answer.

Borigartsu was surprised not at the boy's but the fact that he was not from this world, "**Gaki….did you say you're not from this world?"**

"Yes I did." The dragon raised a claw.

"Borigartsu-sama."

Borigartsu growled at the boy **"Better teach your manners boy"** Black flames escaped the dragon's mouth **"Unless you want to be cleansed my fire."** Nero waved his hands madly "Screw that!"

Borigartsu stared at him before he laughed out loud, to which Nero sprouted multiple tick marks on his head, **"You are an interesting being Gaki, you interest me."** The dragon sighed and spoke "**It's true that god created the world in seven days, however what you don't know that god made the same world in different galaxies or what you mortals call it…dimensions. The creator of these worlds needed a guardian: An entity of some sort to over seen the world the creator made to oversee the worlds." **Nero was taken aback; there were other worlds other than this and the ninja world 'I'm not surprised, I did end up here though a wormhole.'

"**Anyways…" **Borigartsu continued "The Creator destroyed himself and in return gave birth the seven entities to guard the world and oversee them." Nero nodded and raised his hand; the dragon nodded **"Yes Nero Ruzuzaki of Earthland?"**

"I was thinking, if the god 'destroyed; himself and you were created from that: Doesn't that make you a demi-god Borigartsu-sama?" Nero asked with confusion in his voice. The dragon nodded **"Indeed, that does make me a demi-god in front of the creator yes I am, but in this world I am the god here." **The dragon spoke with pride in his voice.

Nero sighed and hung his head "Yare-yare, who would have thought I would meet a god out here?" then I light bulb lit up inside his head "Borigartsu-sama, didn't you say you would have a reward for me?" The dragon gave a low roar and lay in front of Nero their eyes levelled with each other.

"**I didn't promise you that gaki, but it seems you are completely out of it, you're not able to handle to the gift." **Nero growled at him "That may be true, I able to stil-"Nero felt the darkness cover his slight as he fell on the dragon's snout, "not again…"

The dragon laughed again as he carefully laid the boy onto the ground, the dragon smiled at the boy, **"Heh….this kid is real interesting."** Borigartsu was about the walk away when he saw the bag moving. **"That's right…the wolf."** He carefully with the sharp bit of his claws slowly opened it to see the cub jumping out of the bag; Gendo went over to his prone master and licked his face, see that the boy was not moving the cub whined and curled up next to him and closed his eyes. Borigartsu shook his head and flew away to find a comfortable resting spot.

* * *

...

(Insert music: Pokémon Platinum - Distortion World)

Nero's mind:

"Huh? Where the hell I am now, I was talking to an overgrown dragon just a second ago...where is this place?" Nero awoke to see an object and land flying around in a white room that seemed endless, "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder..." Nero got up and looked around, an object floated near him causing the boy to instinctively touch it. The object instantly crumbled and turned to dust.

"Now I'm scared, just what is this place?" Nero backing away slowly and turning around only to see a cliff a few meters in front of him, Nero slowly walking up to it and peered over it, seeing a black hole swirling below him. "JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS PLACE?" Nero yelled in panic.

"You should know, it IS your mind after all."

Nero turned around "W-Who's there?! Where are you?" The voice chuckled, 'not this again' Nero face palmed again.

"Oh yes Nero it is again" The voice laughed at Nero "And to answer your first question..." A black shadow appears from the ground. "I am you; I am the one that resides in your mind." Nero's eyes widened "It can't be I mean there's no way..."

"SHUT UP!" the shadows threw a punch at Nero suddenly, catching the boy off guard. Nero skidded along to the ground colliding with the ground on its side; Nero gingerly stood up and rubbed his back, "Seriously, being chucked around like a rag doll, and its hurting." The shadow scoffed at the boy "Quit being such a pussy, you shit excuse for a human!"

"Ok first things first: Why are you being such a douche and two: How are you me?" Nero asked his shadow who only laughed at him, "HAHAHAHA you are really stupid you know? You just asked two some questions which have to same answer." The shadow jump onto a higher cliff and sat cross legged. "It's simple I represent you 'true self' or in other words your dark emotions you keep bottled- I'm telling you it's not good for your health." Shadow Nero spoke. Nero kept silent and thought to himself "So I have an 'evil self' in my mind…"

"Oi baka, that's cold of know? You calling me evil." The shadow pouted. Nero was about to speak when the shadow raised his hand. "Try to think before you ask: Yes I can read your mind, we basically are two sides of the same coin."

Nero clutched his head and knelt to the ground: "This is all a dream, that's it…just a dream; it's all in my head."

"No shit Sherlock."

Nero glared at the shadow "Shut it! You are not real! You're just my imagination!"

Shadow Nero snarled at him and flashed stepped in front of him and pulled the boy by his clothes levelling his eye with him "So what if I am?" Then the shadow smirked making Nero nervous. "I know what to do for you to believe me."

The shadow hurled Nero in to the air and blurred his hands, causing Nero eyes to widen. "You have got to be shitting me."

"**FIRE TECHNIQUE: COMET PUNCH**!" Shadow Nero yelled, turning his right fist alight with blood red flames, the black figure jumped up higher than his counterpart and collided his fist into his stomach, making Nero gasp for air, they hit the ground causing it to break apart, they crash landed on the floating island under them with a thud. The shadow jumped out of the newly formed crater and smirked "Did that change your mind about me Nero no baka?"

Nero crawled out of the crater clutching his stomach and rolling onto his back "A-alright, i-i-I believe you, only I can perform that technique." The shadow laughed again and smiled "finally I got your attention." Nero nodded and asked his counter apart, "Hey do you have a name? So I can call you something other than...me?" The figure cupped his chin and pondered "I guess that's in order….from now on call me Hiro." Hiro replied after a while. Hiro then walked over to the boy prone boy and squatted before him, "Now I have a question for you Nero: Why is your mind in chaos?" Nero gave a confused expression" Huh? You mean…."

"This world is becoming unstable with every moment, it wasn't like this a few years before you came to this earth, I was going to tell you but I let slide for too long, however….." Hiro stared at Nero "…..Something happen that accelerated the destruction of our mind, and you already know it: You just can't bear that fact isn't it?" Nero turned away from Hiro and closed his eyes.

"It's because of her isn't it? Eliza-san death." Nero murmured in which Hiro nodded "Indeed, it's funny how you never felt this about the Hokage's or even Jiraiya's death- he was the one who help you prefect** Tri-sengan** you know. What makes this woman so special Nero?"

Nero snarled at him "She wasn't any woman Hiro, she was my surrogate mother….she taught me everything about this world, it's the only reason I'm coping so well, I was shell-shocked." Nero started to tremble "Everything inside me felt like it was on fire, I just couldn't take it…..I even thought of even…."

"Taking your own life, you were serious about it; I could feel it to Nero." Hiro finishing his sentence. Nero slowly nodded, it was first time he ever wanted to do that.

"Nero…I maybe a douche but…..I'm sorry for your loss" Hiro softly spoke "She was a great mother wasn't she?" He continued "To be honest I've never seen you so happy- not even with Naruto."

Nero lifted his upper body into a vertical position and turned to his shadow counterpart his eyes brimmed with tears "Yeah your right, I never knew having- or in my case- being a part of a family could be so fulfilling, I had a younger brother and sister- for your information considered me her husband- to look after, I was so happy to help Eliza-san out in any way I could even though I didn't belong there: but they took me in, for once I truly found peace." Nero said with a small smile, but turns it into a frown and gritting his teeth. "But then I deserted them for my own purposes and look where it got me! My mother died and I never got to say goodbye!" Nero tear started to fall down his cheeks while he grabbed dirt into his hand.

"How can I face my siblings now? I killed our mother! I'm not worthy to be call a big brother" Nero yelled crying his heart out. Hiro sighed and called to his counterpart "Oi Nero….." he suddenly punch Nero in the stomach winded the black haired boy, "What the hell was for!?" Nero said through short breaths. Hiro shook his head and spoke "It's true that you have been the cause of you mothers deaths, however…" Hiro stared into Nero eyes "You're going to make it worse by beating yourself up; you need to go see you siblings and make thing right…..with each passing moment your making it worse. Of course they are going to hate you guts" Nero sweat dropped "But like people say: Time heals all wounds."

Hiro stood up and extended a hand to Nero which did the same "Come one we have one more thing to discuss: It's not pretty." Nero Grimaced and watched Hiro walk toward sideway floating island and jumped onto it, "Come on! It's easy I swear!" Hiro called to the boy.

"Yare-yare, this is going to make me sick to my stomach" Nero said as he followed his shadow counterpart deep down into the abyss.

(End music here)

* * *

One (What is seems like an eternity) hour of walking later:

"Stop, we're here." Hiro signalled Nero, they stop at an area filled with darkness; there was nothing to look at. "So…. Why are we here Hiro?" Nero asked him, the shadow look at him and frowned at him, "Use your chakra and see what happens, no questions asked." Nero look at him and shrugged, he formed at ram seal with his hands and stared feeling his chakra.

The room instantly lit up blue, with pipes channelling throughout the room and leading into other place (Obviously his arms and legs). "Ah I see, this is where my chakra is, I've been meaning to ask: What's happening to it? I can't perform any techniques." Hiro responded with one word.

"Watch."

The chakra system started to shake the pipes vibrating violently, the pipe started to leak the blue substance profusely, even some of the pipes started to break off, this was happening everywhere the boy could look. "W-What the hell is happening ? My circulatory system is broken!" Nero stammered.

"The reason is broken is because your resolve is shattered , behind every system, there's a core that makes it work, yours is tearing itself apart, I'm surprised that your chakra is still working and you can only preform basic moves- I'm quite surprised" Hiro commented.

Nero raised an eyebrow "What do you mean: Basic chakra moves?"

"Well you can walk on walls and water, Enhanced strength and here a good one: Free hand charka manipulation and chakra flow."

"Umm Hiro? I believe enhanced strength and charka manipulation are pretty advance."

"Yeah for other people, you on the other hand: It's basic." Hiro replied.

"Fair enough, so how do I fix it Hiro?" Nero asked.

Hiro only sighed and looked down "That is a question I cannot answer, and neither can you. For all I know it's a matter of time before you system is gone completely or….." Hiro trailed off.

"Or what?"

"I take over your body for good."

"You what?"

"I take over your body; you switch souls with me, you system will replace with mine and all is good, but here's the catch: my personality, my strength and my knowledge will overtake yours completely, in other sense: You die."

Nero glared at his counterpart with anger in his eyes, Hiro returned the look "Oi oi, I know what you're thinking: I was all big elaborate plan for me to take over your body, well it's not and I know what I'm capable off if it come to taking over your body: Let's just say it immense. That's why…." Hiro placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed "I'm letting you decide, Even though I'm forceful with things, this is something that will change your life." Nero's anger subsided and nodded. "Thanks for that Hiro."

However Hiro gave him a cold stare: "But be warned: if you refuse this offer- I will hold no grudge against you, just don't lose to your negative emotions, that's in my department and I'm very stubborn when giving back the controls."

Nero chuckled nervously "I'll keep that in mind Hiro, thanks for the heads up."

Hiro only scoffed at him land laughed "Whatever Nero now it's time for you….."

Both boys suddenly heard cries coming from above them- way above them, "Ok that is new, I've never heard crying in your mind." Hiro said looking up.

"Well I guess there only one thing to do isn't there?" Nero smirked, both the boys nodded and headed up the distorted world.

Sometime later…

"I know we heard crying here…..there. Over there." Hiro said to Nero point to the said of him, Nero pointed and walked to towards the cliff.

A small figure was kneeling on the ground, she had a feminist voice crying out for something, her small hands cover her eyes and was expelling tears, her skin was pure white and her hair was ivory, she wore a pink dress and shoes.

"Sniff…..sis….big sis…. big brother...where are you? She stuttered, Nero and Hiro were taken aback from this, "Uh Hiro? Are you sure this is my mind? If so why is a little girl crying? I Don't I remember being a girl."

"I'm in the same boat as you, you know? Maybe that is you female 'true' self." Hiro smugly said.

Nero gave his counterpart a cold stare and walked towards to distressed girl, 'why does she look so familiar?' Nero wondered. As he approach the girl, she suddenly looked up with a scared expression, "Whose there? Please don't come any closer! I have nothing to give, Just don't hurt me!" The girl began crying again; Nero sighed and spoke from the shadows still walking towards the girl.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you little one, but I am curious to know how you ended up in my mind?" Nero was kneeling in front of the scared child. "I-i-i- don't k-know, i-i- was at the guild with my big brother and sister, then –e-everything when dark….i-i-i-…" The girl started wailing "WAAHHHHHH BIG SIS, BIG BROTHER! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Nero sighed again and took his right glove off and rubbed the girl's back.

"shhh…..everything is going to be alright…..I'll help you find your way back!" Nero smile at the girl with his trademark smile. "Mister…..you would do that for me?" The girl slowly looked at him which Nero's eyes widened: Big dark blue eyes, the largest he even seen. "No way…can't it be…..it's been long this I last saw her! Don't tell me she's still a child! Besides her eyes are a much darker blue….'

Nero shook his head and smiled at her "Of course I will! I would be a horrible person if I didn't help you!" he said jokingly which made the child giggle a little. Nero was relieved that he was able to make the child smile. "Could I get your name miss?"

The child smiled at Nero with her own trademark smile "My name is Lisanna. Lisanna Nero Strauss!"

Hiro whistled lowly and Nero eyes widen once again to bigger proportions 'No way…don't tell me that Eliza-san…Dear Borigartsu-sama….'

Things for Nero got a lot complicated.

* * *

Unexpected (And un-explainable) plot twist!


	9. Chapter 9

Fairy Tail: Generation X!

A/N: Hi everyone, Please enjoy chapter 7 part 2 of my story! Please if there something that need to be clarified or have any idea of what to put into this story please do not hesitate to drop a message or review :)

Disclaimer: I do not fairy tail, Naruto or any of it characters, please do not sue, I am broke

"But dad!" Regular Speech

'I don't Care!' Regular Thoughts

**"Barrels!"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Hello Pewdie I have waited for you!'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thought

Arc 2: A friend's peril. Chapter 7: Crumbling mind: A unexpected meeting (Part 2)

* * *

"Y-y-our name is Lisanna? And your last name is S-s-Strauss?" Nero stuttered to the girl, planting his rear firmly on the ground. "Are you anyways related to Mira-ch…. I mean Mirajane and Elfman?" Lisanna's eyes widened and moved closer to the surprised boy "I 'am their younger sister! How do you know them Mister?" Nero gave the girl a small smile "Let's just say I'm an old friend of your mothers…"

'You fool! You gave away too much information!' Nero noted to himself, the girls eyes went wider and came close to Nero's face "Sugoi! You knew my mother! How do you know her?" Lisanna ask the boy while taking his gloved hand. "I-i-I just know her, my friend of mine introduced me to her, anyways how is she?" Nero mentaly punched himself in the face for that.

The girls eyes turned into distant eyes and looked at the ground "My mum…..she's in a better place….it's just Big sis Mira-nee looking after us." Nero bit his own tongue to stop himself from tearing up. "Oh my….i am so sorry Lisanna, I hope your sister and brother are coping to." Nero said in a soft voice, trying to sooth the pain he caused.

"I think it's time for us to find your way back, but first" Hiro emerged from the darkness "I want to know how-"

"KYYYAAAAA! A MONSTER!" Lisanna screamed, clutching onto Nero's clothes and hiding her face "MISTER PLEASE MAKE IT GO AWAY! I'M SCARED!" Lisanna yelled through the fabric, Nero laughed and rubbed her back "It's alright he's a friend! He's going to help you find your way back with me." Nero whispered into her ear "He won't bite, he is a good person-thingy" Lisanna looked at him "A-Are you sure?"

"I swear on my life that I will not hurt you, I always keep my promise" Hiro said kneeling next to Nero. He then extended a hand to her "My name is Hiro, it's nice to meet you." Lisanna looked at him and slowly took his hand "L-lisanna." Then she buried her head into Nero's chest. Nero sighed and continued rubbing her back "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

'Your elder brother is here with you.'

Lisanna nodded and smiled at him, Nero nodded at her "Come one, let's get you back home, We don't want to your brother and sister to start worrying?" Nero started to get up only to be tugged on the pants by Lisanna with a hurt expression "Mister, it's rude to not give your name you know." Nero blushed and scratched the back of his head "Yare-yare, I am sorry about that Lisanna-san, my name is Nero." Nero mentally slapped his face once again 'you absolute idiot! Why don't you give your whole history to her while you at it?'

Lisanna smiled at him and giggled at him "You have my middle name for your first name! Do you think we could be related ne Nero-Kun?" Nero laughed "Hn maybe just maybe"

'kid you don't know the half of it.'

Hiro cleared his throat "Now that names are out of the way, Lisanna could you tell us how did you end up here?"

Lisanna looked at the ground and fidgeted with her hands "I-I don't know, I was at the guild talking to my brother and then everything went dark, and I ended up here. I didn't know what to do, and then…then" Lisanna sobbed silently. Nero Knelt down again and hugged her "shhh…it's going to be alright…we'll help you find your way back.

Hiro closed his eye and though "It still doesn't make sense how she ended up in Nero's mind at all, it's unexplainable!" Hiro opened his eye and look at the girl crying girl "But I we need to get her out of her."

"I think there's a way out for her but we need to get moving if we want to make it" Hiro concluded his mind though and spoke to the two "There's a portal that leads outside here, I believe that's where we must go." Hiro pointed up to the white world. "I think we should head there first" Nero nodded at his counterpart idea, "That sound like a plan!" He turns to his younger sister "You ready to head off Lisanna?" The girl nodded "Hai! Let's go Nero-kun!" Nero smiled at her while Hiro scowled "Why is she avoiding me? I haven't even done anything to her!"

Outside Nero's mind and the dimension…..

* * *

**Earthland, Foire, Magnolia-Fairy Tail guild, X770, 27 October:**

"Master! Is Lisanna alright?" A young girl with long hair tied in a purple pony tail, he wore a black shirt with purple short and black shoes. Master Makarov had left the infirmary after assessing the young girl's health.

"From this point of view Mirajane, I cannot tell, I've sent Gildarts for Porlyusica to come have a look for her, we can only wait and see what happened." Makarov walked downstairs "You can go see her if you want, I'll keep an eye for Elfman." Mirajane nodded "Thank you Master" and walked into the infirmary.

Mirajane looked to see her youngest sister asleep on the bed, she sat next to her and looked at her sadly "Lisanna….you going to be alright, you just have to keep fighting!" She bit her lower lip and forced back her tears that threaten to the leave her.

"I can't afford to lose my sister, I've already lost mum….I won't let that happen!" She yelled letting her tears fall freely.

'_The next time I see you is when you become a strong women who can protect the ones she loved, can you do that_?'

Mirajane rubbed her eyes and her expression turned serious "No! I can't let myself be vulnerable! I promise him that I wouldn't from now on! Her face soften once again as he laid her head on the bed, taking Lisanna's hand.

'Nero-kun…..if you can her me, please protect my sister and please…..come back to us…we….i need you more than ever.'

* * *

Back in Nero's mind….

The trio were walking upwards to the top, they had been silent for most of the trip, Lisanna was feeling tired and Nero offered to piggyback her- to which she agreed.

"So Lisanna…." Nero having enough of the silence "If you want to talk about it….what was your family like…I understand if you don't want to talk about it"

Lisanna shook her head "No it's fine, I knew my mom very little before she passed away, my sister became the guardian of us and joined a guild called fairy tail, and the Master was kind enough to let us join."

"You're members of Fairy tail? I know Makarov Jiji-Sama!" Nero said excitedly "How is he?"

Lisanna smiled at him "He's kind and funny and treats us like his children, I'm happy that we joined Fairy tail! But…" Lisanna grip tightened as she looked down, Nero checked up on her "You feeling ok Lisanna?"

"There's one more person were waiting for." Lisanna whispered. Nero nodded "Oh? And how might that be?"

"Big sis Mira told me and Elf-nee about our elder brother, she said that he's going to explore the whole of fiore before coming back to us, we are still waiting for him though….Mira-nee is still waiting for him…She said that the day he comes back to us is the day we can become a family again." Lisanna said with pride.

Nero was silent; he didn't know what to do. 'I-i- though she would hate me for leaving her, but instead….she still waiting for me…Dear Borigartsu." Nero was in a stance before Lisanna poked him in the cheek, Nero wanted more answers from her, "Sorry about that Lisanna, so…was he there when your mom…?"

She shook her head" Mira-nee wanted to contact him as soon as possible, but mum didn't want him to carry the grief and burden of looking after us, Mira-nee started hating our elder brother for leaving mum- for leaving us, but she realized that he was never a part of the family, but….."

"But what?"

"She soon released that he would return to us and help us anyway he could even if we didn't want it, that's why Mira-nee started to pray for his return, I too want to meet my brother" Lisanna ended her story with hope in the voice.

Nero shedder a tear.

Nero wanted to tell her that his brother was right here.

And that's what he did.

"Lisanna….What was your brother's name?" Nero asked cryptically

"His name is my middle name, what do you ask?" Lisanna said with concern.

"Did Mirajane say anything special about him?"

"Well…." Lisanna wondered "He was able to light is hand on fire and beat down a Vulcan really fast, but Mira-nee told us one thing about him that he swore before he left, and that was:"

"No matter where I'll be or what I do, as long a carry you on my back and heart: you guys will never leave me, that's my promise to you." Nero started her sentence. Lisanna eyes when wide "How did you-"

Lisanna pieced the puzzles together in her mind and found the solution.

She tightened her grip on Nero's neck once more, "E-elder brother Nero? Is it really you" Lisanna spoke with happiness in her voice while tear filled her eyes.

Nero softly chuckled and spoke "I'm really happy to meet my little sister for the first." He turned to Her "My precious imouto."

Hiro was silent throughout the journey, listening in as his counterpart was talking to the girl. He gave a light huff before halting them before the floating mountain.

"We are nearly there, Nero we having to start climbing this to get to the top, better hurry to" Hiro pointed at him: this body started to become transparent "You're about to crossover soon, you hurry up! You lazy son of a-"

"Hiro we have a minor here." Nero deadpanned at him; Lisanna gave her brother a confused look. "And what do you mean 'crossing over?' are you not telling me something?" he narrowed his eyes at him.

"If you don't wake up soon you are going to die." Hiro replied with the same tone and began climbing the mountain "So what are you going to do?"

Nero sighed heavily and itched the back of his head "Yare-yare, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder" the boy found it very hard to breath "Ah Lisanna….your choking me…I'm kind of dying here…." The girl shook her head and cried "Nero-nii where were you…Mira-nee misses you…..you don't understand you much she misses you…..i –i-i- BAKA!" Lisanna stared a barrage of punches Nero behind the head causing him to lurch forward "And now Hiro says you're going to die! I don't want you to go! I want you to come back to Mira-nee!"

Nero sighed and set the girl down and knelt before her, Lisanna was brawling her eyes which made Nero sigh softly "Ah come on Lisanna…don't cry…" Nero pulled his left glove off and held it towards her "I want you to have this…to remind yourself of me, and also" Nero cupped her chin and met her gaze "I Promise once this is over, I will come back to you guys and we can become a family again."

Lisanna sniffed for a moment and glared at him "D-do you promise?" Nero smiled and nodded "That's a promise of a lifetime." Lisanna pointed her pinkie at him "Then shake on it, promise you won't go back on a pinkie promise!" Nero laughed and shook on it "I Pinkie promise that I will come back." The girl smiled and slipped of her brother's glove on her left hand.

"Nero no Baka! What's taking so long? Do you have a death wish or something?" Hiro called from the mountain, Nero sweat dropped as Lisanna jump on his back once again. "Hold tight Lisanna, is may take a while." As he started ascending up the mountain.

One difficult of climbing later…..

"Oi Hiro, are we there yet? Half of my body is nearly gone you know." Nero whined and the shimmied across the narrow pass while his sister clung tightly to his back "As a matter of fact I believe I can't see my legs- still feel, can't feel."

Hiro sighed and turned towards them "Yeah, it just over here, I can feel it, and before you ask: I've been in here since you were created, you learn a few things." Nero nodded and picked up his pace he turned to Lisanna who felt asleep on his back 'Yare-yare, that girl can sleep through something like this?'

The boys continued their way through the floating valley they could feel a strong presence at the end. Lisanna had awoken to their conversation "Big brother Nero….are we home yet?" Nero nodded at her "Yeah actually we are! Just hold on for a while!"

'Lisanna…..please wake up….'

"Huh? What was that?" Hiro commented.

'Please….you has to wake up…'

"That voice….why does it sound so familiar?" Nero also inputting his thoughts.

'LISANNA PLEASE COME BACK TO US!'

"It's Mira-nee! I know that voice from anywhere!" Lisanna yelled excitedly, Nero nodded at Hiro and quicken their pace, "There it is! The portal I was taking about!" Hiro called to them, he turned to Lisanna "All you have to do and you'll go back to the guild!" Lisanna nodded as he was putted down by Nero, She turned to him "Aren't you going to come back Nero-nii?" She asked him with a sad tone. Nero shook his head and gave her small smile "Trust me, you don't me to enter that portal with you, it will make things more complicated." Nero raised his right hand glove, "But you remember my promise don't you, I'll come back as soon as possible!" Lisanna lifted her gloved left hand as well "You better come back soon Nero-nee!" Lisanna said in a serious tone.

"Hate to break up the farewell but….your fading Nero." Hiro said with a small voice Nero looked at himself to see that from the leg up, his body had disappeared. "You have got to be kidding me!" He turned to Lisanna "Go on sis, I'll see you later!" Nero had picked up his sister and chucked her into the silver glow.

Hiro sweat dropped and laughed at the flustered boy "Never in my life would I see you man-handle someone like that- A girl even!"

"Less chic chat and more: how I do wake up?" Nero yelled at him, Hiro chuckled and poked Nero in the forehead.

"Just like that, don't forget what I told you." Hiro said.

"What do you mea-"

…

* * *

Pocket dimension: Unknown date and time:

"-n just like that?" Nero got up suddenly, making Gendo yelp from his sleep "Nero looked around to see where he was- still in the white mountains, he sighed and Got up from his position "Was that really a event or was that just any other dream? Nero felt a breeze through his left hand as he raised it up to his face, He flashed his trademark grin.

"Nope it really happened!"

* * *

**Earthland, Foire, Magnolia-Fairy Tail guild, X770, 30 October:**

Mirajane was waiting for any good sign for her sister recovery, four days since she collapsed in the guild: Four days Mirajane had been crying for her, believing that she would come back.

"PLEASE LISANNA DON'T DIE!" Mirajane cried to her still sister, her knees collapsed due to the grief, as small part believing that Lisanna was dying, she never wanted to believe it, not for a million years.

Then in miracle happened. The young girl was stirring in her sleep, she gave a couple of groans before slowly opening her eyes, "Wh-where am i?"

Mirajane jumped to her feet and looked at her younger sister and cried tear of joy, she threw her arms around the dazed girls and sobbed loudly.

"Lisanna! You're alright! Thank Kami you alright! I was so worried! I-i-i-" Mirajane hugged the life out of her, fearing that she might disappear again."

"Mira-nee…" Lisanna's eye began to water as both sister cried, The rest of the guild burst through with Elfman and Makarov in front.

"Lisanna…you're…ok…..LISANNA!" Elfman joined the sister as the guild cheering for the happy event that took place.

Makarov jumped on the bed and smiled at the trio "We are all happy for your safe recovery, by any chance do you know where you where?"

Lisanna nodded "I do…it was a white room with floating islands and other things…"

Mirajane gasped softly 'Don't tell me she was going to die…..'

"…..i was scared and started crying, but then these two people!" Lisanna uncovered her hands from under the sheets, the room feel silent.

"Uhh little sis? What's that on your left hand?" Mirajane asked. Lisanna looked at her left: Her hand was covered heavily by a larger blue and red glove that oversized her hand. "This is….this is"

_'I promise that I'll come back to you guys!'_

Lisanna's eye brightened up and turned to her sister "Mira-nii you'll never guess who I saw!"

Mirajane was curious "Oh? And who did you see Lisanna?" the guild was think all the same.

Lisanna flashed her grin at her "I met Elder brother Nero-nii! He said he'll be coming back to us soon!"

Mirajane's jaw hit the floor: 'Nero-kun saved her?...Nero no Baka." Mirajane teared up again and hugged her sister once more "Thank you…Nero-kun….for saving her."

Pocket dimension, Unknown Date and time:

* * *

"Well this going to take some time to get use to." Nero sighed as he looked at his unglove left hand; Gendo sniffed at the boys leg and barked causing Nero to jump "Oh Hey Gendo! Who did you get out of the bag?"

**"That's because I was looking after him."** Nero looks into the distance to see a black dragon flying at them, Borigartsu roared into the sky as he landed near the boy- causing the ground to tremble** "Gaki you have been out for a day, what happen to you?"** Nero chuckled at the dragon "Well let's just say I was have mind troubles Borigartsu-sama ." Nero stretched his muscles and look at the Dragon "Now since I'm feeling much better, what was there rewards you wanted to give me Borigartsu-sama?"

Borigartsu laughed and smiled at the boy**"To the point huh? Alright then the reward is: You're going to be my student, I don't usually do this but you show great promises, In the dragon kingdom, they have been few that go to earthland and train humans to learn their magic: I believe they are called…Dragon slayers, however you will not become a dragon slayer, you will be a 'dragon-user.'"**

"Dragon-user? Just want is that Borigartsu-sama?" Nero asked curiously, the dragon smirked at him** "I'll tell you everything you need to know, but first you need to prove yourself."** The dragon expelled Black flames from his mouth **"You'll need to beat me in combat and survive, will you accept this offer?"**

Nero face palmed "It's just one crazy thing after another."


	10. Chapter 10

Fairy Tail: Generation X!

A/N: Hey guys and welcome back for a weekly update of Fairy tail: Generation X! This is my second fight scene and I hope you guys like it! To Jmw: I won't accept the challenge...yet, but I will do it. To the other, keep those reviews coming, and if you think the story can be any better, please message me: I am still new here. And Don't worry, I'm not abounding this stair

Disclaimer: I do not fairy tail, Naruto or any of it characters, Though I wish I could.

"But dad!" Regular Speech

'I don't Care!' Regular Thoughts

**"Barrels!"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Hello Pewdie I have waited for you!'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thought

Arc 2: A friend's peril. Chapter 8: The fight of a lifetime.

* * *

"**Gaki, I'm giving you chance to become something great, the power of a god is nothing to be trifle with, do you accept my offer? I'll even give you permission to stop adding the suffix to my name."** The dragon asked Nero, Levelling his eyes with the boy's. Nero stared into the dragon's eyes with disbelief 'A god offering to train me in a new type of magic? That pretty cool, I could use it to protect them…wow…..Borigartsu eyes are pretty amazing.'

The Dragon god's eye were two colours spilted diagonally, one colour being orange and the other being red, the dragons iris were a rectangle with a white retina in middle.

Nero snapped back into reality and frowned at the dragon "Why do you want me to be your apprentice, I'm pretty sure that there are many great mages, beside I'm not a mage: I'm a shinobi." Nero answers back.

The black dragon expelled flames before he sighed which cause to the boy to step back, **"Gaki, if you were listening to me, I wouldn't be doing this."**

"Doing wha-"

The dragon backhanded the unsuspecting boy across the plain, causing to skid before coming to a complete stop; Nero immediately got up and cursed the dragon "YOU STUPID OVERGROWN LIZARD, WHAT KIND OF GOD REPEATEDATLY HITS SOMEONE!"

Borigartsu Growled and charged at Nero "**A GOD WHO HAS A LOW TOLOERANCE ON STUPIDITY SUCH AS YOURSELF!" **The boy had no chance of avoiding the sudden attack; the dragon ran at the boy at blinding pace, faster than him. Borigartsu used his head and flicked him into the air, before Nero could think the dragon smacked him deep into the ground, Borigartsu scoffed and laughed at the twitching boy **"That is what i didn't want to do."**

Nero coughed and slowly got up from his hole, "P-Point T-taken, but could you say it again without the abuse please?" Nero gave a hurtful smile, but suddenly looked around "Where's Gendo?"

Nero heard a bark from the dragon; he turned to see his companion standing on the dragon's head, Nero sighed and smiled "Borigartsu, do looked after Gendo while I was out, didn't you?" Nero bowed in from the god. "I thank you for looking after him."

Borigartsu nodded in response**, "There is no need to thank me, I was looking after my creators creatures, these little guys parents were killed by a couple of ogres, It was luck that he found you."**

"I see, but I still want to thank you for keeping him company" Nero smiled at the dragon, "But that aside: Why do you want to teach me "Dragon-user" Magic?" Nero gave a Borigartsu a confused look which made the dragon sigh.

"**The reason, I want to teach you- if you accept that is- is to become the one who keeps the world the world at peace, you will band with people with immense power and create peace"** The dragon looked at the sky, Gendo clinging to dear **life "The world is changing soon: People lurking in the shadows, working behind the scenes." He then growled loudly throughout the area. " All to revive….that mage."**

"What mage? Considering that your expression has turned sour, this character must be an evil SOB?" Nero calling out to the dragon. The dragon looked down at him. **"Kid you have no idea."**

Nodding at his answer, the boy pressed on further "So what is 'dragon-user'? And why is it so powerful – as you say?"

"**Dragon-user magic is similar to dragon-slayer magic, however the real difference between them is slayer magic is a replica of a dragon's power."**

"And user slayer?"

Borigartsu grinned **"Dragon-user uses power from a dragon itself."**

Nero whistled loudly "So it likes having a large amount of dragon magic inside you?"

"**That's basically it in a nut shell."** The dragon mused, Nero covered his mouth and closed his eyes 'Dragon-user uses a dragon's magic as power source: Kind of like Naruto-nii's case with Kurama: Only shit got real when Naruto lost control over it.'

Nero debated the dragon's offer for a moment, Nero opened his eyes **"I'll Borigartsu, I'll bite: What do I have to do to make you teach me this magic?"**

The dragon roared into the skies once more before stretching his wings **"It's good you agreed, otherwise I would have smack to soul out of you right into heaven or hell…..depending how good you are really." **The dragon struggled with the answer as he laid on the ground, "**Gaki get one my head and hold tight"** Nero gave the dragon a confused expression "Normally a dragon would let people ride of his back.

Borigartsu glared at him with a monotone expression **"So you want to ride on my back while my razor sharp spines prick you to death?"**

Nero looks the mountains called spines and sweats profusely "Point taken, I'll be there in a second, just let me get my bag, Nero runs across the cracked field to get his bag, which is hanging over the edge, Nero carefully picks it and clips it across his chest and return back to the beast.

Using his damaged charka system, Nero pools the energy to his feet, and latched onto the dragons fore legs and walked, Nero sat on top of Borigartsu head hold on to Gendo.

"**Alright gaki, hold on to your ass!"** the dragon pressed of into the air, his wings supporting him, Nero felt the blast of air running through his hair and the coolness wash over him.

"**This is going to be a while, so rest up before we land, you have to prove yourself before you learn my magic brat."** The dragon called over the wind, Nero nodded and laid on his back and listened to the sound of the air.

* * *

(Insert music: Seismix & Cahb – Space)

Nero couldn't stay still for the long ride; he got up and stretched his muscles, not waiting to wake Gendo, Nero tip toed pass him and went to the dragon's snout.

"**Ah gaki, couldn't get to sleep huh? With all that wind blowing passes you I was sure that you would have feel asleep."**

"Not for now Borigartsu, I did just wake up; beside I always wanted to see the mountains from a bird's eye view." Nero mused.

Nero looked down from his position: the White Mountains were beautiful, rising up and down as they were flying by. Nero admired to scenery, it wasn't often Nero had a chance to see the landscape: he either flew straight past them or was on a urgent errand, seeing this was breath taking, and he loved every second of it.

"**Nero of another earth, what was it like there?"** Borigartsu spoke **"I mean: is this world you come from any more peaceful that this world?"**

Nero shook his head "Not even close, before I was transported here, I was taking part in a war: So much blood...so many corpses..." Nero looked down at the dragons scales, the dragon gave a soft sigh **"So your world to huh? I can relate: Way before I was imprisoned, I witness one war, "I believe it was the Great mage war, like yours it to had bloodshed and dead corpse, then that mage became wicked..."**

"That's right you never told me his name…..who was he?" Nero quietly asked the beast, Borigartsu sighed.

"**His name was Zeref, a dark magic with power nearly equal to mine, I even though that if the war tipped in his favour I would have to step in."** the dragon sniggered. **"That boy witnessed his family and friends dying before him, it was enough to make anyone crazy: Unfortunaly he when too crazy and developed 'death' and 'living' magic, before he knew it the magic he had started to take control over him."** Borigartsu gave a troubled laugh "**If you had to picture the meaning a killing frenzy…..what he did would be perfect."**

Nero eyes went wide at the god's story, someone that crazy did that would surprise him, 'this Zeref person could be on par with Obito' Nero eyes narrowed "So how did the war end?"

"**Oh he went mad with power which engulfed him, therefore killing himself: Pretty unusual to die huh?"** The dragon laughed, causing the boy to sweatdroped. Borigartsu's face softens **"You know gaki, I been here since the beginning of this earth, I've watched people for days on end: Just waiting to see what they do, sometimes I leave my skies and fly around: Just out of pure boredom."**

"Uh Borigartsu, where are you going with this?" Nero interrupting his talk.

"**Heh….nowhere gaki, maybe I'll tell you if you survive my test that is."** Nero gulped and sighed, the boy stood up and walked back to the sleep cub, he sat back down and watched the sky before drifting off to sleep.

'**Gaki….you might be able to change the world: with or without my powers' **the god deliberated '**dark times are coming, and even my powers won't be able to stop it, you will need help from your….what do they call it?'** he wondered, when a light bulb flashed above his head **'that's right nakamas, your nakamas will be there to stop the evil with you…..the questions is: Who will be your nakamas?' **The dragon increased his speed and flew into the horizon.

(end music here.)

A few hours of flying later:

* * *

Nero turned over in his sleep crushing the cub, Gendo snarled at the boy which prompted him to wake up with fright. "Wha- where am i?"

"**You're still on top of my head Gaki."**

Nero processed the dragon's information slowly and nodded after a few seconds , Nero wanted to respond but the dragon suddenly dived down. **"Hold on to something, it's going to get epic!"** Nero lost hold of the dragon scales and soon found him scratching to regain something.

"Well this sucks doesn't it?" Nero cursed himself as he parted away from the dragon, the boy sighed before he tucked his arms and legs together and made a slow bee-line to the dragon, he managed to grasp a spike on the dragon's tail.

"Yosh! Now to make it back before he lan-"

The dragons roared as he landed on the ground with a almighty thud causing the boy to absorb the momentum the dragon had: causing him to fly into the air. "OH COME ON YOU HAVE GO TO BE SHITTING ME! FUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!" the boy screamed while the dragon looked at him with a smirk, after a while of (Girlish) screaming Nero landing next to the dragon face first, creating a web-like crack around him.

"This...doesn't...hurt...a...bit..." Nero struggled to get the words out and he got up painfully, clutching his stomach, the pain flow throughout his body, causing him to cough violently and drop to his knees. The downfall of the boy caused the dragon to laugh wholeheartedly. **"Gaki…..You have got to have the worst amount of luck, you fell so hard!"** the dragon yelled thought fits of laughter as the boy withered in pain.

'Is this dragon really a god….if so then he is really a douche' Nero thought as he rose to his feet, his body was aching but glad that his skeleton has was made out of rare sturdy elements, otherwise he would not be breathing. The boy tilted his head back to take in the air, he notice that the sky was redish/pink, with the sun setting.

"**Yeah the sky is truly amazing, sometimes I like to just escape here and stare at the sunset, but you get bored after a while."** Borigartsu spoke breaking the boys trance; Nero nodded at him and smiled "I don't mind it at all….this kind of scenery would be a deal sealer for any date." Giving a small smile to him. The place was just like the one he left: it was a giant plain with white gracing the ground and mountains that surrounded the field. The dragon gave a moment for Nero to take it all in.

"**Alright kid, the talk time is over, if you're going to be my pupil you have to prove that you can stand on your two feet and go toe to claw with a dragon."** Borigartsu instructed "**The trail is simple: Survive the fight and at least prove that you can land a blade or fist on me, the there is no restrictions- come at me with the intent to kill." **The dragon smirked.

Nero sighed and scratched the back of his head "Yare-yare….this is going to be a handful, especially when my Charka is fucked….what was it that Hiro said I can only do? 'Walking on water and other objects, Enhanced strength and chakra manipulation and flow' this is going to suck bad." Nero unclipped his bag and it fell to the ground, he unzipped the bad and pulled out a large scroll out of it, while he was preparing the dragon rested its head so the wolf could jump off**, "Go on and run up there, it will be much safer up there, the cub looked at his friend and barked before running towards the mountain ledge."**

Nero looked at the scroll and smiled "Well I hope it's still works" he nicked a bit of blood from his left thumb and smeared it across the unravelled scroll, Nero suddenly was engulfed by smoke only for the cloud to dissipate.

In the boy's position stood a person in a fully armoured suit, the black suit covered his entire body, the outer shell was painted orange, they covered mostly all wearers limbs and vital areas except for his left hand, on the back of him was a sheathed sword and had black and orange colouring.

"Don't be surprised Borigartsu, this is still a prototype, I just feel better fighting in armour when someone is bigger or better than me, but this has saved my ass from countless death." Nero spoke was the smoke disappeared from his head.

"**Gaki….you really are interesting, just hope that you armour and save you from my flames."** The dragon smirked as he let out a flow black flames from his mouth, spreading his legs apart.

Nero nodded and got into his battle stance "I just hope so, but I do have a tendency to do the unexpected." As he channelled chakra to his hands and legs ready to attack.

The tension was thick; both fighter ready to anticipate each other's moves, Nero clapped his hands together and resumed his fighting stance "Bring it!"

The dragon smirked **"Oh I will."** And lunged at the boy with great speed, Nero doing the same.

* * *

(Insert music: Skyrim Dragon Fight Theme Music)

Nero jumped high and swung his fists, which had morphed into blue claws surrounded by a great density of chakra that crashed into the side of Borigartsu's face before he lashed out with a left hook. Nero grasped his fists together before slamming them down on the beast's muzzle. He landed of the dragons muzzle before jumping to the air again so he could flip and slam the tail of the dragon god on the reptile's head. Nero skidded back from the dragon and admired his work.

"I thought bringing a dragon god and all would have made you powerful, talk about a letdown….." Nero pouted, "But having a short amount of time to attack really drained my chakra stores" The dragon rose to his feet again "**Heh, using my own tail against me? That's new….."** Borigartsu expelled a bloom of flames from his mouth **"BUT IT WON'T DO SHIT ALL GAKI!"** The dragon charged once again at the boy, Nero bracing for impact pulled out his sword and poured his chakra into it, the blue light forming a blade over the sword. "JUST BRING IT!" and ran towards the beast.

"I Hope my chakra doesn't run out on me, otherwise I'm screwed!" Nero though as he charged at the beast, he brought his blade back and concentrated his flow. "Let's see if I remember how to fight with a sword." The boys jumped into the air once again bringing the sword down towards the beast.

The boy plummeted towards the dragon god, but the dragon raised its arm and took the attack, its arrogance in believing that nothing, a mere sword, could not pierce its scales...however, Borigartsu was caught off guard when he felt pain. The boy's sword had sliced through its hard scales like it was nothing and drew blood. For the first time in Borigartsu's life. He was wounded.

The slash was a clean cut from the now raging blue light enveloping the sword. Borigartsu watched as its wound healed, his flesh wound was deep, but the healing factor of a dragon such as it, it was effectively healed. The scales re-grew and covered the healed skin as if the sword never touched him in the first place.

The dragon narrowed its eyes at the attack before releasing a roar. The wind generated from it sent the armoured warrior flying through the air, but he was able to land back on the ground safely (Minus a few cuts). The boy then aimed his words upwards and slashed downwards, sending a blue wave of chakra to the dragon's direction **"SWORD STYLE: RAZOR WIND!"** the dragon held up its right hand and smacked the attack away before opening his jaws and sending out an array of flame shots at Nero.

"This is not going to look good" Nero ran to the side as the shot's exploded around him, causing the boy to fly upwards, Borigartsu flew above the boy and swung his spiky tail down on him, the armour protected him from being impaled, but that did not stop the momentum of the attack, sending Nero into the ground with a loud thud, the explosion creating a cloud of dust. Nero jumped out of the cloud, gaining distance from his opponent; the attack left him hurting bad, even the his armour absorbed the blow, he could feel blood around his stomach. "Tch….that hurt like a bitch, but…..this is fun! Fighting a dragon is awesome!" Nero shook himself and grasped his sword tightly.

Borigartsu released a growl before chuckling.

**"You have earned my respect Gaki. Never in all my life has someone other than Dragons been able to come close as to wound me, but still….YOU WILL NEED TO PROVE YOURSELF!"** Borigartsu roared causing the land to tremble, Nero felt the pressure from the dragon, his instincts telling him to admit defeat, and beg for mercy, even if he did that to give the god satisfaction: Nero never backed down from a fight.

Nero slashed with sword once again. The dragon god avoided the blade attack and then released a powerful roar. The boy was sent flying, but then his body disappeared into a cloud of smoke, revealing a log had replaced him, Nero appear near the dragons forelegs.

**"BLADE STYLE: AERO BULLETS"**Nero swung his sword generating blue needles-like bullets at black dragon, but Borigartsu took them head on and the attack bounced off of his scales. Nero was flash stepping every which way, lashing out with the same attack, but the attacks proved futile and were brushed off by the dragons near indestructible scales.

The black dragon simply laughed at the boy's attempt to wound him and released a roar. The sound waves raced through the air, kicking up dust and flattening the very earth, but Nero quickly dug his foot into the ground and cross his arms diagonally in front of him, bracing for the catastrophic impact

Nero took the impact head on; he was blown back quite a bit before regaining his footing. Once the wind from the dragon's roar died down, Nero attacked once more and charged in.

"This is getting me nowhere, time to go close!" Nero sheathed his sword and channelled his chakra into his fists forming into dragon claws; Nero then clenched his right hand into a fist and raced towards the dragon, nailing him right in the chest. Nero took his left hand and formed another fist and repeated the process. He crashed one fist against the dragon's right cheek before slamming his left fist against the left cheek. Borigartsu was about to fire off another roar when Nero countered it by performing an powerful uppercut, shutting the dragon's mouth closed and effectively imploding the roar in his mouth. Nero delivered another uppercut to in dazed dragon sending it skyward from the force of the hit. He then unleashed a series of punches and kicks to the dragon's stomach before clasping his hands above his head. The blue dragon claws copied their boy's actions. Nero concentrated more power to his hands.

"**TIME TO LAY THE SMACKDOWN ON YOUR DRAGON ASS!"** the attack crashed down on the black dragon's head as Nero swung his arms downwards with great force. The attack sent Borigartsu to the ground causing a large BOOM that echoed across the destroyed Iceland.

* * *

Nero's Chakra circulatory system:

Hiro stood before his counterpart's system, the cracked pipes were louder than ever, the pipes that were already cracked were braking off faster, and blue substance was pouring into a bottomless pit.

"Nero no baka…you always take thing to far, you're going to die if you don't stop or at least ease up!" Hiro shouted into the darkness, and then he shook his head.

"I guess that always been you….I guess you'll need my help very very soon." Hiro smirked as he walked into the darkness.

* * *

"Yare-yare, this is really a handful, could be so much better if I had my system in tact!" the raven-head boy muttered. "But then again…I need to do it for them…for their sakes I will protect them with magic…I WILL NOT LOSE!" Nero shouted at the cloud of dust.

**"You going to defeat me? That's cute. Remember Gaki: I'm a god and you're just a mortal, you better pull something out of your ass and pray to me that it works!"** the black/gold scaled dragon spread its gigantic wings as it rose back to its feet. However, before the dragon could make a move, Nero snarled at the beast and unsheathed his sword once again. The boy raised the hilt of his sword with great force and brought it down upon the black dragon's muzzle. The force sent Borigartsu's head downwards. The boy dropped to the ground, narrowly avoiding the swipe of Dragon god's ginormous claws thanks to his speed. Nero threw his trusty sword at high piercing speed at the black dragon only for its tail to suddenly lash out and send the blade flying directly back at him.

"Ok. I may have fucked up there." Nero sweat dropped.

Time seemed to slow down as Nero timed the grasping of his blade, the boy executed it perfectly. The raved-head boy gripped his blade backwards before charging at the dragon god. Borigartsu growled at the persistence that his future pupil had.

**"Truly Nero of another earth…you really are interesting"**Acnologia thought to himself as he never thought he would be having this much of a challenge fighting mortals. Although he wouldn't admit it he was also enjoying himself in this battle. He was more of a pacifist and tried to reason out problems every time he came in contact with another dragon. However it isn't every day you get to fight to your heart's content with a worthy opponent- especially a human.

Nero appeared in an orange blur right in front of him.

"**If there one thing I learned in my world: Never space out in a battle**." Suddenly the dragon felt multiple cuts forming around his body, feeling great pain before his healing factor kicked in

However Borigartsu, being a god and the most creatures known to man refused to be defeated by mere humans. Borigartsu's right foreleg was suddenly encased in black/red flames before thrusting the limb forth in the form of a punch. A blast of magic energy flew through the air and impacted with the boy's armour. The resulting explosion was quickly cast aside with a single flap of the God of the dragons wings and also revealing the boy's armour cracked near his chest.

"Shit….it really hurts…I and not doing anything to him, THIS SUCKS" Nero roared inside his mind, his emotions building up, the anger inside him, then the worst happened. Nero body felt heavy his he breathed, his breathing became laboured and painful. "Shit…..i've used to much…..that really sucks….I'm going to die….." Nero though as he fell on his knees before the dragon. He could feel the darkness creping over his eyes.

'then be grateful your anger is rising…..I warned you, now it my turn.'

Nero's eye widened and then closed "…Fine, but only because I want the dragon god to see our full power, after that you will give me back my body."

'Can't promise anything, but I'll agree on you on showing that dragon what we are made of.'

"Right…go….Hiro." Then Nero fell into darkness.

The air around the downed boy began to swirl, with the systems of Hiro in place, black flames cirled around him, as Hiro stood up, Borigartsu eye the boy suspiciously.

"**Gaki…..you seem different, are you ok?"** the dragon asked.

Hiro hair covered his eyes and smirked "Oh nothing much, you overgrown snake" Hiro looked at the dragon with new eyes: Black eyes with white slits around his iris. Hiro hands ignited with black fire "Just a new resolve to give me strength."

"**Oh and wait that might be?"**

"To finish you and claim your power!" Hiro laughed hysterically.

'Oi Hiro! That wasn't our deal!' Nero called from inside his mind.

"I didn't promise anything." Hiro smirked again.

"**Heh….Fine Gaki, let's see if you can take me down, I still won't hold back!"** Borigartsu roared and brought a clawed hand on top of Hiro, the boy moved out of the way and jumped back.

"BRING IT DRAGON!" Hiro roared and disappeared out of sight.

Hiro appeared above the dragons head, he quickly blurred his hands together a coiled his left and right hands "**DARK FIRE TECHNIQUE: HELL'S FURY!"** As the name implied, Blood red fire mixed with black flames engulfed his hands, Hiro collided with the dragon's head, causing an explosion to erupt, the force knocking Borigartsu to the ground, Hiro faded out and appeared away from the dragon a few meter is, the boy had his arm at opposite end of him.

**"DARK FIRE TECHNIQUE: DRAGON'S FURY CANNON!"**a dark wave of flames flew towards Borigartsu, but the dragon swiped the fire attack away like it was nothing before leaning its head to the side so as to avoid the secondary blasts of flame from Hiro.

Hiro rolled to the side as he avoided the appendage that aimed to crush her before countering back with Nero's sword and shooting dark flames inside the dragons arm. The result caused the dragon god to roar in pain as it felt its arm burning from the inside causing its blood and inner muscles to burn. He followed it up by piercing the dragons upper arm with his claws and followed it up by firing more flames inside the embedded arm causing even more pain to Borigartsu.

Hiro slide the dragons arm his arm still in and move towards both swords towards as he ripped the black dragons skin open even more causing more blood to fall out as he now had a large gash for wound. The sword and arm were forcefully yanked out of the dragons flesh when he took flight. Hiro then jump up towards the dragon's arm as he recoiled the open (But healing) wound in pain before descending and slashing downwards. Hiro channelled more power to his hands and fire a blast towards Borigartsu but as the great dragon was about to eat the Hiro's flames, a large dark multi-coloured ball collided with the dragons cheek.

**"DARK ELEMENTAL TECHNIQUE: TRI-SENGAN!"**Hiro then vanished in a puff of smoke as he used a tree log and landed another attack on Borigartsu's muzzle the elemental attack against its scales, but to expect from Hiro surprise, there was no damage done. The Black haired boy gritted his teeth as he flash stepped to avoid the slash from the black dragon as it tried to hit him.

"So…..my attacks don't work too well on this dragon, what to do?" Hiro though as he avoided the dragons attack "Even Nero's body is slowly shutting down, his body can't take too much, it need to rest.

'I know right? My attacks are useless' Nero called again.

"Well then let's just up the power!" Hiro said as the flames on his hands grew.

**"LET"S DO THIS!"** in a show of speed, Hiro appeared on the dragon's wing and held his arms high into the air.

**"DARK LIGHTENING TECHNIQUE: BLACK THUNDER IMPACT!"**Hiro leaped into the air before crashing the black lightening cover fist against the dragon's skull. The attack forced the dragon's head down and Hiro smirked and faded from view.

Hiro appeared in of the dragons face and a smug grin, he blurred his hands together and slammed the heels of his hands together.

**"DARK FIRE TECHNIQUE: HADES BLAZE!"**a stream of searing hot fire rocketed from the hand of Hiro. The attack caused Borigartsu to roar in pain as its face was badly burnt, but the dragon was very prideful, not to mention strong. The attack ended and the black dragon was shown to be relatively unharmed as its healing factor kicked in.

Borigartsu grinned as he saw Hiro's surprised expression before roaring. Hiro flew back in the air, but as he flew through the air, Hiro pointed his hands to the sky and shot flames from his hands, bringing him back to ground, he then rotated so that he landed on his feet. He instantly flew forwards as he pointed Nero's sword forward and concentrated his chakra to the sword.

As a result, fire coated the blade from the tip and Hiro swung the blade, shooting the fire towards the dragon. Borigartsu grinned widely before opening its jaws. The mighty dragon ate the fire. Hiro growled and ran towards the dragon, as he was about to stab the dragons left forelimb. The dragons counter the boy's movement but simply smacking him into the ground.

Borigartsu growled before twisting and its spiky tail raced towards the boy. Hiro narrowly misses it as the tail stabbed into the ground. Borigartsu faced them before releasing a shockwave as it roared, Leaving the boy to question himself.

"This is….not going to plan…..dammit am I that weak!?" Hiro cursed himself, his panting getting louder.

'It's no use Hiro…..he just too powerful, even Obito wouldn't be able to go up against him! He's a god for a reason. Nero said "Just give me back my body Hiro"

"….Fine, you're lucky that I feel out of shape." Hiro said as he fell into darkness, Nero returning to reality.

Nero stumbled a bit before gaining his footing, his mind was spinning "Uhhhh…I'm going to feel that."

Borigartsu narrowed his eyes from feeling the energy a moment ago leaving the boy **"Gaki…..you put of a great fight and I admire that, but however I am the great dragon god of Earthland, I'm the very essence of the energy that runs in Earthland."**

"That may be true…..but I STILL MY RESOLVE" Nero roared. The boy quickly leaped out of the way as Dragon lashed out. Nero called upon his chakra stores.

For the last time, 'please…let me end this and let me use my powers!'

* * *

Nero's system

Hiro watched as his counterparts core flickered out of life giving Nero the last of his energy.

"So…it finally happened huh?"

* * *

**"ELEMENTAL TECHNIQUE: TRI-SENGAN!"**a large sphere formed in front of its wielder. The dragon watched as the attack buried itself to the side off of its side before releasing a roar. A great shockwave resulted and sent the boy flying through the air. The black dragon chuckled as he back-handed the boy before raising a claw. Nero tried to flash step his way out, but he found that there was nothing left inside him. The black dragon growled at him. It was time to end this. Acnologia raised its claws and slammed them down on the ground and giant pulse of magic energy raced out and sent Nero, bracing himself, when soaring through the air before they dropped down on the ground. They

Nero looked at Borigartsu who was standing in front of him, a snarl present on its face. Borigartsu then threw his head back gathering energy "**Gaki….you truly are a good fighter but no good enough"** the dragon face Nero who had his eyes closed **"Be cleansed with my flames."**

Nero was engulfed by a blast of back flames, burning his body. The boy screamed loudly before the attack ended, he went skidding back a mile his armour coming off with each impact before he stopped completely.

"Heh…I guess I failed huh? I won't be able to protect you guys" a tear leaked out of Nero eye "I'm such a bad brother…..I'm sorry…." The darkness claimed him once again.

Borigartsu eyes widened **"….I wasn't supposed to do that! GAKI! NERO!"** the dragon ran toward the prone boy, who was lying in his own blood, Gendo scampered across the plain before reaching the two. The dragon carefully placed a claw on his chest….still breathing. The dragon gave a huge sigh of relief before healing the wound: The armour absorbed most of the attack but his stomach and a fatal bumped to the head was the real cause of damage.

The dragon stood there waiting for the boy to wake up, but he never did, the armour disappeared and Nero clothes returned to him: Expect his left glove. The dragon look at him with pity **"Nero…..i don't know when you are going to wake up….but I know that if you do, you have the privilege of learn dragon-user magic: That's a promise of a god."** Borigartsu roared to the skies.

"**But first: Let's learn me learn a bit of your past."** The dragon touch Nero's forehead and closed his eyes, after a while the dragon opened his eyes and stared at the boy **"Truly you have a harsh childhood, I'm sorry that you had to experience it."** Borigartsu look at the boy with determination in his eyes **"Maybe cleansing was a right thing to do, you will be born anew."** The dragon touched the boy's forehead again.

"**Erase memories."**

* * *

A/N: goodbye Nero Ruzuzaki, and Hello...? My New OC character will go under major reconstruction to make less of a gray-stu, but he will have Dragon-user...just it won't use it all the time.

See you next week!

Johno 343.


	11. Chapter 11

Fairy Tail: Generation X!

A/N: Welcome to Generation X! Before we start: If you have read the latest Naruto manga...tis is a sad day indeed. Anyways this chapter will mark the ending of Arc 2, a small fight scene and more talking, without any delay here is the latest chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or Naruto: What I do own is people in Halo 4 :P

"But dad!" Regular Speech

'I don't Care!' Regular Thoughts

**"Barrels!"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Hello Pewdie I have waited for you!'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thought

Arc 2: A friend's peril. Chapter 9: To start anew is to forget.

* * *

The events after the fight: Months later:

Many months had passed after the boy had ventured into the forbidden forest, since then Oak town had been in peace without any attack from the ogres. The mayor had praised the boy for his deeds and planning to throw a party in his name for stopping the threat, however the days had passed and no signs of the boy were found. News of Nero's disappearance soon spread throughout the country. The council of ERA had sent a small search party into the forest, the result of it was the single mage returning to the village covered in blood, once in intensive care he only muttered.

"It is angry."

ERA being concerned for the people well-being labelled the forest a "SS Class only" entry, as for Nero, the council had listed him as M.I.A, until the certain day, when the truth was unveiled.

(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden op 3: Blue bird)

(end music)

* * *

**Earthland, Fiore, Oak Village, X771, 28 February**

The mayor of Oak town was sitting near his table, he was currently doing battle with his paperwork which seemed endless, he had worked on it from the start of this morning till now and he was getting pretty tired of it.

"Why must there be so much paper to sign It just doesn't end!" The mayor throwing his hands up into defeat, he turned away from his desk and peered outside his window, the people of his town were going about their business. The mayor smiled and turned back to his desk.

"I suppose I have to thank him for the peace we have now, without him we would have been long gone, but then again...we would have to just hire s-class mages to finish it." The mayor picked up is pen and started writing again.

Only to stop mid-way.

The desk had stared to rumble, the items falling over, the mayor gripped his chair as the shockwave got louder.

"What in kami's name?" the mayor had turned to the window once more, the once peaceful street had erupted in chaos, people fleeing the scene to find cover. "JUST WHAT IS GOING ON!?" the mayor, running out of the office to the street. The blue sky had turned red and a black hole slowly appeared.

"Run! It's the end of the world!" a citizen screamed as he ran passes the mayor, however the mayor swallowed his pride and ran to the main square. He looked towards the sky to see a comet exiting the black hole, making a bee line to where he was heading. "What th-" the impact of the comet had entered the atmosphere and collided with the earth, causing a exploding of dust, covering everything, the houses around the impact disintegrated instantly. The mayor's eye widened as he collided with a flying plank of wood, instantly knocking him out.

* * *

A few hours after impact:

(Insert music: Crysis 2: New York: Aftermath)

'wh-where am I? Why is there no light...it's dark here' The mayor stirred around before pushing the rubble of him, the sat up and saw that his beloved town had turned into a dusted and destroyed area, bodies littered the place. The mayor forced back the tear that threatened to leave him.

"Why...why did this happen...what did this town do to deserve this kind of punishment?" the mayor muttered as he walked slowly towards to impact, he only saw what was left of the main square was nothing more than a large crater. The mayor slid down and saw what he nothing expecting to see.

A tattered and burnt right glove.

"No way...did the blazer?" the mayor knelt down and picked it up, the gloved was barely intact the colours of the it were pure black from the ashes. The mayor sighed.

"SIR! Are you alright?" the mayor secretary appeared above the crater, the mayor shook his head.

"No...it not alright...could you do me a favour?"

"Anything sir!"

"Tell the council...that the Blazer is no longer on this earth."

(End music)

* * *

Days after the impact:

**Earthland, Foire, Magnolia-Fairy Tail guild, X771, 3 March:**

Mirajane was talking to her younger siblings about takeover magic, they had learnt about it during one of their last mission, and it was the magic their late mother had. Only Mirajane could only transform partially, the younger two had only grasped the theory part of it.

"So far, I can transform my arms in to demon claws" Mirajane explained "Mum told me I can control something more powerful when I get older, but for now we only do small missions."

Lisanna whined at her sister decision "Uwahhhh Mira-nii, I want to do better mission! Can't we go on better missions?"

Mirajane smiled at her younger sister "Sorry Lisanna, I can't risk failing the mission and getting us hurt." Lisanna shook her head and showed her left (gloved) Hand "But Nero-nii is watching Over us, he said so himself!"

Elfman who was silent over the conversation reason with her younger sister "But Lisanna, I know he will be there in spirit, but we have to trust sis for now, beside: you and I haven't unlocked our takeover magic yet."

Lisanna pouted her older siblings "It's no fair...Big sis Mira" Lisanna looked up to her sister "When is he coming?"

Mirajane closed her eyes and sighed, ruffling her sister hair, "He'll some soon...Then we'll go on better missions!" Lisanna eyes sparkled "Really!? You meant that?"

Mirajane smiled and stuck her thumb out "You bet!"

Meanwhile in the master's office:

Makarov was once again sorting through the paperwork, having more and more members were becoming a hassle, since they destroyed something every mission.

"Let's see...Bill, bill, Expulsion of the guild, Council mission, bill-what what?" Makarov looked at the letter to him; he quickly opened up the letter and began reading the contents

"Dear Guild master of Fairy tail,

We request your guild's best mage to help to assist us regarding the incident in Oak town a couple of days ago." Makarov stroked his beard his wasn't often that ERA wanted fairy tail's help. "However there is something that you should know since 'The blazer' was affiliated to you: We have confirmed the recent passing of him, his right glove confirms it. The mayor of Oak town is expecting your arrival: He believes it was something to do with the forbidden forest.

Regards,

ERA

...

"N-nani?" Makarov hands shook, he always knew that the kid had great power...but for his life to end abruptly like that...was unthinkable. "Nero...what unfortunate fate you had...I'm sorry for you fate." The old man stood up from his desk and entered the main hall, he scouted out the one man who could do the job.

"Glidarts! I need you in my office now" Makarov yelled to the man at the bar, his attire hadn't changed. "Huh Jiji? You say something?" was the man's only reply causing the 3rd guild master to sighed in frustration.

"You. In my office. Now." Makarov spoke; Glidarts sighed and walk to the staircase, "What's up gramps? This better be important." Makarov flashed the letter to him "Oh...right then." The two walked into the old man's office.

"Glidarts, the council has required an S-class mage to investigate the incident over at Oak town a couple of days ago, you remember right?" Makarov peering at the tall man. "Yeah, that 'apocalyptic incident' right? Want do I need to do?" Glidarts replied.

"According to the Mayor, he believes that the forest of death's creatures maybe to source of the incident, he request that someone with great skills deal with it." The old man stated "Also it was confirmed..." Makarov looked away.

"Jiji...what was...confirmed?" Glidarts question asked his master.

"Recent...analysis show that...the blazer fought and lost...The council requested that we take possession of his right glove." Makarov said closing his eye, bowing in respect of him, Glidarts doing the same.

"What about Phantom Lord? Why aren't they doing about it?" The Ace of fairy tail asked after the moment of silence "Surely they must have taken some damage from that attack."

"Indeed they did, however their best mage was sent and came back with a severed arm, he could only describe the attacker as a 'ruthless thing'" Makarov sighed "as much they hate it: They left the investigation to us, hence the letter from the council."

"Right...i guess I'll be on my way then, when do they say when to be there?"

"Soon as possible, but there are two things you need to promise me Glidarts." Makarov called out to him before he walked out of the office "If you see this thing, do not engage it: If it attacks you, then on defend yourself, I can't afford one of my kids fall victim to it" Glidarts nodded "And two...when you get the glove of him...give it to Mirajane." Makarov said, his eye looking towards the floor.

"Huh? Why her?" Glidarts eyes widened "Does she have relation with him?"

"As a matter of fact" Makarov stated "She does..."

* * *

Flashback:

**Earthland, Foire, Magnolia-Fairy Tail guild, X771, 26 February:**

"_Have I told you that long ago I meet the blazer?" Makarov slurred during the guilds 'happy hour', sadly no one was paying attention to him; they were in a middle of a brawl. "Oh...i guess they're not interested..."_

"_Master, when did you meet Nero-kun?" Mirajane walking to her drunk master "How do you know him?"_

"_I-i-i-I Meeet the brat..." Makarov fell asleep, multiple sweat drops appeared on Mirajane head "uhhh, master?"_

"_Huh...oh yeah, I meet him during a council meeting, nice guy he was- powerful too." The old man turned to the girl "And do you know the blazer?"_

_Mira turned her face away to cover her blush "I-I know Nero-kun...he is my h-h-h-h-"_

_Makarov raised his hand to prevent the girl form talking "You...you're his soul mate if I'm not mistake, he told me all about you." Makarov smiled perversely "If I didn't know better he considers you the same as well, I'm jealous of him!"_

"_Master, you do know I just turned 7 right?" Mirajane muttered 'Pervert...'_

"_oh ohoh! I know my dear, but I can tell you will become a beautiful and mature woman, He'll be lucky to have you as a wife!" Makarov laughed as Mirajane turned to conceal her red face and walked off back to her siblings._

"_Nero...You better treat this lady as she is the most precious thing on earth, or I will give you the beating of a lifetime!" Makarov spoke softly before downing another mug of beer. _

Flashback ended

* * *

"it...will be heartbreaking for them: especially her the last thing we can do for them is to give back what was proof that he existed." Makarov muttered to the ground. Glidarts sighed and nodded while walking out of the office "I'll be sure to return it to Mirajane, and I'll deal with this thing, just make sure when I get back there a tab of free beer for me kay?" Glidarts waved off Makarov.

"Take care Brat." Makarov said he saw his S-Class mage of.

* * *

Pocket Dimension, Unknown date and time: Some time after the battle:

(Insert music: Pokémon mystery dungeon: Benevolent Spirit)

"**...Uhhhhh..."** The Leviathan rose from his sleep, he felt like he had been sleeping for eternity, he look around and saw mountains surround him **"Where am I, how did I get here?"** the beast asked. He began walking but soon tripped over his feet causing the earth to tremble under him **"Ouch...it hurts..."** whined the dragon, he looked as his claws and gave a yelp **"What am I!?"** Then it hit him.

"**Who am I?" **

The dragon quickly return to his feet as he heard barking form a creature in front, the beast struggled to level with the small animal **"Oh...hello little one, who might you be?"** the wolf barked at the dragon, starling him "**Huh...i guess I can't speak wolf huh?"**

(End music)

**Earthland, Foire, Forest of Deaths creatures, X771, 3 March:**

A boy no older than 15 wandered across the forest, he was covered in bandages, but the clothes he wore covered that, he wore a white shirt covered in black markings, and black short that had white flames around them, his hair grew to his shoulders: It was messy but the boy didn't mind, he had no shoes to wear. The boy stopped in his tracks and smirked.

"Oh...so he's finally awoken huh? Now things are going to get interested...My son."

* * *

**Earthland, Fiore, Remains of Oak Village, X771, 5 March**

Gildarts stepped of the train in took in the fresh air, he tired of being of couped up in small compartments, he couldn't be bother to walk there and walking only made things more dangerous for other people. "Ah nothing better than clean air and….." Gildarts face drooped "Burning corpses." the man walked towards the town-well what was the remains of the town.

"So is what a destroyed looks like, when I'm not responsible for it." Gildarts ventured deep into the ruins, the sight was horrific: even for his standards: People where pulling bodies out of the wreckage, people mourning over the death of their loves ones and even worse: Kids crying out for their parents.

Gildarts had barely managed of keep his anger in check; it was too much for him: The suffering, the pain, the sorrow.

"Someone will pay for this" Gildarts gritted through his teeth, however his thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Oh pardon me, I wasn't paying attention" Gildarts extending a hand to the man "I really do apologies: It happened all the time you see."

"That's alright, I was not paying attention…." The man took Gildarts hand and got up, he looked at him for a second before realising who he was "You're from fairy tail right? The ace of the guild Gildarts Clive?" the man spoke to him. Gildarts gave a small smile and nodded "I guess my reputation follows me wherever I go huh?" The man smiled at him "We had been expecting you! The mayor will want to meet you now if that's ok with you?" Gildarts nodded again "Sure, lead the way please."

…

**Earthland, Fiore, Forest of deaths creature, X771, 5 March**

The boy woke from his nap, Rose to his feet and stretched "This body…. Created to perfection….It will be able to hold." They boy then held out his palms "Time to see if this works…." He then focus on his right hand, a small black ball with reddish tint started to form on the boy's hand growing bigger by the second until it was the size of his hand, he turned towards a nearby tree and lunged at it.

"**Ryūjin no supairaru-kyū!"** (Spiralling sphere of the dragon god!) The boy's palm collided with the tree, causing to snap in two and stopping at the tree behind it, leaving a spiral in the bark. "That is impressive, that boy's world hold many formidably attacks, however…" The boy hold his right hand towards him: "This body will take a while to get accustomed to my powers, then I will be able to teach him- there's always a catch with powers huh?" his hand was covered with blistered and blood seeping from his hands. "I must remember to tell him about that."

The boy sighed and before walking, however he turned his head opposite of him "Why….do I feel great power from that town…I guess I'll wait and see." He started walking deeper into the forest "Only the creator knows what is going to happen."

* * *

**Earthland, Fiore, Remains of Oak Village, X771, 5 March**

Gildarts and the man walked towards the mayor tent, they entered and saw the mayor working away with the paperwork, "What is it? I'm busy at the moment" the man sweat drop and coughed into his hands.

"Ummm, sir….the Mage from fairy tail has arrived." Gildarts raised two fingers "yo!" The mayor looked up and got up abruptly from his make-shift table.

"Ah, you're here! It so good to see someone from fairy tail," the mayor exclaimed, shaking to mages hand, "Come and sit down, you must be tired from traveling!" dragging Gildarts to his table "eh, sorry for not providing refreshments: with the entire sudden event, we're still shell-shocked from that…"

"I'm just happy to assist you in what you want me to." Gildarts replied, he leaned closer to the table "But before that, I need to ask you about the blazer- What happened to him?"

The mayor's face fell "I wasn't expecting it….I only asked him to find out why creature from the forest were attacking us, he did find out and asked for an item that I had in my possession, then the attacks stopped but I never saw the blazer again…" The mayor sighed and stood once again from his table and opened a box, "The incident had something to do with that forest, this is what proves it."

The mayor held out a blacked, tattered right glove "The Blazer died to protect us, whatever happen was proof that 'thing' inside the forest was too much for him, and sent this as a message, a very violent message." He handed the glove to the orange haired man "I asked the council to keep quiet on his death, who know what would have happened?"

Gildarts stared at the glove; he careful wiped away the soot to reveal a dark red colour behind it, "So this is what he wore…" the orange hair mage mutter to himself, assessing the glove. "Indeed it was.." mayor spoke, "But now let's get down to business shall we?" mayor continued, Gildarts sliding the glove underneath his cape.

"I have my suspicion that the forest is responsible, you see: I believe that something is guarding something in order to protect: I Believe it's the blazer's body." Mayor said "But that is only a theory but a more realistic one, we wanted someone with great experience to find out what is, I understand if you other telling you otherwise. I just want that thing gone."

Gildarts nodded at the Mayor "I understand, it was a good idea to get someone to deal with this."

"I believe that you are on par or more capable then the blazer." The mayor explained.

"Hmm….Makarov did stay he was the one to jump head first." Gildarts chuckled; he then got up from his seat "Could you lead me the entrance of the forest? I will take it from there. "

"Alright then, I will do that: just please be careful." Pleaded the mayor. He then scurried out of the tent "Please follow me, if you may." Gildarts scratched the back of his head "That mayor is a strange guy that's for sure." And headed after him.

Sometime late

* * *

**Earthland, Fiore, Forest of deaths creature: Entrance, X771, 5 March**

"Well here we are: the forbidden forest" Mayor spoke softly "I hope you know what you are doing Mr. Clive"

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing: I'm not like the blazer, I'll figure out what is going on." Gildarts smile at him. The mayor nodded "I'll leave it to you then." And headed back to the town. Gildarts sighed and looked into the forest "Well there's no point of me sitting on my ass all day." Gildarts cracked his knuckles and ventured into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile deeper in the forest:

"**Ryūjin no tsume!" **(Claws of the dragon god!) the boy hand form giant black claws, slicing the tree into pieces with every strike, he jumped back and swung his right leg into another tree, "**Ryūjin no kikkuakkusu!" **(Axe kick of the dragon god!), the impact slicing the tree in half clean. The black haired boy panted and knelt to the ground.

"It's getting….there…..this body….is getting use to the immense magic, this 'circulatory system' that his boy has…it works with my powers….but it taking a lot of me, might need to tell him about that." The boy slowly got up and stretched his muscles "My theories were correct: The magic is slowly wearing down his body, but his muscle and bone structure is compensating for that- but for how long?"

The boys attention suddenly shifted toward the entrance of the forest "That same aura and power…..this coming here." The boy ponder his next move and focused his power once again, his body engulfed him black/red flames, concealing his body, his eyes were replaced by two large iris less pupils.

"I just hope that the creator helps me through his." The boy looks at his body "**Ryūjin no kurōku(**Cloak of the dragon god) , hope this holds as well, I can go 20 mins before I lose energy." He then looks towards the to forest before him.

"Let's go."

Gildarts wandered aimlessly thought the forest; he was lost the instant he found himself in the forest. "Man, this bites….." then smile created on to his face "Let's see if I can change that." He raised his hand in front of him and yelled "Disassemble!" a net-like web spread thought the forest, reducing the trees into tiny molecules, the sun lit up the forest "Now that more like it!" Gildarts chuckled it wasn't often he could let off his power.

* * *

(Insert music: kaleido star: The confrontation)

Gildarts felt a presence around him, he slid of this bag and got into his fighting stance. The power he felt was faint, but at the same time: pure and holy. "I know that you are watching me, so why don't you come out and introduce yourself….." he prepared another dissemble in his right hand "or would you rather want me to force you out?"

The figure jumped down in front of him "Easy there mortal….I'm not trying to start anything…unless you have other plans." The figure smirked. Gildarts assessed the person in front of him "Just who this is person? Why is he here and why is he like that?"

"So I'm guessing you are not much of a talker huh?" the black figure spoke, breaking the silence "Then I guess I have nothing to do with you…"

"Hold on for a second!" Gildarts called out to the figure "Why are you here?"

"That's easy: I've been roaming this forest for quite some time, why do you ask?" the figure replied.

"If you been here all this time," Gildarts clenched his fist "You must be the culprit who attack the people who came here, am I correct?"

"Essentially, I was protecting myself: Can't argue about that?"

"You sent one person of the deep end and one mage without an arm! How do you explain that!?" Gildarts yelled at the figure.

The figure smiled at him "I just wanted to test my powers." The figure narrowly missed the man's fist, he flashed stepped to a nearby tree trunk "Well that wasn't very nice!" the figure pouted.

"Says the guy who beat the mages into a pulp." Gildarts growled "You have no right to do what you did to them!" Gildarts expected an evil comeback from the figure.

"I guess you right, I want to get away from them I want to be alone….but they came at me….so I had to…you know…." Gildarts train of though was thrown of track. "You say…you're sorry?"

"Indeed, but that's another story for another time." The figure spoke in his usual tone "My turn to ask questions: Who are you and why have come here?"

Gildarts straightened himself out "You never heard of the 'ace of fairy tail?'"

"Can't say that I have." The figure lied.

"So you mean you never heard of Fairy tail?"

"Nope" the figure lied again.

"That's a shame, I thought everyone would have known who fairy tail is-"

"Ah excuse me, we're getting off track again." The figure dead panned, Glidarts scratch the back of his head "Ah sorry." Gildarts eyes widened back to the ruins of Oak town.

"You…." Gildarts anger rising again "Were you responsible for that towns destruction?"

The figure scratched the back his head " Yeah…it was me."

"Why did you do it?" Gildarts seethed

"To send a message after those mages went after me: Leave me alone."

"Just one more question…" Gildarts muttered.

"Yes?"

"Did you kill the blazer?"

The figure smiled "That was his glove wasn't it?"

(End music)

Gildarts appeared before the figures eyes: his eyes filled with rage. The figure once again narrowly miss the second hit, the impact grazing his cheek. The figure stumbled to the ground "Whoa that's some power!"

Gildarts walked out to the dust with a pissed of expression on his face "Before I pound your face in: at least give me your name."

The figure sighed and stood up "I guess fighting for my life is the inventible huh? Alright then…." The flames covering the boy body intensified. "My name….just call me Borigartsu." The boy got into his fighting position.

"Bring it."

* * *

**Earthland, Fiore, Remains of Oak Village, X771, 5 March**

The mayor was walking back to the town when he felt vibrations from the forest "So it has begun hasn't it?"

* * *

**Earthland, Fiore, Forest of deaths creature: Entrance, X771, 5 March**

**(**Insert Music: Pokémon B/K Elite 4 theme**)**

The sound of wood cracking was heard and the god looked to where Glidarts had been standing, a pile of completely crushed trees and grass began to shiver and shake before it was sent rocketing every which way as Glidarts stood back up. He cracked his neck and back before chuckling.

"You've got speed, Kid. It's been years since that kind of movement."

"Stop kissing my ass mortal." The white eyes of the figure burned with the determination to make the mage before them, fall. Glidarts chuckled once more.

"Brat, I've lived longer than you..." Borigartsu laughed in amusement 'I've lived longer than you fool'. He was ancient compared to the forty year old man before him as said man continued to speak, "In almost every fight I've had, I have never had the need to move from a single spot. The fact that I was running in order to keep up with you does not apply to this. So here's the thing...give up..." Glidarts punched his right fist into his left palm, "As I smash your face in for the acts of committed."

The boy began chuckling: growing louder in volume until it became full blown laughter. Gildarts's eyes narrowed as he looked at the Flame covered boy.

"You wish for my surrender. Never will I surrender." The god replied "I still need to return to him, the repay my debts….until then" Borigartsu clenched his fists "My resolve will keep me strong!

"Your resolve?" Glidarts questioned.

"If I recall mortal, you said no one was able to make you move. Very well. If you wish to challenge my abilities...I will show you why and how those two mages fell by my hands." Borigartsu suddenly vanished with wisps of flame in his place; Glidarts smirked as he raised his hand and blocked the punch to the side of his skull.

"You're fast." Glidarts commented.

"You have quick reactions, that's pretty good…..for a mortal." The god replied as he suddenly vanished once more, appearing above Glidarts and sent a black blade towards his opponent. Glidarts crashed the air and nullified the blade only for the god's axe kick to drive itself towards him. The red haired mage raised his arms, crossing them so as to block the kick while he crashed the earth, a small crater forming as the powerful kick had enough force to make Gildarts's arms feel slightly sore.

'What power!' He thought as he grabbed Borigartsu's leg. Glidarts pulled the boy down and slammed him into the ground before throwing him away. The boy back flipped as he was thrown, easily stabilizing himself before skidding backwards as friction came into play. He came to a stop before snarling at his red haired opponent.

The Ace of Fairy Tail glared back at boy before making a flicking motion with his hand. The black haired boy merely smirked and vanished.

"**Ryūjin no sokudo****!"(**Speed of the dragon god**)**He vanished into the area around him and Gildarts's eyes widened as he frantically began to look around for the boy. The wind shifted to his left and he turned, quickly leaning back, but his feet remained planted in their original spot as he avoided the flying kick. As Borigartsu blitz past, he quickly ricocheted back from the ground towards his foe. However, as Glidarts was about to counter with his own attack, the boy vanished before his eyes in mid-air.

"Mid-air movement? What's up this power? Is he a dragon slayer?" Glidarts asked himself, surprised at the move. However, he didn't have time to remain surprised as the black haired boy suddenly reappeared in front of him. Glidarts raised his arms and blocked the double kick to his chest. Glidarts crashed the ground once more so that the impact wouldn't move him.

A red/black seal appeared both on Borigartsu's arms; he cocked both his arms and swung forward.

**"Ryū no kaminokaze no ha!****"(**Wind blades of the dragon god!**)**He then took a step forward and vanished from view once more. However, Glidarts suddenly felt himself being attacked from all sides by an unknown force. He gritted his teeth as he used his skills and magic sensory abilities to do his best to avoid the strikes, however his eyes widened as he suddenly felt something warm against his cheek. He raised his hand and looked at the smear of crimson that appeared on his fingers.

He was hit...and he was bleeding.

The boy appeared behind the mage panting "Shit….this would so much easier if I had my body here! But at least this body is getting use to my powers." The god gritted his teeth "But still I need to finish this and return back."

Glidarts broke from his trance and faced the boy once more.

'If I stay in one spot I'm really going to get hurt.' He thought before jumping back from the blades. However, the blast of pressurized air that followed after the slash sent him rocketing backwards. The red haired mage gaped in shock as he felt the pressure against his chest. He flipped in the air to recover only for Borigartsu to appear next to him.

**"****Ryūjin no akkusukikku!****"**A crushing kick slammed itself into Gildarts's side. The Ace of Fairy Tail gritted his teeth as he felt like his ribs were about to snap in two before a sonic boom sounded, with that, Glidarts rocketed through the air in the direction the kick had sent him, going through numerous trees.

Borigartsu sighed, the flames still burning bright around him, "Now….should I retreat now or finish him?" the god wondered, the god made his decision "I just need to check one thing…." He then took off after the mage.

A tree trunk was suddenly shattered as Glidarts flew through it. The red haired S-Class mage stuck out one arm and skidded backwards, using the friction to stop his movement before leaping out of the way as a powerful blast of wind impacted with his previous position. Glidarts gritted his teeth, clutching his ribs where his opponent had struck him.

"Dammit...that boy hits hard. That kick...that was fatal. I'm pretty sure that my ribs nearly snapped." Glidarts said as he stood back up. A whistle was heard and Glidarts looked up to see the black figure zooming towards him. The red haired mage quickly stood back up and performed a backflip to avoid the punch to his face, a small crater forming from the force of the impact.

"But I've got experience on my side, boy." Glidarts mumbled (Whiled that boy sighed in frustration) before rearing back his fist. A silvery-white aura surrounded it as his **Crash Magic **came into effect. The boy looked up, his eye showed curiosity. He grinned as he watched Glidarts bring his fist down and a large force rocked the landscape. A gigantic crater formed as Glidarts struck the earth, a large smoke cloud forming as well. He looked around, knowing full well the flamed figure had avoided his attack.

'Let's see how this attacks works on a human body..' Borigartsu muttered to himself, bring his hand and forming a black sphere in his hand, Glidarts felt the sudden pressure of energy above him and looked up "This is...?!" Glidarts reared his fist again and charge his crash magic again. The boy's speed accelerated. "Be gone mortal "he brought his attack on to the first of the mage.

"**Ryūjin no supairaru-kyū!"**

"**CRASH!"**

The impact caused an explosion that rocked the forest, the sphere disintegrated into molecules by Glidarts magic; however the force of the flame covered boy didn't disintegrate the entire sphere, the remains colliding with the mage's fist. The cloud of smoke covered the area, Borigartsu recovered first and winched at his arm's movement "Dammit! I was not expecting that" the god cursed himself, Glidarts stood the same position "That was some move...too bad I'll never see it again" he smirked.

(End music here)

"Your right...you will never see it again...from me that is." Borigartsu slowly backed away "My body...is shutting down" he then walked into the darkness "May our paths never cross again...Glidarts Clive." The boy then disappeared from view, Glidarts snapped back into reality "Oi wait! I'm not done with you just yet!" running after the boy, only to grasp at nothing "Che...so close to beating him down too..." Glidarts cursed as dropped his pressure "At least he know who he's messing with, but still" Glidarts scratched his head. "Was he a dragon-slayer? I mean what was with the 'Dragon god' attacks? Must be a poser...none was ever seen god." Glidarts turned back and began his walk back to the village. "Just who...or what was that thing?"

Pocket dimension unknown date and time:

"**Well...at least I've got the flying part held down"** the dragon gliding in the air before crashing into the ground **"Well... Sort of.."** Gendo came running to the dragon's side barking **"Heh, thanks little buddy mean a lot: I mean it maybe just be you and me here."** the dragon slowly stood up and stretched his limbs.

"So...his is what you have been doing with my body?" the dragon turned around to see a young man with a mop for hair facing him.

"**Who are you?"** the dragon asked **"And wants to do want?"** Borigartsu smiled at him "Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you, more or less I'm here to switch bodies with you after all" the boy pointed at the dragon "You are using my body and I'm using yours." The dragons eyes **widened "Wait, you saying that I'm...that?"** the boy nodded "Indeed so lower your head and I'll do the rest." The dragon agree and laid his head down, the boy jumped onto this muzzle and place a hand and began chanting.

The area glowed around them for a moment before fading the boy's eyes flickered into life before stumbling to the ground "Itai...this feels weird."

"**Don't worry kid...I was like that when I used your body, it will some time to get used to."** The boy struggled to get to this legs **"Easy now, I don't want you getting hurt."** Borigartsu softly spoke, the wolf back on his head. "Mister...who are you? And who am i?" the dragon smiled and stood with pride once **" I am the great Borigartsu Ryojin, the dragon god of Earthland, and you"** looking down at him **"You are the child who has been chosen to wield my powers"** the dragon smiled **"You are Ikari Borigartsu: my son."** Ikari smiled at him "So you my tou-san? What is a god?" the boy asked, the dragon sighed and levelled with body "**All in due time, but first do you know your alphabet?"**

"What's that?"

"**I though so."** Borigartsu sighed **"I have many things to teach you."**

* * *

**Earthland, Foire, Magnolia-Fairy Tail guild, X771, 7 March:**

Glidarts walked into the town with his head up in the clouds. His fight that the flame covered boy concerned him "What was he fighting to protect? Just why did we back down from a fight- if we could finish out two high ranked mages: why back down now?" his though we're interrupted when he collided with a wall "Oh shit...I'm sorry about tha-"

"GILDARTS YOU IDIOT THIS IS THE SEVENTH TIME YOU'VE DONE THAT THIS YEAR! "Yelled a ecstatic old man, Glidarts looked around to see familiar faces in the building, "Oh wow..." he walked into the side to his guild, the mage laughed lightly and starched the back his head "Ah...sorry about that gramps- wasn't paying attention."

"Again." Makarov sighed drinking a mug of ale, Glidarts walked past his friends and sat next to the master.

"So...did everything go well?" Makarov asked the mage who grabbed a mug of beer and drained it "Well...not exactly...the thing that took down those mages, I fought it." Makarov spat out his drink "YOU WHAT?! After I told you not to engage it you go and do that?" The old man waving his arm comically, Glidarts sighed and turned to his master "Don't worry about it, I kicked it's ass anyways."

"You did? But how?" Makarov asked "I don't understand it too gramps, but he was tough...he said something about his power reaching its limit: I think he was a dragon slayer at that to." Glidarts muttered.

"You mean to tell me that a dragon slayer was in that forest?"

"And disappeared all of a sudden? Because that's what happened, I had him to." Glidarts ending the conversation. Makarov spoke up again "Glidarts do you have the glove?" the red haired mage nodded and pulled out the glove from his cloak "This is all that remain of him...courtesy to the dragon slayer."

"Wait you mean..." Makarov stuttered, Glidarts nodded while gritting his teeth "That thing was the one that kill the blazer." Makarov following his reaction "This is too much to bear...Such life been taken away." Gripping the boy's glove with strength.

"Gramps...i think it time to tell her...don't you think?" Glidarts looking at the gate of the build, three figures appeared.

"Everyone we're back!" shouted Lisanna, getting reactions from the guild.

"Ah there back!"

"Welcome home, how was the mission?"

"Anything interesting happen to you guys?"

"Ah...sadly no...Nothing happened" Elfman waving back to his members, Mirajane sighed as she set her backpack fall to the floor "Ah it's good to be back everyone!" she gave a wide grin to them. Makarov walked up to his office placing the glove on his desk before returning back to the main hall. "Ah it's good to see you three again!" Makarov giving his trademark smile, ruffling Lisanna hair. "I trust everything went according to plan?" Mirajane nodded "Yep! The clients were nice to us when we we're escorting them." The old man nodded 'I'm truly sorry my kids...'

"Mirajane." Makarov piped up again, Mirajane giving him a vacant expression "Yeah? What's up master?" Makarov found it hard to begin "I need to see you in my office...it's every important..." Makarov started walking to his office "Please...follow me." Lisanna crept up to her sister "Mira-nee, want does he want with you?" The girl placed a hand on her head "Don't worry sis, I'm sure it something that will benefit us." Mirajane assured her sister as she ascended up the stairs.

* * *

In Makarov's office:

Mirajane stepped into her masters office, she saw Glidarts and the master standing before her "so what is going on?" both the master and the tall mage had fallen expression 'Mirajane...my child" Makarov spoke softly approaching the girl "I have some...very sad news to tell you." Makarov spoke turning his face away from her, the girls slowly grabbed a hold of her master shoulders "Master...what happened?" she muttered trying to get a glance of the master and the red haired mage's face to no avail "Please...tell me what happened, I can handle it I swear!" the girl spoke.

(Insert music: Fairy tail: Past story)

The master breathed deeply 'Kami, give the strength to tell my child', He look to his s-class mage who gave him a simple nod "Mirajane...we have news about Nero..." the girls eye widened "W-w-wwhat news?" her entire body started shaking, Glidarts knowing the result knelt down and embrace her, Makarov fought back the tears that threaten to leak "That incident at Oak town: You know about it right?" the girl nodded.

"The object that was recovered wasn't a rock" Makarov forcefully moving is body towards his table, picking up the glove "It was a blackened glove" Makarov moved back to the shaken girl and gave her the glove, Mirajane survey the glove, she carefully wiped off the soot that covered the glove to reveal a blue and red pattern.

"N-n-n-no...it not possible..." Mirajane stuttered as tear began to flow down her cheeks, her legs gave way but Glidarts kept her from falling "He...p-p-p-promised me...he'll come back" she held the glove close to her chest as her emotions erupted "Nero-kun...Don't leave me...promised me...you promised Lisanna and Elfman...What am I supposed to do if you're gone?" she sobbed, curling up into a ball. Makarov closed his eyes and sighed 'This is too much for her to take...such a unfortunate incident' He approach the girl slowly to comfort her.

"Who...Killed him Master" Mirajane whispered. "Who ended his life?" Glidarts coughed "I can fill you in on that, you see: its name was Borigartsu: a flame covered thing: it got away before I could do some real damage to it." The girls nodded before standing up and heading towards the door "Wait Mirajane, where are you going?" the guild master spoke stopping her tracks "Master...I'm not going to go after that thing, I need to clear my head and then..." Mirajane clutching Nero's glove tightly "Prepare the final resting place for Nero-kun." Makarov nodded "We will help you with that" the girl gave a nod "thanks master."

"What about Lisanna and Elfman?"

Mirajane stayed silent for a moment "I'll tell them soon, I need to...clear my mind." The girl head out the back way avoid her siblings and making her way to the beach, the sun was setting: giving the sky a red hue, she looked up and closed her eyes.

(End music)

* * *

Flashback:

**Earthland, Foire, 20 February, X767 Cedar Village.**

(Inset music: Naruto Shippuden: Samidare)

"_Nero-Kun! It's over here!" Mirajane called out him, Nero sighed and followed after her "Yare-yare Mira-chan, where are you taking me?" the girls gave the black hair boy a cold look "shut and follow me." Causing him change his attributed "Sorry about that, just lead the way!" Mirajane arrived at the beach with the sun setting "Quick come have a look!" Nero walked up beside her and admired the view "I'll be, that is one nice view" sitting himself down, Mirajane following suit. The two sat in silence watching the sun go down._

_The girl fidgeted with her hands "Nero-kun...mum says that you'll be leaving us in a week...is that so?" Nero nodded "yeah...it's true, there's so much of Foire I want to explore you know" Nero spoke as he flashed his trademark smile, it soon turn sour as he saw the girls eyes filled with tears "Nero-kun...don't leave us!" Mirajane lunged at the boy burying her face into his chest as she sobbed "I don't want you to go...you're my husband..." she look at him with fierce eyes "And mum always said that husbands should look after they're wife!" Nero sighed and wrapped his arm around her "Mirajane...You know that'll always be there for you and Eliza-san, but I need to explore, I never been the one to stay put." Mirajane puffed out her cheeks "That's no reason to leave me! Or.." she turned away "Do you not care about me anymore?" _

_The boys eyes widened and grabbed the girl's shoulders "I would never abandon my family: I would rather die that abandon them!" Nero yelled causing the girl to cower, the boy sighed and brought her close to him "Over this moth you guy has been the closest thing I have to a family, never doubt for a second that I'll leave you guys." Mirajane nodded before pulling her pinkie out "...Then promise, promise that you'll come back stay with us- with me!" Nero nodded and wrapped his pinkie around hers "Once I'm done traveling (Which could take a few years) I swear that I'll come back to you." The girls smiled before placing her lips on his cheek "That's the reward you'll get when you come back._

_Nero looked at the girl funny 'I don't know if I should be scared that she (very) matured for her age or that I put myself in a kid-like contract.' Nero smiled and embraces her while watching the rest of the sun go down._

"_I'll always watch over my family."_

Flash back ended.

* * *

"Why Nero-kun...why did you die...you made a promise to me" Mirajane sobbed as she fell to her knees. She looked towards the sky again "Will you look over us...with mum Nero-kun?" she slowly got up and head back to the guild, a dark aura surround her "I promise that I will end that things life for you Nero-kun." She slipped the glove over her right hand "As long you're there with me, I will protect my family.

(end music)

Arc 2 ended.

(Insert music: Aluto Michi - To You All)

* * *

So how you did like the ending Arc chapter, was it alright? Anyways the New arc will be up next week. Please review and if you like favourite this story: It's my promise that I will not abandon this story! Until next time!

Johno 343.


	12. Chapter 12

Fairy Tail: Generation X!

A/N: Merry Christmas to everyone! Hope you guys are having a great time with your family, Please enjoy this latest chapter. If you have any question about the OC please message me!

Disclaimer: I do not fairy tail, Naruto or any of it characters.

"But dad!" Regular Speech

'I don't Care!' Regular Thoughts

**"Barrels!"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Hello Pewdie I have waited for you!'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thought

"I don't care if everyone hates me! Even if I have one nakama that supports me : That is enough for me to fight for everyone I care for regardless!"-Ikari Borigartsu.

Arc 3: The tower and the island. Chapter 10: The unusual boy.

* * *

**Earthland, Fiore, Outskirts of Cedar Village (cemetery), X776, 7 March:**

A lone figure stood before two head stones, she wore a dark purple single and black short (Way short) accompanied by high black heel boots with skull shin protectors, her hair was done in a ponytail fashion and her right hand cover by a tattered glove.

"It's been a while huh? Mum...Nero-kun." The girl spoke softly to herself "It's been 5 years...5 years that get over the death of the people I loved the most." Her eyes closed to keep herself from breaking down "It's been hard... I acted tough in front of everyone back at the guild...I never show this side to anyone...only to you two, for five years I've trained to keep Lisanna and Elfman safe." She starts gritting her teeth "But...Nero-Kun...you left me with a hole inside me" tears began leaking out "I don't know how to fill it...its hurts me...I don't know what to do." She hung her head low as she fell to her knees. A headstone stood in front of her, it reads:

Nero Ruzuzaki

Future Fairy tail mage

Husband of Mirajane Strauss and older brother to Lisanna Nero and Elfman Strauss.

A precious life taken away too fast.

X767-X771

"I wish you were still with me Nero-kun...it too much for me to take." The girl slowly up "But you always told me to stay strong and protect the ones I love." She gives a smile "I been training and getting powerful everyday...but still I haven't found the thing that killed you." The girl lays down the flowers on both the graves "I'll promise to come visit you guys more often...but in return" she raised her right hand and clenches it "You guys have to keep watching over me!"

"Mira-nee, come-on the train is about to arrive, we're going to be late!" Mirajane looks backwards to see to figure near the entrance, a girl with a pink dress and while bowl cut, her fringe hanfover above her eyebrows, her left hand cover also covered in a blue and red glove, the boy dress in a blue suit and a bird sitting on his shoulders. The girl smiles at them and nods "Hai, just give me a second!" she turned back towards the headstones "Till next time ne mum, Nero-kun?" she walks back to her younger siblings "So did you do what you needed to do sis?" Elfman asked "Yeah...i did." Her eyes becoming misty.

"Don't worry Mira-nee, like you said: Nero-nii is always watching us with mum! And we will always be safe! "Lisanna pipes up hugging her sister, Mirajane huffs, returning her sister's hug "Yeah he will always look after us...He will never abandon us."

(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden op 3: Blue bird)

(end music)

* * *

**Earthland, Fiore, Forest of deaths creatures X776, 7 March:**

The clearing of the forest was quiet and peaceful, mages everywhere had never dared to step off in the forest, and the forest had not been active lately since Glidarts of Fairy tail had entered the forest and scared of the Borigartsu. Animals were roaming around the forest, however the scenery was interrupted by a black portal: two figures jumped out, the tall figure being about 15-19 years old, he wore a black shirt with white flames dance around and a white shorts with black flames, he wore sandals and his hair reaching the base of his neck, his had a backpack with a sword lying diagonally across his back.

"So...this is what a forest looks like huh Gendo?" the boy murmured, the replied he got back was a loud bark, Gendo was now the size of a tiger and the and half the height of the boy, his fur a mixture of white and grey and his eyes were blue. "I-i-I hope that this world is what Tou-san said other I might get scared..."

'**Don't be a pussy kid!**' a voice growled inside the boy's mind '**I have tough you how to be tough...but you just seems to a very scared of thing, I'm telling you you're not going to reach your full strength with that state of mind, you're best is level 2.'**

"I know dad, but it just how I am...But I am grateful for you giving a sword out of your own scales, I promise that I will not let you down..." a bird rustled in the trees and took you 'Ah...please don't hurt me...I'm just a boy! Gendo save me!" the boy curling into a ball, with the wolf looking at him a pity.

'**This...why you can't go higher than Level 2: You're a bitch, and that's way I gave you the sword, to defend yourself: You do remember how to fight with a sword like I told you?'** the boy nodded, slowly getting up from his position 'g**ood, Now let's leave this forest, I'm getting tired of this place.'** The boy nodded at his stomach and walked away from the area. '**Go forth my son, even if you have ****panphobia...and act like a little girl. I'm sure you will overcome your problems, besides I'm here right?'** the voice spoke, the boy nodded "Yeah! With you and Gendo beside me, I Can do anything-"

Another came from the bush "I'm sorry for what I've done, just please don't hurt me!" the boy cowered in fear behind the wolf **'...son, you are embarrassing me.'** A small rat scurried away '**And for my sake it was a rat!' **the voice sighed **'Just start running to the entrance...before you die of a heart attack, just go Ikari...' **the boy nodded and dash of with Gendo running behind him.

* * *

The entrance of the forest :

"Phew...we made it, now what tou-san?" The boy looking down at his stomach '**Kid...i want to try something first...let's take a train somewhere, shall we?'**

"Oh you mean one of those moving things that run on rails? Yeah that would be awesome!" Ikari yelled, the wolf nuzzled the side of him "Oh..right, more smaller voice, Gomen Gendo." Boy the starching the back of his head "I'm sorry about that."

'**Seriously kid, people are going to look at you funny if you keep doing this.'** The voice spoke; Ikari's eyes widened "You think so? What happens if they don't like and treat me like an outcast, I'll be so lonely...and scared." The boy clutching his head '**Kid...remember your condition, you'll die if you keep thinking like that.'** The voice spoke **'And how many times do I have to tell you: I and your wolf buddy are here to make sure that doesn't happen!'** the voice reaffirmed him '**No quit whining at get to the train station!'**

"Yeah! Borigarau-tou-san!" Ikari yelled, running towards the town with the wolf running behind him.

**Earthland, Fiore, Oak town train station X776, 7 March:**

Many onlookers had surveyed the boy and his pet as the boy walk towards the train station with a worry look on this face "Tou-san...they're looking at me...did I do something wrong already?" Ikari stuttered, sweating bullets as he looked around him. **'Gaki...you haven't done anything wrong, they're just-'**

"I'm SORRY FOR WHAT I'VE DONE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" the boy cried as he bowed before them, earning multiple sweat drops from the crowd , other laughed while some shook their head. **'Kid...get the fuck up and move or I will rip your insides to shreds, you know what I'm capable of.'** The voice boomed from the boys mind. Ikari nodded and ran off to the station "Come on Gendo! I don't want to make tou-san mad!" the wolf gave a bark causing the crowd to jump as the wold ran to the boy whispers could be heard from the crowd.

"His farther must be abusive to him to act in such a way."

"Can the guy gets any sadder?"

"He must think his farther is still alive, living with the wolves and what not, such an innocent teen."

* * *

Ikari wandered up to the ticket booth "Hello sir! Where would you like to head tod-" "HIIIII DON'T HURT ME SIR, I'm JUST AN INCOCENT BOY" Ikari cowered behind Gendo, **"Kid...let me do this..."** Borigartsu spoke as Ikari fell before standing up again, his teeth grew pointed and sharp and his eyes turned into separate mixtures of red and orange "I'm sorry about my mishap, it just happens sometimes." Borigartsu smiled "Aside from that...where would you recommend a place that I can go? I'm kind of have free time on my hands." The conductor stared at him before regaining his composure "Umm, no worries...as for a place to go...may I suggest akane resort? It's a beautiful resort I may add: It's filled with ride and fine restaurants.

The possessed boy nodded "A fine choice, I will accept your offer, can I have one ticket please?" the conductor nodded "Sure just give me a second !" the conductor returned with a ticket in his hand passing it over the counter 'Just one thing sir?" pointing the Gendo "That thing is trained right?" Borigartsu nodded "indeed, he's been my faithful friend since I was born, he won't harm anyone." The boy giving the conductor a smile "Alright then, just making sure." Handing over the ticket "Indeed I will, thank you for your useful information. "The boy spoke as he walked towards the train dock, slipping out of the boys mind and receding back "uwah...tou-san what happened?" Ikari mumbled after rubbing his head '**Kid...I believe you need a vacation and we going there: Akane resort. So board that train and let's go, it's about to go.'**

The boy nodded at his stomach "Hai! Let's us go Gendo!" Heading for the train, Ikari found the train easily and found his seat "This seats a really comfy aren't they Gendo" the wolf patenting and wagging its tail, the boy unclips his bag and bring his sword "This sword, is the best sword it the world- my tou-san said it is." The boy looking the black and orange covered sword with pride '**Remember kid I said you can have that because you actually grow a pair when fighting with that, the you change back into a scared little boy.'** Ikari sweated as the voice spoke "Hahaha yeah... Tou-san, when is our next training session?" the god huffed **'When you actually grow a pair, the only way of are going to progress is if you decide to become more confident and not when you are wielding the sword.'** The boy nodded at his stomach "A-a-alright then...if it means to get more powerful, then I will become more confident in myself!" the boy clenches his fist "Oh...what's this?" the boy smoothing put the crumpled paper **'Those are what you call ticket my boy, purchasing these will help you travel the country when you please, but you need to have money to buy them...but why did he give my four tickets? I asked for one, must been a mistake.'**

The boy nodded as the train lurched forwards, slowly pulling out of the station **'Come to think you it, boy where did you put those gloves I gave you?' **

"There in my bag, I not wear them until I have to defend myself again." The boy pulls of a Black heavily padded glove with a white 'X' across its fore hand. "Tou-san it really nice but..not yet...just not yet."

'**I understand son, whenever you feel like it.'** The voice spoke **'Wake me when you need me.'**

* * *

The boy nodded with a smile watching as the world passes by "It sure is beautiful in this world ne Gendo?" the wolf barked happily as he lunged at his master, licking his face "Hahaha. Cut it out Gendo! You are tickling me!" Ikari struggling to get his pet off him, the wolf stopped placed his head on his lap "Alirght then, I guess you can get a good starching behind the ears."

"Uwahh, this that you doggy mister?" a voice spoke up beside the boy, he turns to see a pair a blue eyes staring at him "AHHHHHH!" Ikari yelps as he backed into a corner "Please don't hurt me! I'm just a person who wants to be happy!" the girl begins to giggle "Mister, you're funny! What's your name?"

"M-m-my na-name is...Ikari, just Ikari." Whispers Ikari, peering out of his hands "A-a-and this...this is my loyal companion Gendo." The girls nodded and moves closer to the boy "Ah please...i-i-i-I get scared really easily...to be honest I'm sacred of you." Ikari sheepishly says "But...I'm not scary...how could you say that...you meanie!" the girls eyes began to water, causing the boy to break out "I'm SORRY THAT I MADE YOU CRY, I'm THE SCARY ONE! JUST PLEASE DON'T CRY!" the boy waving his hands franticly.

'**Kid...you made a little girl cry...you really are an evil person.'** Borigartsu says disappointedly, "Please...don't cry little girl, I'll do anything to make you happy, just please don't cry" Ikari says soothingly, barely touching the girls back, fearing that she would lash out at him.

"A-a-a-anything?" the girl mumbles through are sniffles "Well, could a pat your doggie?"

The boy gives a big smile I dd-d-don't mind, little girl: but you have to ask Gendo first, he can understand you" the wolf give a bark "Oh yeah...He's a wolf, not a-a-a-a dog, he says it fine." The girls slowly rub his head "his fur is so soft" the girl giggled with glee "And he's really cute!"

"I'm glad you like him, most people judge him because he's a wolf" Ikari says feeling a little relax with the girl "It's one of the reasons he and I are together." The girls nods while still stroking the wolf "Oh pardon me mister, my name is Lisanna Nero Strauss." The girls say "That...Th-that..." Ikari begins to clutch to clutch his head 'Why...does that name feel so familiar?'

'**Kid...remembers to breath...I'm sure it's nothing.'** Borigartsu softly speaks, the boy nods before looking at the girl "Please forgive me, it's usually happens at random, I was saying that a nice name." Lisanna nods "Are you sure? Are you sick or something?" leaning closer to the boy's head, causing him to blush "Ah please, I'm f-f-fine Lisanna-san I jus-"

"Lisanna where are yo-"the taller girl with white hair walks into the compartment "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER YOU PERVERT!?" Ikari looks at the girl and back at younger girl "Oh my..." his fear rising again "I-I didn't mean...i mean it's not what it looks lik-" the boy never finishes his sentence .

The older teenager throws a right punch at him, causing him to fly face first into the wall, the girl then grabs the back of his shirt and hauls him out of the compartment "How dare you make of sister do that you creepy pervert, you should just die!" the girls screams as she kicks the boy in the stomach a number of times "Mira-nii, he's not a bad person! I was checking his temperature, I thought he was sick!" the girls continues her assault "You had her 'check your temperature!? What kind of sick fuck are you?!"

'Oh my...she is really angry at me...i guess I should have ignored the girl when I had the chance, now look where it's got me...' Ikari says fighting back to urge to scream in pain.

'**My son...if you done nothing wrong to deserve this! Now get up and defend yourself, your body may be durable but these attacks are going to leave you bruised!'** 'But tou-san...it's my fault, If I didn't speak to Lisanna-san, her older sister wouldn't be attacking me.' Ikari says **'Jezzz, whatever kid...just do what you think is best.'**

"Please forgive miss, I didn't mean to make your sister do th-"

"Do you think I give two shits of what your trying to say!?"

"B-b-bbut I'm telling the trut-"

"You are nothing more than scum!" Ikari eyes widened.

'**Oh my...she said the magic word'** Borigartsu **laughs 'Let's see how she fair against his state of emotion...if he uses it that is.'**

"Just then...what did you just call me?" Ikari whispers catching the girl's fists and standing up, his eyes covered by his hair "Miss...what you called me?"

The girls smirks at him "You heard what I said you loser! I called you scum, you're nothing than a low-life scum!" Ikari body starts to tremble "Don't' ever call me that...please don't..." the girl begins to laugh "Or what? You're crying me to death? Hah I'd love to see that you loser!"

Lisanna begin to shake her sister arm "Mira-nii please don't make him sad, he never asked me to do anything! I wanted to see if he's alright." She looks to Ikari "Please don't hurt my sister, she just protective of me."

"If...that's the case" the boy letting go of her hands "Then I have no reason to fight back." Giving both of them a small smile "Lisanna-san, you're lucky to have an older sister." The older girls raise an eyebrow "Huh, what does that mean, are you hitting on her!?" Ikari starts waving his hands in front of him "Nn-n-no miss, I wasn't not try to, please forgive me, I'm just a simple boy who is trying to be on his way!" curling into ball, gaining confused looks from the girls "Lis, I think you're right...this guy is crazy!" turning away from him and grabbing his sister arm "Let's go Lisanna, I don't you hanging around this guy anymore!" She huffs, dragging Lisanna back into their compartment "I'm sorry mister, it was nice meeting you! I hope you get better soon!" Ikari flashes a smile at her "It's ok...and maybe I will, if you have panphobia." He mutters returning to his compartment "Tou-san, why do I always get scared of everything, it's like I'm fine, then I turn into a baby the next second."

'**Gaki, you know that you can overcome it, it's your body and your mind refuses to do that, that's what is keep you from gaining power, if you didn't have that phobia you could have stood why for yourself, without getting hurt!'** Borigartsu yells **'How are you feeling though kid?'**

"Just a couple of cuts and bruises, that girl can hit hard, but I've had worse" the boy smirks looking outside the window once more. "That girl...why does feel like I've seen her before?"

'**Like I said kid, it's probably nothing.'** Borigartsu said **'Know do you remember the condition of Dragon-user power?'** "Dad...we've been through this dozen times, I know the conditions."

"**Good, just checking, you are forgetful sometimes"** Borigartsu answers back **"now calm yourself with some music or something, just don't bother me until we get there."** The nods and pull out a pair of headphones and a small device and place the cups over his ears. He turns to see the Impact of where he collided with the wall "That's pretty impressive what she did to me, I hope I don't see that scary woman again." Ikari says closing his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile at Lisanna's compartment:

"Lisanna, what have I told you about talking to strangers? You know that could be dangerous!" Mirajane scolded Lisanna as they walked back into their compartment "What if the guy attacked you!?" turning towards her "Promise me that you won't do that again?"

Lisanna meekly nodded "Hai Mira-nii, but it's funny..." looking up to her sister "Behind the messy hair he has...he kind of looks like Nero-nee." Mirajane scoffs "As if that guy looks like Nero-kun, he was a cry baby compare to Nero-kun! Now come on Elfman was worried about you.

The girls reached their compartment, Elfman launched himself at her younger sister "Lisanna! Where did you go, I was worried about you!" Lisanna tries to pull herself of "Elfman-nee, I'm fine, I just wanted to see a big wolf that was on this train, and his fur was really soft!"

The boys eyes widened "You met a wolf, but aren't they evil and scary?" Lisanna shook her head "No this one was friendly!

"Alright guys, enough gossip. Elfman before you can say: We are not going to see the wolf, Lisanna just don't walk of whenever when you want to, and you're still young." Mirajane finished. Lisanna hung her head low "H-h-hai Mira-nee, I won't get running of that fast." Fighting back the tears, Mirajane sighed "Look sis...I'm just worried about your safety, I don't know what I'll do if I lost you guys." Embracing her sister in a tight hug. "Please...just don't go running of whenever you want to...you have plenty of time to do that when your older." Mirajane raises Lisanna's head "Mira-nee...I promise." Mirajane starts ruffling her hair "Now that's a good girl...now for the next topic...we're are you guys taking me?"

* * *

A day later...

**Earthland, Fiore, Akane Resort train station X776, 8 March:**

'**Kid...kid...kid...WAKE UP!'**

Ikari stood up and yawned "Alright...I'm up, where are we tou-san?" **'We arrived at the resort gaki, now pick your stuff up and let's go, to be honest I always wanted to try...a theme ride'** Borigartsu smirked turning in to a small laugh, "Hehehe...right tou-san, anyways..." scratching the ear of Gendo "Let's see this resort for yourself shall we?" walking off the train.

The sight was epic, the sun was out and not a cloud in the sky, many people were walking toward a large (If not enormous) building, behind it was rides and amusement parks- a lot of them. "Sugoi tou-san, this place rocks! There are a shit load-

'**Language kid.'**

"errr...right, I mean there are a lot of cool rides here!" Ikari screamed getting reaction from everyone, "ummmmm...PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME! I'm JUST LIKE THIS PLACE! I'm SORRY FOR MY OUTBURST!" Ikari yelled bowing down in front of them before running of in the building **'...At least you didn't stay in one place and didn't need me to tell you to get your ass moving'** the voice sighed.

In the building:

"Hello sir and welcome to Akane resort! How my I help you?" the receptionist asked the timid boy "H-h-hello there...my name is Ikari...i-i-i-I book a room h-h-h-here for a couple of days." The receptionist looks at the lacrima "Ikari...Ikari, yep you have indeed book a single bed for four days" the girl says happily handing over the keys to the boy "Your room is No.106 and here's your pass." She give a slight bow "Please enjoy your stay here!" Ikari follow suit "Thank you miss! I be sure to!" turning back and headed to the stair "What if these stairs collapse when I'am walkin-"

The boy felt a nudge behind him, Gendo pushed him forward onto the stair "Alright Gendo, it's just stairs...alright just stairs..." Ikari slowly placed one foot in front of the other and moved up the stairs eventually reaching the corridor and to his room "Wow...this place is not that bad!" Ikari said, dumping his bag and sword on the bed and walking up to the balcony "And...this is what you can a beach...right tou-san?"

'**Yep. That there is what you call of beach son. Now I wouldn't mind if we went there but, the sun is setting and I'm pretty sure that you're scared of the dark.'** Borigartsu commented **'So we head to the parks first thing in the morning, but now Gendo is feeling peck-...son where's Gendo?' **

Ikari felt a presence in the bathroom, we slowly walked towards it to see the partner drink water out of a bowl "Huh...so they accommodate for animals to huh?" Ikari musingly said.

'**Gaki...i don't think that is a drinking bowl for dogs.'**

"Ok...what is it for then?"

The voice scoffed **'Kid...you'll find out soon enough.'**

(Insert music: Aluto Michi - To You All)

* * *

A/N: as you can see: Nero Ruzuzaki has now become Ikari Borigartsu, a boy with talent now become a boy with a deadly phobia, a sword and a wolf (Don't forget the dragon god) as his companion. Akane resort will hold some moment along with moving on to the tower of heaven event. If you don't know what panphobia (He has a minor case of it) is look it up...it's really bad.

Anyways please review my transformed OC and let me know if anything that need to be tidied up. Johno 343. After reading this story: I have come to the conclusion that this chapter is not great on a lot of stuff...so expect a tidy up soon.

Till next Time!

Johno 343


	13. Chapter 13

Fairy Tail: Generation X!

A/N: Hey there guys! Happy (Belated) Christmas and New year, I hope everyone enjoyed their time with the friends and family. I'm sorry for not posting this chapter sooner, i was busy having fun and researching on 'how to create a paring with a OC' i;m trying to make Ikari not a OP'd and not a Gary-stu as possible. Another thing is that this chapter and the next one will be building for a relationship...so you can say this will having little to no plot progress. Please forgive me!

With that sorted here is the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not fairy tail, Naruto or any of it's characters.

"But dad!" Regular Speech

'I don't Care!' Regular Thoughts

**"Barrels!"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Hello Pewdie I have waited for you!'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thought

* * *

"Only in some fantasy world where everything is perfect. In real life: Dreams, hopes, and hearts are crushed. That's just the way it works."- Ikari Borigartsu.

Arc 3: The tower and the island. Chapter 11: Hell at paradise: the beginning

**Earthland, Fiore, Akane Resort, X776, 9 March:**

"**kid...get your lazy up already, it sunrise...don't make me slap you with your own hand!" **Borigartsu voice echoed in Ikari's head prompting his to sit up "Ah...come on tou-san, we're on break! Can't we just let this one slide for today?" The black haired boy whined.

"**Nope, Training is one of the reason you're able to keep you speed and agility in check, now do you want to lose that?"**

"...no." Ikari replied **"Then ready up and head to the beach."** The voice said. Ikari slowly moved out and headed towards the bathroom after pulling out his brush and paste from his bag. "Tou-san what is that white bowl that Gendo was drinking out of?" "**Funny that should ask, that is what you species call a toilet, you use it for taking a leak and...disposing your waste...you do what waste I'm talking about?"**

"Hai tou-san, I do." Ikari chimed.

"**Good, now finish up and get to the beach: we have a lot of working to do." **Borigartsu said delightedly, making Ikari sweat drop. The boy then change into a attire of a long grey sweater and black pants, Ikari then equips himself with his bag and sword in hand.

"Yosh! I'm all ready to go! Gendo stay out of the toilet alright?" The wolf gave of a bark "That what I thought, I'll see you soon!" Ikari yells running out of the door and to the corridor, Ikari clapped his hands as he ran towards the stair "Oh no you're not going to get the better of me!" he though as he jumped and landed on the bottom "EPIC LANDING!" Ikari said ecstatically...

Before colliding with somebody, the two fell down entangled with each other, "Ah gomen miss...i didn't see where I was going ..." his eyes widened, a flash of white hair covered her face "Ugh...watch were you're going you idiot..." she cleared her face of her hair "Wait...YOU!" her eyes filled with rage "What the hell are you doing here!?" pointing a finger at Ikari "No doubt you came here to spying us your pervert!" The girl yells. Ikari slowly untangles himself from her and bows "Excuse me m-m-m-mmiss, I-i-i-I didn't see where I was g-g-g-going" he stuttered before he dashes of again "HEY YOU PREVERT! Where do you think you're going?" the girls yells "GOMEN! I HAVE TO TRAIN BEOFORE MY TOU-SAN YELLS AT ME! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!" Ikari yells back at the girl not looking back.

"You...your not getting away from me that easily!" the girl snarls following Ikari.

'Why is that demon disguised a girl here, I thought I would never see her again.' Ikari says apprehensively, 'I mean there's no way I'm fighting back against a girl; you taught me that tou-san."

**"Indeed I did, if she ever challenges you or says something that hurts your feelings or you FEEL like fighting...the conditions are met.**" Borigartsu smirks "You...don't mean-"

"**Oh yes I do gaki, enough talk, get to the beach now!**" the voice roared, causing the boy to increase his pace.

'**heh...little does he know...the girl is following him...such a oblivious son I have'** Borigartsu shaking his head. '**Looks like you're going to have your first fight**.'

At the beach...

* * *

"**So you manage to get to the beach without succumbing to your phobia, that's a first kid**" the dragon god smirked "hehe when you tell me something I need to do, your order are my first priority" Ikari chuckled placing his hands behind his head.

"**Your manners and your pecking order in good condition.**" The voice sighed "**Alright first thing first: cut a tree trunk and carry it to the water then its 100 squats for you.**" The dragon said with pride getting a moan from the boy "Ahhhh man...one tree trunk coming right up." Ikari sulked as he un sheathed his sword and walked towards the tree.

"**Sairento ken-fū sutairu: Mazu fōmu: X katto! (Silent sword wind style 1st form: X cut)" **Ikari disappeared into the air and stood behind the tree, the trunk instantly was cut from top and bottom. "heh...i never get tired of using silent sword!" Ikari yelled while kicking the trunk to the ground, he then un-clipped his bag and carried the trunk under his arm to the edge of the water "Alright then, just like tou-san said...channel the magic to my feet" Ikari closing his eyes and focusing the dragon's magic "And then..." lowly taking a step on the water the boy walked on the liquid "Walking on water will be like regular walking." A smile forming on his face**, **"Dragon-user magic is awesome!" Ikari silently screamed, hauling the trunk onto his shoulders "Yosh! 100 squat and if I can't do that...I'll probably drown and die." The boy sweat drop as he hoisted the trunk over his head and began bending his knees.

...

* * *

Mirajane arrived at the beach to confront the boy "I know he went here...but where?" She continued to walk the beach until a figure standing on water caught her eye "Is that him? Quickening her pace she walked closer to the figure that was hold a large object over his head "Just what the fuck is he doing.."

"Mira-nii where are you going?" Mirajane whirled around to see her sister looking at her with a smile on her face "Lisanna!? What are you doing outside the room?" "I came to see what you were doing silly!" Lisanna smiled "I-i-I just wanted to see the beach, t-that's all!" Mirajane waved her hands in front of her. Lisanna gave a deadpanned look "Hmmm...Then why didn't you take us with you? I wanted to see the beach, Elfman too!" Lisanna puffed out her cheeks.

"Well...the thing is-"

"There all done! Now for some sword practice!" a voice downing Mirajane's. "Huh? Who was that?" Lisanna tiled her head to her side seeing the boy walking to the beach "Is that...It is! It's the boy from the train!" she turns to her sister with a coy smile "You liiike him don't you?" Lisanna smirking at her sister, Mirajane expression turned fowl "Lisanna...There's no way like I'll like a sniveling brat like him!" glaring at her sister with a dark aura surrounding her.

Ikari senses perked up "Tou-san what is this feeling?" Ikari looked around frantically "Is it someone who is trying to kill me already!? I haven't even done anything yet!" Ikari says, tensing his muscles up **"Son...I feel it to, but it's not directed at you...it almost smells...**" Borigartsu growled "**...like a demon.**" Ikari expanded his muscles, slowly reaching the shore to see two figure not far from him "Is that the demon lady and little white haired girl?...i not going to get close to them...t-t-t-that's all." Ikari shaking his head and picked up his sword and bag feeling much more claim and confident. "Tou-san...can we go somewhere else, I don't want to talk to those-"

"HEY YOU!" a shrieking voice filling the silent air "Heh...scratch that...here comes trouble." Ikari chuckles as he turns around to see the teen walking her way towards him, the younger girl trailing behind her. "Oh...it's you, the girl a bumped into, I hope you're not pissed from that." Mirajane snarls and pick him up with ease by his shirt "I'm not pissed off by that...i want to know why you're decided to follow me and my siblings." Ikari shakes his head and sighs again "Really...you think that I was following you? For all I know you might me follow me for reason unknown" he laughs "And forgive me..." he tilts his head to see Lisanna "It's nice to see you again Lisanna-san." He smiles "Sorry Gendo is not here, he's back at the hotel. Lisanna give him a small smile "It's nice to see you to Ikari..."

Mirajane hissed at him "Did I give you permission to talk to my sister you pervert?" before throwing him into the sand, Ikari shakes his head again to rid himself of the sand "I guess not..." he confronts the girl "But that doesn't give you permission to hurt me." Glaring at Mirajane, who leaned forward to meet his gaze their forehead nearly touching. "Then why don't you do something about it then cry-baby? Or are you going to back down from a fight with a girl?" Mirajane baited him hoping to teach him a lesson, Ikari smiles and walks past them "I guess you're right, I am going to back down from this fight, I hate pointless fighting and like I said" the boy gripping his sword "I'm sorry for talking to your sister, beside..." hiding a smirk from them "You wouldn't last with me."

'did I just say that?' Ikari backtracked.

"**...Nice.**" Borigartsu laughed.

Silence filled the beach as Ikari headed back to the hotel, Mirajane's body start to shake violently "You...you think you're better than me?" Mirajane seethed as her dark aura thicken and intensified. Ikari's eyes widened but still smirking "I said you wouldn't last 5 minutes with me..."Ikari looks to Lisanna "What's her name again Lisanna-san"

"Mirajane." Lisanna replies a good 5 meters away from them. "Ha...Mirajane...Mirajane...  
"Ikari places a hand on his forehead "That pain again...the same pain..." shaking of the pain. Ikari slowly raises his head to see Mirajane with bangs of her hair covering her face.

"You dare...talk to my sister without permission and you make fun of me...you have some nerve" Mirajane growls before the darkness engulfs her "...I will beat the living shit out of you!" the purple seal appeared over her.

"**SOUL TAKEOVER: SATAN SOUL!**" the black aura firing into the air.

"**Gaki, welcome to your first fight**" Borigartsu chimes, snapping Ikari out of the trance "**What you're seeing is a take-over magic and but the looks of it a demonic take over, like dragon-user, the same trait of it are similar...you best ready up, one mistake and prepare to get a beating of a lifetime.**" The dragon watching the girl's transformation.

"Huh? But didn't you say the conditions are met?" Ikari confusedly says holding his sword in front of him, getting into his stance. "**Yeah...I change my mind, I think it better to see how of fair with magic...seeing that swordplay play doesn't use any magic and on top of that...you don't have any magic of your own.**"

The dragon smiles hear the groan from his son "Ah man...but you know me better than anyone" he grips his sword tighter "Let's see if I can calm her down or at least knock her out...I really hate pointless fights. I should have never said that to her." Ikari cursed himself.

The darkness disappeared to show a girl with demon-like claws and hair standing up, bat like wing on her back, the girl's clothes stayed the same "Now...you will know that you should never anger a girl!" she lunges at him "Especially when she has a power of a demon!" The boy eyes widened "Such speed!" bracing for impact, Mirajane slahing his chest creating 3 deep wounds before kicking him the stomach sending him flying across the beach, colliding with a rock, the dust covering the impact causing the girl to smirk "Hah, see that's what you get when you mess with me" crossing her arms in satisfaction.

The dust disappeared from the impact, Ikari still standing but bleeding, his facial expression neutral but his eyes filled with determination "I'll hand it to you Mirajane...you have some moves." A small smile gracing his face before opening to a wide smile "I'm glad you're my first!" Mirajane eyes widened before a faint red appears on her face "W-w-w-w-what are y-y-yyou talking about!? First my sister and n-n-n-now me!?" the blushing girl stutters, trying to comprehend what Ikari just said." "Uhhhh...I don't believe did it with your sister...i believe you my first." Ikari says.

Mirajane starts shaking her head before attacking the boy again "S-S-SHUT UP YOU NO GOOD PERVERT!" she screams before clasping her hand together and bring it down on the boys head, Ikari raising his forearm, blocking the attack before driving his knee into her stomach winding her, the black haired boy flashes of out sight and appears at the back of her driving the hilt of his sword into her back. Ikari jumps back and returns to his fight stance.

"Just bring it Mirajane!" Ikari smirked before running in.

(Insert music: Naruto Shippuden: Arabesque Chaos)

Mirajane turned around to see the boy running at him; she raised her hand in front of her generating a dark ball in front of her "**DARKNESS STREAM**" a wave of black light erupts out of her making a bee-line for the boy "Shit...this does not look good" running to the side of him to avoid the tendril to no avail, the attack sliced through his skin created deep cut all over his body, the boy winced at the pain but moved forward toward the girl with his sword in front of him, the black haired boy jumps and bring his sword down with him, however the girl smirks and stops the sword momentum hold the boy in mid air "Hah! What is a mere sword going to do cry-baby? I'm way faster, stronger and smarter than you!" Mirajane laughs at the boy struggling to pry the sword out of her hands. "huh...i thought that would work...oh well..." the boy then pull himself up, standing on top of his sword for a second before preforming a roundhouse kick the girl face, successfully releasing the sword from her hands, he grabs his sword in a backward motion running after the dazed girl.

"**Sairento ken-fū sutairu: 8 Keishiki: Yūrei no ken'nomai**!** (****Silent sword wind styles eight form: Sword dance of the ghost!****)" **Ikari blurs himself in front of Mirajane bringing his sword down near her cheek, arm and thighs in one motion, kneeling down on one knee bowing his head, Mirajane feel towards the ground before standing up again "You...what magic did you just use?" before feeling cut open up reveal blood dripping blood to the sand "Ugh...you son of a bitch!" Mirajane screams before flash stepping before him, her fist colliding with his face, before he could the momentum kick in, the girl grabs a hold of his wrist charging lighting in the other before launching it into his stomach "take this you bastard! **EVIL SPARK**!" Ikari eye widened as he felt the volt course through his body 'Gah...this hurt like a bitch! Who knew she would be this strong!?" a smile appeared on his face invisible to Mirajane "But...this is a real fight, I'm too excited, Tou-san!"

"**Yeah kid**?"

"You don't mind if I borrow a bit of your magic to go 'initial'?"

**"You already master initial, you don't need my permission son**" the dragon replied feeling his magic slowly activating.

"Yeah... i Kind of forgot Borigartsu tou-san." Ikari smiled sheepishly earning a sigh from the dragon. "**Just don't go to hard of her.**" He replies before closing his eyes.

"Copy that!" Ikari chuckles before closing his eyes feeling the dragon's power coursing through body the electric feeling fading.

Mirajane eyes winding as she felt a power spike coming from the boy, "A power spike won't save you!" she growls before increasing the voltage from her hand. "Mira-nee please stop hurting him, he's going to get hurt badly if you keep this up!" Lisanna yells running toward the battle "Sis, stay where you, this punk need to be taught a lesson about perving on little girls!" Mirajane snarls.

The boys hands suddenly grasped Mirajane wrist causing her to yelp a little, the sword dropping to the sand "Lisanna-san...does she really believe that I tried perving on you!" Ikari says annoyingly, the little girl nods in response "I see...what can I do to make you believe that I'm no pervert" Looking at Mirajane with his eyes still closed "You can die for all I care!" the girl spat causing the boy to back up a little. "...right then" slowly opening his eyes to reveal that his black pupil turned orange and red, the teeth slightly sharpened "I guess I have no choice then..." holding the girls wrist in one hand "This is going to hurt you a lot." Ikari smirks before focusing the magic into his palm, a small whirlwind circling around it "**Ryūjin no supaira- (spiralling sphere of the dragon god!)"**

(end music here)

* * *

"NOOOOOO STOP IT!" a loud voice echo around the beach, the two combatants turn to see Lisanna running towards them tears in her eyes. "DON'T HURT MY SISTER PLEASE!" Ikari's eyes widened seeing the girls tearing running down her face "...this is not me...this is not me at all!" instinctively losing the grip Mirajane's wrist.

"**And here come the pussy version of Ikari Borigartsu**" groan the dragon.

Seeing the chance, Mirajane swats his hands away and presses her against his stomach with a dark sphere "Ever heard of return to sender? **SOUL EXTINCTION!**" Ikari's eye widened.

"Ah crap."

A dark purple beam engulf the boy inflicting burn and cuts all over his body, screaming as the blast burn his flesh, the force blowing him into the sky and land with a thud on the ground. "Well...so much for a first fight..." Ikari groans before falling unconscious.

"heh...rule number one of fighting never take your eye of a opponent, serves him right!" Mirajane laughs as she reverted back, she turn to see Lisanna getting closer to her "Lisanna, why are you cryi-"the younger girls runs past her and towards the fallen boy "Ikari!" closing in on him, Mirajane eyes stared in disbelief "She caring about the pervert than me!?" huffing as he followed her sister to Ikari.

Lisanna ran towards the smoking body, cuts and bruises all over his body "No way...al that from one attack?" she kneel to his side and gently pushes him "Hey...Ikari...wake up...the fights over."

No response.

"Come Ikari, this is not funny!" Lisanna trembled "Please wake up!" the boy laid still as Mirajane walked over "Huh...he's unconscious from that attack?" prodding him with her foot "oi...wake up you pervert." Lisanna shook her head "Mira-nee, you didn't have to take it so far!" looking at her sister a stern expression "He stop fighting because I told him to! You should have done the same!"

Mirajane huffed and turned her head sideways "Whatever, he had it coming! Anyone messes with my sister messes with me!" Lisanna hung her head her hair covering her eyes "Mira-nee...what did you think happened during the train ride here?" "He saw you, seduced you by using his wolf and forced you to preform something evil!" Mirajane said gritting her teeth; Lisanna shook her head "No...why would he do that? Above all else...he seemed distance when I was talking to him; he was scared of me...very scared." Lisanna playing with her fingers.

"Lisanna! Mira! There you guys are!" the girls turn to see a boy in a blue suit running towards them, beside him a wolf the size of a tiger "Elfman? What are you doing here? And why is that-" Mirajane stopped mid-sentence as the wolf ran towards the fallen boy whining and licking his face "So he's the owner of that wolf, I saw him walking around the lobby so he followed me." Elfman scratching the back of his head." He looks towards the boy "Sis...what happened here?"

"Mira-nee fought Ikari and wounded him!" Lisanna muttered instinctively rubbing Gendo's fur, Elfman stood jaw wide open "Mira...was it necessary?" Elfman spoke after a while.

"Yeah...i-i-i-it was." The siblings turn to see Ikari slowly rise to his knees, his head still hanging "My overconfidence got the better of me, I got my ass handed to me good" Ikari smirking as he fell on his behind "B-b-b-b-but w-what l-Lisanna said is t-t-true...i w-w-was scared of her, even though I shouldn't be..." his eyes become distant " I have a phobia..." Gendo licked the wound of Ikari "Heh...you'll always be there when I need help huh Gendo?" ruffling the wolf head. "You phobia?" Mirajane scoffs "Please you should be in special hospital if you have that!" "Mira-nee!" Lisanna scold her older sister, she turn back to the boy "What phobia do you have Ikari?"

Ikari fidgets with his fingers "**It's ok son...tell them**." Borigartsu speaks; Ikari takes a shaky breath "It's called...

* * *

Flashback:

Pocket dimension, unknown date and time:

"_Tou-san!" Ikari yells running to his farther, Borigartsu lowering his head "**Yes son, what is it?**" "About my Phobia, can you explain it again, I'm having a hard time remembering it." The dragon sighs and smiles at the boy "**Sure, sit down and I'll explain,**" the dragon stretches his limbs before lying down before the boy their eyes leveled with each other._

"_**Son...what you have is Panphobia, It means you have a sense of fear about an object, person, place or situation that may cause you to an anxiety attacks or have an overwhelming state of terror, but have a small case of the phobia.**" The dragon sighs once again "**Your phobia his the main reason that you cannot gain more level in Dragon-user, from what I know your phobia cannot be cured, you'll have to deal with it and somehow overcome it, otherwise you'll end up dead in a battle.**" Ikari sighs "**But if that's true...then why aren't i scared of you? I mean, I have a dragon god as my father who is bigger than the sun!**" Borigartsu laughs at his son's comparison "**You were scared of me at first, then you slowly warmed up to me, so I'm guessing that you becoming more relax to longer you be with someone.**" The dragon concluded. "**That why I gave you the sword to calm yourself in battle, now...**" Borigartsu pointed into the distance "**Practice your sword style! I'm trying to find a good sleeping spot !**" "You always sleep Tou-san! Can't you practice with me?" Ikari pouted._

"_**No.**"_

"_Okey dokey then!" Ikari nodded and headed off into the distance with Gendo behind him. _

Flashback ended:

* * *

"Mm-m-m-my Tou-san gave me my sword to help overcome my fear, it work too well as you saw Mira- I mean Miss. Strauss." Ikari said "Panphobia is what make me scared, I can't help it." Ikari having the magic heal himself slowly stood up "I thank you for listening to me, really appreciated it." Bowing before them before heading back to the building "I'm sorry for disturbing you and your morning, I'll try to move out of way." Quickly moving, however he was stopped by two hand tugging of his sweater, Ikari turns to see Lisanna and Elfman hold on to him "Ikari, is what you said true?" Lisanna quietly. "Why would I lie about my conditions?" Ikari replied struggling to free himself to an avail.

"Then why didn't you say anything before!?" Lisanna annoyed "...I didn't know that you we would be meeting each other again, I didn't want to a burden to you..." Ikari says looking away from the group all to be kicked in the shin by Elfman "Never consider you a burden to anyone Ikari-san! The guild here we come from, we look after each other regardless, we always care for each other, Isn't that what your dad thought you?" the boy stared at Elfman for a moment, "...I-:

A sudden explosion coming from the ocean the group turn to see a giant white a creature with tentacles rising to the sea level "What...is that?" Ikari asks tiling his head to the side, Mirajane looks at him "You mean you never seen a giant squid in your life?"

So that's a squid? And no, this is the first time seeing it." Ikari replied gripping his sword once again, walking towards the squid "Oi hold on! You're going to fight that thing; you could even best me in a fight! How can you hope to kill that?" Mirajane yells at Ikari taking a step forward. "My tou-san...he taught me something like that Elfman...he taught me to become strong even if i don't have any magic in me, "Protect those who protect you, Always consider your Nakama your dying will and above all else: Prepare to give everything you have so that they may see another day" The surge of confidence flowing into him. "Miss. Strauss, I have trained in my swordplay for a very long time" Flipping his sword backwards "I've seen bigger creatures than this!" Running towards the squid "This is nothing!"

The squid tentacles suddenly shot at the boy at once, the boy smirks and dodged them jumping on one of them and traveling towards the squid, the creature began moving it's tentacle, shaking of Ikari, the boy back flipped and landing on the water gracefully, "Alright then...how about this?" Ikari blurring out of scene and appearing behind the squid, jumping on his back. The squid directed it legs at the boy; Ikari dodged them once again, the squid feeling the pain. The boy jumps of once again " I Believe it's time to wrap this up!" holding his sword outright and placing his left palm on the blade.

"**Sairento ken-fū sutairu: Daisankeitai: Kurīnsuraisu! (Si****lent sword wind styles third form: Clean slice!**)" The boy disappeared into the area; a slight wind breezed past the siblings and travelled towards the squid before disappearing. The squid snap from its trance and extended it tentacles towards the siblings "w-w-what KIND OF SHITTY MOVE IS THAT!?" Mirajane shouted before dropping into her stance "Lisanna, get behind me and Elfman, we will protect you!" transforming into her demon form and Elfman turning his right arm into a beast's arm. The tentacles almost made impact with them before stopping.

The siblings held the ground wait for any attack, the squid body suddenly show net like cuts and his technical having a spiraling cuts, and blood spurted out of the creature before it fell into pieces. "I don't really like killing things" the siblings turn to see Ikari sheathing his sword behind them "But if they hurt my friends, I will not hesitate." Before turning back to the building for a 4th time.

"Come on Gendo!" Ikari yells, the wolf barks before running after him. Mirajane stares at him "OI WAIT JUST A MOMENT!" stomping towards Ikari "You mean to tell me that that was you're doing just now?" Ikari nervously nodded "Then...you were holding back on me!?" Mirajane snarled as she clenched her fist, Ikari laughed sheepishly "yeah...I kind of did, and I didn't want to fight you, that were my overconfidence that was talking." Mirajane gritted her teeth before cocking her fist "you Pervert!" before she could land a blow on the boy she was held back by a pair of arms "Mirajane you don't have to do that, if he preform that attack on you it could have mean be trouble." Elfman said, he looks towards Ikari "I'm sorry for my sister actions, she always get like this with everyone." "Elfman!" Mirajane shocked. Ikari gave a small smile "No its ok...i hope and your family have a good time here." Turning back on them and pointed his middle and index finger into the air before flicking it to the side.

"ja ne."

Mirajane's eyes widened, the figure she hated turned into a shadowy figure of the person she loved, "N-n-nero-kun..." resisting the urge to hug him from behind "No...it just that boy...there is no way he resemble Nero-kun." Her eyes return to reality before seeing Lisanna running towards him "Ikari wait! There something a I need to tell you!" the boy turns around gain to face the girl "Lisanna-san, what's up?" she stand before the boy smiling "Well...i was wondering...if happened to know Nero Ruzuzaki my older brother, I know it sounds weird but."

"I know him, my tou-san told me about him, but I haven't seen him in person." Ikari said getting a huge grin from the girl "And what was the other thing you wanted?" the girl looked down and shuffled with her feet "Do you what to go the amusement park with us?" Mirajane's jaw fell to the ground "Lisanna, you can't ask strangers that!" Lisanna looks at her sister a cold expression "Mira-nee, Ikari just saved us form a squid and he's lonely, the least we can do is make him come with us." Mirajane stares at her sister for a moment "che", she looks away "Fine the pervert can come with us on two conditions." Ikari tilts his head "One: if you do anything to put my sibling in danger I will not hesitate to beat you within a inch of your life." She gritted through her teeth releasing her demon persona "And two" she looks at Ikari with a evil smile "I get to call you pervert from now one." Ikari nods "Alright then, I can comply" he bows once again "Thank you so much!" Lisanna giggles at his gesture.

Later on that same day:

* * *

Ikari stood in front of the amusement park, wear black board short and headphones over his shoulders and nothing else, Gendo was sitting beside him. "Now they told me to meet them here at this time..." Ikari stretches his arms before pulling out 4 ride passes out his pocket "I wonder why tou-san bought this..."

"Ikari-san! We're over here!" the boy turns to see the siblings walking over towards them, Elfman was dressed the same way while Lisanna was wearing frilly top and shorts while Mirajane wore a black and white bra and board short on.

"Heh, I was wondering where you guys were!" Ikari chuckled placing his hands behind his head, walking over towards them Lisanna smiles and runs towards him "Told you we would be here!" the wolf starts licking her "Hahaha It's nice to see you to Gendo." Patting the wolf. "Hey, are we going to talk with the pervert or what?" giving Ikari an evil glare, The boys nods before handing the passes to Lisanna "Oh what's this?" it's something I picked up before a came here, it was a mistake so I was wondering what is it for?" Lisanna's eyes starts sparking getting confused look form the three.

"These...are unlimited passes to any rides!" she looks at him with awe "And the expensive to get, how did you get them?" Ikari chuckles nervous "Well the ticket master wasn't paying attention when he gave me the ticket, so I guess it was pretty lucky of me huh?" Mirajane walks over to him and punches him in the arm-Hard "Heh, impressive...for a pervert that is." Smiling darkly. Ikari shaking sightly "Hehehe...t-t-then what a-a-re we waiting for?" smiling nervously. The sibling nodded and heading of.

**"Today...will be your trail my son, they will ether become that one you protect or the one that will destroy you. The path you taken has begun...**" Borigartsu smirks "**And you are hopeless to stop it.**"

* * *

A/N Yeah i'm kinda not happy with this chapter: what do you think?, Next week, i'll be sure to have a beta reader looking over this. Anyways till next time?

Johno 343.


	14. Chapter 14

Fairy Tail: Generation X!

A/N:So this will end the akane resot ppart and move on to other things, please note that this chapter will have mushy part in it, i'd like to thank uub and OpenOtaku and everyone like who is following this story, your the reason why i continue this story. Please enjoy this chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I do not fairy tail, Naruto or any of it characters, please do not sue, I am broke

"But dad!" Regular Speech

'I don't Care!' Regular Thoughts

**"Barrels!"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Hello Pewdie I have waited for you!'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thought

"If your Nakamas never leave your side: anyways there when you need them the most, to make you laugh, cry and share your pain. Then why did they forget me?"

Arc 3: The tower and the island. Chapter 12: A rivalry born

**XXXXXXXXX,XXXXXXX,XXXX,XX XXXXX:**

"Please stop chasing me! I have no idea what I've done!" a small boy cried as he ran from a increasingly large crowd. "Kill him! Kill the demon!" Roared the crowd as the gain closer to the boy, as the boy swiftly dodged the sticks and rock thrown at him, he reached to the giants gates "Maybe if I hide in the forest they will stop chasing me!" as the boy ran towards the gates, he saw a boy also walking out of the gates, the sound of the crowd caught his attention, the looks of a kind and lost boy soon turn into concern, 'Please mister...please help me!" to boy cried silently as he ran past the boy. "What are you guys doing! Why are you chasing that poor boy!?"

"Wah! His power is like the demons! Everyone run!"

The crowd ran back into the village, the small boy slowly walked towards the older boy "Mister of saved me." "Of course, nobody who chase someone for nothing." The boy smiled calming ht smaller boy "so what's your name kid" "the names Naruto Uzumaki, soon to be Hokage!" Naruto yelled showing of his grin "Oh is that so?" the older boy extending his hand "My name is Nero...Nero Ruzuzaki."

* * *

**Earthland, Fiore, Akane Resort, X776, 10 March:**

Ikari slowly opened his eyes as the sun shone on his face, a small face crept of his face "Who would have though hanging out with them would be so much fun?" "Heh, you're telling me you pervert?" the boy turns around to see Mirajane at the end of his bed with his headphones on "I would call it fun...but you were there." Giving him a dark look. Ikari chuckled lightly as he tried to get out of the bed, however something weighed him down "Uh...huh...why can't I move?" "More especially" Mirajane muttered "Who's stopping you from moving." Ikari's eye widened as he uncovered himself. A ball of white hair clung to his arm "L-l-l-l-l-lisanna-san!" the looking at Mirajane "Why is she sleeping in my room?" Mirajane scoffed throwing a nearby pillow into his face-hard. "Your Room? You must be crazy!" Mirajane pointing a finger" You have no idea what happened don't you Pervert?" Elfman enter the room with Gendo behind him "Really? Ikari-san has no idea what happened?" they both stared at Ikari "I...don't remember...give me a moment." Ikari closed his eyes.

Ikari's mind:

"Tou-san...tou-san!" Ikari yells, running through the forest, the boy sees a giant black figures making his way towards him **"Yes, son I know...You forgot everything from yester didn't you?**" Borigartsu deadpanned, earning a grin from the boy "You know I don't usually remember things." The dragon sighs before hitting Ikari across the forest "**That's your punishment for not rememberin**g" seeing Ikari emerged from the impact "**Come over here and I'll show what happened.**" Ikari nodded standing before his farther, the dragon place a claw on his forehead.

* * *

What happened yesterday...

**Earthland, Fiore, Akane Resort, X776, 9 March:**

The group had finished the tour of the amusement park, Lisanna being the child with most energy went of all the rides with Elfman and Gendo (Even though he wasn't allowed) Leaving Ikari and Mirajane to themselves most of the time. Ikari looks at the two with glee while Mirajane directed her looks at the boy hoping to stab him with daggers. 'This pervert...who does he think he is, hanging around us." Her brows borrow 'I mean...sure he did manage to get free passes, but that's that!" her head nodding in acceptance "He'll be gone soon enough." Mirajane avoid seeing the boy see her smile. Lisanna and Elfman return to the group with a smile of their faces "So...did you guys have fun?" Mirajane says with a small smile of her face, Lisanna giggles "Me and Elfman-nii Chan did!" the wolf barked "And Gendo too!" Lisanna laughed stroking the wolf's fur. Ikari nodded at them "T-t-that's good to hear L-lisanna-san...Elfman." the younger runs towards the boy hugging his legs "Thank you Ikari..." she look at him with happiness "Ikari-onii chan!" the boys eyes widened, seeing the dark aura coming from Mirajane "uhhhh. Thank you Lisanna...but I barely know you and your siblings" scratching the back of his head, hoping some way to defuse the situation "I know...but" Lisanna smiles at him "You remind me of Nero-nii, I don't know why...but you do." Ikari's eyes widened at the comment, looking at Elfman then to demon looking Mirajane who managed to scare of the pass-byers.

"You...Pervert...how you dare charm my younger sister!" suddenly lunging at the boy with a near-by pole. His eyes filled with fear before his instincts kicked in, his eyes filled with slight confidence 'i...will protect Lisanna from harm!" Grabbing the girl close to him before jumping out of harm's way before jumping sideways to a wall "Mirajane and Elfman stared at him while Lisanna clinged on to him, realising that he slowly jumped down to the ground "Sorry Lisanna-san...I hope I didn't scare you, my instincts kicked in" Lisanna shook her head " no..i Knew what Mira-nee was going to do" she turns around to her sister "Mira-nee!" puffing out her cheeks "Why are you attacking him?" Mirajane stares at her sister before dropping the pole "Can't you see that he's trying to lure you!? He's a pervert and always will be one!" crossing her arms and looking away.

Elfman shakes his head "Mira-nii I don't think he is a pervert." Moving close to his sister to whisper "To be honest...he's more confused than happy or evil." Mirajane narrow hers eyes at Ikari before huffing "...Fine, I'll admit that you don't seem the perverted type." She points at him "That doesn't mean I won't stop calling you pervert!" 'And I won't say sorry." Mirajane though before walking away both the boys sigh, "I thought there was going to be another war between you guys" Elfman sweat dropped, Ikari chuckled "trust me I don't want to fight anyone, let alone your sister." Elfman giving a sigh of relief before looking at his sister with a faint blush on his face, Ikari's face turns into a confuse expression before seeing the younger girl nestling her head into his chest, sleeping soundly . "uh...huh..." Ikari's smiles before gently lifting the girl, her arms wrapped around his neck "Nero...nii..." she mumbles. "Ever since he heard of Nero-aniki's death...she had been trying to smile through the pain, truth she just as cut up as Mira-nee." Elfman sadly says walk towards the hotel "Come on, will get her into bed, it almost night time" looking up to the red sky, Ikari nodded care not to wake the sleeping girl "So Ikari-san...how did you manage to stick yourself on to a wall?" Ikari chuckled before facing Elfman "hehe about that...I've been able to do that on anything-sticking myself to side objects, since I was young." Giving a nervous smile "Sorry...if it scares you..." Looking away from him. Elfman shakes his head "No it doesn't it!" waving his hand in front of him "It just I haven't seen mages do that with magic I me-"

"It's not magic" Elfman turns to see Ikari staring at him "Standing sideways...was not magic at all...I been doing that since a found out that I can."

"**Nice kid, you manage to pull a farfetched lie**" Borigartsu smirked. Elfman stared at him for a moment before nodding "Alight then...but I haven't seen people pull that kind of moves: It's a first for me." Elfman jumps in front of him "But where did you learn how to fight with a sword like that?" "Just sheer amount of practice until perfection: My tou-san taught the silent wind sword style, it is really dangerous if used recklessly." Ikari smiled walking beside Elfman "But what magic do you guys use?"

Elfman waves his hand in front of him "That's another story for another time, beside we are already here." Ikari turns to see the hotel door of the sibling room "Oh...so we are..." Looking at Elfman then to Lisanna "I guess you take over from here huh?" Elfman nodded before carefully before gently carrying the girl towards the bed. "So I guess we held the end of our bargain" Mirajane spoke up, before making a 'shooing' guesser "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out." Giving Ikari an evil glare "Mira-nee, don't be like that!" Elfman says disappointingly. Ikari shakes his head "No Elfman-san, it quite alright" Giving at smile before bowing "Thank for letting me spend the day with you!" Mirajane eyes widen before looking away "Yeah...whatever..." Elfman smiling "No problem Ikari-san!" Ikari nodding before heading off "Come on Gendo, let's head back." Closing the door behind him...before walking towards his room, right next to theirs "uh...huh." Ikari sweat drops before entering his room, throwing his bag and sword onto the bed and heading into the shower, "Gendo you know where your food is." The wolf barks before opening the boys bag with his teeth, pulling a plastic box of raw meat.

"That water is very refreshing" Ikari sighs happily before walking out into the main room, seeing Gendo eat. The boy smiles before reaching into his bag and pulling out a a box of sandwiches to eat, before chucking on the pj's and headphones. "Alright Gendo, how do you to do this?" The wolf jumps onto the end of the bed before curling into a ball, Ikari shrugs before jumping to bed "Alright then, night man." The wolf giving of a yawn before closing his eyes.

End flash end.

* * *

"That's all great and dandy...but how does that explain why Lisanna, Elfman and Mirajane are in my room?" Ikari asked tilting his head. "**Oh yes...hold on...**" Borigartsu closing his eyes placing a claw once again on the boys head.

Flash again:

* * *

**Earthland, Fiore, Akane Resort, X776, 9 March (Midnight):**

A loud knocking ended Ikari's sleep "Uhh...what time is it?" the boy asks sleepily before shuffling towards the banging door. **"I don't know gaki...but they are going to get a beating of a life time by yours truly.**" The dragon sneers. The boy slowly opens the door "H-h-hello? W-who is i-" suddenly a small figures tackles to the ground, holding onto his Pj's for dear life "AHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU? I'm JUST A HARMLESS BOY!" Ikari's yells, clawing his way towards his sword "H-how could you..." the boy stops and looks at the figure, the moonlight reveal a ball of white hair on him "Onii-chan...how could you" the figure to be Lisanna looking at Ikari with tears in her eyes "How could you not say goodbye to me!?" Clenching more of his clothes in her small hands "But Lisanna-san! You were sleeping...and my tou-san says never wake up anyone unless needed to..." The girl shakes her head "But...you never said goodbye...Nero-nii left us and he never said goodbye to us." Lisanna burying her face into his chest "I don't want you to go without saying good too." Breaking down into sobs.

Ikari sighs before stroking the girls back, attempting to sooth her hiccups. "Sorry about that Ikari-san. Elfman steeping out of the shadows with a depressed look "She been very like that since Aniki died, since then she's been overly attached to both me and Mira-nee...but" Elfman abruptly stooped to see the Mirajane behind him with an evil expression "What I want to know is why is she attached to you?" Ikari slowly working is way to speak to a older girl "I-i-it because" Lisanna mutters "Everything about him, is aura...the feel...his voice..." she stars tearing up again "It all reminds me about Nero-niiiiii!"

Mirajane eyes widened before taking a step into Ikari's room, flipping the switch for the light "How can this pervert be like Nero-kun!? Beside you only saw him while you were in a comatose state." Lisanna looks at her sister "I Know Mira-nee...but even so Ikari-onii-chan still is like Nero-nii-chan" Ikari covered his eyes from the light "Ano...so...what now?" the siblings looking at him, the boys eyes averted away from them "I mean...Lisanna and you guys are here...what now?" Mirajane shrugs" Beats me pervert." Walking pass the boy and sitting on his bed, she grabs his headphones "Now let see what music that guy has..." the music slowly playing thought that headphones, she starts tapping feet to the rhythm "At least his music isn't as bad as him..." Ikari stares at Lisanna "So...what do we do now? You want me to say good night to you?" the girls shakes her head "Could you spent the last day with us again?" she look up hopefully, " it was nice having you around to" Elfman nodded "I don't mind you hanging with us...but it up to Mira-nee in the end." They turn to see the response from the white haired girl who was moving her head to the beat "Uh...Mira-nee?" Elfman tried to get her attention to no avail "Elfman moved towards her sister and took the headphones of her "Hey! I was listening to that! "she snarled causing Elfman to flinch "Eh...sorry about that sis, it just that me and Lisanna have decided to have Ikari join us tomowor before we leave for fairy tail" Mirajane stood up forming a 'x' with her arms "No way! NO how! We kept the end of our bargain and that's that! It time to go our separate ways"

"Uwahhh! Mira-nee please can he just stay with us for one more day?" Lisanna pouted, puffing out her cheeks, staring at her. Mirajane shook her head "Nope, there no way I'm going to allow him to join in the festival with us!" Lisanna burying her head in Ikari's clothes "Come there has to be another way..." Lisanna staring crying into Ikari clothes "Mira-nee...your so meeeennnnn" facing her sister with tears going down her face" If hanging out with him bothers you...then I'll will." She turns her face biting her lips. "Heh... finally you're seeing my way!" Mirajane smirks punching her fist into the air. Elfman also hid his happiness "Be careful sis...Lisanna is going to catch you good." Lisanna slowly lets go of Ikari's clothes "It Alright Onii-chan" Lisanna hiding her smugness from her sister "After all, you are the better brother than Mira-nee."

Silence filled the room after Lisanna comment. Ikari's eyes started to fill with fear as she looks at Mirajane, Multiple tick marks appeared on her forehead "oh...this that so?" gritting her teeth, she points at her sister "Then why don't we see then?" a dark smile forming on her lips "Umm...i don't think Lisan-"

"SHUT IT PERVERT!" Mirajane yells "You're trying to take my sister away from me!" walking up to him yanking on his pj's lifting him form the ground once again "And don't you think you're going to get away from this" she bring him closer to her their face colliding with each other.

"This is my family and you're nobody, I'll show you that I'm much better than you." Ikari tried to say something but the words were stuck in his throat, Mirajane sighed angrily before head-butting him, knocking him out cold. "Mira-nee you didn't need to do that!" Lisanna yelling at her sister while she chucked, throwing him into his bed "Don't worry sis, if he can survive my attack, he'll be up in another couple of hours" Mirajane smiles, Lisanna yawn before moving towards the bed "Oi Lisanna, what are you doing?" Mirajane questions raising an eyebrow at her "The bed...looks comfy" Lisanna climbing into bed with Ikari "Going to sleep...now..." Mirajane growls before stomping towards the girl "Lisanna, it's rude to sleep in someone else's bed." Slowly shaking Lisanna, Mirajane sighs before seeing her younger sister cling onto the boys arm" Jezz, Lisanna...this is not like you at all" She looks at the boy slowly closing in on his peaceful face "I-i-guess on close...inspection...the pervert does look like-" She shakes her head "NO! I what I'm I thinking!?" grabbing the boys hotel keys and walking of into their room "Elfman...let's go...If the pervert put my sister in arms way...there will be hell to pay." Elfman gulps before walking of "Good night sis, night Ikari-san."

Flashback ended.

* * *

**"...and that's want basically want happened**" the dragon said withdrawing his claw from Ikari "**Now get back to reality, they are waiting for an answer.**" Ikari nodded "Hai Borigartsu-tou-san!" and closed his eyes.

Ikari slowly opened his eyes to see Mirajane and Elfman looking at him" Sorry about that Minna...I know what happened know, but I don't really see the reason why I would want to take Lisanna-san away from you." Lowering his head, "It will be a great way to embarrass you! And I want to be the one who does the humiliating" Mirajane grinning evily at the boy. As the boy tries to peeling himself of the sleeping girl, she slowly opens her eyes looking at Ikari "Ohayō min'na!" rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she then glomps Ikari, rubbing her head against his chest "Are you ready for the festival tonight?" Ikari laughs nervously "To be honest I've never been to a festival before...but I think I should be ready." Mirajane snorts before walking out of his room "Anyways sis, me and Elfman are gonna get some breakfast, get dress and meet us at the dining room...oh and pervert" she hold his player and headphones "you Have pretty good music here...I'm taking it as my victory prize" smiling at him. "Yeah...take it." Ikari mutters to himself "Onii-chan...are you coming to eat with us?" Lisanna asks, Ikari smiles and ruffles her hair to her amusements "Sorry Lisanna-san...not now I Have to train now, but I promise that I'll meet you guys at the festival" his eyes fill with confidence "As much as I hate this...I never back down from a challenge even if I'm scared of your sister." Ikari says scratching the back of his head. The small girls smiled before standing "It will be ok...I'll try talking my sister out ok it...and give you back your headphones, I'll see you later Ikari-nii!" "Ja ne." The boy replied as the girl ran off before giving a sigh of relief "Ne Gendo, that was a 'entertaining' moment?" the wolf simply barks and walked toward his owner "Come then, let's get training, Tou-san is gonna get pissed if a slack of for one day" Ikari nervously says picking up his bag and pulling of a set of clothes.

Main lobby:

The siblings were walking to the dinner area "Do the impossible, see the invisible: ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWER!" the 3 turn around to see Ikari running outside with Gendo behind me "Touch and untouchable, break the unbreakable; ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWER!" Ikari yells jumping into the air with a smile on his face. Elfman smile at him "Talk about having suddenly changes of emotion" he sniggers, Lisanna giggling at his act. Mirajane crosses her arms and smile evilly "That's going to change soon. "

Later that day:

Ikari was sitting on his bed cross legged "Remember Gaki...slow breathing and a clam mind and most importantly: Believe in your resolve. If you can't achieve that, then dragon-user magic is useless." The dragon chimed in his mind, the boy slowly breaths, drawing the dragon god's magic, filling him with it. "That's it son...more and more, if you get this I'll teach you the demi-god mode...but that's for another time." The air around Ikari slowly circled him, his head slowly rising; suddenly a faint glow emerged from the boy's stomach "The seal..." Borigartsu spoke "It means that my magic is slowly enveloping you." Ikari nodded before a knock on the door, breaking is concentration, the magic slowly leaving him "Well that sucks doesn't it?" the dragon sighs "Eh...what can you do, besides it nearly time for the festival. On the way back here I saw pretty much the staff working to set it up." Ikari jumped on his bed and headed for the door "Oi Gendo let's go, I thing he is waiting for us." The wolf barked as trotted to his master.

Ikari patted off the imaginary dust and opened the door to reveal Elfman in lose clothing "Hey Elfman-san" Ikari smiled "I'm guessing you're here to get me now?" "Yeah you guessed it." Elfman nodded. The boy and the wolf closed the door behind them and followed beside Elfman "So what crazy thing as your sister got in store for me?" Ikari letting a sly grin form on his face "Elfman chuckled "Don't you worry about that, and you seem more confident than earlier today, what's up?" "Ah it's just a meditating thing my tou-san taught me to calm my nerves: Basically trading my fear for Adrenaline, but I can't use it all the time you know?" Elfman nodded, ruffling Gendo's fur "You really like animals don't you?" "Yeah I do, they are pretty neat to have around, I have a parakeet...but it goes flying somewhere and doesn't come back."

"Don't worry about it!" Ikari patting the boy on the back "If you trust your bird, then sooner or later it will come back!" Giving the thumbs up him. Elfman giggled before breaking into a fit of laughter "I think I like his 'pumped up version of you'!" Ikari join in on the fun "Yeah I like this state of me too." Giving a wide grin.

Outside the building:

Ikari and Elfman walked outside to see the night sky filled with lights and fireworks, shops clutter the pathways and people enjoying everything they could, the two boys walk thought the crowd "So...where are the other two?" Ikari breaking the silence "Mira is plotting your doom for tonight and Lisanna is just watching, we agreed to meet on the beach before looking around." Elfman says in a natural tone. The boy sighs before nodding " I See...why does she hate me much?" Ikari turning back to Elfman "It just" Elfman lowers his head before facing Ikari "She's just protective of us...since Aniki is gone...She been left to look after us...she just hate strangers like you." Elfman frowns "Back at the guild she treats everyone like inferiors." Ikari cups his chin "I can't blame her." Elfman looks at him; Ikari looks at him with confidence in his eyes. "Try to meet your sister half way, you'll understand." Giving him a smile.

At the beach.

Ikari and Elfman stood on the beach "Uhhh...Mira said she would be waiting here" Elfman breathing out, Ikari cocks his head to see any figures, his eyes narrow into the distance "**Gaki, do you sense that?**" Ikari nodded "Yeah water balloon: Coming from the forest, extremely high speed...right at the back of my head." The voice whistled "**Your senses are in top notch as always, but what are you going to do about it?**"

"Nothing, I've been hit by harder things." the boy smirks "**Alright then, see you later.**" Borigartsu yawned before shutting the communication.

The boy sighed before staring into the sky "3...2...1" the force of the balloon collided with his head, water spraying everywhere. The pain lingered for a moment before passing, Ikari slowly turned around to see Mirajane and Lisanna walking them, the older girl holding another bomb in her right hand "Mira! Why did you do that for?" Elfman yelled, Mirajane scoffed "Rule number 1: To become a better sibling, you must be aware of your surroundings: you just failed in that pervert" she smirked before throwing the second bomb into his face, the boy making no effort to move. Water sprayed all over the place, "And you failed again" she laughed before walking close to his face "What? Cat got your tongue?" giving him a light push.

Ikari opened his eyes before staring into the girls eyes "Nope." Giving a sly grin "I'm just surprised that a teenage like you would resort to childish tricks." Elfman and Lisanna barely contained their laughter Mirajane's' eye widened before narrowing "In points of maturity Ikari 1 mira-nee: 0" Lisanna yelled, making Mirajane grit her teeth before punching Ikari in the shoulders-hard "Whatever! I'll prove that I'm better than you!" she turns on her heel and walks away "Come on, aren't we going to do this or what?" Ikari giggles before walking towards the younger siblings "Hey Lisanna-san, how you been?" the girl giggles "The same." The two looked at each other before Lisanna kicked Ikari in the shins "Ano...what was that for?" "Ikari: One, Mira-nee: one. She noticed my kimono dress before you did!" Lisanna says angrily, Ikari stared at the girl, she wore a pink kimono with white sakara dancing around her lower part of her dress. "Gomen...Lisanna" Ikari bowing slightly "I'm sorry that I didn't noticed you dress before." The girls sighed before hugging him "Just don't forget...Girl like it when guys notice what they wear." Ikari tilted his head "Huh...what that supposed to mean?" Lisanna opened her mouth and close it again hiding a faint blush on her face "I-iit's nothing, come before we lose my sister" the boy nodded before heading after Mirajane. Elfman walked alongside Mirajane while Lisanna walked with Ikari and Gendo. Ikari spotted a chocolate banana store, is stomach growling "You guys want a chocolate banana?" Elfman and Lisanna nodded with a smile while Mirajane stared at him evilly "I think she will have one." Elfman interpreted for her. Ikari nodded and headed or the stall.

The four eat their treat in silence Ikari happily his half while Gendo ate the other "Hehe you guys are like brothers, this there some kind of special bond between you to?" Elfman asked enviously, the black haired boy chuckled before rubbing the back of his head.

"He's been my closet friend since, we've have each other's backs" Gendo barking in approval. The younger siblings smiled while Mirajane smirked 'hmmm what happens if I did this?' walking past Elfman and Lisanna towards Gendo. She starts scratching behind the wolfs ear, earning a low purr form him "Aren't you the sweetest thing?" Mirajane rubbing his fur "Your much for better than pervert in cuteness!" the girl says giving a wolf a loving look. Ikari tilts his head in confusion, looking towards Elfman for answer, his eyes telling him "Don't worry about it! She does this to other boys: She trying to make you jealous!" the boy nodding looking away "Anyways what do you guy wants to do now?" looking back at the group "I mean is there anything you guys want to do?"

A moment passed before Lisanna grabbed Elman's hand, "Nii-chan, there's something I want you to see!" running of with him "Come Gendo, you can see it to!" the wolf slipped from Mirajane hand, running after them, leaving the two.

"Well...this is awkward." Ikari turning back to Mirajane, returning the glare "Whatever, I promised my sister that I'll win her love back." Pushing Ikari out of the way "and I'll beat down whoever gets in my way!" Ikari placed his hands behind his head "Ok then, I'll just follow you." The boy earning a sigh from the girl.

The two walked in silence walking, looking at the stalls "Step right up young man!" Ikari turning his head towards the man "Me?" "Yes you my boy!" the stall owner grinned "Do you have what it takes to knock down these 3 cones?" the man pointed to a stack of cones "If so, try your luck and win you girlfriends a lovely prize!" Mirajane eyes widened "Hey watch it baldy!" a tinge of red on her face" this is not my boyfriend- not in a millions years!" the owner grinned Turing back to the boy "My my, you have a feisty one, don't you?" Ikari shakes his head "what she says it true sir, but I wouldn't mind taking up your challenge." Grinning at the man, the owner handed the boy 3 balls "This is on the house: if you can hit the 3 sets of cones you can chose any-"

"Thonk!"

"Crash!"

"Ak thonk!"

The owner's jaw fell, Ikari had a small mile as the 3 landed on their targets "Wow I guess luck is really on my side!" Ikari grinning wildly at the man "We have a winner!" the man yelled, bringing a large teddy bear to him "and this is you prize for you girlfriend!" I keep telling you: he is not my boyfriend!" Mirajane yells.

"Lisanna why did you bring me and Gendo for?" Elfman puffing "Because I want Mira-nee to show Ikari her true self!" Lisanna turning to her older brother "But why? I mean, he's still a stranger to us." "That may be true, but remember what master said "Everyone can bare loneliness, but not solidlitutde." Lisanna played with her fingers "And Mira-nee has no one to call Nakama except us." Gendo pushing his nose into her hands "Gendo already think us of Nakama," the wolf barking happily getting a smile from Elfman "Fine...but we need to keep an eye on them." Elfman sighed in defeat making Lisanna dance around him and Gendo "Alright let's do this!"

Ikari stood before Mirajane holding the bear "So...what now?" "There's no way I'm accepting that bear." Mirajane hissed making Ikari sighs "Alright then, I'll give it to Lisanna." Ikari mused "...but I wouldn't mind if you did give it to me..." Mirajane whisper "Ara? Did you say something Mirajane?" Ikari cocked his head back "Nothing, I said nothing ok!?" Mirajane yelled kicking the boy in the shins "Itai! Why is everyone kicking me in the shins today!?" Mirajane huffed before walking off "It's because you are pervert! A no good pervert!" Ikari rubbed his leg before running after the girl. "Remind me why I'm running after her."

"**Because you Liikkke her.**" Borigartsu sang in his mind "Be quite tou-san!" The boy nodding his head "**Gaki...you still have to learn about women, and then you'll understand.**" Mirajane held Nero's glove close to her "What just happened? I did I think that!?" gritting her teeth before turning back to him "Listen pervert forget what I sa-" Ikari collided with her causing them to fall, "itai...what did I crash into?" Ikari shook his head before his vision came back: he was on top of her "OI PERVERT WATCH Where...your..." Mirajane anger subsided. The two looking in each other's eyes 't-those e-eyes..." Mirajane eyes widened "just like...Nero-kun's..." a faint blush appearing. The moment passed before Ikari got off her and bowed "S-s-s-sorry Mirajane, I was careless and didn't know where I going; Please don't kill me!" the Adrenaline leaving him, the fear creeping back in. the girl slowly stood up, Ikari bracing for impact "I-i-it's alright...Just don't let it happen again." Mirajane softly spoke before turning away. "What the fuck?" Mirajane screamed in her mind 'He should pay with his life!' she clenched her fist "Then why aren't I'm doing just that!" she willed herself to land a blow on the boy, but to no avail, Mirajane sighed in frustration, stomping off "Just go and find Lisanna and Elfman!" she yelled 'I Don't need your perverseness around me, it starting to bug me!" with that she left.

Ikari stood there stunned before snapping back to reality "Eh? What just happened?" the boy looked around her 'Ah man! I've lost here" His eyes widened "T-t-tthat means...i'm a-a-a-alone" sweat dripping down his face 'Ii-i-I'm going to die here."" Ikari-nee, there you are!" the boy turns around to see the younger sibling (And Gendo) running "Ah...t-there y-y-you guys a-are!" Ikari nervously smiling, his fear slowly dying down "So..how did it go? D-di you find what you were looking for?" Lisanna face drops "N-no we didn't...Ikari-nee, whose that bear for?" Ikari smiles "I won it at some stall, I was going to give in to you...so here!" giving the bear to which the girl squealed "oh thank you!" hugging the life out of the bear. "I'm glad you liked it...but I kinda lost your sister...she said something to clear her mind." Ikari raising an eyebrow " i-i-i-I hope I didn't make her mad..." Elfman sighed "The meditation wore off?" Ikari nodded "Come on then Ikari-san, let's find here before the fireworks start" Lisanna piped up, the boys nodded an headed off.

* * *

"Why is that guy getting to me!?" Mirajane cusred under her breath, kicking the sand. "He's just any other person: Weak!" letting off a frustrated yell before sitting down, grabbing a fistful of sand before letting go "I should not be affected by the pervert!" she brings the glove close to her "But...i never felt this way since..." she shakes her head" Get it together! Nero-kun was the only one that was right for you." Mirajane's breaths became shallow, she placed her hand over her heart " That pain again...that same pain." Tears began leaking out, no one was around, she began to cry "Nero-kun...why did you go?" burying her head into her knees "I need you more than ever."

The group had scoured the place, but no sign. At last they reached the beach "So...she not back at the building, not at our room and nowhere to be seen at the stalls" Elfman sighed while Lisanna grasped his clothes "Don't worry Mira-nee will be around!" Ikari nodded, he had been silent "Is that...her?" slowly pointing to a figure "Only way to find out" Ikari's felt Lisanna pushing him from behind "L-l-Lisanna-san, w-what are you doing?" "I just remembered that me and Elfman need to pick something up!" dragging Elfman back to the lights, Gendo following them "We'll be with you soon!" Ikari tried to speak up the word caught in his throat, the figures slowly disappeared. Ikari sighed and turned back to the figure "just be calm, everything is going to be fine. " putting on a brave face and walking towards the figure the moonlight reveal a girl with long white hair curled up into a ball 'Is that mirajane...why is she crying?' "**that is something you need to fine out gaki.**"

Ikari nodded and approach to girl sobbing before slowly sitting next to her form a good distance "W-what do you want? I told you to stay away from me." Mirajane muttered, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry...I'm sorry for causing any pain to you" Ikari looking at the sand, drawing circles. Mirajane stared him, hoping to make contact "You baka...I'm not upset about that." Breaking the silence "I'm just mourning for my boyfriend...Nero-kun" Ikari's eyes widened before giving a small smile "I see." "So he's the reason your like this huh? The way you act, treated others and..."

SLAP!

A red mark formed on Ikaris face, Mirjanes hand outstretch "You dare mock my boyfriend, I will kill you!" Mirajane screamed tears falling down her face "...The way you look after your siblings." Ikari small smile formed on his face again "I can understand...even If I don't have any sibling of my own." Mirajane's raised an eyebrow "Explain pervert."

"Being left alone in to look after your brother and sister at a young age must have been difficult, that why you are always looking out for them, protecting people like me from danger." Mirajane shifted back into the sand "it's...like you said."

"Then you don't have to apologies to anyone!" Mirajane snaps her head to him, giving her a wide grin "You don't need to say for sorry for that, you were just protecting you people you love, Believe what you think is right and follow it no matter what anybody tells you!" Her eyes widened "Just like...what he said to me." Her body starts to shake he tears running to the ground "F-f-forgive me Mirajane!" Ikari banging his head on the sand "I didn't mean to make you cry! Please forgive me!"

"Why..." her wall crumbled" "Why do you sound like him?" Ikari rising his head "What you said...is what he said to me!" Mirajane stuttered, Ikari rubs the back of his head "Maybe I and the blazer must have to same resolve?" giving a shy grin. A bright life filled the darkness, before disparaging, then more light filled the night sky "I guess the fireworks alight started already, I better go find Lisanna-san and Elfman then, will you be okay Mirajane?" the girl nodded stiffly. As Ikari stood up to find the trio, a heated hand grabbed his wrist, the boy turn to see Mirajane beside him, her head hung "Pervert...thank you." "...Anytime Mirajane." Ikari and Mirajane turn to see the 3 running towards them. "We finshed up!" Lisanna smiled "So...anything happened between you to?" Mirajane smirked "As if this pervert would do anything!" her personality coming back. The group turned around to see the rest of the fireworks.

**Earthland, Fiore, Akane Resort train station, X776, 11 March:**

Ikari stood before the stratus family, he was back into his attire with Gendo beside him "So you guys going back to your guild?" Lisanna nodded "Yeah we are...Ikari-nee are you coming with us?" Lisanna looking at him with puppy dog eyes "Gomen Lisanna-san...i'm not coming back with you guys." Ikari smile sadly "There's a couple of things I want to do first" Lisanna's tears fell "B-b-but Ikari-nee, don't leave us! Glomping the boy, nuzzling in his neck "I Don't want you to go!" Elfman and Mirajane stared at him "Pervert...she right you know. You can come join our guild and come with us!" Ikari giggled "I gotta decline...but how about this?" the siblings looking at him "In three week's time on this date, I will come see you at the fairy tail." "You baka, how can you be sure that you'll keep your promise!?" Mirajane and Elfman yelled. Ikari slowly got up and picked up Lisanna, he then extended his right arm "I give you my word and I will not go back on it." Confidence filling his eyes 'And if you don't?"

"You can track me down and beat the crap out of me" Ikari grinning. The sibling sweat roped before Mirajane smirked "I'll hold you to the beat down part." The siren blared "Last call to magnolia!" Lis, Elfman go get our seats; I just need to say something." Lisanna and Elfman nodded before hugging Ikari "See you Ikari-nee, I going to hold you to your word!" Ikari smiled giving thumbs up "You can count on that!"

As the younger sibling entered the train Mirajane kicked the dirt "Pervert...I wanted to say thanks you again...I was nice your someone to step into my shoes." Mirajane giving a small smile "Like I said: Anytime...but" Ikari fidget with his hands" huh? What up pervert?" Mirajane stared at him. "Ummm...If your going to call be pervert...then I call you something?" Mirajane smirked "Go on pervert...I bet your words word won't hurt me!" the moment passed before Ikari extended his hand to which Mirajane did the same "I'm glad that meet you...snowflake!" a red blush instantly spreaded across her face "S-snowflake!? Where did you come up with that!?" Mirajane stuttered. Ikari supped his chin "Well...You hair reminded of snow where a came from and underneath the toughness...lie a delicate snowflake!" Mirajane instinctively reach for her hair and stroked it "And this is not a friendship Snowflake "Ikari pulling her closer "This is a mark of a rivalry, I still need to get you back from beating me up. " Mirajane snapped back to reality "Oh...bit upset pervert? Just bring it." Her demeanor returning, the two exchange looks before Ikari let go "Ja ne ." doing his trademark Farwell sign. Mirajane sighed before smiling at him "Yeah...next time pervert." Heading into the train.

So did anything happen Mira-nee" Lisanna hugging her sister "Yeah...something did happen." Mirajane smiled "I found someone who I can call my rival."

* * *

Till next time!

Johno 343


	15. Chapter 15

Fairy Tail: Generation X!

A/N:Hello everyone!, Sorry for taking so long, I've been gearing up for new year and what not, This chapter starts the progression of Generation X which ties in with a pre-canon story, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! I also want to thank OpenOtaku for going over this chapter and giving really good pointers. If you're ready this Otaku, I'm going to be writing much more better thanks to you:) I hope i made a slight improvement in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not fairy tail, Naruto or any of it characters, please do not sue, I am broke

"But dad!" Regular Speech

'I don't Care!' Regular Thoughts

**"Barrels!"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Hello Pewdie I have waited for you!'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thought

"_Those who can't acknowledge their real selves are bound to fail._"- Itachi Uchiha

Arc 3: The tower and the island. Chapter 13: learning life's lesson

* * *

Ikari's mind:

"Tou-san...where are you?" Ikari called to the whiteness "Why am I here? This doesn't look like the forest..." The boy had been walking for a while, having no idea how he got here "So what is this place?"

"That's is a good question my friend, You're in your mind," Ikari swirled around to see a shadow figure walking towards him, his arms covered in fire "Well to be more precise: You're in the smallest concern of your mind." The figure giggled "I just invited you here" the boy gulped "W-w-what do you want from me? I have nothing to give to you..." "Ah...don't worry about that. I'm not a thug" The figure smiled "Let's say I'm an old friend of yours. "An old friend...but I don't know any one..." I know you don't...that why I invited you here." Before Ikari could speak the figure raised a hand "Why? Because...well time will tell you sooner or later my good friend." The figure sat on the ground gesturing Ikari to do the same "But tell me...have you had any weird reams lately."

The boy's eyes widened before returning "I guess...just the same dream of me running away from a mob...then someone saving me." The shadow nodded "Uh huh...do who have idea...or do you know those people." Ikari stared clutching his head "NO...i don't know them" a light bulb flashed above him "Their names! I know their names!" The shadow smiled" Oh you do, please enlighten me." "The little one...i think that was...is name was...Naruto Uzumaki, and the other one...Nero...Ruzuzaki: Snowflakes boyfriend" The shadow nodded "Alright then, well...i would like to know more his 'snowflake person...but I'm running out of time here" Sitting up "We will meet again Ikari...Borigartsu." the shadow sniggered making Ikari's eyes widened "How did you..." "Doesn't worry I only know your name?" The shadow raised two finger in front go the boy" We will meet again Ikari-kun...by the way, you call me sensei." The shadow smile before tapping Ikari forehead. The boy disappearing. "You will remember who you really are...Ikari."

**Earthland, Fiore, Train, X776, 13 March**

* * *

Ikari slowly opened his eyes "Uh...what happened to me?" "**What happened to you is that you used my magic on the train, then you passed out: for two days, it lucky that I can take over your body when it was necessary. Otherwise you would have woken up un a hospital.**" Borigartsu spoke, earning a slight shock from the boy. Ikari scratched his head "Why would that happen?" Ikari looked around his surroundings before feeling something rising within him. "I'm gonna be sick!" running towards the window and hurling, waking Gendo from his sleep and sniffing his master "G-g-ggendo...I think trains hates Me."

The dragon laughed "**Not necessarily son...you're fine when you don't use my magic...I'm guessing your turn like this when you use magic before and after, I'm sure it'll pass in another hour for.**" "Dear Borigartsu...i don't think I'm gonna make it" Ikari sliding down, his face painted with green "Anyways where are we going tou-san...you been quite about it since we got on." Ikari mumbled, careful not to throw up "**I've been quite upest because I'm upset of how my son is weak to transportation!" **The dragon barked at him causing the boy to flinch, "**I guess the next time the conductor calls is when we get of.**" The voice sighed in fustration. Ikari nodded before heaving out the window "Next stop is Caelum!" "**Caelum huh?**" Borigartsu eye widened "**That's the place of...!**" the dragon god sniggered "**Oi get ready son...you're going on your first mission!**" "U-u-u-uh? My first...mission?"

* * *

Flashback:

_"So did you hear?" a woman whispered, careful not the wake the boy in the next compartment. But she was unaware of Borigartsu's awoken presence. Borigartsu smirked but kept his eyes closed listening to the conversation, resting in his chair._

_"Hear about what? "Another woman replied_

_The first woman seemed rather uneasy as she squirmed, rather out of suspicion, or annoyance, "You know!...The child abductions?"_

_Borigartsu eyes opened 'Child abductions...' gritting his teeth, a part of his mind was telling him to interrogate the two women for more information, but the calmer side of his mind told to just listen in._

_"Apparently...men have been snatching children from their home's without a trace...it's been happening for a while." The first woman said in a depressed manner_

_"What!? This has been happen for a while?! And the council hasn't done anything about it?" Borigartsu clenched his teeth as he gripped his chair with such force, it began to crack "Those bastards! I should cleanse them for their laziness!"_

_"But they have!" Borigartsu's anger lessens, but his hand continued to grip the arm rest. "They haven't been able to find the criminals, it's like they disappear into thin air." The woman ended the topic as the train stopped_

_Borigartsu stood up abruptly and approached the women before tapping one of the women on the shoulder "You... you're from the other compartment- Did I wake you? O-Or is there some way that I may be of assistance to you?" looking rather annoyed._

_The boy smiled masking his anger "Those child abductions you and your friend were discussing," the boy ingoring her question "where one might find this place where the abductions are taking place?" Borigartsu asked_

_"I believe you are mistaken, "The woman shot back slowly backing away from the boy, "We were not talking about child abductions,"_

_"Please do not lie to me," Borigartsu sighed looking rather annoyed and was slowly losing what little patience he still had. "You really aren't in any position to lie now are you? Since I am a mage and I could have you reported for spreading rumors about the child kidnappings, and how the council has done nothing. If you know anything about the council you'll know they are not going to be pleased with you," Borigartsu shook his head in a rather cold way as he stared at the two women._

_"You- you are a mage?!" the other woman squeaked._

_"Indeed I am."_

_'Hmmm...if this works out...then the kid will be taking his first mission. The dragon laughed._

_Woman sighed "I-It is in Caelum."_

Flashback ended:

* * *

"**That's right son, but the thing is: you need to find it out for yourself, don't worry: I'll be there to assist you.**" The boy nodded before covering his mouth again, running to the window "Why must this happen!?" sliding down while sobbing. Gendo sniffing the boy's tears before yawning "T-thanks for the help...Gendo..."

**Earthland, Fiore, Caelum Kingdom, X776, 13 March**

* * *

The train slowly came to a halt, as the door slowly opened, Ikari fell face first into the ground, Gendo walking being behind him before sitting. "Train...i hate trains..." Ikari murmured as the colour returned to his face "Ah sir...is you going to be alright?" The conductor hoping of the train "Ah...give me a moment...I-i-i-I be fine...just a case of...m-m-m-motion sickness" Ikari fighting of the fear and the urge to vomit '**Just keep calm gaki, you are doing just fine.**' Borigartsu chimed in. A long moment pass before Ikari stood up "I-I think I'll be fine" stumbling around before gaining his composure. The Dragon god laughed "**Who knew that transport and user magic you equal to epic motion sickness?**" Ikari sweat dropped "**You really are one weird dad...** " the dragon took a breath '**Anyways...if I'm correct mages not belonging to a guild can still undertake jobs. Therefore...you should look for a board of some sort, so go ask around**" the dragon smiled "**Who know maybe talking to strangers my bring you closer to overcoming your damn phobia.**" Ikari's heart stopped before restarting "Y-y-you mean, t-talk to strangers?" the boy clutched his head "But what if they mean and they don't like me? Or worse: they beat me up for no reason!? Or or even worse..."

"**Son they are not going to do any of that...well the first constraint is a possibility...but I'm sure that it'll be slim.**" Borigartsu reassured "**Now get moving: you'll find that your mission is very...interesting.**" Ikari nodded and ruffled Gendo head "Guess we have no choice don't we bro?" the wolf whined before licking the boy face, Ikari chuckled, hugging the wolf before getting up "Come on...let's get this done." The two walking out of the train station.

(Insert music: Xenoblade Chronicles - Daily Life)

Ikari and Gendo look around the city while walking "Wow...there are so many buildings here...tall one at that too...I hope that don't collapse and kill me" the boy smiling nervously. Ikari sighed before spotting a elderly man 'Come on Ikari...you can do this!" before walking towards him "Ano...excuse me mister" The old man looking at him "Oh oh...such nice manner for a young man." The man smiled Ikari blushed 'Not the response I was looking for...but' the boy bowed "Thank you for the compliment mister...but I was wondering if you're town has a job board here." The old man's eyes widened "Are you here to save them!?" somehow closing the gap between their faces, Ikari eye widened before stepping back "Ah please I didn't mean to: Please don't hurt me!" using his hand to shield himself. The old man stood there before waving his hand in a comical fashion "No my boy! I am not going to hurt you" Placing a hand on his shoulders "I'm just glad!" "EH? Glad for w-what mister...?" "Suburo. Suburo Takashi is the name" Suburo giving a cheesy grin "Have you hear of the abductions at midnight?" Ikari tilted his head "No...Adductions. You mean like kidnaping?" The man nodded "Indeed...but you wanted to know where the job boards his right?" The man began walking into town "Come follow me, and don't worry I won't bite" Ikari sighed before putting a brave face on.

'Not only you're a pervert, but you're a scary cat too! What a combination!'

Ikari eye widening doing a 360 view "Just then...I could have sworn I heard...snowflakes voice" Ikari breath slowly "Dear Borigartsu! What if I'm going crazy!? I mean hearing voices in your head is the first step going in sanity!" Ikari shaking his head "I must...I must be brave!" Ikari slowing his breathing rate" "Oi kid! You're gonna lose me if you don't catch up!" Suburo calling to me "Uh...I'm sorry about that!" Ikari yells running towards the old man.

Somewhere else during that time:

* * *

**Earthland, Foire, Magnolia-Fairy Tail guild, X776, 13 March:**

Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman had entered to guild, having completed their mission. Mirajane had Ikari's headphones on while Lisanna and Elfman walk over towards a girl a brown hair and a yellow outfit "Ah you guy are back!" the girl said giving a smile "Welcome home!" "It's good to be back!" Lisanna and Elfman speaking unison before looking as each other. "So Cana" Lisanna spoke "How's the new guy?"

Cana's face turned sour "Oh you mean Gray?" Cursing under her breath "I mean he's good and all that...but" numerous shrieks erupted from the guild "YOU PERVERT! PUT BACK YOUR CLOTHES ON!" "OH SHIT MY BAD!" a boy with black hair wearing only boxer short dodging cup throwing at him while picking up his clothes "He tends to strip unannounced" the three sweat dropping "Is that so...?" the 3 stood in silence before laughing . "So how is that newbie doing here?"

Mirajane walking behind them with her arms crossed, giggling at the sight of the boy "So he's a stripper now huh?" before laughing. Mirajane felt a tap on the shoulder "Hey Mira..." a low voice spoke behind her. "What is it Laxus?" she turn around to see a blond teenager with headphones covering his ears, he wore a yellow long sleeve and green baggy pants "I was digging the new headphones...so you want to become more like me huh?" moving his face closer to hers "Heh...as if I want to become a suck-up loser like you!" Mirajane sneered, glaring at him "Eh? It takes one to know one." Laxus countered back. The two glared, sizing each other with their magic "Enough you two." A gruff voice call beyond the second floor "I will not permit fighting inside the guilds" Makarov pointed to the back door "If you are going to fight as a sparring match, then do it outside." Laxus scoffed before walking of "nah I don't feel like fighting today, besides: I'm taking a job." Picking up his bag and walking out "smell you "later." Mirajane placed her hands on her hips "Whatever, this is why I don't date guys here!" Most of the (male) members sweat dropped "H-hey we're not that bad..."

"What about Ikari-nii?" Lisanna asked, Mirajane's eye widened.

'_I'm glad I met you...snowflake!'_

She sighed "Anyone who has the brains would know that pervert is crazy and a scaredy cat!" Makarov started laughing "Always the defensive type huh? Then tell me Mira-Chan" giving a perverted smile

"Why are you blushing?"

The whole guild members turn around to see a tint of pink on her face. Mirajane heart skipped a beat "It-it-it be-be...ugh!" a black aura formed around her "What the hell are you guys looking at!?" she yelled, the guild looked away returning back to their business "che I don't need this" Turing towards Elfman and Lisanna "I'm heading home: I trust you guys won't do anything stupid?" Mirajane spoke over the loud noises the guild master was making "Yep, we won't nee-Chan" Elfman replied. Mirajane nodded and headed out "Oh Lisanna-san?" the master called jumping down onto the bar "Hai Master?" "Before I get clobbered by Mira-Chan, tell me who Ikari is?" Lisanna giggled "Of course but you can meet him in person: he's promise to visit us in 3 weeks!" giving a big grin to the master.

Back in Caelum kingdom:

* * *

"Well my boy: where we are!" Suburo stood before the board "Sugoi...the board is very big...what happened of the too big, which causes it the snap on fall on all of us!?" Ikari's mind started racing "**Gaki...just relax beside: your reaction will save you...i hope.**" Ikari nodded "So Mister Takeshi...this is the board which hold various missions sometimes: we send the mission slip to various guild and they accept. Like you seeing now: some town will have their own job board as well as sending mission slips as well. Ikari smiled "Now this is what I can get use to! For a magic like me!...well not exactly." The man gave a confused look before shaking it off "Well it is my first time doing a mission; I'm p-p-p-pretty good with a sword." Ikari spoke up "So do you think you could help me choose a first mission?" "Of course my boy!" the old man laughed before turning back "Let'see...something of your calibre...ah here it is!" ripping the piece of paper off before giving it to boy "AH thank you sir!" Ikari bowing before reading it:

Help wanted!

Need to young man to help with moving furniture and shopping reward is included!

Rewards jewels: 20,000

"**Hn...? Gaki I didn't want you to be side-tracked but...maybe it's good to get to know your town before you do anything else.**" Borigartsu spoke on a soft manner, Ikari smiled "Okay! This mark my first mission! Not matter the obstacle: I'll ever give up!" Suburo smiled at him "Very fine words there…?" Ikari eyes widened before bowing down to him banging his head "Please forgive me sir, I never gave you my name! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" the boy repeatedly banging his head on the concert "No no it's quite alright: I didn't want to trouble you, it's seem that you have a lot on your plate" placing his hand to stop the boy "But that no reason to not give you my name" Ikari cried tears welling up "Well if it make you any better: why don't you tell me now!" the old man smiled "…it's Ikari…just Ikari" "oh that's it? What happened to your last name?" the old questions "It's because I don't want to say my last name…I try to avoid saying my last name. "The boy looking away. From him.

Suburo sighed "Well I won't pry any further." Placing a hand on his back. " ….you're pretty cool!" Ikari wiping his tears "Now where do I find the client?"

"You're looking at him."

Ikari jaw's dropped "Y-y-you mean that you posted this?"

"Indeed I did Ikari-san, it is true that I need a extra pair of hands for today, Will you help this old man?"

" , I will not let you down!" ikaris eyes filling with confidence "Thank you my boy! Now shall we head of the market?" Gendo sat down while Ikari saluted "Aye sir!"

(End music here)

* * *

Many hours later: Suburo Takeshi's house

"Ano…. ….is ok for me to come inside. I don't want to me a burden." Ikari holding numerous bags of groceries while Gendo held a small plastic bag in his jaw "Quit being such a worry wart boy! Please come in!" Ikari sighed before taking a small step inside "Dear husband, is that you?" a woman with grey hair shuffling slowly into the room "Yes dear, I'm home" Suburo giving a kiss Ikari looked at his feet "Oh and who might you be young man?" the woman moving closer to me, Ikari gulped before bowing "Good afternoon , My name is Ikari" Suburo smiled "He took on the job of helping me with shopping and now the furniture." The woman chuckled "and here I though no one would be crazy enough to take my husband's offer" "Hey! Come on!" Suburo pouted "Anyways my name is Aoi, Aoi Takeshi" she smiled "It's very nice of you to help my husband out" Ikari gave a small smile "It alright , I'm glad I can help out."

"Alright you two, enough taking" Suburo interrupted "I need him to move the furniture outside." Aoi nodded before head back "If you boys need anything don't hesitate" tapping her nose "I may look old, but I can still move faster than him!" she laughed while the man cursed "One of these days…" The two walked up stairs and entered a small room "As you can see" Suburo pointing towards the dusty chairs and table "We need to get rid of these useless table" Ikari nodded "I understand "Clapping his hand together before lifting a table "Just tell me where you want it: I'll dispose of it" "Thank you my boy, You been such a great help" the old man giving a wide grin.

Ikari chucked the last chair outside "So now what now? Are you going to use some sort a fire magic or make?" the boy shook his head "Nope...Mr Takeshi...I'm not or average mage" pulling out his sword "I possess no magic what so ever" Suburo's eye widened "But you said you're a mage!?" "Indeed...however" Ikari slowly places his left palm over his sword "What I don't have in magic...i make up in swordplay "the boy's eye narrowing "**Sairento ken-fū sutairu...(** **Silent sword wind styles****)**"

The air around the boy dropped "**Sebunsu keishiki: Zerosutoraiki**! **(Seventh form: Zero strike!)**"the boy vanish, the old man stood there before hearing the sound of wood being slice in front of him: the furniture when flying, quickly becoming nothing saw dust that scattered in the wind, Ikari flashed step beside the man.

"I-i-i- hope...that you won't judge me... " Suburo stood there for a moment before giving a boy a big grin "My boy...you have nothing to be ashamed of, what I just witnessed is Mage material!: Ikari face grew brighter before giving a big grin of his" Th-thank you ...No one gave that kind of p-p-p-praise before...except for tou-san." Suburo pated his back before walking to his house .

"If people knew about you. I'm sure they would like you Ikari-boy, and you can tell you dad about this.." Suburo raised his thumb "You've just completed your mission!" Ikari nodded happily before jumping "Boss!" "Come one then...Aoi won't mind you join us for dinner...do you?" Ikari froze "Gomen ...but I couldn't...it would be rude of me.."A loud grouching noise erupted from the boy's stomach, Ikari blushed "But your tummy says otherwise my boy" Ikari kicked the dirt his head hung "Go ahead son...he seems nice..." Borigartsu smirked "And it getting dark."

Ikari eye widened "Tou-san...did you say dark!?" Ikari hugging himself Gendo yawned and nudged the boy "Ummm Ikari, are you feeling alright?" the old man walking towards him "P-p lease forgive me...but I'm afraid of the dark..." Ikari shaking, Suburo raised his head and sighed "I guess we all have weaknesses huh?" Placing a hand on the boy "Come on...there's no need to be scared, please just come in...It will be fine!" Suburo assured "You can even stay the night here with us" "Thank...you " Ikari slowly moved towards the house, Gendo following beside.

* * *

Later that night:

'**I guess dinner was...far from normal**' the dragon sighed, walking thought forest, the god had experienced his son in his first dinner "**He didn't stuff up, that's what counts..i guess.**" Borigartsu sighed as he looked up in to the sky "**I just want to confirm...those rumours**" the dragon snarled "**It's bad enough when a person turns bad...but capturing people for their own deed?**" closing his eyes feeling his will and magic filling the boys system slowly getting up opening his eyes "**I won't stand for it.**" Gendo rose his head, watching his friend jump out of the window "Gendo, it's me Borigartsu. I need you to stay here."

The wolf gave a small grunt before closing his eyes. The boy nodded and jumped onto the roof and sat in the meditation position "Feel the energy...make it your eyes and ears" a shiver crawled up the boy's spine. "Show me something...show me what's wrong, let me see it." Borigartsu's head turned, his eye narrowing "I'm sensing a presence!" speed of towards the coast line "Please let me be there in time!" jumping from roof tops and high speed before toping before the coast line "...there was something here..." the dragon growled before hearing voices, quickly hiding in the shadow "Well...what do we have here?" a group of masked men slowly approached the boat 'so...what are they up to?" the boy razing an eyebrow "And what is that?" Borigartsu gave a low growl; the mask men tugged grown men and children along the sand 'Heh...looks like are got quite a handful this time!" sniggered on of the men, Kicking a man unconscious. The sound of children crying reached the boys ears His anger rising "My children...should not be torturing each other!" His hand alight with black fire "Huh whose that!" one of the masked men yelled, the group turning to face the boy coming towards them "Well look what we have here, another volunteer for the reconstruction!" raising his hand towards the boy "Sleep magic!" sliver sparks flew towards the boy shimmering near him. " ." Borigartsu waving the magic off "A simple spell won't work on me scum." Borigartsu smiled evilly " as per rights...give yourselves up to the authorities or I will take you down. "Oh big words for one man, how are you going to do that?" the group laughed before the air drop. The boy rose his head inhaling everything around him "though force" the boy face the group.

"**Ryūjin no hōkō!"**

The group where covered in a black/red fire, that came from the boy, screaming in pain. One by one they fell they bodies covered in black marks " It's scums like you are the reason I can never rest peacefully." The boy spat. Numerous voice caught the boy's attention as he untied the prisoners "The sound came over here!" yelled one. Borigartsu soon found himself cover in lacrima light "Halt! Stay where you are!" yelled on of the guard "We are the kingdoms rune knights." The boy nodded "I see...there was a rumour about 'child snatchers in the night' I wanted to know if was true." Looking at the charred bodies "I guess they were true." Borigartsu jumped into the roof tops "I'll let you handle this." Ikari jumped thought the air a satisfied look on his face "Now…Ikari, I've kindly rolled the ball, now it's up to you now." Giving a bark of laughter.

* * *

Ikari's mind:

"Oh…..it's this room again." Ikari slowly getting up "I thought it was just a dream, at least that's want a though it was." The boy sighing "Well once again…you are right…it is your dream" Ikari turning to see sensei walking towards him "Welcome back Ikari-kun…I've heard about you completing your first mission, that quite the effort: well done!" Ikari blushed and kicked the ground "Well it was and easy mission to be honest…but the way: Why aren't scared of you? I barely now you?" "That because deep down you don't want to have your phobia: Your dream…is helping you," the figure spoke "Phobia will be a thing of the past for you in here, but the only catch is: you know what you experienced here." Sensei grinning. "Is that so?" Ikari spoke "So why did you bring me here then?" Sensei walked around the boy assessing him "You are different from other mages Ikari-kun…did you realise that?" "Uh….yeah…I don't possess any of my magic, I use my dad's when it's necessary…he said it was a cross between take-over and slayer magic" Ikari racking his brain "But did you know you can do more with your dad magic?" "Huh? How?" sensei smirked "Like this" placing his middle and index finger with his right hand.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

A puff of cloud appeared next to the figure to reveal a figure beside him "Th-ther's two of you now!?" Ikari running towards the cloud assessing any flaws, Sensei laughed "That what you call 'shadow clone jutsu': It's the first move you're going to learn." Sensei smile at him "Umm sensei-san...how?" the shadow cocked his head ' I mean...how is the 'justu' going to help me in combat" Ikari stretching his arms. Sensei shook his head "Ikari-kun...in more ways than you can imagine."

* * *

"I would be surprised if the guards started hunting me down for that "the boy sniggered as he jumped roofs "I just hope those old timers don't get a heart attack...the know Ikari will." His sniggering turn into a fit laughter "He better be ready." Borigartsu reached the couple house and slowly crept thought the windowsill, Gendo sniffing him out "Hai, Hai Gendo-kun...everything is ok." The boy turning towards the wolf "Could you be on the lookout for any guards? Tomorrow is going to be a big day the Ikari." Gendo gave off a soft yelp before closing his eyes again "Heh...A friend to the end huh?" Borigartsu smiled before slipping under covers, the magical energy leaving the boy. The dragons open his eye to see he was back in the forest. "huh...that's strange...why aren't I'm sensing the boy?"

* * *

"Ok let's review...while dong the hang seal I want you to the right animals for it." Sensei looming over Ikari "Hai...sensei!" the boy exhales "Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Ox, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Horse, Monkey, Hare and Ram." Performing the hand seal "Is that correct Sensei?" "Those are the correct seal Ikari-kun: Well done! You just learned the concept of hand seal to jutsu" Sensei gave him the thumbs up "For a scaredy cat: you catch on quick." "Well, Tou-san said I was the one to learn quick." Placing his hand behind him "Ah, well then...are you ready to perform your first jutsu?" Ikari shook his "Gomen sensei...but I'm not ready just yet...I have to memorise before moving on, even though I learn quickly...i forget quickly." "I-i-I that so..." Sensei face palmed "Teaching this guy is going to be a handful...especially if I want him to remember. The figure sighed before smiling, walking towards the boy "If you say so...but I can't guarantee that we will be meeting soon." "its ok I understand.' Ikari giving a smile "Until next time sensei!" The figure poke the boy on the forehead, vanishing instantly "Yeah...until next time...blazer."

* * *

**Earthland, Fiore, Caelum Kingdom, X776, 14 March:**

Ikari slowly open his eyes before smiling " Just another sunny day…" Ikari sighs, hearing the raindrops on the window "I guess I can't predict the weather….ne Gendo?" Gendo slowly raises his head before jump onto the boy "Hahaha….s-stop bro….i'm ticklish!" Ikari trying to push the large wolf away. "Ikari-san! Is that you? Come and have breakfast!"" Hai….. !" The boy putting on his clothes before running down. "Ah…Ohayōgozaimasu!" giving the old couple a cherry wave "And a good morning to you too my boy!" Suburo smiles "So are you ready for another mission?" Ikari nodded as he sat down "I'm always ready!" as he ate his eggs. "That my boy is a good mindset, if you always use that: You'll be the accepted into a guild in no time!" Time passed as Ikari, Suburo and Aoi ate in slience, making light conversation were it was needed.

"Thank you for the hospitality Mr and Miss Takeshi." Ikari bowed in front on them "I promise that I'll make it up to you soon!" giving them a smile "You are always welcome Ikari-kun, just make sure to come visit us time to time: I'm sure me and my husband we have more job coming soon." Aoi hugging the boy "Just please don't be stranger alright?" "Hai! ! If you need any help: I'll be there" giving them the thumbs up. Suburo walked towards him with a small sack "Well: here you go Ikari-san….your rewards, make sure to use it wisely now!" Giving a cheesy grin to the boy "I will -" "Please Ikari, you're making me feel old Call me Suburo" Suburo giving a pleading look "O-oh I guess I could…But my Tou-san to always call people by their respective terms." Looking down at the ground "Ah….you farther is a good man…but ok if people ask you call them by something else." "Ah…I d-didn't think like that…..Suburo-jiji" The old man chuckled "It's a start kid….but we'll cover that next time." Ikari nodded before turning away "Goodbye guys, till next time!"

* * *

Until next time!

Ja ne!

Johno 343


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hi there and thank you for taking your time to read a fanfic story. If you were following this story: Please forgive me! I'm sorry for not posting new chapters lately! Anyways there being some people who want Ikari to return as Nero with his jutsu and other powers. Rest assure that he will be coming back, but not anytime soon. I'd like to thank Openotaku for going over this story and giving more emotions to it. I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart! Don't worry, Ikari will start (re) learning some ninjutsu and something special coming chapters...

But enough talk, it time for you to read.

Disclaimer: I do not fairy tail, Naruto or any of it characters, I jut saying.

"Ano tou-san….."- Regular Speech

'I though inside thoughts were private'- Regular Thoughts

**"Rawr."-** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Are you ready to fight?'** -Dragon/Demon/Monster thought

"_Magic and Natural energy are two very different things."_

* * *

**Arc 3: The tower and the island. Chapter 14: Liberate me**

"Ano...Gendo, Why is everyone looking at me? I haven't done anything wrong have I?" Ikari said keeping his eye to the ground, since the boy had left the old couples, the residences of Caleum constantly stared at him, "Gendo...Tou-san, I scared." Ikari shook, the wolf stared at him in pity.

"**Gendo-kun...whatever happens tomorrow; stick by Ikari no matter what."**

The wolf nuzzled the boy " Th-thank for the help Gendo, that really helped me a lo-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU FIEND!" a gruff voice echoed through the black haired boy ears, stopping him in his tracks. Ikari looked pitifully in the direction of the voice. A knight of silver armour approached the boy.

"WH-who are you?" Ikari stuttered as his legs began to buckle beneath him. He stumbled to ground; the man who towered over Ikari was covered in silver armour with a sword pointed at the boy's neck.

"Huh?" the knight pushed in sword into Ikari's neck, blood crawling along the sword's silver blade, "I finally caught you! The Princess and King issue all guards to find you." The knight looked quite happy with a smug look on his face, but it did not seem to have any odds in Ikari's favour.

"...Oh dear Borigartsu! I have done something wrong!" the boy cried curling into a ball cowering in fear of the armour clad knight.

"Uh...I don't have any records stating that you've have done anything wrong. But," The guard sheathed his sword, a sneer on his face, "Now get up brat!" The knight picked up the boy rather roughly, and abruptly set him onto his feet. "The king has summoned you to the palace. The guard glared at Ikari while standing in attention "

You may call me Head Commander Tadao!" Ikari brushed himself off, he looked at the commander rather warily, wondering if he was worth trusting or not, "Umm... ok commander" Ikari bowed, "My Name is Ikari; please treat me well," Tadao gave a grin before walking off, with Ikari and Gendo, trailing behind.

A moment passed as the three walked through the rain, more and more guards began forming around them, "Ano...Commander Tadao, are these men under your control?" Ikari asked rather uneasily.

"Indeed Ikari, they're from my platoon and I am responsible for their wellbeing; I treat them with respect; in return they do the same." The commander yelled, as though he was boosting his own self-esteem, "Isn't that right?"

Numerous cries and shouts filled the area in agreement, Ikari covering his ears "Don't worry Ikari...you'll get used to the noise sooner or later." The commander smiled slapping him on the back.

Ikari nodded as they approached the large castle, guardsmen's standing with pride along the wall, the wooden door before the group slowly opened "Once we're inside, stay quiet and speak when you are told, do I make myself clear Ikari?" the commander glared at the boy getting a nod from shaken up boy, "Good. Men, return to your regular duties, I'll take it from here." The platoon dispersed as Ikari fidgeted with his fingers.

"Tou-san….why are these people taking me to see the king? I haven't done anything wrong!" Ikari appeared before his father.

"**Do not fret boy. I, um, well; I kind of got curious about something and used your body to investigate. Don't worry it's for your next mission."** Borigartsu smirked as the boy appeared before him.

"But why!? You know how I am when a stranger comes up me! I panic!" Ikari shouted, outraged by his father's actions.

"**Relax son, it was foreseen since I did do that.**" The dragon took a breath "**But….I'm sorry son, you're using your body for my intention**"

Ikari shook his head, still a rather annoyed with his father, "**I**t's alright, as long you're sorry; I have no reason to be mad,"

"**Heh…one of the many reasons you're my pupil and my son**" the dragon said while placing a claw on his chest, "**Your love and compassion it what attracts people to you, if they saw this: then you won't have to worry about being alone.**" The dragon smiled, "**Remember you still have to go a Magnolia to see them, other 'she' will kill you.**"

Ikari sighed and smiled "Snowflake…..Snowball and Elfman, I am glad I meet them!"

"Oi, Ikari! Stop daydreaming, the king wants to see you." Tadao boomed, ripping the boy from his conversation,

"Oh, right please hold on!" Gendo yawned before walking besides Ikari,

"The king wants to see you" The commander repeated "Try to use all of your manners, and he seems agitated for some reason."

"Oh ok Tadao-Commander, thank you telling me that" Ikari bowing before him "Uhhh…stop that, you're making feeling uncomfortable" Ikari blushed before standing beside the captain, Tadao gave the boy a nod.

The servants pulled open the large doors to reveal a marble white hall, tables lined up side by side. Few noblemen stared at the fact that a mere boy was walking with a commander. The king sat in his chair assessing Ikari and the animal beside him, he wore a crown and black and gold robes, his hair falling to his neck. Ikari knelt before the king as he down at the ground.

"Ah, you must be the boy who saved those people from capture." Ikari raised his head to give the king a look of confusion.

"**Gaki! Just go what he says ok, I'll inform you as you go ok?**"

Ikari Nodded "Y-y-yes your majesty, I did."

The king smiled "Splendid job, young one, my head commander tells me that you are Ikari? Where is your last name?" the knights and noblemen around stared, waiting for his an answer.

"Ano, your majesty; I was born with the absence of a last name, I was an orphan you see," Ikari lied, his eyes became distant. The silence filled the room, some pitying him; others try to hide their laughter.

"Alright I'll let it pass; but we're not here for storytelling." The king stood up "My name King Hideo, my last name is no concern to you." He eyes filled with stern years of wise teachings and tortuous scolding's as he walked towards the boy "Was it rumours that lead you to this town?" I

Ikari nodded again, "I guess everything starts with rumours eh, Ikari?" Hideo paced around the two

"You may leave Tadao," the commander kneeled before heading out "I want you to investigate something Ikari, if you know the rumours well." Hideo sighed, "Then you know that this isn't the first time it has happened." Ikari eyebrows pointed south to his lips and he pursed his lips as his face read a look of incredulous anger, his eyes widened while Borigartsu snarled, black flames escaping his mouth. This had happened before. Innocent people were tortured, abused, and mistreated, before this.

"Bastards…." Ikari snarled along with Borigartsu under his breathe.

"Your eyes telling the same feeling I have, but fear not!" the king spoke with utmost pride a king could have, "Thanks to our 'interview' with those people you defeated, we were lucky to get a bit of information."

The king took in a shaking, wheezing breath "Apparently it's called the tower of heaven; it is where the people are turned into prisoners." The kings look down, regret strewn in his very features on his face, "Unfortunately, that was all the information we got from them before they…."

"Before what?" Ikari shuttered, he knew the answer, and an unknown dread plagued him as he stared at the king.

"They committed suicide." A heavy weight seemed to nip at their shoulders as Ikari looked utterly shocked.

"**Heh…serves them right."** Borigartsu huffed a dark smirk played his lips. It was a cruel smile. One cold, distant, and heart wrenching.

Ikari couldn't help but pity them. A frown slowly pulled at Ikari's lips as he averted his eyes back to the ground.

"However, we are not sending you on a goose chase." Signalling to a servant to pass him something "We got the location of where this tower is." The king stood before him, a look of hope poured from his every feature, "Ikari of the unknown, will you take this mission to save those people?"

Ikari eyes filled with confidence, the fear had fled from his eyes as he looked up at king, "Your Majesty... I will save those people, not one has the right to take someone else's freedom… It is what my father said...before he died."

The king nodded before placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, a mournful smile on his once youthful face, "It what your late father wanted you to do." The king smiled "I, King Hideo of the Caleum Kingdom hereby bestow this mission!"

Ikari smirked as he rose, while thrusting his thumb into his chest and grinning, "You can count on me!" his eyes burned with the confidence of someone wise, and the arrogance of a youth,

"**So…..for the safety of people you don't know also snaps out of your phobia huh?" **the dragon god spoke, a smirk was displayed on his lips.

"Father, how long are you going to be there for? We have to attend the ball!" the two turn to see a tall blonde figure walking down the stairs, she was dress formally but the dress fail to conceal her assets causing the noblemen to blush. "Asuka! I told you that I was having an important meeting with this nice man!" the king replied "And what are you doing wear the dress!? I told you that is…..revealing! And no daughter of mine will dress like... like... like... some harlot!"

"I think it nice beside I'm old enough to wear want I want!" Asuka pouted, more than determined to get her way.

Ikari confidence wavered "Oh…..just when I thought it was not going to leave" fidgeting with his feet "Ano…. your majesty, I can tell that I not needed her any more…so…."

"Ah of course Ikari, you may leave-"

"The man will stay where he is!" Asuka interjected, striding towards Ikari, a look of fascination on her childish face, the dragon-user stared at the princess with curiosity "So you're the one who apprehended those kidnappers? Such talent you're a young man."

"Well…." Ikari softly spoke as he looked down at his feet, acting rather bashful around the princess.

'Got to keep calm…just gotta keep calm.'

"…I just couldn't stand by you know?" Ikari shook his head, looking her straight in the eyes, "I'm sure anyone who saw that would have done the same."

Asuka smile seductively as she circled around Ikari, paying no attention to Gendo, "You know….beside the messy hair and your fashion sense….." The girl paused, "Tell me something…..." She waited for him to give her his name.

"Ikari, Just Ikari hime." Ikari bowed before the princess, "Right Ikari…..Tell me,"

Asuka traced her fingertips along his shoulders ",If you to see me in distress, however you were already of saving my father; I'm seconds away from falling, what would you do?"

Everyone look at the boy, "Of course I'll come to your rescue!" Kneeling down, and ruffling Gendo's fur, "I'll leave Gendo to help your Father, he may not look like it, but he's reliable!" Gendo sounding of a bark of agreement.

"Oh my!" Asuka squealed kneeling down beside Ikari stroking the wolf fur with her delicate hand, "He's sooooo Cute!" Gendo softly purred as his legs gave way, Turing to show his stomach to them

"Heh, I guess Gendo like you!" Ikari smiling.

Asuka return the smile "How much?"

"Ara?"

"I said; how much for Gendo-kun?" Asuka replied,

"Gendo is not for sale, he's a trusty friend and my brother, there's no way I'm letting him go," Ikari replied with pride while he put a protective arm around Gendo.

"Really?" the girl moving closer the boy, her chest pushing up against him "IS there anything I can do to change your mind?" her luscious lips grew close to his own. Ikari twitched out of annoyance. He had enough of this. There was no mere _child _or anything in the world that would make Ikari gives away his friend.

"There is nothing you could give, me, Gendo is my brother, I will not abandon my family," Ikari replied placing his hands on her shoulders "So, I recommend that you stop making a fool out of yourself. Now, Hime, if you excuse me, I have people to save." The boy getting up with Gendo, extending his hand for the girl to stand up to.

"…..A lot of people would have given in for what I just did" Asuka pouted crossing her arms across her chest "You're the first."

Ikari smiled "Me and Gendo are brothers till the end, our lives will forever be intertwined and he will be there when I need him the most," Bowing before the king and princess "I am sorry for taking up for time, I'll leave now." Heading for the doors, the boy only took a few steps before a delicate hand grabbed his wrist.

"Ummm….Ikari, when you come back from your mission" Ikari turn around to see the girl looking away "Would…..would you like to….." the girl shook her head 'As Princess of Caleum, I order you to return to the palace for your 'Grooming'!"

Ikari cocked his head before he nodded "If it is an order…then I guess I have to comply don't I?" He gave her his best smile, "I'll guess I'll see you when I return Hime-"

"Asuka will do." The girl letting go her hands while twiddling her thumbs nervously, "May you have a safe journey Ikari." The boy nodded before heading out.

"Asuka dear, is there something wrong?" The king approaches his daughter, worry sown through his features.

The girl blushed before stomping off, "Of course there is! We're going to be late for the ball!"

Hideo smiled sheepishly, "Alright, give me a moment, I'll be ready," The two walking back to their rooms.

"Ikari….."Asuka held a hand to her chest to slow a breathing "Are you the one for me?" a smile creeping onto her face, "Ikari…you will be mine. "Her face turned red before heading of the room.

"Ano, Tou-san?" Ikari stepped out of the gates "Why was Asuka-chan, pressing her chest against me? Was something supposed to happen?" Silence meets Ikari before the dragon spoke,

"**It….It…was nothing; she…**"Borigartsu stifled a laugh "**wasn't trying to do anything**." The dragon closed off the communication before roaring with laughter "**Such Innocence! Here a princess tried to pick my son, and doesn't realise it!**"

"Huh…I guess Tou-san is busy." Ikari sighed before spotting Tadao "Ah you're back Ikari, I'm trusting that everything went fine?"

"Yes it did Commander, I going to this 'tower' and checking it out."

"Do you mind if I see that letter?" the boy nodded before handing it over. The guard read the letter with interest before nodding, "I see, so in the ocean area huh," he handed the paper back ," If you go south of here, you get to the beach, from there a boat will be waiting, I'll signal them to take you." "Thank you Commander, may our paths cross again" The boy gave him a smile. The commander nodded and signalled the men to open the door "Go Ikari, I do hope our paths meet again."

* * *

"**Alright Gaki, from the information you gathered, do you know what is going on?**" the dragon asked.

"Well…..There were a couple of men, who kidnapped people took them to some tower" Ikari clenched his fists. His jaw set. A dark glare met his normally kind eyes, "To imprison them."

The dragon nodded "**Indeed, this is an important task Ikari, treat it like it's an order from me, and you can skip on the boat; we're walking there, can't risk having you become sick again.**" The teen touched his stomach, wincing in pain ,"r-r-right then," Ikari turning to Gendo "I guess you going back in the bag until we get there ne Gendo?" the wolf growled before running "Oi Gendo, I know you hate the bag but we have no choice! I promise that I'll use Tou-sans magic to get us there ok?" The wolf looked at Ikari before turning towards the beach

"Sometimes I wonder why you are my brother Gendo." The boy sighed as he ran his hand through his hair before running after the wolf.

On The beach:

"Gendo, I'm sorry! We'll have taken the stupid boat alright, so just stop being a baby about!" Ikari yelled after the wolf, Gendo decreased his pace while turning towards the boy, giving him a mix of relief and happiness. "Yes bro, if you stop running like that, we'll take the boat. Gomen Tou-san, Gendo doesn't want to be in the bag" Ikari sighed.

"**Heh, always the stubborn one. Alright I'll allow it, just remember no Magic use before and after transportation.**" Ikari smiled before head towards the boat, a look of relief and terror was on his face. Ikari had a feeling he was going to dislike his decision less and less with each passing moment.

"Are you the one that your majesty sent?" the sailor asked staring at the boy with one eye. Sending chills down Ikari's spine.

"H-hai, sailor-san, t-t-the king ss-s-sent me…" Ikari stuttering, his knees knocked and his arms shook, the fear he hates returned once again.

"Huh…I thought the King would send someone more…manly and brave, you're just a shrimp." The sailor snorted, while coughing and spitting to the side.

Ikari looked down "…e-e-ep."

The sailor sighed in pity as he shook his head, "Well, I can't argue the King's orders; Climb aboard, you can direct me where to go," The sailor grunted. Ikari and Gendo stared at him before jumping on.

"This guy…he's mean, I don't like him." Ikari hair covering his eye, tear teething to spill from them.

"**Ma ma, Ikari, it will be alright, in this world , there... there people that are going to hate you and people going to like you, just smile and be on your way,"** Borigartsu assured the boy. Sailor pushed the boat to the water before jumping on "Alright where to?"

" J-just keep going south." The sailor nodded before steering the boat.

* * *

**Earthland, Fiore, Ocean, near the 'Tower', X776, 14 March (Near midnight)**

"So….that is it, huh?" Ikari squinted into the distance. A small island hovered over the horizon, a half constructed building stood on the face of the island.

"I know this sea for as long as I've lived; never have I seen that before." The sailor stood there in awe, before turning to the boy "Listen kid…..This is far as I'll go, I'm not getting close to that island- I don't want to be imprisoned."

Ikari nodded "Come Gendo, set roll" jumping off the boat, the wolf following suit.

"You'll need all the luck you can get, kid." The sailor though before turning the boat back to shore.

Ikari and Gendo surfaced "Ne Gendo, I'm gonna walk this; you know that I can't swim" Ikari sweat dropped hearing the laughter of the dragon in his mind, channelling the magic to his hands and feet, the boy slowly stood on top of the water "Alright, let's do this Gendo!" the wolf barked before paddling after boy.

"**Gaki, it'll be good if you access the area first before you start making you plan**." The dragon commented to which the boy nodded, "Alright, so what should I do?" the dragon sighed "ending on what is a dead giveaway for anyone." **I guess I'll have to assist you on this, since you can't swim, you can't check for underground passages WHICH there would be one, and you stand out like a sore thumb," **The dragon paused** "My bet is to blend with your surround to conceal yourself: it's self-explanatory." **

Ikari sighed before walking towards the Island "Stealth mission is not your average mission." Ikari crept his way towards the rock shore, Gendo following behind him. Ikari moved up "Huh….you would think there would be guard or something "the Boy turned towards the incoming noise before diving behind a rock with Gendo.

Two cloak people appeared over the hill, the first man with tall and skinny while the man next to him was fat and round. Ikari narrowed his eye getting comfortable; Gendo gave a low growl as he spot two dog-like creatures walking beside either of them.

"So why are you taking me again?" the lanky-tall man asked his friend.

"We just got a fresh you worker for Zeref!" the fat man giggled, the faces were covered by a mask with a symbol, the first guard held a dog-like creature by the leash.

"More people being put to work, the faster this building is one step to completion!" the second guard continued before hearing the dog growl, "What is it boy, smelling something new?" The creature turning around before barking at the rock, "Oh….I see" the second guard rose his hand towards the rock, "Fire magic!" the red seal appeared before fire began to crackle under the heat, in which in turn Ignited the rock before them.

Ikari stared at his brother "You farted didn't you?" Gendo bowed his head in regret before he and Ikari came from behind the rock.

"Well lookie what we have here, a boy wants to become a part of the revival of Zeref and look!" The moron pointed to Ikari's sword "he even brought a present for us!" the guard smiled while stepping closer to the two, "Why don't you hand them over and we'll make sure you are treated well." the fat guard spoke with sarcasm in his voice. Before the two could react, Ikari lunged at them. In a swift motion, Ikari tripped the first guard. Ikari pinned him to the ground, as he jammed the butt of his sword in the first guards face, breaking the mask and knocking him out. The creature was set free and began running at Ikari, a demonic look on its face, "Nice try, " Ikari smiled before the creature had a chance to touch him, Gendo snarled and lunged forward. Sinking his fangs deep into the creature's neck until he tasted blood. "WH-What happened?" the fat guard shuttered before a seal appeared before him "Time to sleep boy!" Ikari shook his head before vanishing, and then, appearing before the side of the man, "**Sairento ken-fū sutairu: Sebunsu keishiki: Zerosutoraiki!" **The guard felt cold steel pierces his throat, cutting his vocal chords and his blood drained into his lungs suffocating him. There was a gurgling sound that escaped his lips as his body went limp, and he fell to the ground, dead.

"Well so much for being a ninja." Ikari frowned, dragging the bloodied corpse into a nearby bush and gagging the unconscious guard with a piece of cloth. "How's thing on your end Gendo" the wolf grunted walking up to Ikari with a dead creature in his mouth "Huh…..Straight to the neck, nice!" Ikari smiled chucking the body with the others. "Alright bro, let's see what we've got ourselves into," Ikari spoke softly, the wolf growled in agreement; he looked down at the men they had just injured and killed. For once in his life, he didn't feel any remorse.

Two moved quietly around the island, careful not to alert any guards, Ikari surveyed the area, his hunch was correct, it was covered with mages. The black haired dragon user waited before moving on towards the docks, "Ne Gendo before we move; Do you need to go to the restroom?"

Gendo gave a soft grunt "Ok alright then, the docks are over this cliffs, you see?" the wolf nodded before jumping onto the rocks "Oi Gendo hold up! I'm coming up to!" the boy face palmed before climbing.

"Alright let's see what we've got here." The boy sheathed his sword.

The docks were brightly lit, masked mages surrounded the area, and boats were either sailing out or coming in with new prisoners, the hoarse, weak, frightened wails that came from the small helpless children. Ikari's jaw a set. He glared down at the boats, tears of anger surged from his eyes.

"Dear Borigartsu..." Gendo gave of a low growl, while the dragon god burnt of a couple of trees in disgust.

"**Just to think they're doing this just to revive him!**" raged the dragon thrashing about before calming down,

"**Gaki this mission is now our mission, when you need it: go for it!**" the dragon yelled and Ikari nodded with a smile before climbing down "Let's see if there passages are here." Ikari closed his eyes "**Doragon no me! (Dragon eyes!)" ** The boy's eyes turned red and orange; the area around him gave off the colour of a transparent blue "I see a small cave just behind the tower!' Ikari closed his eyes, and the magic spell ceased. Ikari began to climb down, but he missed his footing, and before stumbling off the cliff, Gendo grabbed him in time and pulled him back "Uhhh... Gomen Gendo, '**dorago no me** 'really takes a lot out of your eyes, give me a sec." Ikari breathing steady before opening his eyes "Yosh, ready to go!"

"**Great Gaki, let's roll.**"

* * *

"Gramps, do you think Jellal will be safe?" a boy with dirty blonde hair and torn clothes stares at him, fear in his every feature. And tears strolled down his cheeks...

"Sho, I don't know. We can only pray that he comes back safely." An elderly old man with long grey hair starts rubbing the back of the boy, trying to reassure the boy.

"I'm just worried that those bastards will do something to Ezra" A lanky boy with black hair clenched his fist, he looked far beyond angry; "I just hope Jellal will bring her back."

The old man smiled at him "you truly do like her don't her, ne Simon?"

Simon jumped backwards with a red face "Wh-what!? I don't like her," Simon calmed himself before speaking, "I Just care about her safety...we all do, isn't that right, Rob-jiji?"

Rob nodded with a smile before narrowing his eyes to cell door. A small girl with short red hair stumbled into the cell, her bangs covering her face; multiple cuts could be seen on her dirty clothes.

"Erza!" Shimon ran towards her as her collapsed to the ground, picking her up bridal style to sit with the others "H-Hey so you were okay,"

"Idiot! How can you say she's okay!" Whispers could be heard as the two sat down with Rob and the others "What about Jellal? He said he was gonna bring you back, he was going to get past those guys and save..." Erza body shook at the word "Jellal" fight back to hold the tears and screams.

* * *

Flashback:

_A Few minutes earlier..._

"_Erza? Erza!" A boy with blue hair ran through the rocky corridors search for her, He had killed a couple of guards while searching for here. _

"_Wait...is that?! ERZA!" Jellal's eyes widened, seeing the girl motionless on the other side of the cell. "Hey Ezra I'm here! " Jellal kneel near the girl "Hey come on! Get up!" the girl stay still as Jeral brushed her hair away from her right eye, A small yelp escaped his lips seeing the result "Why...Why would they do such a terrible thing!? WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS?" The blue boy screams, punching the ground, tears falling from his eyes. He sobbed shaking Erza, "Please get up!" _

"_Jell...al..." the boy looked to see Erza moving "Is that you?" "Erza..." Jellal smiled with relief "Thank goodness! Everything is fine now! I came to save you!" Erza stayed silence before with lips form a frown "H-h-how?" _

"_There's no going back now" Jellal nods as he stood, he opened his hand to her, a bright smile on his face. _

"_We have to fight."_

"_F-i...ght" Erza murmured before a staff struck the blue haired boy, _

"_This is the brat!" A guard screamed at him "You killed our men! A second guard came rushing in "This was the little squirt that killed 3 men?" His blows become harder, "Oi don't kill him now!" a dark smirk appeared on his face "We'll make an example out of him. The first guard grunt picking Ezra pick and chucking her outside the cell "Begonia with you!" the red haired girl __turned to see the men torture Jellal, beating him, abusing him, and attacking him. Erza crawled back to the cage door._

"_Jellal!" Erza shrieked, tear ran down her cheeks, "JELLAL!" The head guard saw what she was trying to do, ordering the others to drag her back to her cell._

"_JELLAL!"_

Flashback ended:

* * *

"Erza..." Simon stroked her red hair and let a shaky hand rest on his shoulders "Just let her sit quietly, Erza...must have suffered a lot on the punishment chamber."

"What about Jellal!?"

Rob shook his head. "...I bet they caught him in her place..."

Sho started sniffling "...i...i...i" before the dread and regret plagued his little heart once again, "I WANNA GO HOME!" the other kids in the cell started crying, the noise carried on before guards came in "What's with all that racket in here!?"

Seeing sho crying the guard captain's patience shorted, "Shut up, you stupid little brat! Otherwise I'll cut your tongue out!" This did not help; it only made Sho's voice get louder with each threat. The other prisoner trying to calm him down "Calm down sho!" A tall boy scolded him. Mainly afraid for his own life as well.

"Sho-kun, it's okay gramps is here." Rob attempted to calm him.

Ezra's body shook with fear the as yells and cries became louder 'We have to fight!' Jeral word circled around her mind; the girl stood up, and glared at the guards from beyond the cell. She screamed as loud as she could, trying to antagonize the guards. Erza screeched so loud that it made her own ears ache. As her breathe slowly began to deteriorate, more screams and wails arose from those around her, they themselves had caught onto the plan. The guard was quickly getting tired of the stupid children crying. He gritted his teeth as he kicked open the cell door alone with a staff in hand.

"WE HAVE TO FIGHT!" Erza screamed as she ran towards the guard, struggling to pull the staff away from him. As she tried, a set of arms gave her a helping hand. Erza turned to see Simon helping her. With combined strength they wrenched the staff out of the man's hands and stroke down the other guards, the prisoners looked happy, powerful, and confident once again. They fled to other cells, letting more and more people from their cells. The guards stared with disbelief "What's going on? IT came from that cell!" Many other prisoners peered out of to what going on from farther up the cells. Cheers and whoops were heard as their cell downs swung open. "It's a revolt!" was tried before Erza hit him behind the head, making him unconscious.

"We won't get freedom by obeying them or running away!" Erza said was she panted, many prisoners stared at her "We have to fight to become free once more!" the girl stood a deep breath "STAND UP, FOR YOUR FREEDOM!" Loud cries erupted as the men and children stood up and rush out of the cell, freeing other prisoners.

* * *

The moment has passed as all the people fought, a drop of a bag and sword fell to the cold ground from the cell, a second passed as a wolf landed softly while the boy landed face first "...Owwwww!...why can't I land properly!?" Ikari rubbed his nose, clipping his bag and sword to him

"**Because you suck that's why.**" Borigartsu grunted.

Ikari rolled his eyes at his father comment before he scratched his head as he glanced around. "If this is a cell, where are all the people?"

"**Well...what do your senses tell you?**" Borigartsu replied **"I've got my answer, let's see if you have the same answer."**

Ikari nodded as he sat in imitating position, "Huh...looks like they already started the liberation Tou-san, and I came a bit late." Ikari sighed playing with the dirt.

"**Good, but that doesn't mean that your missions over, time to help them achieve that goal.**" Ikari nodded grabbing his sword "Right if I've done something, it gotta be to the end! Let's roll Gendo!" Gendo sounding off a loud bark ran behind the boy.

* * *

"A bunch of slaves think they can take advantage of us? Kill them all! Kill those who rebel!" Shouted one of the guard before Ikari slit his throat, "Nope, not gonna happen today,-"

"Look! Over there there's someone here!" Shouted one of the prisoners pointing to Ikari "

Don't mind me! Keep fighting, I'm just here to assist you!" The boy yelled back as he ran into the crowd cutting down guards in his path. "We're going to free the 8th section, let's go everyone!" Ikari turned to see a red hair girl directing everyone,

"**Judging by her words and tone, I'd say she the one who started this liberation**" The dragon spoke "**And she has more balls than you!**"

Ikari sighed, crying fake tears. He was thoroughly offended. "T-Tou-san that is so mean!"

"**Don't forget it's the truth**!"

Ikari shook his head as he jump out of the stampede of prisoners "I guess freedom mean that much to them huh?"

"Come one everyone! Let free the 8th sector!" Erza yelled, the girl fought with her mates as they struggled to overpower the guards, "We can't!" Simon yelled back "There are too many soldiers there! "He cried knocking a helpless man out. "But if we don't save Jellal soon-"

Simon walked towards her "Erza, do you like Jellal?" the girls face heated up, red marks showing

"Why, are you saying that now? It's not the time!" Erza scolded Simon, the boy hung his head before facing her "E—erza, there's something I wanted to tell you-"before the boy could talk a bolt of magic hit him in the jaw, sending him flying. A wail escaped his mouth and a screech of blood curdling pain. Erza stood shellshock as more flashes of fire and light screamed past her. Ikari's jaw fell open, turning to see a small group of mages running towards them "Dammit! They had more coming here!?" the boy gripping his swords "I should have seen that coming!"

"**Ease up boy! You made a costly mistake**" the dragon god growled "**It's your second time fighting, don't let it happen again!**" the dragon feeling the magic flood the boy's system. Sending power through his every limb.

"I won't screw up again!" Ikari yelled his sword ignited with black flames, reflecting the magic shot.

The prisoners back off before running "Retreat for now, we can't fight against them!" yelled one of them.

Erza snapped back from her trance "You can't! Don't give up everybody, either we fight or we all die!" her words worked to no avail, seeing her teammate fleeing "WE HAVE TO SAVE JERAL!"

The mage spotted her took aim, "Heh, say goodbye you shitty brat!" sending a large bolt of magic at Erza. "Erza behind you!" Sho called, the red head girl stood there, frozen as the magic zoned in.

"Oh no! Not this time, I WILL NOT FAIL!" Ikari yelled running towards the girl. Ikari stoved his blade into the cold, blood stained soil, deflecting the magic as it struck the mage who had sent the attack in the first place.

"**Gaki what the hell are you doing!? You're going to get totalled!**" Borigartsu screamed fear in his voice.

"This girl wants freedom! I'm going to help her, even if it costs me my life!" Ikari smirked "Beside, have a father that will always protect me, right?"

The dragon sighed "**You and your overconfidence...I'll always protect you.**" The dragon released his magic more, Erza look at the boy who was protecting her '

Who is he! I've seen him in the place' her thoughts were stopped as the magic blast exploded, creating a cloud of dust "Tou-san did you do that!?" Ikari stared at the girl who closed her eye.

"**...No...that wasn't me, that wasn't me at all**" the dragon's magic receding. The cloud vanish as the dragon-user stared at the old man who shield him and the girl

"Who are you sir?" Ikari muttered, seeing a pain smile on his face, "Rob-ji chan!" the boy turned to see Erza call to him "Even though I gave up magic long ago, Erza-Chan you still have unlimited potential." Rob legs slowly shock. His limbs slowly crumbled away, like sand. His body blew away into the wind, "I never thought I could see a smile like that again in this place."

"Sir...why did you..?" Ikari couldn't finish his sentence; his eye filled with tears "Freedom is in your heart...Erza-Chan" Rob grinned "You dream will surely be fulfilled." The old man turning to Ikari "...I've never seen you before...where did you-"

"Sir, I came here to rescue you and free you guys..." Ikari muttered, hoping that the man wouldn't see his tears, and his clenched jaw, "I promise that I would let any casualties happen." Ikari gritted his teeth, slammed his fist into the ground "I've already, let two happen now..."

"Do not worry boy, you being here means that you've heard about this place..." Rob fell to his knees "Young man...please I ask you..." Ikari released the girl who sat there frozen" Sir, I'll do anything! Let me make it up to you!" Ikari yelled "

Please watch over her..." "I will sir, please stay with me!" Ikari screamed feeling the man body turning cold.

"**Gaki...I'm sorry you had to experience that...**"The dragon spoke softly "**But if you turn pussy now, more lives will be lost.**"

Ikari placed the man on the ground wiping the tears "I Will honour you old man; I'll never go back on my word!" Ikari gritted. His hair covered his eyes, his shoulders shook. These were no longer tears. Ikari stood, his eye burned of a vicious fire. A roar escaped his lips in his own anger. It was their entire fault. It was his entire fault. It all was their fault. It was all Zeref's fault.

"ZEREF!" Ikari yelled. He had enough. He was done watching innocent people die. His wasn't going to stand it any longer. The look on his face was terrifying and his aura was dark, brutal and furious. Ikari ran towards the guards. In one power and swift movement of his sword six men fell, dead. His kind eyes were no longer kind. A look of anger, determination burned in the depths of his eyes. He kept up his speed, and more and more mages fell to his murderous wave, but there were too many of them for him to take them all out on his own.

Then, A loud piercing scream erupted near him, turning around to see Ezra's tears falling from her face "**W-what is this power!?**" the dragon watched the girl. Ikari felt the pressure on him "This girl knows magic!?" Ikari turning around to see his sword rise to the air "OI where do you think you're going?" Grabbing on the sword failing to pull it down, **"Uh...Gaki you may want to have a look.." **the boy turned to see mores swords rising as the girl cried. Ikari released the sword and ducked, watching as they suddenly flew straight at the mages cutting them down; Ikari's sword piercing a mage in the chest. "Holy Borigartsu, what is she doing!?" **"Calm down boy, it's hard to tell from here." **The dragon replied.

Erza panted seeing the result "way to go Erza! You defeated them in an instant!"

Wally cheered, "So Nee-san can also use magic to." Sho smiled.

The girl stared into her hands "This...this is magic, with this! I can save Jellal!" Erza wiping her tear away "Ji-san, I'll definitely win my freedom!" Erza though stopped as she felt a cold nose sniffing her "Oh, where did you come from?" She turns around to see Gendo "Where you also captured here?"

"No, Gendo is with me." Erza turning the see a black haired boy walking towards her wearing black gloves "Erza...I'm sorry for your loss, and not being able to protect him." Ikari knelt down to her, pain was pouring from each of their set of eyes. "Before he died, he asked me to protect you" Extending a hand to her "I can understand if you don't trust me, or you think I might betray you." The boy stared into her eyes, "But I promise you that I'll never turn back on a promise. I will help you attain freedom!"

Erza stared at the boy before taking his hand, "If you promise to help us, then..." picking up a swords and raising it up "EVERYONE COME WITH ME!" Ikari smiled while the group cheered and yelled "Please come with me, I need to save Jellal first!" Erza spoke, Ikari nodded, the boy and the wolf running behind her.

"OH, by the way" Ikari thumbing himself in the chest "My name is Ikari!"

Erza nodded "Name's Erza scarlet" The two nodded, cutting down the stranglers along the way, they made towards to punishment room, Erza spotted the two guards who tortured her, gripping her swords she ran past Ikari.

"Hey hold on!" The fat guard spluttered "we know we wronged you before.-"

The skinny guards started shaking, "We were only following orders from the above, and we had no choice but to do what we did." Giving her a skinny smile,

Erza gave them a cold stare "Out of the way!" Slicing the two across the chest, Ikari stepped over them before running after Erza and Gendo.

The group entered the room seeing a boy with blue hair hanging by a rope tied to his hands; Ikari growled cutting the rope while Erza caught him.

"Jellal!" Erza smiled as she cut the rope restricting his arms moving "It's okay, it's all over!" Giving him a big smile, "Just like you said, we all stood up and fought, Even Ikari came to help us."

Ikari narrowed his eyes as the boy "Something...is very off with him...can't say how..."

Borigartsu growled "**This feeling...I've felt it before...**"

"Simon is hurt badly and Rob-ji-san protected me and many others died." Erza frowned before smiling again, "But we won, we're all free!" tears falling from her eye, Erza struggled to get the boy up "Ikari Don't stand there, help me!"

Ikari broke from his trance "o-oh right...Sorry." Erza sighed before turn the Jellal "Let's go! Wally and the others have taken those guy's private ships, we can leave this island!"

"Er...za" Jellal muttered before giving her a tight hug Ikari growled grabbing his sword "Something way off about this guy!"

"We don't have to run anymore."

The two looked at boy "Jeral, what going on? Erza muttered "Erza..." Jellal grinned evilly "True freedom is right here."

Ikari pried the girl away from him "Just what are you talking about about!?" Jeral smirked before colliding his hand to the left, the boy body felt light before collided with the wall.

"Shut it trash," Jeral gave him a dark stare before turning to Erza "Freedom does not exist in this world." Erza looked at the boy before turning to Jellal, the boy may have had Jellal's face, but it was not Jellal. "I've finally realized, what we need is not fleeting freedom." Giving the girl a crazed look "True freedom lies in Zeref's world."

"**ZEREF!**" Borigartsu screamed burning the anything around him.

Ikari and Erza stared in shock, as Jeral walked towards the fallen guards "I'm beginning to their feeling, their desire to revive Zeref." Jeral smirked "But those guys could never feel Zeref's presence, they were only a bunch of pitiful believers," Jeral sniggered, placing a foot on the fat guard "Isn't that right?" the guards shuddered "This tower is mine; I will be the one to complete the R system and resurrect him!" Jellal smiled before crushing the man skull in, his blood stained the boy's foot and the ground.

The skinny guard slowly stood up, "Please stop...I Beg you-" A mall magic collided with the man face send him into the wall "This guy also has magic" Ikari struggled to get up, Gendo supporting him "Damn this guy hits hard." Jeral continued his assault on the helpless two.

"Stop Jellal!" Erza yelled, getting a dark look from the boy, "Stop? DO you hate those guys Erza?"

"Yes bu-"

"That won't do!" Jeral cut her off "You'll never feel Zeref's presence like that," Charging up his magic and firing at the two, causing them to explode. Jeral gave a crazed laughed, the two closing their eyes.

"**So...this kid had being influenced huh?**" The dragon snarled, tempted to take over Ikari's body.

"Jeral please get a hold of yourself! You must be tired from being punished!" Erza pleaded, hoping, begging that the old Jellal was still in there. Somewhere deep in his heart,

"hehe I'm just fine" Jellal replied. "Come Erza!" The blue haired boy extended a hand to her "Let's complete the tower of heaven together!"

The girl shook her head "Stop talking such nonsense, we're going to leave this island!"

Jellal eyes widened, his mood flew into a rage, musing his magic to push Erza down to the floor below them, Ikari's eyes filled with filled with confidence running towards her and catching her "Don't worry; I've got your back!" Gendo barking in agreement, Erza looked at him before nodded "Thank you Ikari..."

"You just love sticking your nose where it doesn't belong don't you?" Jellal stood before them, the boy raised his hand, lifting Ikari off the ground, the gravity around him slowly crushing him, "People who peer into other people's business should be gone!" Jellal opening his palm and pushing Ikari hard into the stone wall, the boy gasping for air and he feeling next to the girl with a thud, "Fine..." He turned to Erza once again, "Now that he is out of the way...you can leave if you want 'freedom' that badly."

Erza shook Ikari "Ikari are you alright!?" the boy made a soft moaning noise "I'll be continuing this construction but, I'll be much nicer and I'll treat them better," Jellal smiled ,"I'll even tell them the fruit of their hard work!" Erza eyes widened, turning to the boy slowly "Jellal please...Open your eyes,"

The boy makes a cocking gesture with his hand, pair shadowy hands shot from the ground and snake their way around the girl's neck. "I don't need you anymore, Go and find you fleeting freedom." Erza struggled to free herself, with no avail whatsoever, "I think that you and the idiot of a boy understand that what happened here is not being spoken of to anyone. If the government find about this, I'll have to destroy this tower and everything with it...Starting with Sho, then Milliana, Simon, Wally, and then you," Jeral grinned. Erza tears fell and the air inside her slowly left here a clean slice cut the arms distinguishing them instantly, Erza coughed for air, "Ikari you're ok!" she muttered seeing the boy standing tall with flames on his swords "You just never learn don't you?" Jellal sighed, "I change my mind...I'll start by kill you two!" Jellal smiled a dark maniacal smile before disappearing, "Farewell Erza..."

The building shook before rocks and boulders staring falling around him "The idiot plans to trap us!" Ikari snarled before picking up Erza bridal style "Hold on Erza, I'll try to get us out of here!" The boy and wolf ran to towards the exit before the debris blocked of the path, they soon found themselves trapped, the boy narrowly dodged rocks, trying to find an exit.

"Please stop Ikari...It's over..." Erza looked down. Ikari stared at her before setting her down "I'm sorry I could find your freedom..." Tears running down his face

"**Gaki...do think I've got something in store**"

Ikari eye widened "What do you mean?"

"**I've been trying this new technique...I haven't got the bug out of it...but it might just save yours and her life!**" Tou-san..." Ikari nodded, the dragon energy filled his every limb of his body, right down to the atoms that created him, "**I'll assume you movements...this may take a moment.**" Borigartsu shut of the communication.

"Don't blame yourself Ikari" Erza smiled at him "I'm glad you came to save us."

The boy nodded before hugging her and Gendo, A red blush showed up on her face "Erza what was your dream to become," Ikari spoke his voice shook, but it still held the same confidence that he had been brave enough to keep the whole time.

"Well...I wanted to join Rob-oji-san's guild, Fairy tail!" Erza smiled through her tears.

The boy ruffled her red hair, "I see...I guess I can help you on that." Erza felt something warm enveloping her and Ikari "This will help you a little towards your dream, it; a technique that helps transport people." Ikari smiled faltered "It works on people around me..."

Erza stood there, "Wh-what about you, Ikari..."

Ikari shook his head "I'm sorry I won't be able to look over you…can you do something for me and gramps?" The sound of rocks falling growing closer around them, Ikari smiled, placing a hand on her chest "Always follow your heart no matter what anybody tells you."

Erza stared at him with large, dilated pupils, "Wait...why you are telling me this?"

"**Gaki it's ready.**" Ikari nodded before clasping his hand on her shoulders, black flames arousing her "Be well Erza." Ikari smiled before she vanished.

"**Alright! Let me take over!**" Borigartsu spoke feeling himself shifting into Ikari's body, "**Kuro Homura ga tenmetsu!**" The three vanished before the boulder fell on them "**There's a side effect on this Gaki...I have no idea where is going to take us.**" The dragon smirked and he shifted back.

* * *

Erza laid on the beach unconscious in a crater; she slowly stirred before keeling,

'Always follow your heart Erza.' The girl's body shook as she clench a fistful of sand in her hands, remembering the words of Rob and Ikari said before seeing Jellal face, she threw her head back and scream into the night. The feeling of abandonment, and betrayal strike through her blood and it stung her heart.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

* * *

**Earthland, Fiore, Unknown Island, Unknown location, X776, 15 March.**

A small girl skipped across the forest barefooted, she hear a loud sound near the coast of the island, She decided to let it pass until morning, "I wonder what it was..." the girl wondered humming a tune to herself. She arrived at the coast line, "Now where could that noise come from?" Placing a finger on her lips and she walked the shoreline, a moment passed as she saw the animals crowding around something. The girl quicken her pace, animals sensed her presence and scurried into the forest

"Just what do we have here? "The girl peered into the crate and gasped a boy and a wolf laid there motionless, the girl jumped in surprise as she peered down at the boy. She then quickly stepped back as the boy stirred before waking up...

"Uhhh...just another day..." Ikari sighed before falling asleep again.

* * *

So how did you like it? Please do not hesitate to drop your review, it would really help a lot, like i said: Ikari will be touching on his ninja past very soon, so sit tight!

Until next time: Ja ne!

Johno 343


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: ...It been while hasn't it?

So it's been quite some time since the last update. I am sorry for thoses who were waiting, My beta-reader was quite busy and she need time in order to proof read my work. This chapter is some-what ok, however the funniest thing is that while OpenOtaku was proof-reading my work...i have already typed up 8 chapter to this fan fic :P

So just I bit of warning...i have no idea when will be the next update.

Disclaimer: I do not fairy tail, Naruto or any of it characters, please do not sue, I am broke

"But dad!" Regular Speech

'I don't Care!' Regular Thoughts

**"Barrels!"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Hello Pewdie I have waited for you!'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thought

_"Hello there"_ Spirit Speech

_'Goodbye'_ Spirit Thoughts

"Kick reason to the curb and do the impossible!"-Kamina

Arc 3: The tower and the island. Chapter 15: The girl of the past generations

* * *

**Earthland, Foire, Unknown Island, X776, 15 March:**

Ikari and Gendo, laid still in the crate, the girl sat there watching them, hoping that they would wake up soon. She had long, wavy, blonde hair that reached down to her feet with a single strand pointing upwards, her eyes were green that appear to have no irises and a slight childlike build.

She wore a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow is attached and appears to have wing-like adornments around her ears.

"_How they got here is beyond me...only people with the crest are only allowed to enter here._" The girl slid down the crater, kneeling beside the boy. She looked down at Ikari. Ikari had cuts and blood stained clothes and spots around him "_He's hurt.._"the girl slowly waved her hand over him "_But he'll be ok._" She sighed before sitting down, "_When was the last time I saw a human being?_" scratching her head "_Maybe a few years?_" Turning to the boy, placing her face close to his _"...How much I wanted to feel again.._" her lips grew ever so close to his own, "_How much I wanted to do this.._" the girl sighed before sitting up "_But...I'm just a spirit, I can't feel anything. Besides he won't be able to see me._" The girl stood up and jumped out of the crater "_I'll come later to see if he will be ok._" The girl nodded before walking back into the forest.

Somewhere else...

* * *

**Earthland, Foire, Magnolia-Fairy Tail guild, X776, 15 March:**

Mirajane sat at the bar; drumming her fingers to pass the time "This place is so dull!" She sighed, turning around to see the members drinking and laughing with each other, she then spotted Cana reading someone fortune, the girl stared at them before standing up "I guess a reading of the future wouldn't hurt anyone" Mirajane thought before her vision turned dark, giving a yelp she pulled off the object that was thrown at her,, "Wait...this is..." her eyes narrowing towards Gary who stripped of his boxers "Oi Gary..." Mirajane's hair covered her eyes, throwing away his underwear and cracking her knuckles.

The boy shivered as his turn towards the girl, "Hai...Mira?" the boy felt the air leaving his lungs as Mirajane punched him into the air.

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU START CHUCKING YOUR SHITTY UNDERWEAR AT PEOPLE!?" She screamed at Grey who flew into the air. As cleaned her hand and walked towards Cana, "Hey Cana...do mind if you can read my future?"

The girl stared at her, then to the whole in the roof, then back to her "Uh...S-Sure, Mira...sit down," she gave a nervous smile, the girl shuffled her cards before holding 5 cards, "Pick one." Mirajane stared at them before swiping one and turning it over "Ah the cross swords" The take-over mage raised an eyebrow making Cana chuckle, "It mean you will have a rival fighting you soon."

Cana reshuffled before placing 3 cards on the table and turning them "The first one is...you and this rival will be fighting for someone's love ,"Mirajane blushed while trying to hide it ,"The second on this the joker..." Cana paused while smirking, "Meaning this person you'll like is extremely dense and sometimes questionable; the last one is," Cana turning over last card showing a picture of light "This person...will be your co-existing light, you'll hurt him but he will not, this person" Cana smiling at her "Will be there when you need them most."

Mirajane snorted before standing up. She turned on her heel and waved, "Thanks Cana, but I think I'll make my own future thank you very much." The girl shook her head before shuffling her cards again "My cards never lie Mira..."

Mirajane placed Ikari headphones on her head, and headed out "Hurry it up pervert...if you're my rival, then you should get here soon." Mirajane smiling at the sky "Lisanna and Elfman want to see you."

"I so want to kick your ass again."

* * *

**Earthland, Foire, Unknown Island, X776, 15 March:**

Ikari opened his eyes, standing in his fighting position "**At ease Boy...we are safe...except for your cuts and bruises.**" Ikari sighed before shivering, "Dammit I forgot...m-my phobia... t-too Scared to look." Borigartsu sighed as he use the magic to heal Ikari.

"**It's alright Gaki, I'm here. With me and Gendo, you'll be just fine...**"

"Speaking of Gendo." Ikari turn to see the wolf sleeping, "Ano...Bro, are you there?" The wolf grunted before flipping to this back, showing his stomach "I'll take that as a yes" Ikari chuckled scratching Gendo's tummy. The wolf sneezed before standing up and licking Ikari "Hai hai, I'm alright bro, thank tou-san for saving us!" The boy smiled at the wolf before jumping out of the crater "Now...where did you exactly send us?"

"**I Told you it was an untested magic skill, anything could have happened with it. Be happy that you didn't disintegrate**!" the dragon barked at him.

Ikari sighed before looking towards the sky "I wonder if Erza ok...you did use that technique on her."

"**Have faith in your dad, Ikari!**" Borigartsu yelled causing the boy to clean his ears

"H-hai...Tou-san" Ikari knelt down feeling the earth

"**Gaki, what are you doing?**"

"Just like you said, if you want to know where you are, you gotta feel where you are." Ikari crossed his legs, sitting in a meditating position.

"**You really are my son! That is a good way of knowing!**" Borigartsu grinned.

The boy smiled before calming himself "Feeling the area...know the area, tell me where I am." The air twirled around Ikari before disappearing. The boy sighed before extending his legs "Well... apparently we are on some sort of island that's not supposed to be...here." Ikari stared patting his stomach "By the way tou-san...how come you're magic feels weak?"

"**That because of the teleportation technique takes a lot out of you, even for a dragon god.**" Borigartsu swished his tail, knocking a few trees out "**As much as I admit to say, we'll be stuck here for a couple of days Gaki." **

Ikari nodded.

"**So your first task is to find a nearby water stream or cave to set up camp.**" The dragon spoke "**Oh and you'll start learning a new mode today."** Ikari jumped pumping his fist into the air causing the dragon to laugh "**Alright enough fun, get to work!**" Ikari nodded "Come on bro, we got things to do!" Gendo barked trailing after the boy.

Ikari and Gendo made their way through the forest, they hadn't encountered any wildlife due to the wolf's nose. The two found a nearby cave in the middle of the island "Ano….tou-san, I've been, meaning to ask…Do you have any idea how an small island is on top another island?" Ikari started to sweat "I mean…what if it collapses and we're caught under it!?" the boy started shivering "And what if the wildlife come to eat my flesh after I'm dead or even worse, this is all a trap and we're just walking to our doom!?" Ikari fell to the ground, curling into a ball "I can't live with that!"

Gendo looked at Ikari before trotting up to him, licking his face to get a reaction. Ikari peered through his hands to see Gendo smiling at him "Bro, will you protect me?" Ikari levelled with the wolf, Gendo placed a paw in the boy hands "Arigato Gendo, I'm glad you're my brother." Ikari smiled standing up and heading into the cave. "If you believe in me, I'll never give up!"

* * *

The small girl skipped through the forest once again, a small forming on her face "_Hopefully they woken up,_" the girl saw to the crater approaching, giving a slight giggle "_That boy...I hope he's alright._" The girl eyed the wind as it ended as she saw the empty hole, giving a growl she ran back into the forest "_Those idiots! Have they the slightest idea what they gotten themselves into!_" the small girl quickened her pace, following the tracks the boy left behind before stopping near a cave, the girl climbed a tree before scouting them.

"If you believe me, I'll never give up!" a loud voice left the cave "_So their camping here huh?_" the girl cocked her head before smiling "_At least it would be good to see what they're up to for the time being!_" the girl giggled before seeing Ikari leave the cave.

"Alright Gendo, I'll see you in a bit! Tou-san wants me to get the concept of this new power." Ikari yelled getting a bark in return. The boy nodded before walking into the forest "Tou-san, have found a creek or water fall yet?"

"**Indeed boy, keep straight until otherwise.**"

Ikari smiled "So…what is sage mode?"

"**Sage mode**" the dragon spoke "**Is accessing energy other sources other from me for starters; do you feel the magic around you?**"

The boy nodded "**Good, but you know that you're different from other mages right, you can feel magical energy but you cannot access it, however.**" Borigartsu sat on his hind legs and crossed his arms "**What you're going to learn is not absorbing magic: but natural energy.**"

The girl jumped from tree to tree keeping an eye on the boy, she giggled seeing the boy talk to himself and referring someone as 'tou-san' "_At least he has an imaginary dad to talk to…..i have no one._" Shaking her head and rubbing the tears from her eyes "_I've lived a good life, I can't cry now._"

She cupped her chin before looking at Ikari "_Just what is Sage-mode?"_ she stopped at the creek, sitting down on the trunk.

Ikari sighed 'So this is the creek?" "

"**Yep, but you got a while Gaki, can you hear the waterfall?**"

Ikari nodded before dashing off prompting the girl at scramble to her feet and running after him. "_I've seen speed, but that is something else..._" The girl clicked her tongue, seeing the waterfall from a few kilometres from them.

Ikari stretched his legs and unclipped his bag and sword "**Right, now go sit under the waterfall and stand-by**." the dragon spoke as the Ikari walked onto the water, the girls gasped seeing him. Ikari exhaled as the crossed his legs and water washed over him "S**age mode is very hard to do Gaki, I wouldn't be surprised if you stuffed up.**" "How exactly" Ikari appeared before the dragon, opening his eyes and staring at him.

"**Absorbing energy is dangerous if not done properly, the energy can easily take you over and destroy your system effectively turning you into stone.**"

"EHHHHH! I'LL TURNING INTO STONE!?" Ikari yelled clutching head and standing up "Nope I don't want to die, I don't want to"

"**Gaki sit down and shut up, I've asked you to do this because your my son, I believe you can pull this off**" the boy blushed looking down on his feet "**Beside, I'll smack the power out of you before you're stoned!**"

Ikari grinned before sitting down again. "**Alright then, the first thing is know what's natural and what's mine….**"

* * *

The girl jumped down and slowly approached the boy, sitting before him "_Just what is he doing?" _the girl stared at him; she stood back, seeing a seal glow and disappear continuously. She sighed before closing her eyes "_I wonder…._"

Ikari sighed again "So natural energy is a near replica of yours?" Ikari whined "No wonder I can't tell the distance!"

The dragon god laughed before nuzzling the boy "**Looks like you're not ready boy, that'll be all for now, let be regain my energy, ok?**"

Ikari saluted him "Hai! Tou-san!"

Disappearing from him, "**Maybe I'm going about this wrong; I need to show him the difference. Between them.**" The dragon god sighed seeing his son turn into stone for the 4th time, seeing him off, the ruler of Earthland rose and walked towards his resting spot "**Maybe it's too early for the boy to learn Sage mode.**"

Ikari breathed before opening his eyes, making the girl jump to her feet. "Uh...why am I sensing a presence?" the boy reaching out in front of him. The small girl narrowly dodged it, running to the grassy area "Ano...Mr Ghost...I'm won't hurt you," Ikari smiled before scowling "Great now you're talking to yourself you dimwit!" Ikari growled.

The girl stared at him before walking back to the forest. "Umm I can feel you walking away...whoever you are!" Ikari yelled causing the girl to stop in her tracks, she turned to the boy once again.

"_This...is so weird._" the Girl muttered quietly "_Umm...can you hear me?_" her voice felt off and nervous '_The first time I've spoken with my voice..._' a moment past before the girl sighed, walking off "_I guess only guild members can only see m-_"

"Ah gomen miss!" Ikari bowed "I didn't mean to call you a man!" the boy started sweating "PLEASE DON"T PUT A CURSE ON ME OR HAUNT ME!"

The girls eyes widened "_Did-did you just speak to me!? But that's impossible!_" her breath quickened "_Only people with the mark can only see me!_" the girl cleared her throat "_It's alright, who are you and what are you doing on a sacred island?_"

"Umm..." Ikari played with his hands "My name is Ikari...Ikari Borigartsu...could you keep this a secret, voice of the island." Ikari muttered. The girl nodded, sitting in front of the boy

"_Indeed, your secret is safe with me_" Ikari nodded "My Name is Ikari Borigartsu...I am a dragon-user."

The girl gasped, placing her hand over her mouth "_Dragon-user? What is that?_" Ikari shook his head. "Miss, my tou-san said it's rude to not give your name."

The girl chuckled before talking "_Of course, I am sorry for that...My name is Mavis, Mavis Vermillion._" Mavis smiled.

Ikari smiled "Nice to meet you Mavis-san! Sorry for trespassing on your island, we kind of crashed here."

Mavis raised an eyebrow, her strand of her hair swishing back and forth, "_how exactly did you crash here? THIS place is only known to guild member only._"

Ikari frowned "Well you see, my tou-san used his untested power to send us out of harm's way form a falling building, and that why we are here."

"_Right..you are saying something about dragon-user...care to tell me about it?_" Mavis questioned the boy standing up and circling around him, the boy saw the vibration of the water and gulped.

"Mavis-san are you familiar of dragon-slayer magic?"

"_Indeed, I have seen dragon-slayers in my time._" Mavis replied.

"Well, it kind of like that, but instead I have power of a real dragon inside me." Mavis stopped and turned towards him "_YOU HAVE A DRAGON INSIDE YOU!?_"

Ikari yelped and curled into a ball "Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to make you angry!"

Mavis stared at the boy with pity "_Sorry about that...you say that a dragon is within you...will you tell me what dragon it is?_"

Ikari paused before shaking his head "Sorry Mavis-san, I cannot tell you." Mavis pouted as Ikari stood up and heading into the forest

"_Come one Pleasse?_" Mavis walked behind him "_I promise I won't tell anyone_" a light bulb appeared over her _"...because I also cannot leave __t__his place._" The dragon-user stopped in his tracks "_Uh.. Mavis-san __were__you kept here on against your will?_"

Mavis smiled 'Baited.'

"_Indeed Ikari-kun, I am trapped here, I've been roaming here ever since._" Ikari sighed before smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry mavis-san...maybe me and my dad can help you tomorrow!"

Mavis skipped towards him "_How? My soul __is__ in deep within that tree_"

Ikari grinned, thrusting his thumb to his chest. "Don't worry. I won't break my promise to you; I'll help you become free again!"

Mavis stared at him before smiling, a heat showing on her face "_Ikari...do you mind if I watch over tonight?_"

Ikari looked up "You mean you're going to look after me while I sleep?"

The heat on Mavis's face rose "_It's not like I care for you or anything...I just- this places dangerous animals here, you could be attacked at any minute and it getting dark._"

Ikari froze, his jaw opened wide "Did you just say it getting dark?"

Mavis nodded, "_in a few minutes, yes." _

The boy stepped back before running towards the cave "_o-oi is it something I said!?_" Mavis yelled before running after him. Ikari panted as he saw to cave, Gendo looked at him and grunted, the boy dived onto his sleeping bag covering himself. A moment passed before the girl reached the cave, "_Umm...Ikari...Are you there?_"

A terrified yelp escaped the bag "_You mind telling me what happened just now?_"

"I'm afraid of the dark Mavis-san...I-i-it scares me..."

Mavis sighed before giggling "_You really are afraid aren't you. Don't worry about it._" Mavis skipped into the forest, "_I'll protect you from the night Ikari._" The boy peered from his sheets giving a nervous smile "_Arigato, Mavis-san..._" before falling asleep with a thud.

* * *

"Tou-san! I want to tell you something!" The dragon eyed the boy running towards him "**Yes what is it son?**"

"I meet someone in the forest! She was the spirit of this island!"

Borigartsu smirked "**Oh really? Then ****what's her**** name then son ; maybe I'll see her now.**"

The boy chuckled before frowning "Ano...she has no body. But I could feel her presence!" Ikari started waved his arms. Borigartsu grinned before standing up right then.

"**Right then, maybe I will go and talk to this '****spirit****'****, ****what was her name?**" Ikari looked around before scratching his head "Ano...her name was Mavis Vermillion."

Borigartsu froze before looking at the boy "**Did you just say Mavis gaki?**" Ikari nodded

"**Right...off you go now Gaki.**" Ikari nodded before disappearing.

"**Hnnnn...Mavis Vermillion...The last time I ****heard ****that name was...was many generations ago...the early stages of mankind.**" Borigartsu let his magic fill the boy, opening his eyes moments later. "**Alright time to see this ****spirit****.**"

Ikari walked the endless white world "Ano...it's time again huh?"

"Indeed Ikari-kun, it was been awhile hasn't it?" the boy nodded.

"So are you going to teach me more jutsu's sensei," Ikari smiling, his is smile turn to a frown as sensei shook his head

"No...Not yet...i just came here to guide you thought your new dream."

"Ano...what dream?" the shadowy figure pointed behind him a faint picture fading into existence, the boy stared at it and the picture cleared itself showing a large gate into a village "Hey it the gate from last time...but where is Naruto and Nero?" Sensei chuckled before placing a hand of his shoulders "You'll see them soon enough...Ikari, welcome to the Hidden leaf village Located in the Elemental nations, the year is 456."

"Hidden leaf village!? Where is that on Earthland?" the figure chuckled "Don't worry all will come soon enough, just sit back and relax: watch the whole thing ok?"

* * *

**Konohagakure (Hidden leaf village), Elemental Nations, 13 ANT**

Naruto Laughed his head off, seeing the village run after him

"You stupid brat! How dare you defile the Hokage monument?" Naruto laughed harder "Those Hokage has got nothing on me! I'll be the greatest Hokage the village has ever seen Dattebayo!" numerous yells and scream barraged his ears. Naruto jumped and whooped while dodging the village, his laughed stopped before running head first into another person.

"Itai...Watch where you're going..." Naruto gulped seeing the person, he wore the standard jouin outfit and clean cut trailed over the bridge of his nose and wore s forehead protector with a symbol of the leaf on it, Naruto sweat dropped "Iruka-sensei..."

The Chūnin stared at the boy before taking a deep breath "Naruto..." Naruto covered his ears "JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? YOU ARE A GENIN AND YET YOU STILL ACT LIKE A STUPID KID!" iruka head expanded towering over the boy. The teacher exhale before looking at Naruto with disappointment. "Naruto...you're a fully graduated ninja now! How can you expect to become better if you're doing this?"

"Iruka, this is the last time I was going to do this I swear!" Naruto pouted. Iruka growled before dragging Naruto the the academy "Either way, you're in trouble and it's my job to take you in!"

Naruto scoffed "Ah Do your worse Sensei! I bet I'll escape in time!" Iruka turned slowly to Naruto

"Oh...is that so? Then you wouldn't mind if I told your brother about this?" Naruto froze before yelled "Noooo! Please Sensei, don't tell Aniki Tebayo!"

"Too late, I saw everything." A low voice spoke, the two turned to see a boy wear orange shirt and blue pants, his forehead protector tied around his neck. Naruto trembled seeing the boy walked towards him "Ano...Hey bro..." the black haired boy shook his head.

"I'll take it from here Iruka senpai," The teacher nodded releasing the blonde haired boy "Naruto..." The jounin stood in front of the boy "WHAT HE HELL!?" punching Naruto in the face, sending him flying a few meter away, "ARE YOU TRYING TO START CRAP WITH THE VILLAGERS AGAIN!?" the shinobi reach Naruto and began shaking him violently "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" the blonde screamed .

"Please Nero-aniki! I swear it was the last time bayo!"

Nero shook him harder "THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE NARUTO!" a moment passed before Nero set him to the ground both of them falling "Come on bro.." Nero shook his head before facing Naruto "You promised this will be the last time?" the boy nodded his head before smirking, "Maybe some Ramen tonight may seal the deal?" Nero punched Naruto in the arm "

Baka, "Nero sighed before flashed his grin "Alright it's a deal, I wouldn't mind some ramen as well." Naruto whooped and cheered around him "That's what I'm talking about dattebayo!" Nero laughed and danced him, Iruka smiled at them

"Just two idiots, at least Naruto has someone." Nero patted his brother "alright get your ass to class, Iruka has to set you up as teams from now on." Naruto saluted him before running off

"Yosh! See you tonight Nero-Aniki!" The boy smiled before waving back

"See you soon, you crazy brother of mine." Iruka chuckled before walking pass Nero. "Thanks for the assistance, but when are you going to clean all that paint off," Nero shook his head" I'll clean it off, then I'll make him apologies to the 3rd"Nero hung his head "Yare-yare, who knew looking after a crazy brat like him would take so much out of you?" Iruka laughed before walking off

"I guess we'll never know huh? Good bye!" Nero waved him off "see you soon senpai."

Nero sighed before narrowing his eye "I guess the Hokage want to see me huh?" the boy turning to see a cloaked man with a mask on "Yes, Hokage-sama would like to see you immediately." Before vanishing. The boy yawned before walking toward the centre of the building.

A tall old man stood on top of the building, he was dressed in white robes and wearing a hat with a red in the front. He sighed before turning around to see Nero kneeling before him

"3rd, you wanted to see me?" the Hokage pointed towards the (Painted) monument, making Nero scowl, "My apologies Hokage, he apparently said this was the last time before become the best ninja their ever was." The Hokage sighed before turning his back ,"Nero...For once I hope your brother does what he says, but for now he will need to clean the monu-"

"I volunteer Hokage-sama, I'll clean it up" the Hokage nodded without hesitation.

"See to it that it is done quickly." Pointing towards a clean rag and bucket near him before walking inside. "If you need any help"

Nero shook his head "Thank you Hokage, but I''ll be fine." The boy looked towards the stone sculpture "Huh...look like it going to be another long day..."

* * *

"Nero Ruzuzaki: Brother of Naruto Uzumaki, current origin of birth unknown." Sensei spoke up, the vision slowly fading back to white. Ikari turned around "So Nero-san had a little brother?"

Sensei smiled. "You could say that: The tale of Nero goes a couple of years back, later down the track you'll start seeing more visions of this." Sensei stood up "So are you going to show me if you can pull it off?" Ikari smiled, crossing his finger over each other **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Ikari felt the magic coursing within him, a puff of smoke appear beside him reveal a duplicated of him. "Nice work Ikari-kun!" Sensei's clapping caused Ikari blushed

"I was working on it when Tou-san and Gendo weren't looking: I want to surprise them when the time comes."

Sensei nodded "Speaking of your tou-san...he's trying to teach you something isn't he?" Ikari nodded "Demi-mode, it like using natural energy as your power source." Sensei chuckled before disappearing, "swing by when you're free, I'll help you achieve Demi-mode: I have a few ideas." Sensei touched the boy's forehead, "Till next time Ikari-kun.

* * *

"**So...where is this spirit Gaki was talking about?**" Borigartsu ventured the forest, Mavis hid the trees trunks looking at him. the boy stop before smiling "**You know it been awhile since I using my senses to find you...**" turning to Mavis, his eye turned red and orange "**Especially if you're dead...First master of Fairy tail.**"

Mavis jumped down "_How...do you know..."_ Mavis tried to get a hold of his magic.

"**It useless first, no one can get a feel the energy I possess- I only allow to only I deem worthy to grasp it.**"

Mavis glared at the boy before circling around him "_So...what if the new attitude Ikari? I thought you were afraid of the dark._"

Borigartsu giggled before laughing, causing the girl to raise an eyebrow "**I'm not Ikari...I'm sure he already told you about his secret**" Mavis looked at him before opening her mouth "_You're...the dragon inside him!?_"

Ikari gave a slight bow "**A pleasure to meet your acquaintance First master.**"

Mavis ran close to him "_A dragon possessing Ikari body, Do you know Take-over magic, what is like being a dragon? Can dragons eat anything? Why aren't you showing me your true self?_" The girl bombarded the dragon with never-ending questions, causing the dragon god to sweat drop,

"**Umm first master, you're kind was asking too much here.**" Mavis paused before blushing.

"_Sorry it the first for me being up close with a dragon before._" The boy nodded "_So...?_"

"**Borigartsu**" the boy spoke, Mavis nodded

"_What kind of dragon are you?_"

Borigatsu paused before smiling "**Mavis...How well do you know dragon kingdom?**"

Mavis hummed before sitting on a log "_I know there elemental dragons, then the royal dragons and the ruler: The dragon King..."_ Mavis eyes widened "_You're not the dragon King aren't you!?_"

Borigartsu started shaking his head "**I am neither to them**" the boy raised his hand "**I am the guardian of this world protecting my creator creations; I used to roam the world watching what they do. My freedom was cut short due to an unfortunate incident, then his boy freed him**."

Mavis tilted her head at him "_Where are you getting at __with__ this?_"

"**Mavis Vermillion: Master and founder of fairy tail...I am Borigartsu Ryojin,**" Boy spoke with pride "**I am the dragon god of Earthland.**" Mavis stared him for a moment.

"_I don't believe you._"

Borigartsu stood there: Jaws wide open "**NANI!? YOU DARE QUESTION THE EXISTENCE OF THE GREAT DRAGON GOD!?**" the boy flew into a rage, black flames striking the trees and ground.

The first master stood her ground, the flames of the boy narrowly missing her "_IF you want to prove to me that you truly are the so call Ryu kami._" Mavis giggled "_Then you will have to find my grave, then only I will your acknowledged existence until then,_" Mavis glare at him her eye glowed "_You're just a wannabe dragon who think he's a god. But instead he's hiding behind a boy._" The boy snarled returning the glowing glare. Mavis smiled before jumping into the trees, disappearing from sight.

Borigartsu tsked before turning on his heels "**You can bet your spiritual ass: No one makes fun of the great dragon god.**" The boy smirked before heading back into the cave.

"**I'll make you acknowledge my existence.**"

* * *

Till next time

Johno 343


End file.
